Forever and a Day
by Katana193
Summary: Kikyo and Inuyasha are lovers, but will they stay that way when unexpected changes happen? He meets Kagome and his whole world is changed down by factors beyond his control. In the end, he'll have a choice to make........stay with Kikyo or have Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic so be nice. I also don't have anything that has to do with Inuyasha. That's all, I hope you enjoy the first chapter._

_**Forever and a Day**_

The alarm goes off………

"_Shit! School starts again today. Why can't summer last longer."_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Inuyasha looks over to his left, taking in the view of Kikyo's naked body, her round naked breasts exposed to the air, smooth skin, long legs and her womanhood glistening in the sunlight after a night of hot sex.

"Baby, it's time to wake up, we have school today. Summer's over", Inuyasha whispers softly in her ear.

After a few attempts Kikyo finally moves her elegant body as she reacts to the touches of her boyfriend. She slowly rises as she looks Inuyasha in the eye. She moves her face closer to his as they lock in a deep and passionate kiss. Their tongues playing with the other, moaning in each others mouths, Inuyasha fondles her breasts. They lock in each others embrace for what seemed like hours, until Kikyo finally pulled away and said:

"Good morning baby", Kikyo moans to her lover. "Why did you wake me up so early? It's only 7 o'clock. We don't have to be in school until later in the day."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, surprised.

"You mean you forgot already?! We have to welcome the new freshmen coming into the school. And the ceremony is tonight so we don't have to worry about getting to school right now," she said informatively.

"Really!?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're the captain of the kendo team, so you have to handle the freshman registrations, and I'm the captain of the archery team, so I have to do the same thing."

"Oh yeah," he says

"Plus, you and I are part of the welcoming committee, even though I practically had to hit over the head for you to join," she said.

"It wasn't fair how you did it either. You used my only weakness against me you sneaky little girl," he said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, you mean this: 'Please baby, it would really mean a lot to me if you joined the committee with me'," she said with puppy-dog eyes and the cutest voice imaginable.

"That's exactly what I mean!!!" he exclaimed. "You know I can't say no to you when you get like that."

"Tee hee" she giggled. You may act tough Inuyasha, but I know you better than that; you have a soft side. Besides, that's not the only thing that you can't resist," she said seductively.

"Oh really?" he asks sarcastically. "There is nothing more you can do that I can't resist."

"Are you sure about that?" she asks.

Kikyo moves over to him with a devilish smile on her face, she leans toward his face and gives him a sloppy wet kiss, their tongues swirling and their lips smacking, her breasts pushing up against his chest and his hard cock touching her very moist pussy. Inuyasha grabs onto her tight, round ass and starts to squeeze. Kikyo moans from the pleasure as she pulls away from the kiss. There was a smile on her face as if she was proud of herself.

"What was that about resisting me baby? That's another thing you can't get enough off honey," she says sexually.

"Oh be quiet!" Kikyo laughs at his remark.

As she was laughing, she notices a huge bulge under the sheets where Inuyasha's legs are.

"Looks like that kiss did more than I had hoped." She said pointing at his cock.

"Hey! Don't tease. I can't help it that my girlfriend is the hottest girl on campus. You just do things to me that I can't control, baby," Inuyasha explains.

With that remark Kikyo gave her man a kiss for that compliment. However, when she moved forward, her wet pussy throbbing from their last kiss accidentally rubbed against Inuyasha's resting hands. He immediately felt the warmth and the wetness of her cum slowly oozing from her cunt down his fingers.

"Aha!!!" Inuyasha shouts. "You're just as horny as I am you kinky girl."

"What did you expect?" she asks in the cutest voice. "You can't expect me not to become horny when you grabbed my ass like you did, plus your cock was rubbing on my pussy the whole time. It's amazing that I managed not to cum."

She was red in the face blushing as she explained herself……There was a brief moment of silence. Finally, Inuyasha broke it.

"Ummmm….baby, since you and I are both horny as hell right now, why don't we just fuck each other'ss brains out?" he asks in his sexy voice with a devlish.

Kikyo moves forward for a kiss…….or at least that was what Inuyasha was expecting her to do. Instead she whispers in his ear: "Nope, I don't wanna." She says in a childish voice. "You're just gonna have to walk around with that hard-on all day baby." She pulls away and says: "I just love teasing you like that, it never gets old."

Kikyo gets up as Inuyasha watches his girl put on one of his shirts. He's teased even more with the site of his girlfriend's nipples poking through the material because of her pleasured state. He also gets a glorious view of her smooth shaven pussy due to the fact that she was wet as can be.

"You like what you see, don't you?" she asks.

Inuyasha nods.

"I can tell from how your mouth is hanging open like that. Don't worry baby, It's all for you."

She walks towards the bathroom, her perfect, tight ass just visible through the shirt she was wearing. The shirt was short enough to expose pert her glorious cheeks ;her ass was swaying back and forth just asking to be fucked by none other.

Inuyasha POV:

_"My god that girl has a body on her, and it's all mine. I can't believe that it's been almost a 4 years since we first met in high school. She was a little childish back then, but look at her now. She's 20 years old, 5'6", with the body of a supermodel and raven black hair. She has the most beautiful 34C breasts on this planet and she has perky nipples to go along with that. That ass is the very definition of perfection; smooth, round, perfectly shaped, and firm without being too hard. It just feels so good in my hand. Her pussy……ahhhh…don't even get me started. Just the sight of it can knock you out. It's just a thing of beauty. The smell of it can get any man hard in an instant, and it tastes better than anything. Other than that, that hole is so tight that it squeezes the life out of my cock……….and that's a good thing. _

_I'm so lucky that I was able to get this apartment so close to hers as well as the main campus. I live alone, near a university that's far from home, Tokyo U to be exact, but Kikyo comes over so often that I don't feel lonely at all. Plus, whenever she comes over, It's a guaranteed good time……God I love that girl_

While Inuyasha was thinking to himself, Kikyo was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth, while at the same time flaunting her ass. She was stickin her ass out fsr enough for him to see, and she knew what it was doing to him.

"_God I can't take anymore, that girl is such a tease"_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kikyo POV:

_I love spending the night here at Inuyasha's. We always have fun, and what girl wouldn't like being here, he's so hot for God's sake. He's a year older than me, 21, but it doesn't matter. Actually, I'm more mature than he is;__ he just likes to believe it's the other way around__. We've known each other for four years and we've been going steady for 3 years already, and they've been the best years so far. He has long silver hair, 5'10" and a body to die for. He has well-sculpted pecs, and sexy abs that I__ just love tracing my fingers over. Further more, he has a huge eight inch__ cock that just feels heavenly in my pussy. God………I'm getting so horny and wet just thinking about him pushing it my pussy. _

"Hey, do you want me to make you breakfast this morning?" Kikyo asks from the bathroom.

"Yeah babe, that'd be great, I'm fucking starving" Inuyasha replies.

"Ok then, come to the kitchen with me and I'll make you some miso soup. I've been practicing on my cooking so I'm excited to cook for you today," she says cheerfully as she enters the kitchen leaving Inuyasha in the bedroom.

"God, I hope it's better" Inuyasha whispers.

"I heard that! Now you have no choice but to eat my cooking or else!" she shouts.

Kikyo grabs the vegetables, the broth and all the other necessary ingredients while the pot boils the water needed for the soup. She places the broth into the pot along with all the ingredients. The aroma of the soup permeated throughout the apartment reaching Inuyasha's nose.

"Wow that smells really good. You have gotten better haven't you?" he says while coming up behind her to hug his woman.

"I told you" she says with a pout.

He kisses her neck just before he sits down at the table. That kiss was sensual enough for her legs to buckle with pleasure.

"Here you go" she says while she serves the soup.

"Are you sure this won't kill me?" Inuyasha says sarcastically.

"Yes I'm sure" she replies a little irritated.

Inuyasha takes the spoon and tastes the soup.

"Wow! This really is good. How did you improve so fast, baby?!"

"You really mean it?!" she replies with a gleeful smile on her face. "I've been working really hard to get better. I'm glad you like it."

He finishes the bowl quickly, slurping the last bit of soup that was left.

"That hit the spot, but now I think that I need something sweet to have for dessert", he says while walking up to her.

"What do you have in mind?" she asks with a smile on her face.

"oh I'm sure that I'll find something"

He comes up behind her and immediately starts to caress her perfect tits, while she was moaning in pleasure grabbing onto her lover's hair. Inuyasha kneads her boobs and then proceeded to pinching her nipples hard and erect, twisting them while he hears her moans of pleasure getting louder. "Ahhhh….uhhhh mmm" she repeats, the pleasure evident in her face as well as her breathing. He teases her breasts a little more and then runs her hands down her belly and eventually reaching her wet pussy.

"uhhh, baby, stick your fingers inside me" she moans.

"Not yet," he whispers in her ear.

Inuyasha runs his finger along the slit of her pussy. The pressure and the speed of his strokes increasing as Kikyo's moans get even louder. "You love that, don't you?" he asks. Taken over by the pleasure, all Kikyo could do was nod in agreement. His stroking stops, and she whimpers for more. He begins flicking her erect clit incessantly. Her moans are getting louder and her breathing is getting heavier. While he's stimulating her pleasure spot, he collects her dripping cum in his palm. He stops and raises his hand to where her mouth is.

"Suck your cum off my fingers," he commanded. She obeyed; lapping up her own juices from his hand. "mmmm" was all she could say. "How does it taste?" he asks.

"It's good, but there's something important missing, and I know exactly where to get it from," she replies as she rubs his bulging erection.

"I know what your thinking, but you won't get it until later." Still teasing her breasts and nipples with one hand, he moves the other down south once more. He finally gives in to her pleas, and inserts two of his fingers inside her.

"Not enough……..I need more….please," she managed to breath out. Three………four………until finally his whole fist is inside her womanhood. At this point there is both pleasure and pain coming from her, but her moans suggest that there is more pleasure than pain. "God….that feels so good baby……I'm gonna cum soon……please don't stop," she said in ecstasy. While inside his woman, Inuyasha moved his fingers in a way that allowed him to pleasure Kikyo's G-spot. Rubbing that sensitive spot, her moans immediately turned into screams of pleasure. Her knees begin to buckle as she gets closer and closer to a powerful orgasm. His movements pick up in pace. "Oh god, I'm so close!!!" she screams. "Make me cum!!" "ahh uh hmmm……I'm cumming!!!!!" she yells as a gush of warm, clear liquid spurted onto Inuyasha's waiting hand, and she collapses onto the floor from the pleasure she received.

"I love it when you scream like that baby" he says while eating his lover's cum. "God you taste so damn good, that pussy of yours is just so sweet."

"Don't say that Inu, you're embarrassing me" she said with a flushed look on her face.

"Really?! I am?!" he asks with a hint of sarcasm. "In that case, we should stop doing this then" he says as he began to walk away.

"Noooooo!!" she screams. "I didn't mean it like that" she says with a pout on her face. She looks down on the hardwood flooring and says timidly: "I want more of you Inu."

"More of what exactly?"

"You...fucking me."

"Where do you want to get fucked today?"

"My pussy…….I want you inside me."

Inuyasha carries Kikyo into the bedroom just like a groom carrying his bride. She places her on the bed gently and they lock in yet another passionate kiss. Their tongues are wrestling with one another, their fluids mixing, and pleasure being felt. Inuyahsa stops immediately to rip off the shirt Kikyo was wearing, and in an instant, her naked form was once again visible for him to see. He moves in to continue their kiss while paying attention to her breasts, caressing and kneading them. He breaks the kiss to suck on her hard nipples, gently nibbling on them as Kikyo once again displays the pleasure she's feeling. He then creates a trail of kisses leading down to her sopping wet pussy. He ignores it, and proceeds in kissing her inner thighs, driving his lover insane with anticipation. Just as Kikyo was about to snap, he suddenly moves to her pussy, making out with it, placing deep kisses on it. He then diverts his attention to her erect clit once more, gently flicking it with is toungue, sucking on it, and gently biting it, while taking her juices into his mouth and her overpowering aroma into his nostrils.

"Baby………stop. I want you in my pussy right now. I can't take it anymore. I need that big hard cock inside me now" she pleads.

"Okay, I need to be inside you also. My cock just needs a little lubrication. Why don't you come over here and take care of that for me?" he smiles sexually.

Without hesitation, Kikyo immediately moves towards Inuyasha'a throbbing, grabbing the shaft in her palm. She starts by sucking on his balls and eventually licking the length of his shaft until she reaches its swollen head. She continues licking up and down until the whole length of his cock as well as the head is covered in her saliva.

"I think that's good enough. Now slam that cock in my pussy!" she commands.

"As you wish" Inuyasha replies.

She lies back on the bed, spreading her legs wide anxiously waiting for his hard member. He moves in closer to her lips once more, and without warning, he thrusts his cock with all his might in her dripping cunt. "Ahhhhhh……uhhhhh!!!" she screamed in pleasure. While he was fucking her glorious pussy, he was gladly sucking on her nipples once more.

"Faster…..harder…..fuck me harder" she begs him.

Without a response, he picked up his pace. Her moans get louder and louder until they turn into screams of delight. With each passing thrust, her wall contract, squeezing his cock tighter and tighter, while at the same time her pussy gets wetter and wetter.

"Uhhhhh……God, you're so tight baby……it feels so good" he says. "I don't think I can last much longer" he says as he nears his climax.

"Don't stop fucking me……..I'm so close………make me cum…..cum in my pussy!!" she replies.

He continues on.

"I'm cumming!!!! She screams,

"Me too" he moans

"Fill me up baby!" she says.

In an instant their pleasure reached its climax. Inuyasha emptying his load into her pussy, while her juices overflow onto his cock.

They lie there, exhausted from their passion. Kikyo herself fell asleep as her her lover watches over her.

"Just rest, I'll wake you up when it's time to go" he whispers. Kikyo just murmers and stirs in her sleep in response.

Inuyasha POV:

_Why do I have to go just because I'm captain of the kendo team?!? Oh well, it won't be that bad, just a couple of hours and we'll be out of there. Might as well just deal with it._

Little does he know, this upcoming event will change their relationship forever.

_End of chapter 1_

_I hope you guys like it. Please submit your reviews. They are much appreciated. _

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

_I know the story seem like an Inuyasha/Kikyo fanfic, but It's not. It's an Inu/Kag fanfic. You'll see as the story unfolds. Just be patient. Kagome will have a more prominent role later on._

Chapter 2

Kagome POV:

_Darn! The entrance ceremony is today and I have no idea what to wear!! Should I wear the black dress or the dress shirt with the skirt? Grrrr!!! I don't know what to wear. I'll go with the black dress; it goes well with the shoes with the shoes I bought. _

As she gets ready for the ceremony she thinks to herself:

_It's so amazing that I finally made into Tokyo U. It only took me three years of studying to get in, but it was worth it. Tokyo U is the most prestigious college in Japan and it has a top caliber archery squad. Yeah……all the sacrifice to get into this school was worth it. Still……I missed half my high school career because of the studying I did. I never had time to have a steady boyfriend; my relationships were always 2-week flings; nothing long lasting. Now that I'm in college I need to prove myself academically and athletically………but I also have to make time for a relationship……………as well as __**new **__experiences. I think it could happen……I'm not bad looking. I'm 5'5", I think I have a nice figure, I have shapely 34C boobs, and my ass ain't half bad either. Yeah! I can do it. I know I can. I have everything __going for me……all I have to do is__ take advantage of it. _

Kagome boosts her confidence by giving herself a pep talk. She's a very timid girl, but she's very talented in many ways. She puts on her black dress, placing her legs through it, pulling it past her supple breasts, and puts her arm through the straps. Her nipples are poking through the material because of the unusually chilly temperature. The dress contours nicely to her body, showing off her flawless figure. Kagome twirls and she spins in front of the mirror to see how she looks while moving in the dress. While modeling, she remembers something important.

"I forgot to put on my thong" she remembers. "I'm not as innocent as people thought me to be, and I'm gonna prove it this time around" she thought to herself. She puts on her thong as well as her heels, poses a bit more and exits her room to go to her sister's room.

"Sango!!!" she screams. "Are you ready yet? The ceremony starts in an hour. Don't you wanna sign up for Kendo? Hurry up"

"I'm almost done, I just have to put this dress on me, and these stupid shoes" she replies. "God damn it! How do you put this fucking dress on?!?!?" she screams.

"You put your legs through it, pull it up and put your hand through the straps like normal women. How do you not know how to put on a dress?" she asks. "I mean, you and I are eighteen already, you should know how by now."

"Damn it! I know Kagome, so shut the hell up already" Sango retorts.

As Kagome waits for her sister to get ready, she hears a ruckus coming from inside. She hears the furniture banging against the wall, her sister cursing, as well as her sister's trinkets falling onto the floor. After a few more moments of utter disaster, Sango finally emerges from her room as Kagome stares at her in astonishment.

"Oh my god! You look so pretty Sango" she says. "you should definitely wear dresses more often."

"Shut up. You know I hate wearing this kind of crap. I'd rather wear jeans or something else that's comfortable" she replies.

Kagome looks at her sister from head to toe to see whether something is wrong with her outfit or not. She notices something strange.

"Why are you wearing a bra under you dress? You know that you're not supposed to?"

"I know, but if I don't my boobs will just bounce all over the place" Sango says timidly.

Sango POV:

_God…I hate these things. They're just way too big for my size. I never asked for 36D tits but I still got them. _

_I'm a bit taller than my sister; I'm 5'8". Even though we're sisters, we are the exact opposite of each other. I'm a tomboy… I admit it. I don't have any desire of wearing dresses or make up. My sister on the other hand is a genuine "girly-girl". She's the one who likes all that crap. I'm also a bit mischievous, I get into trouble a lot, and I'm not afraid to say what's on my mind. Kagome is just too shy, that's why all those guys left her in high school. I do a lot of sports. I play basketball, softball and kendo, but kendo is by far my favorite__ Kagome does archery. I guess you can say that I have a nice body. I blame it on all those years that__ I__ played sports. Unlike my sister, I hate studying. I only got into this school on a kendo scholarship, Kagome got hers based on academics. Oh well enough on me. I don't wanna go to this ceremony, but I have to. Might as well just deal with it._

"I've been meaning to ask, what happened with that guy you met a month ago? Didn't he say that he goes to Tokyo U also?" Kagome asks.

"Who? Miroku? He's just a damn pervert. All he did was cop a feel all day long. I hope to god that he was just lying when he said that."

"Really? He seemed like a nice guy. Oh well. We'd better go, I don't wanna be late" Kagome says.

_**Back at Inuyasha's Apartment…………**_

"Baby! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!?! It's 6:30 already and we have to be there by 7:30" Kikyo screams from the shower as the water cascades down her voluptuous form. The water is running down her nipples as well as her erect clit. The heat of the bath just adding to the pleasure she was feeling. All she wishes at this moment is that her lover joins her in the shower to take her once more. However, she knows that can't happen………..at least for now.

"I'm sorry. You were just sleeping too peacefully and you looked so gorgeous when you were sleeping. It just seemed so wrong for me to wake you," Inuyasha pleaded as he was putting his long silver hair in a neat pony-tail. He's already dressed for the occasion, sporting a black tuxedo, a white dress shirt and silk red tie. He would look quite dashing in the eyes of many women.

Having finished her shower, Kikyo grabs her towel, places it on her head, exits the bathroom, and walks towards Inuyasha with no clothing but the towel on her head. Turning around, Inuyasha is taken aback with the beautiful sight of his woman. Her boobs as well as her shining pussy are in plain sight. He feels his shaft stiffening in his pants. While he stands in his place staring, Kikyo says:

"You and your little compliments; you think you can get out of sticky situations whenever you use them don't you?"

All Inuyasha could do was nod as Kikyo walks past him to the closet to grab her dress, swaying her ass in the process in order to tease him. She grabs her black and blue dress, turns around and asks him: "Which dress would I look better in you think?"

"Finally snapping out of his trance, Inuyasha replies: "You look good in anything, but if you want me to choose………I'd say the blue one suits you more."

"Thanks baby." She puts it on, and walks over to her man, hugs him and asks: "How do I look? Good enough for ya?"

"Fucking A baby" he replies.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself, sexy" she says with a hint of sexual allure. "C'mon let's go, we still have to help set up the club booths and we're already late enough as it is."

The couple rushes out the front door, gets into Inuyasha's Mazda RX8 and drives off in a hurry towards the school's main campus where the ceremony is being held. While in the car, Inuyasha notices that Kikyo is fidgeting in her seat……..she seems uneasy.

"Is something wrong? Are you nervous?" he asks.

"No…o-of course not" she replies weakly.

"Okay, I was just making sure you're okay."

Inuyasha POV:

_I know that you're not okay. You were calm earlier, but as we get closer and closer to the school you get more nervous………uneasy……scared. This is why I never wanted you to be in the committee at all, but you insisted, you insisted that you wanted to face your fears. You get like this every year school starts. You're always afraid that __**he'll**__ come to hurt you again……ever since high school……ever since it happened……you've been scared……scared that he'll hurt you again……but don't worry……I protected you from him then, and I'll protect you now. I promised you that. I'm gonna keep it. _

_The ceremony starts…………_

The freshmen students as well as the transfers move about the campus in masses. The outfits that were required looks out of place in the mayhem that's Opening Day. Moving from table to table……they seem lost…….they have no idea what college is like or what's it about. They don't know how to fit in. All they're doing now is signing up for an activity that will grant them a place on campus. That's how important signing up for clubs and teams are. Freshmen and transfers sign up for basketball, soccer, baseball, archery and kendo, the top five sports on campus. Inuyasha sits at his club table, handling all the registrations for his team. There's a long line of students waiting to sign up. He smiles at them, supplies them with information and tells them that they will be contacted, but he knows he won't see half of the people here today. He sees the line extend, wishing that he wasn't at this tedious job…..wishing that he was with his love, Kikyo. As of now, he's just waiting for the girl that he scouted himself. He had already spoken with her after one of her matches. He was greatly impressed with her finesse, grace, her speed, strength and her overall skill in kendo. Because of Inuyasha's authority in the sport, he was able to persuade the administration to grant her a scholarship.

As he was handling all the forms, he remembers something that Kikyo had told him. She had mentioned that she also found a good addition to the archery squad. He remembers because she wouldn't stop annoying him about it. He chuckles under his breath.

"Thank God you showed up! I though you had changed your mind about going here" Inuyasha said with a smile as he spotted Sango walking towards the table.

"Yeah, the traffic was just terrible" she says as she signs the form.

"Congratulations, you are officially part of the Tokyo U kendo Team" he says as he shakes her hand.

While this little event was happening, Kikyo was going through the same torture that Inuyasha was going through. She sees the elongating line of many hopefuls, thinking the same thing as Inuyasha did. As did Inuyasha, Kikyo is waiting for Kagome, the archery prodigy.

"Hey, there you are. You made it" Kikyo says. "You are definitely gonna help the squad this year, and I must say that I'm impressed with your resume."

"It's nothing special" Kagome says modestly.

"Are you kidding!?!? You're the only girl that's nationally ranked in the region and you're one of the most accurate" Kikyo exclaims.

"Thanks" Kagome replies.

The bell indicates that registration is over with and the actual ceremony is about to start. The four friends have now made contact.

The school president is making his speech, thinking that the students are paying attention to his boring monologue, but in reality, that's not the case. The club presidents and team captains sitting behind the podium, just as bored as everyone else, scan the crowd. Inuyasha was sitting next to Kikyo of course.

Kagome, scanning the stage from the crowd of people, notices Inuyasha.

Grabbing Sango's attention she asks "Hey, who's the guy with the silver pony-tail?"

"Why, are you interested or something?" she replies.

"Maybe I am. He looks hot, and he looks like a good guy" Kagome says.

"He is. He's the captain of the Kendo team so I'm gonna get to spend some time with him, not that it matters, because I'm not interested" Sango answers.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Didn't he talk to you after your match last year? Is he with someone do you think?"

"I don't think so. He seems like the kinda guy that keeps to himself."

"Hey…..you think he'll be interested in me?" Kagome asks sincerely.

"Yeah" Sango answers.

She looks up at the stage and just stares at him. Taking in the sight of his long silver hair, his masculine physique, and his dashing attire, she desires his acquaintance. While staring up at the stage, she manages to catch his gaze. For an instant their eyes met, and because of that she turned her head, her face turning a shade of crimson. Even though she only saw his eyes for a second, she saw in them warmth, sincerity, and gentleness that she has never experienced from anyone before. Inuyasha also found in Kagome's eyes the look that he found nowhere else but in Kikyo. Her eyes were filled with innocence and a passion that can't be tamed. Kagome and Kikyo seem to share a similarity with each other, but at the same time quite different. She was captivated by him and him by her.

"Why is your face all red? Are you sick?" Sango asks worried.

"No...I'm fine...really I am" Kagome says a little embarrassed.

It was then that Sango looked up and saw Inuyasha staring at her sister that she finally realized what was going on...Kagome had a crush...again.

Sango POV:

_Not again. Every time sis has a crush on somebody she always gets hurt somehow...I mean always. But...I dunno. Inuyasha seems different; maybe he's the one for Kagome._

From up above the stage, Inuyasha scans the crowd once more, keeping a watchful eye for any disturbances. As he was looking, he caught a sinister smile from the crowd. It came from a face shrouded in messy, raven black hair, and with piercing dark eyes. Inuyasha has bad feeling about this person. Feelings from the past came back, feelings of pure rage and anger, feelings that he only felt for one man. The man from the crowd pulls his hair back; clearing any doubts in Inuyasha's mind...It was him. It was the man who stalked Kikyo, the man who forced himself on her, the man who Inuyasha promised to protect Kikyo from...it was no other than Naraku. Even though his anger came back and even though he was the same man he hated...Inuyasha was unsure. This man seemed a bit different. He seemed gentler somehow.

"_Maybe he's changed over the years" Inuyasha thought. "Still, be that as it may I can't be too carefree with him."_

Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to keep this from Kikyo. He didn't want his love to be hurt by this man again. He wanted to pretend it never happened. He wished that Kikyo wouldn't know...His wishes won't come true. He looks over to his side to see Kikyo. She notices Naraku, she was making eye contact with him, it was strange to him, but stranger still she did not seem to be affected by his presence. He wanted to say something to her, he wanted to ask, but he missed his chance. It was her turn to speak at the podium. It was part of her duty to make a speech. Inuyasha didn't want to break her concentration.

"_I'll ask when I drop her off at her place" he thought. _

As she was speaking, Inuyasha drowns out all other distractions; he was concentrating on Kikyo, silently supporting her. He notices that she was fidgeting a lot, her voice was crackling, and she was forgetting the words...she's nervous.

"_I'm such and idiot. That's why she was acting so nervous in the car. I'll still be watching over you though."_

_The Ceremony ends...Time for the dance to begin_

"Sango...why do you want to go home so early? Don't you wanna dance?"

"No I don't. I hate dancing. Besides, I saw that guy Miroku in the crowd, I don't want him seeing m—"

"Hey Sango! Long time no see!" Miroku shouts. "Aww are you guys leaving already?"

"Yes we are!!!!" Sango answers harshly.

"But I missed you so much! Didn't you miss me?" Miroku asks.

"I sure as hell did not!!!!"

"Awww... that hurts my feelings" he says while rubbing Sango's ass.

"You fucking perv! Get you hands off me"...SMACK Sango deals a devastating slap to Miroku's face. Her palm print visible on his right cheek. "NEVER TOUCH MY ASS AGAIN!!!!!!!!" she screams.

"But I can't help it...It's just so firm and so juicy" he says while rubbing her ass again.

POW This time around Sango punches him savagely straight in the face. He's now sporting a bloody, swollen nose. "Do that again and I'll kill you" flames now visible in her eyes.

"Oh I get. You don't want me touching you ass because you want me to touch you someplace else" he says with a smirk on his face. "That's okay, I prefer touching this anyway, this is where our future child will come from" he states while touching Sango's pussy through her dress.

"That's fucking it!!!!!!" Sango's had enough. She kicks Miroku's jewels, making sure that it's the point of her shoes that hit him. An agonizing scream came from his lips as he collapses and writhes in the ground in sheer pain.

"See what I mean. That's why i wanted to go home early" Sango says to Kagome as they walk away.

"Are you sure it's alright to leave him like that? He looks like he's in real pain" Kagome says with concern in her voice.

"It's okay. Assholes like that don't give up easily. Let's just go home and pretend this never happened."

"Okay. If you say so" Kagome replies.

_Meanwhile, at the dance..._

"Hey, did you hear that scream?" Kikyo asks while in Inuyasha's arms.

"Yeah, I don't think it's anything to worry about though. It was probably just Miroku getting his balls kicked by some girl again. You know how he is. He just never learns" Inuyasha replies without worry in his tone.

"I know...Now stop talking about him... Just focus on me. I missed you all day and I want you all to myself right now" Kikyo says with a cute tone in her voice.

"I missed you too. You have no Idea how hard it was to sit at that table without you."

"Awwww...how sweet. Show me how much you missed me then," she pleads.

While dancing to the slow tune, Inuyasha holds her firmly by the waist and embraces her closer to him. Kikyo feels safe in his arms. With her at his side she feels that nothing can hurt her; she feels totally secure with Inuyasha. Wanting to prove how much he missed her, Inuyasha presses his lips against Kikyo's lips gently, not desiring any sexual activity, but just to show that he truly did love her. As the couple danced, they were completely oblivious to the world surrounding them. All that mattered was the two of them, together in that moment, not wanting to lose the other...will the wish be granted? Up until this point, he still has no idea what will happen in the future...

"You really did miss me didn't you." Kikyo says sweetly.

The two enjoyed themselves at the dance not wanting it to end, but it wasn't gonna happen. The drive for Inuyasha would have been peaceful enough if it wasn't for a certain someone providing certain...distractions...of the sexual kind.

"Hey baby, why don't you sleep over my apartment tonight? You know you want to" she breathed in his ear. By the though of her suggestion, Inuyasha immediately felt a stirring in his pants.

"I do, but you know we can't. You know none of us can sleep whenever we stay over each other's places. We need rest. The first day of school starts tomorrow."

"Awwwww... pretty please. I'll be a good girl, I promise."

"No. I want to, but we just can't" Inuyasha replies.

"Hmph...fine. I'll just have to have my fun now before you drop me off at my place" she whispers in his ear.

With that said she starts to rub his inner thighs as he was driving. Inuyasha, knowing her intentions, did nothing to stop her advance. All he did was sit back and _**tried**_ to focus on his driving. Her hand get closer to his crotch as it gets harder with each passing second. After a few short seconds, she places her head on his thighs as she continues to rub on his shaft through his pants.

"You feeling alright baby?" she asked smiling.

All you heard from Inuyasha was a soft moan. Taking that as a signal to go ahead, Kikyo finally unzipped his pants and let loose his aching rod..

"Hmmmmm. Nice and big, just how I like it" Kikyo says as she sucks on the head, drenching it with her saliva, Inuyasha's moans get louder. She then pays attention to his balls, gently licking and sucking them as she takes them into her mouth one by one. Inuyasha is helpless to resist...not that he wants too. She licks up and down his throbbing cock, coating every inch of it with her saliva.

"That's it baby, don't stop. I'm almost there" he moans.

She takes his whole length down her throat bobbing up and down, delivering intense pleasure to her lover. She had every intention of eating his pearly white cum. Her pace quickens as she jacks him off, stimulating his cock even more. She continues this until: "Baby, I'm cumming... ahhhhh" Inuyasha moans as he shoots his load of cum in her waiting mouth. She swallows every last drop.

"Yummy. That was good" was all she says.

They reach her door and they wish each other goodnight. They give each other a passionate kiss, Inuyasha able to taste himself in her mouth. She opens the door, and enters, flashing one last smile. He suddenly remembers. "Did you see him in the crowd?" he asks seriously.

"Yeah, I did" she sighs

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. He called me earlier in the summer and told me that he changed. I believed him, and we spent a couple days in the summer together. We're friends now like we were before so you have nothing to worry about. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Hurt by this revelation, Inuyasha simply sucked it up, gritted his teeth and said: "It's okay, I'm glad your feeling better." Inuyasha gave her one last kiss. She closed the door and he walked back to his car. While he was driving home, he couldn't but feel that nothing would be the same; he felt that things would change for the worse but he ignored these feelings. What he doesn't know is that...he's absolutely right.

End of Chapter 2

Hope you enjoyed it. If you did, leave me a review. I want at least 10 before I write the next chapter.

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_What's going on? Where am I?" Kagome says to herself as she looks around at the dark and empty hallway she finds herself in. _

"_Hello!!!" she screams. "Is anyone there?! Can anyone hear me?! Sango?! Mom?! Dad?! Anybody?! Nobody. She was alone, nobody around her but the quiet chattering of the rats in this dank hallway. It wasn't long until fear crept into her heart. She was scared; scared of being there, scared of dying, but what she feared most was being alone. _

_Tears slowly started flowing slowly from her damp eyes. Just as all hope seemed lost, she felt a ray of light hit her face, there was a way out. Suddenly, someone blocked the light and said "Is anyone there?"_

"_Yeah!" she replied. _

"_C'mon you have to get out of there!! It's dangerous" he scolded. _

_Without a second thought, Kagome started running toward the light, to her freedom. All the while, thinking that the man is her hero. She couldn't recognize his face. All she could see was his flowing silver hair. Closing in on the doorway, she felt happiness fill her as she gets nearer to her savior. _

_All of a sudden, just a few feet from the exit, a gun was fired. All that could be seen was her limp body by the door, blood pouring from the hole in her head. _

"AHHHHH" Kagome screamed as we woke from her frightening dream. She was drenched in her sweat and her tank top and her thong were damp from her sweating so profusely. Her nipples were poking through due to the moistened fabric. "Shit, it's that dream again. There was something different though" she says to herself. "Who was that guy? He looked familiar."

"Kagome! What's wrong!?" Sango barges in to her room. "I heard you scream. Did you have that dream again?"

"Yeah, but it was a little different; someone actually tried to saved me this time, but I don't know who it was."

"That's good I guess; at least now you weren't alone the whole time" Sango points out.

"Sango, I died this time around. Someone had shot me."

"Ohhhhhh" Sango says with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"I don't know what it all means I hope that I'll figure it out soon" Kagome mused. "Oh well, enough of this crazy dream crap, we have to get ready for school. What time is it anyway?" Kagome was still weary from her sleeping.

"It's almost 10 o'clock" Sango says with an indifferent tone in her voice.

"Okay" Kagome replies without much awareness of what Sango really said. Slowly, that bit of information crept its way into Kagome's consciousness. "10 O'CLOCK!!!!!!!!!!" she says hysterically. "Tell me you're kidding!!! I have class at 9:45!!! I thought I set my alarm to 9 in the morning." Her hand darts to her alarm clock and checks. "SHIT!!!! I set it to 9 at night!!!" She then runs towards the curtains that have been closed up until now. She opens them in a flash, and sunlight floods the room. "I AM SO FUCKING SCREWED!!!!!!!!" In the middle of her rant, she realizes something. "Don't you have class too, Sango?"

"Yeah, but I don't really care. I'm entitled to skip a few classes now and then. Besides, I'm not the studious one…You are, and your missing very precious class time."

"FUCK!!! Why didn't you tell me sooner!!!" she screams

"I did" Sango says calmly.

Without much thought, Kagome trots to the bathroom while stripping off her tank top. Her flawless and round tits bounced as they were released from the confines of her top. Her nipples are fully erect from her sweat and the cool breeze that filled the air. She entered the shower and washed away he sweat from her, all the while thinking: "my college life begins today… and I'm late for it."

Arriving at the campus in record time, Kagome practically jump out of the car, and sprints towards the building. Blazing up the stairs and down the hallway, she fumbles through her purse, trying desperately to find her schedule. "Aha! I found it!" she exclaims. "Let's see…where's my first class?" She looks through her schedule while running. "It's room 610." She spots it, but her heart drops. "Shit!… That's on the 6th floor!!!!!

"You better get going then" Sang says barely able to keep from laughing.

"I'm gonna get you for this!!! You know that right?!?" She screams while frantically running up the stairs.

_Meanwhile……_

"_After all that, I still ended up spending the night over at her house. Even though I was so pissed, she still convinced me. I just can't say no to that woman…not that I'm complaining…We had a pretty good night." A smile suddenly appears on Inuyasha's face. "I was right though, we never did get any sleep last night. That's why I'm so fucking tired this morning. I need more sleep……yeah, that's what I need right now. Kikyo's lucky that she has all her classes at noon, and she's only taking 3 courses. That's why she's still sleeping at her place right now…That spoiled brat." He looks at his watch to check the time. "Hmm…It's only 9:30, more than enough time to get to class." It didn't take long until he realized that his watch had stopped. "Fuck!" He looks up at the clock in the hallway, and shock just overcame him. "10:30!!!" He just bolts to room 610. _

"Just one more flight" Kagome says to herself. In her rush, she neglects the last step and trips. "Shit!" Her momentum carries her a great distance forward, far enough for her to hit someone else who's in a hurry. Luckily for her, all those years of kendo training did wonders for Inuyasha's reflexes. Inuyasha was able to turn around fast enough to catch her, as she lands into his waiting arms. She was surprised by the fact that she wasn't hurt at all. She feels arms encompass her and break her fall, and for once in a long while…she feels safe. She forgot the fact that she was hurrying to get to class.

"Are you okay? You would have taken a bad fall if I wasn't here." Kagome looks up to his eyes to utter her response, but she was held speechless. She has just seen the most captivating, kind eyes, and the most beautiful face she ever laid her eyes upon. All she could do was show a weak nod. Her knees were buckling from his scent. It was strong enough and sensual enough to get her horny and her pussy wet.

"I'm glad you're okay." He says this while looking into her eyes as well. She didn't know it, but she had the same effect on him as he did on her. He too was captivated by her dazzling eyes and her floral scent. Her perky boobs were pressed up against his chest and it created a feeling of great pleasure for him. The fact that her nether regions were rubbing on his massive hard on did little to help either of their situations.

Realizing what the situation was doing to both of their bodies, their faces become flushed with embarrassment and they pulled away from each other. "Well I have to hurry to class" Inuyasha mentions slightly embarrassed. He runs to the east wing and Kagome not knowing where she was at that point went the opposite direction. It took a while for her to realize this and when she did, she ran as fast as the wind to reach class before it was over.

Inuyasha reaches his class taught by Mrs. Kaede. The class became silent as he walks into the class and into an empty seat. "I'm glad that you're able to join us Inuyahsa." Mrs Kaede says with a hint of sarcasm. "Now there's only one student left. How hard is it to get to class on time anyway."

"Sorry, my watch isn't working right, and I was really tired from the night before."

Not responding, the teacher went back to teaching the class about Japan's Edo Era, and Inuyasha goes back to his own world.

Inuyasha POV:

_Who is that girl? What's her name? My god she was beautiful. It's funny…I haven't said that about a girl in a long time. Not since I met Kikyo. For me…no girl has ever come this close to Kikyo until now. Her body was so damn sexy, almost if not sexier than Kikyo. Maybe I should get to know her better…Hold on…if she makes me feel this way about her, is it smart to get closer to her? I might get in trouble, if I fall for her. I don't want to hurt Kikyo; I love her so much. That girl is hot though…which is exactly why I have to keep my guard up at all costs. I can't risk falling for her. I just hope that we don't end up in the same classes… that would just complicate things. _

All of a sudden, Kagome enters the classroom, sweaty and out of breath. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I had the hardest time trying to find the classroom," she said as she breathed heavily. "My name is Kagome."

Inuyasha looks toward the door with his mouth open and thought: "_Shit! So much for things being easy."_

_**Back at the apartment: **_

Kikyo lay on the bed naked after her night of passion with Inuyasha. The blanket lay on top of her barely covering her womanly form. The white sheet flowed over her breasts while her nipples poked through the material, scarcely hidden from view. The sheet stretched down her body to cover her now swollen pussy. The passion of the night before was evident from the moisture, wetness and the aroma of her womanhood which can be seen clearly through the near-transparent material. All of a sudden, the alarm sounds.

She stirs in her sleep as she reaches towards the clock's snooze button. Her movements exposed her body to the world completely. She opens her eyes and winces at the bright sun hitting her face. She sits up and stretches her body in an attempt to wake herself up. She looks to her side and sees that the bed was empty, not to mention wet…

"_I guess Inuyasha already left for his classes. I hate not being with him, and I hate not having the same classes together. I always want to keep him company since he always seems so lonely at times…almost like a lost puppy. Maybe that's why I feel so bad about not telling him about Naraku sooner. I just hope those two can be friends again, after all the three of us were really close back in high school, at least until that day happened." _

After sitting on the bed for awhile, she trotted to the bathroom naked to get cleaned up and get ready for yet another year.

"There you are!" Mrs. Kaede says. "We've been waiting for you to show up. Class, this is Kagome Higurashi, she'll be joining us in this class." The class placed their attention on her. The guys looked at her with lust and desire, while the ladies glared at her with jealousy and contempt. It was only Inuyasha who played it cool and gave her a nonchalant look. It didn't take her long to notice these signals.

"_This is going to be a very interesting year," she thought to her self. _"Hi everybody. My name is Kagome and I'm looking forward to a fantastic year with you all," she says with a smile. All the guys but Inuyasha gave her cheers of agreement.

"_She's energetic and spunky…I like that," Inuyasha thought with a smirk on his face. _

"Thank you Kagome for that nice introduction. Now, take a seat in that empty desk next to Inuyasha."

The two of them looked up and their eyes met for the second time today. They both blushed and instantly put their heads down. Kagome walked slowly and cautiously towards her desk while Inuyasha sat in his becoming more restless and nervous.

"Hey, nice meeting you here" Kagome says with a smile and a blush on her face. Inuyasha just looked away and smirked, ignoring Kagome completely. "Hello, I'm talking to you. I just wanna thank you again for what happened earlier."

"Whatever, I didn't mean to do it. Besides, If I had gotten a better look of your face, I would have never done that anyway," Inuyasha says with malice.

At that moment, all the shyness and respect for the boy in front of her vanished in an instant. She was speechless at Inuyasha's disrespect. She had nothing to say to his remark. All she did was slap Inuyasha across the face with great force, making a loud sound that caught the attention of the whole class. What the class and Ms. Kaede saw was an angered Kagome and a shocked Inuyasha who was grabbing his face from the pain he just received.

"Whatever the reason you had for hitting Inuyasha, I don't care about. What I want is for you to sit your self down on that chair this very instant!!!!" Mrs. Kaede screamed.

Kagome sat down with her face red from her rage towards him, and Inuyasha just sat there with his face red from her palm.

"_What a fucking jackass!!!!" Kagome screamed in her head. "I thought that he was a nice guy. Shows just how wrong a girl can be. One thing's for sure, I hate that bastard!! _

A few minutes later, the class had ended. The bell gave both Inuyasha and Kagome relief knowing that they will be far away from each other for the rest of the day. Being that they sat next to each other, they left the classroom at the same time. Once she got out the door, Kagome pulled out her roster to check which classroom she was going to have next.

"Okay, my next class is biology in room 520. That should one floor down it shouldn't be that hard to find," Kagome whispers. She looks up and finds the silver-haired Inuyasha sauntering towards the stairs. "He's going downstairs. Hopefully he's not on the same floor as I am." Right when Kagome whispered those words to herself, she saw Inuyasha open the doors to the fifth floor. _"Damn!!"_ she screamed at herself. _"Oh well, I hope we don't end up in the same classroom together." _A few moments pass as Kagome finds herself following him. No matter how she despises the man in front of her at the moment, she could not forget nor ignore the feelings that were present between them. She was drawn to him in a strange way. Suddenly, she notices him turn into a classroom. She paused to take a look at the number at the top of the door_…"Fuck!! It's room 520," _she says to herself

"Good day to you class and I hope you all had a wonderful vacation," the man at the board says. "My name is Mr. Yamoto, and welcome to biology. Most of you here are sophomores and juniors, but quite a few gifted freshmen made it into this class." He glances over at the door and sees Kagome standing there. "I've never seen you before miss, so that must mean that you're one of those gifted freshmen, please introduce yourself to the class." Inuyasha looks over at the door and sees what Mr. Yamoto is seeing. She was as shocked as she is.

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi, nice meeting you all," she says her spunk from the class before was clearly gone.

"Thank you and welcome Kagome, now, please take the empty seat next to Inuyasha over there," Mr. Yamoto says.

She sighed and walked over to her chair ignoring Inuyasha completely. "_God this sucks. I have to sit next to him for another class. I just hope that these two classes are the only ones I have with that bastard." _

Unfortunately for Kagome, she finds that she has all her classes with him and she has to sit next to him for all her classes.

As soon as their last class ended, Kagome confronted Inuyasha.

"I know for a fact that you hate this set up as much as I do, but I wanna get the most out of all my classes, and I won't let you get in the way of that. I don't like you and you don't like me, so all I'm saying is don't bother me and I'll try not you kick you in the balls if I see you, okay!!!! Got it. " Kagome screams.

"Fine by me, although it would be hard to ignore a girl who's as big as you, but I'll try," Inuyasha says as he walks away. This just left Kagome even angrier.

_Inuyasha POV:_

_I think I did well today. I was completely mean to her and I was a total ass. This will surely make her keep her distance from me. This plan is perfect. On top of that, I don't think I'm attracted to her at all. She did look good today though, those tits look perfect in that top. What the fuck m I saying!?!!? God damn it Inuyasha just get some fucking lunch already. You can't go to practice on an empty stomach. _

_Kagome POV:_

_Damn that guy knows how to piss me off!!!! I hate him. But it would be easier to hate him if he just didn't look so damn hot!! What the hell are you saying, girl! Pull yourself together._

_**Later that day…**_

"Good practice you guys. If we keep this up, we'll be sure to make it to the championships again this year," Inuyasha tells his fellow teammates. "Hit the showers and let's be ready for our first game this weekend. Don't do anything stupid, I'm talking to you Miroku."

"C'mon Inuyasha, you I always make the right decisions," Miroku replied. There was uproarious throughout the gym when Miroku said that.

"Whatever," was Inuyasha's response.

Inuyasha is always the last one to leave the locker room. Everyday after practice and after he makes sure everyone leaves, he runs over to the West gym. He doesn't bother to shower in the East gym, because he'd much rather shower in the West... with her.

Kikyo's own archery practice came to an end about 30 minutes ago and everyone already left to go home. She was just about to get out of her sweaty clothes and shower when she heard footsteps in the gym.

"You're late baby. How can you make me wait this long when I've been hot and horny for you all day long?" Kikyo coos affectionately towards her beloved Inu.

"I'm sorry babe, I got hung up at practice. Don't worry though, I'm all yours now. Did you miss me at all today?" Inuyasha said affectionately.

"What kind of a question is that?! Of course I –" she couldn't finish her sentence because Inuyasha gave her a deep and passionate kiss at that very moment. "I hate it when you do that! I always feel so helpless to resist you."

"Aren't you always babe?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"God damn it! Just shut up and kiss me already!" The couple locked their lips once again as Inuyasha slowly moved towards the showerheads. Inuyasha turned the faucet and the cool water rained down on them drenching their clothes. As their clothes soaked up more and more water, their bodies became clearly visible. Inuyasha's cut torso showed though his shirt. At the same time, Kikyo's ample breasts became visible also.

"Hmmm. You didn't wear a bra today babe?" He asked teasingly.

"Well… you always said that you like it when I don't wear one, so I thought I could surprise you today," Kikyo said blushing

"You also weren't kidding when you said you were horny today," He said looking at his girlfriend's fully erect nipples.

"Oh, hush" she said as she pushed him away to take off her shirt. Her breasts popped out of her shirt and bounced due to their size. All Inuyasha could do was stand back and watch her in awe of her beauty. "Do you want me to take these off too?" she asked while she tugged at her tight shorts. Inuyasha just nodded.

She then pulled them down to reveal a red thong that was drenched from the water. She now stood in front of her man completely naked and stunningly beautiful. She started to walk towards him and asked, "Don't you think you should be naked too?"

After he stripped quickly, revealing his naked body, he lifted Kikyo from her feet and leaned her back against the wall supporting her weight by holding on to her ass. He looked up at her and asked,"How badly do you want it today?"

"I want it real bad today," she moaned. With that, Inuyasha quickly thrusted his cock deep inside her waiting pussy. The noise of the water was drowned out by Kikyo's pleasurable moans. "Ahhh…uhh…mmmm…..that feels so good baby," she moaned over and over again. The closer she got to her climax the tighter she wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's waist. As they fucked, Inuyasha gently took her nipples alternately into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled on them gently making her produce more sensual noises. He took his lips from her nipples so that he was able to kiss his lover deeply.

They were both coming close to their climaxes. "Baby, fuck me harder and faster. I'm gonna cum really soon," she moaned into his ear.

"So am I."

"I want your cum deep inside my pussy. I love it when you do that."

"Whatever you say baby."

A few more strokes from his cock and they both screamed in pleasure as they reached their orgasms. He put her down gently on the tiles. Cum was oozing from her pussy and Inuyasha's cock was glistening because of her juices.

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Look at the mess we made."

"It only means that we enjoyed ourselves a lot. Now come over here so I can clean you up. He walked towards her and they started to clean off each other's bodies. They believe that this was just one of their regular days, and it was; except for the fact that a man with long black hair was watching them from the shadows. As they cleaned each other off Kikyo whispered in his ear, "Maybe if you're good, we can do this again tonight." Inuyasha smile playfully and gave her another kiss to seal the day.

Inuyasha has always liked their after school "activities", but unfortunately, it would be the last time they would get to do that.

End of Chapter 3

I'm sorry for the delay guys. I was just so busy with things lately. So I hope you enjoyed the third chapter of _Forever and a Day_.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay guys! Just warm up and practice your strokes and your stances. I also want all of you to stretch before your matches. I don't want you to cramp up like Miroku did last year in the finals!" Inuyasha yelled to all his teammates.

"I told you that wasn't my fault!!" replied Miroku. "I told you that it was because I didn't drink enough before the match."

"And who was it who also reminded you guys that drinking before a match would help you dumb asses avoid those cramps," Inuyasha bellowed back.

All Miroku could do was stand there in silence because he knows that his best friend was right. After a while, all he was able to say was a childish: "Whatever." He then proceeded to spar with Inuyasha before the big match against Waseda University. During the few minutes before meet began, Miroku noticed something was a little off with Inuyasha. "What's wrong with you, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"You look a little preoccupied today. You don't seem focused."

"You're just seeing things. I'm fine. Really."

"We've been friends a long time Inuyasha. So I can tell when you're lying to me or not. Just tell me the truth already."

"Fine. You got me."

"What is it then?"

"Well… Kikyo promised that she would come today. Then she goes and makes other plans. She said she's going shopping with a friend. I asked who and she said she was someone that I didn't know. I was kinda suspicious about the whole thing. That's why I can't focus as much as want to."

"I see. Well, don't look so much into it, she probably just forgot. Besides, I know she loves you. Unlike some guys, you actually have a girl. Cheer up okay. We need you in top shape today."

"Thanks. I feel much better now. By the way, speaking of girls, how are things going between you and Sango? Been getting along well?"

"To tell you the truth, that girl loves me." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow because he doubted what was just said.

"Okay, whatever. Did she say that, or did you?"

"Oh! you don't believe me? Fine, I'll prove it to you." Miroku moved over to where Sango and another player were sparring. Miroku snuck behind Sango and hugged her with his forearms just beneath her bust, and he whispered something into her ear. She didn't say anything, but Inuyasha could tell that Sango was pissed. From where Inuyasha was standing, he could see that her body was tensing up, and he swore he could see that a vein was popping out of her forehead from the rage. From there, Miroku started to grope Sangos lovely tits while gently rubbing her ass. That's when the show began.

Sango just turned around and kicked Miroku straight in the family jewels. He let out a blood-curdling shriek as he assumed a fetal position on the dojo floor. That's when the profanity started.

"YOU DON'T EVER FUCKING LISTEN DO YOU JACKASS!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed. "JUST HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO LAY YOU OUT BEFORE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I DON"' LIKE YOU!!!!!!" By this time, Miroku had gotten up. He had spaghetti legs, but he got up.

"Sango, honey. You know that I touch you like to show you that I lo---" A very loud slap was heard at that moment, and you saw Miroku on the floor again with a throbbing palm print on his face.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME HONEY!! BITCH!!!" Sango walked away.

Inuyasha walked over to him, chuckled and said: "You were saying?"

"Just shut up."

"I take it that you need a hand and a replacement." Inuyasha reached out his arm.

"Yeah."

"You know that I have to work you extra hard next practice since you technically missed the match."

"I know, but it was all worth it."

_Kikyo POV:_

_I feel bad for skipping out on my promise and lying to Inuyasha. I really wanted to be there, but this just came up. Come to think of it, this is the first time I missed one of his matches. I wish I could have seen him, but I have to fix some things first. I know he did that to me before, but I think that we can get past all that and have a good friendship again. The three of us: me, Inuyasha, and Naraku. _

"Hey, Kikyo." That call brought me out of my dream-like stupor. I looked up from where I was sitting and I saw a well-dressed man with black hair. He seems a bit different now.

"Hey." Kikyo responded weakly.

"Wow, it's been a while since we last saw each other. You look great." He meant that.

"Yeah. It's been three years, already."

"C'mon. Why don't grab some coffee and a bite to eat. Let's catch up on things."

They walked over to the local coffee shop. Naraku ordered a cappuccino that was almost finished, and Kikyo had an espresso. They've been in that café for about an hour and a half and you could tell from their flushed faces that they've laughed quite a bit during that time. Another burst of laughter came from the pair.

"Yeah, I remember that," said Naraku breathlessly.

"We had some good times, the three of us."

"How is Inuyasha anyway?" Naraku inquired.

"Right now, he's probably kicking some guy's ass in a Kendo match. He's the team captain at the school." Kikyo said that proudly.

"Are you serious? He's still into kendo? Some things just don't change."

"Yeah, a lot of things stayed the same, but a lot of things changed since you left three years ago." Kikyo said that last part in a hushed tone. "For example, Inuyasha and I have been together since then."

"That's a shock." He said with a fake tone of surprise. "You guys had no chemistry back then."

"Truth be told we didn't. At least not until…you know."

"I see. I was actually wondering why you wanted to meet me. I know it was hard for you to find that I got into Tokyo U, and I promise that it was a coincidence. In fact, I was filling out transfer documents when you called me yesterday. I didn't want to hurt you anymore. That's why I left three years ago."

"That's exactly why I wanted to meet you here. I want to get past all that so that the three of us can be friends again."

"Don't you think that's too idealistic? I don't have any hard feelings left for Inuyasha for what he did to me, but he and I can no longer be friends. He feels the same. However, I think you and I can be friends…If only…"

"'If only what?"

"Never mind."

"Look, I know it's idealistic but--" She's interrupted. An alarm goes off.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm late for work." He paused. "It was nice talking with you. I hope it can work out between the two of us." With those words, he left. Leaving Kikyo with a lone tear in her eye.

_Naraku POV:_

_After all these years, I thought I was done hating Inuyasha, but I was wrong. Seeing them yesterday was bad enough, but to actually hear her say it was like eating shit. God! I hate that man. He doesn't deserve her. I do. I always have. Even all those years ago, I deserved her. She's mine and I will stop at nothing to get her and cause Inuyasha as much pain as possible. The pain he gave me by taking her and giving me this scar will pale in comparison to what he will get in return. He'll hurt so much that he's going to want to die. I wish you'd rot in hell Inuyasha!!_

"Achooooo!!"

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Are you sick?" Miroku asked with a hand on Inu's shoulder.

"Nah. Some hot girl is probably just talking about me."

"What girls?" Sango asked sarcastically

"Maybe your sister, Kagome was thinking of Inuyasha." Said Miroku.

"You wish. Kagome hates you Inuyasha. What the hell did you do to get her pissed off at you anyway? I mean you guys just met yesterday. She was pissed when we got home. Talking about some jackass named Inuyasha in her classes."

"I kinda called her fat and ugly yesterday. I didn't mean it though. But don't tell her I said that. I _want_ her to hate me."

"Why?"

"None of you business."

The Tokyo U team won the match earlier, thanks to the captain's great skill and leadership. Miroku just watched from the sidelines. Sango was also a big part of the team's victory. In fact, she played better than any of the boys except Inuyasha. That's why the three are out celebrating.

"Hey, Miroku, I got an idea. Since you've always been complaining about not being up to par to your expectations, I thought that you could have a partner who you could practice with everyday to keep your skills sharp," Inuyasha said.

"Sweet! With you as a permanent sparring partner, I'll be so good it'll be scary."

"I didn't mean me Miroku."

"Who then?"

Inuyasha turned his head slowly towards Sango and smiled. "Sango will be your partner." He said with a smile.

"WHAT!!!!!" Miroku and Sango exclaimed simultaneously. Sango's was out of frustration and Miroku's was out of delight.

"She's better than most of the guys on the team and she has awesome technique. I think both of you can learn a lot from each other."

"Inuyasha, I don't think that this is a good idea," said Sango.

"Why not? It'll help us both and we can grow closer together."

"Ecch!! I'd rather get closer to a rat's ass than you Miroku."

"It's settled then," said Inuyasha. This will help both your skills and your relationship at the same time."

"Damn it! You'd better keep your hands off me you letch."

"That's a tall order my dear Sango, but I'll try."

The trio then entered a karaoke bar to start their celebration. Sango entered first fuming mad while Miroku followed closely…very closely. Inuyasha was just about to enter, when he caught a glimpse of Kikyo down the street. She waved and ran to Inuyasha, instantly giving him a kiss.

"I missed at the match today, I missed that sexy voice from the stands."

"I'm sorry babe."

"That's okay, you're here now. Why don't join us in celebrating our win."

"You won?! Yay!"

"Yeah, it was a good match. By the way, where are your bags?"

"What bags?"

"You know, your shopping bags?"

"Right. Those…are…in my car…yeah that's it."

"Are you okay? Did something happen? You're acting strange."

"I'm fine babe. Let's go inside and have some fun." As they were entering the bar, Kikyo's cell rang, and she answered. "Hello…Oh hi…right now… okay I'll be right there." She hung up. "Inu, I'm sorry but I have to go okay. I have to go meet with someone. It's very important."

"That's okay, I understand."

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you tonight okay. I'll see you later." She kissed him right after her sentence.

"See ya." All Inuyasha could do was put on a fake smile and wave as her girlfriend ditched him…again.

Inuyasha entered the room that Miroku rented for them with slumped shoulders and a noticeable frown on his face. Sango and Miroku were just picking songs to sing. He sat down on the couch next to Sango and let out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" Sango asked. "I should be the one who's supposed to be depressed here.

"Can I ask you a question Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you think that I'm boring? Or is there something wrong with me?"

"No. Not really. You just come off as being too serious sometimes you know. You take Kendo very seriously. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. It's just that my girlfriend, Kikyo, just ditched me again."

"Kikyo. As in the popular archery captain Kikyo?"

"Yeah. Why? Is that so hard to believe?"

"How'd you score a girl like that?"

"Shut up! Who asked you anyway?"

"What do you mean she ditched you again?" Miroku interrupted. "I didn't see her since yesterday."

"Just a while ago, I saw her outside and I asked her to join us. Then she got a phone call and just up and left."

"She's probably pissed off at you or something. It's either that or she found a new guy to screw around with." Inuyahsa replied to that remark by throwing a book at Miroku's face. Sango just burst out laughing.

"That's what you get dumbass." Sango said. "Now, stop fuckin' around and let's get this party started."

Meanwhile…

Kikyo was running to towards the park to meet Naraku.

_Kikyo POV: _

_I feel bad leaving Inu alone again, but I have to make this work, I want Naraku to be part of our circle of friends again. I still feel so bad though. He looked so sad when I left. I hate seeing him like that._

She arrived at the park and saw that many people were there enjoying the weekend. She looked around and saw that Naraku was sitting on a park bench. Due to their conversation earlier, she felt that she had to approach him cautiously. Naraku looked up and saw her.

"Hey Kikyo. I'm glad you could make it."

"It's okay. I was actually kinda surprised since you said you had work."

"I was able to get off work early; it's a slow day today." He paused for a moment to examine her body, undressing her with his eyes. "Let's go for a walk shall we."

"Sure."

They picked up where they had left off earlier in the day. They walked around the park as they laughed at all the silly things that they've done in the past. They were both having a pleasant time. In fact, if you were a stranger looking in, you'd say that they were a couple. Suddenly the conversation became a little bit serious.

"So you're with Inuyasha now huh?"

"yup."

"Is what you guys have a good thing? Are you happy with him?"

"Yeah I am. We have a good relationship going."

"Do you guys spend a lot of time together?"

"We don't see each other much during the year. Not even on the weekends. We have different class times so we don't have any classes together. He's busy with kendo and other stuff too. I have archery to deal with too, but I try to see him whenever I can."

"So you're telling me that he puts kendo above you? Is that it?"

"No…I don't know."

"When do you get to see him?"

"At night when we're over each other's places sometimes and in the afternoon, but other than that, not really. It's actually gets kinda lonely and frustrating."

"So basically you're saying that you guys' only get to each other when he's horny!"

"In a way…yeah."

"You call that a relationship Kikyo?"

"I don't know."

"Don't you wanna go on dates with your boyfriend?

"Yes."

"When was the last time you two went on a date?"

At this point Kikyo's voice has gotten really soft. "I think it's been about a year since we went on a real date." She said meekly.

"I know you don't wanna hear this but, I don't think that Inuyasha is a good match for you." He pauses, since he sees that this is making her upset. "I'm sorry, why don't we forget about this and have a good time." He reaches out to her, and she takes his hand.

"Sure. Let's go."

The two went to catch a movie and ate out together. They had fun talking about the past and reminiscing. Throughout the day, Kikyo was always at his side. They were out on a real date. Now, there was the matter of finishing the day.

"_Didn't she say that she'd be over tonight?"_ Inuyasha thought to himself. _"I hope nothing bad happened to her. I should probably call her and see where she is."_

Inuyasha called her cell. It rang twice and the call ended. He tried again and the same thing happened. He tried another time and the same thing happened again. "That's weird, it usually rings ten times before the answering machine starts, but the call ends after two rings. What the heck is going on?"

"Don't you think you should answer that?" All Kikyo could do was nod "no", since she was incapable to talk at the moment. Not with Naraku's dick down her throat. She kept bobbing up and down, licking the shaft and sucking on the head while she was jacking him off. "I never would have believed that you would be this slutty Kikyo." Naraku said breathlessly. "Inuyasha is a very lucky man." With a few licks and strokes, Nakaru climaxed and came down her throat.

Kikyo pulled away and said: "Inuyasha who? Now how about we get you up again so you can fuck me?"

End of Chapter 4

I you guys liked it. Please send in some reviews. I apologize in advance if there are any typos.


	5. Chapter 5

_Naraku POV:_

Yeah, I remember that night. The night where all this hate began. People say that I raped Kikyo that night. I didn't; at least I don't think so. What I did was more of like a form of "forced" love. I only did it because I love her. Yeah, I remember him busting through my doors and throwing a fit. He just came at me with a fucking kendo stick. He bashed me on the head once, and that was it. I was out like a light. All I remember was waking up with burning pain on my back and a bloody knife beside me. I checked my back and found a scar that goes all the way from my shoulder to my hip. It wasn't pretty. It still isn't. He may have beaten me last time. But I got the last laugh.

He looks down at his chest and finds Kikyo resting her head. Naraku rubbed her shoulders to wake her up. She only stirred in her sleep and pulled the blanket up over her head. He pulled the blanket away, and whispered something in her ear. She moans but she doesn't wake up. Naraku moved her head with his free hand and he gave her a deep kiss. That woke her.

"Good morning," she says with a sweet voice and a smile worth millions. She sat up on the bed and let the blanket fall, revealing her naked form to him. He notices that she's still wet from the night before.

"I think you mean good afternoon."

"Oh okay," she replied. It took awhile for what he said to sink in. When it did, she panicked. "Say that again."

"I said good afternoon."

"Kyaaaa! I'm late for class. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I tried to, but you just wouldn't wake up. I had to kiss you to wake you up."

"Well…why didn't you do _that_ sooner?"

"Because I liked watching you sleep." He leaned in and gave her another kiss on the lips. He savored her taste. He loved it all.

After that, Kikyo got up from the bed, picked up her clothes from the floor, and put them on. She got dressed in literally 20 seconds. She put on her bra today. She took a second to pose for him. "How do I look?"

"You look good. You look like you had sex all night. Oh yeah…we did, didn't we?" he said sarcastically.

"Hmph!"

"Just teasing. You look great. Now get going before you miss your classes."

"Okay." She jumped on the bed and gave him another kiss. "Hey, why aren't you getting ready? Don't you have classes too?"

"Yeah, but I don't feel like going today. I'm too tired."

"Was it my fault?

"Yes. Now go, you tease. "

"Fine. I probably won't be able to see you tonight. I'm going over Inuyasha's since he might get a bit suspicious. It's been a week since I saw him. I don't want him finding out. Not yet anyway."

"That's fine."

She left his apartment in a hurry and ran towards her car. She hopped in started the engine and sped towards the campus.

Kikyo POV:

_If people find out what I'm doing, they'll totally think that I'm a slut without knowing why I'm doing this. Naraku actually spends time with me and he puts me above all else. Not like some people who want to play with sticks all day than have a nice date with his girlfriend. A girl needs some attention you know. And frankly, sex can get really old if you do it every night. That's what my relationship with Inuyasha has been like for the past year…ever since he became captain and all. A girl needs a date with her man, and he's supposed to be getting some gifts. I love him and all, but not in that sense, not anymore. I'm just getting what I want from him. _

That Afternoon:

Inuyasha had his team practice like he does everyday during the week, but something's wrong this time. He looks lost and empty. He goes around his business without much thought and direction. He also seems unapproachable on top of that. No one knows what's wrong with him, so all they do is stand back, watch, and make assumptions on the sidelines. Even Miroku doesn't why his friend has been acting this way for a week now.

"Hey, Miroku, what's wrong with Inuyasha?"

"I don't know. I tried talking to him, but he won't say anything about it."

Sango turns towards Inuyasha and sighs. "He just seems so sad though." With her back turned, Miroku saw this as the perfect chance to strike. He came up behind her and decided to embrace her…probably not the best idea. His advance was only met by another thunderous slap on the face. He fell on his ass with yet another palm print. This scene was not unusual during practices. In fact, after Sango slapped him all she did was ask Miroku to get up and spar with her again.

"Honestly, Miroku when are you gonna learn?"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I just like you too much not to."

Even though Sango says that she hates his guts, she couldn't help but blush at Miroku's remarks. "I find that hard to believe," she managed to say.

"What do you mean?"

"I hear from Inuyasha and other people that you're a womanizer. No girl can ever keep your attention for long. Inuyasha said that's why you can't get a girl."

"Those are what people say. Why don't you give me a chance and get to know me more?"

"I don't know Miroku."

"C'mon Sango! Let's just hang out together for one day. How bad can it be huh?"

"I guess you're right. Besides, if you mess up, I can just kick your ass anyway," she said with a giggle and a smile. "We can also come up with something to cheer up Inuyasha."

"Great! How about this Saturday?"

"Sure!"

"Cool. Let me just give myself a reminder. Hold on a second." While he was typing a note to himself on his phone, Sango suddenly charged and slashed at Miroku's midsection. "That was totally unfair. I wasn't ready," he groaned.

"I saw an opening; you let your guard down. It's your own fault. Now get up and let continue."

"Okay, okay."

"Hey, Kagome. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What about?"

"It's about Inuyasha, you know the guy from your class? I know you hate him for some reason but he's a good friend of mine, and I was just wondering if you know what's wrong with him?"

"Oh…him."

"Yeah"

"He has been really quiet in class lately and he hasn't been as big of a jackass to me lately. It's been weird having him like this."

"Do you know anything?"

"Well…there's been some rumors going around that he and his girlfriend are having trouble or something. Who's his girl anyway?"

"Your captain. She came by once after practice and she just walked up and kissed him. They look like they're really into each other"

"Kikyo?!? Really?!? I never would have guessed. They're so wrong for each other."

"How so?"

"Well…he's a jackass and she's such a nice person. Someone should totally take her place…no I mean his place."

'Are you…jealous Kagome?" Sango asked with a smirk on her face."

"No!…maybe…only a little," Kagome said sheepishly.

"But I thought you hated him."

"I do, but it's just hard to resist him since he's so cute."

"So you DO like him. Kagome has a crush! Kagome has a crush! Kagome has a crush!" Sango chanted.

"Shut up! I don't want anyone finding out."

"Hey, this is perfect for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if the rumors are true, this is your chance to get him to fall in love with you."

"You think I have a chance?"

"Yeah, just don't come on too strong. You might scare him away. But you do want him to notice you.

"Okay."

_Miroku POV:_

That girl's late. I've been here for half an hour now. I wonder what's keeping her. Damn, I'm so excited. I even got her flowers. This'll definitely score me some points. I have to look for the signs to see if she likes me or not. I hope she doesn't dress up like a tomboy today. I also gotta keep myself in check. One wrong move can ruin things for me. I have to focus on her.

The clock struck twelve in the afternoon where Miroku was waiting. He looked up and saw a woman that looked a lot like Sango, except this woman is more feminine looking. The woman was wearing a sexy short skirt that hugs her hips and her ass nicely, and a tight graphic white tee with a jean jacket to complete the "girly look". She's also wearing strappy heels which complements her sexy legs well. Miroku can't help but notice her black lace bra that was showing through her shirt. He just stood there and stared until…

"Say one word about my outfit and I'll kill you."

"Excuse me?"

"say one word and you die. Got it!?"

"Sango! Is that you?! I didn't even recognize you."

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that you look so much prettier today than you usually do, that I didn't recognize you. I can't believe that you dressed yourself up just for our little date."

"First of all, don't flatter yourself. My sister forced me to dress up okay. And this isn't a date."

"Whatever you say. These are for you by the way." He hands her the flowers and saw an angelic smile form on her face.

"They're so pretty. Thank you."

"You're welcome. So…what do you want to do today? We can catch a movie, go for a walk, eat, whatever you want."

"All right then. I want to go to the amusement park, and you're buying."

_Inuyasha POV:_

_What the hell did I do wrong anyway? Why won't she talk to me anymore? She won't answer her phone and she won't spend time with me anymore. Why is that? I'm so lonely when I'm not with her. I need her beside me whenever I can. I feel so pathetic right now. I am the very definition of pathetic right now. Here I am walking home alone in the middle of the day after going to the movies by myself. Life can't get any lower than this._

"Ahhhhhh,!!! Someone help me!!!" The cry for help alerted Inuyasha's senses. He started looking for the source of the screams. "Someone help me plea--!!" Inuyasha heard that the scream was muffled by something. Immediately he thought that someone was being mugged. He followed the screams and found the source in a dark alleyway. He saw that the woman had black hair, and found that her leg was badly wounded because of the attack. Her pants were ripped all over and blood ran down from her knee to her ankle. The man in the alley finally managed to wrestle the purse away from the woman. He then proceeded down the alley where he was cut off by a powerful punch to the nose. Inuyasha was able to knock the man down in one blow, breaking his nose and the man's pride in the process. The man dropped the purse and scurried away from there. He ran up to the woman and immediately recognized her. It was Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome! Are you alright!? Speak to me!" No response. He tried rubbing her face and screaming louder. She regained consciousness. All she muttered was: "Inuyasha," and she fell back to sleep. Inuyasha picked her up and placed her on his back. Because of his physique he was able to run swiftly towards her house despite her being on his back.

Inuyasha broke down her apartment door and ran to the room and placed her on the bed. His first instinct was to run to the bathroom and get some peroxide and bandages to treat her wound properly. He ran back to her and pulled her pants revealing a white thong, drenched of her sweat and stained from her blood. This managed to wake her up from her slumber.

"Hmmmmm…What's going on?" She looked around and noticed that she was half naked in front of a guy she barely knew. Naturally her reaction would be to…

"Kyaaaaaa!!!!!! What the fuck are you doing to me you pervert!!!!!

"Kagome, this is not what you think. Please calm do---." Inuyasha was interrupted because Kagome's foot collided with Inuyasha's face and it caused him to fall down.

"Get away from me!!" she screamed.

When he resurfaced, his nose was bleeding from the kick.

"Calm down!! I'm trying to help you. You were attacked in an alley and passed out. That guy cut you up pretty good, and the wounds are gonna get worse if I don't treat them."

"Oh, I remember now. I'm sorry for kicking you. Here let me get that cleaned up for yo--. Ouch!!!" She moved towards Inuyasha but stumbled because pain shot through her body.

"Are you okay? Don't push yourself. Just lie down and let me treat the wound."

"Thanks."

"Now this is hydrogen peroxide, it's for cleaning the wound. It's gonna sting a bit."

"I'm ready." Inuyasha poured some of it onto the wound and white bubbles started to form. The more bubbles, the more pain Kagome felt. "Mmmmm!" Kagome moaned.

"Are you okay? It's over with so now I can bandage it up for you."

Kagome POV:

_Here I am lying down half naked with one of the hottest guys I've seen in my life. No matter how much I hated him, acts like these just take it all away. He's a nice guy after all. He's so gentle when he's handling me, treating me so delicately. I never would have expected this from someone like him. I like it. _

"There, done. Just make sure you change the bandages regularly until you're healed," he said. After a few moments he noticed that she had wounds all over her upper body. He knew that he needed to treat those wounds also.

"Thanks a lot, Inuyasha."

"We're not _all_ done yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I know it's kinda awkward to ask this, but can you please take off your shirt for me. You have cuts up there also so I have to clean them."

Kagome blushed to a deep shade of red. "O-okay," she stammered. She was nervous and embarrassed that she had to show her "goods" to a stranger, and yet it also made her feel excited. "Just don't make fun of me. okay?"

"I promise."

She slowly reached for the hem of her shirt and she slowly started to pull them upward. The farther up she pulled, more of her gorgeous body was revealed to Inuyasha. Her sexy flat stomach was first, and then her perfect breasts. It was too bad that they were covered. Just watching her undress caused him to get aroused. Stripping for him also produced the same effects for Kagome. It's obvious due to the fact that her nipples were hard. Inuyasha made sure not to miss that view, as he stared at them. After what seemed like an eternity, she was finally naked save for her lingerie.

"You look gorgeous Kagome."

Looking down at her hands she said softly: "Thank you."

"Come closer to me so that I can clean those cuts." He did the same thing to these cuts as he did to the one on her leg. She was bandaged up in no time.

Inuyasha went to the bathroom to return the stuff that he took. He came back to check on Kagome who was lying down on her bed. "Are you feeling well? Do you feel any pain at all?"

"Not really. You did a good job."

"Thanks."

"How did you learn to do that anyway?"

"Well…on the kendo team, I sorta act like the medic and the captain as well. I have to know how to treat cuts and bruises to help my team. I'm also in charge of all the registrations of members. That's why I knew where you live because of your sister."

"You really are committed to kendo aren't you?. I have another question."

"Ok."

"Why did you help me today? I thought you hated me."

Inuyasha was somewhat shocked by Kagome's frankness, but he nevertheless answered the question. "Kagome you have to understand, I don't hate you. I just acted like a jackass towards you because I didn't want to fall for you. I already have a girl and I don't want to complicate things. I knew from the moment we met on those stairs that I'd be risking my relationship if I got closer to you."

"So you attitude towards me was just an act?"

"Basically, yeah."

"You must really love Kikyo huh? And I'd bet that she loves you just as much." She said those sentences with just a hint of despair. It was subtle, Inuyasha didn't pick up on it.

"I do, but lately, I don't feel as if she loves me anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"Lately, she hasn't been calling me, and she ignores me when I see her after practices. She also ditches me every time I invite her over to my house. I haven't seen her in a week, and I just know that I did something wrong."

"Don't beat up yourself over that. A girl that acts like that doesn't deserve a nice guy like you. Since she's acting like you don't exist, you should just leave her, and find someone else. Someone who's close to you and has actual feelings for you. You deserve better Inuyasha. Just think about it."

"Thanks a lot Kagome. I actually feel better now." Inuyasha looks outside and sees that the skies have gotten dark. "It's late Kagome, I should go."

"I understand, Sango should be coming back from her date soon."

"A date? With who?"

"Your friend Miroku."

"Seriously?!!? Good for him."

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll be seeing you." Inuyasha walked towards the door, but stopped before he opened it because Kagome called out his name.

"Inuyasha, I wanna thank you again for what you did today."

"It was nothing, don't worry about it."

"Nevertheless, you're my hero today," She stood on her toes in order to give Inuyasha a kiss on the lips. It wasn't a deep kiss nor was it a sensual kiss. It was only a peck on the lips, a soft kiss, but It had something that has been gone from Kikyo's kisses in a very long time. It had sincerity and love.

Inuyasha walked home with a big smile on his face. Something he hasn't done in a week.

End of chapter 5

I hope you guys enjoyed it. I apologize for any typos in advance._  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Inuyasha POV:_

_I hope that Kagome's okay. I hope she's not traumatized or anything. She went through a lot three days ago and she still hasn't come to school I just hope that she's okay. She was scarred pretty bad by that guy in the alley; I hope those scars fade away, It'd be a waste if the scars stay on her like that. Her body is so beautiful. I guess I really like her if I'm worrying about her this much. I guess I really do, and I feel guilty for it, I mean I am still with Kikyo…right? I hate feeling like this. What I hate just as much is people saying: "Welcome back, Inuyahsa", or "It's good to have you normal again". It just gets on my damn nerves. Granted I do feel a little better thanks to Kagome, but was I really that depressed?_

_Oh well…No use dwelling on that now. I'm gonna go and get something to eat. _

The scene at the cafeteria is the same as it has always been. Day in and day out it never changes. The line is always so long. There are hundreds of people crowding at the counter trying to get their hands on some food. All the students in line have their meal plan cards in their hands as they get ready to pay for the food. The kitchen staff can be seen through the window, hurrying and bustling to meet all the student's orders. All the tables are filled with a certain clique. The jocks on one table, popular girls in another, and nerds in another. All this is a normal scene; even Miroku flirting with a new girl isn't a shock. The girl has blond hair and has blue eyes. She also has a nice rack. She's obviously a foreigner. Inuyasha walks over to them.

"Just what the hell are you doing, Miroku?" Inuyasha slapped Mioroku on the back of the head.

"Ouch, that hurt you know," Miroku said. The girl stood up and moved to another table. "Look what you did jackass."

"You're lucky that it was me that caught you and not Sango. If it were, you'd be bleeding on the floor right now."

"I know."

"Why are you flirting with that girl anyway? You already have Sango."

"Well…she's new here and I wanted to ease her transition by making her feel comfortable. Besides, she looked lonely so I started talking to her."

"I don't think she needs you to keep her company," Inuyasha said while pointing towards a far table. "She's got enough company with those guys fawning all over her like that."

"Aww man. That was my chance."

"Forget about it, you don't need a girl like that."

"Easy for you to say; you've got a girl like Kikyo as your girlfriend." What Miroku said stung Inuyasha because he still missed Kikyo. "I don't know about that, man, " Inuyasha sighed.

"What? You still haven't talked to her at all?"

"Nope."

"I thought you did seeing that you're acting like you usually were. You became yourself again."

"I guess I have, but Kikyo's got nothing to do with it."

"What then?"

Inuyasha then proceeded to tell Miroku everything that happened last weekend. He told him about how he heard Kagome's screams from the alley and how he saw that the thug had cut her up. He also told Miroku that he was the one who laid out the guy in one punch. He also told him about how he carried Kagome on his back to her house and how he treated all of her wounds with ease. Inuyasha even mentioned what Kagome had said to him before he left her apartment. Finally, he told him about how she gave him a little kiss on the lips and how that kiss made him a lot better.

"Wow…All of that happened?"

"Yeah…I know."

"You know what this means don't you?"

"What?"

"This means that you have some feelings for her."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. This also means that you can get Kagome for yourself if this whole thing between you and Kikyo don't work out in the end."

"I don't know Miroku. If things don't work out, and I do get with Kagome, I want it to happen because I have genuine feelings for her and not just because I'm lonely. I don't want to treat like she's just some "rebound" girl."

"Inuyasha, you think too much. All you have to know that Kagome likes you and so do you. You guys make a really good couple and I know that you're gonna be happy with her. Trust me on this."

"Thanks, Miroku."

"No problem. Now let's get something to eat or else we'll pass out in the middle of practice."

"Yeah."

**Later that afternoon:**

Inuyasha led his team in the practice like he always does everyday, but something's bothering him again. He was just wandering around the dojo aimlessly. The things that Miroku said were weighing heavily on his mind. All he could hear was: "All you have to know that Kagome likes you and so do you. You guys make a really good couple and I know that you're gonna be happy with her," play in his head over and over again like a broken record. His trance was finally broken when he noticed that Sango entered the dojo. He hasn't seen Sango all week at practice because she was home taking care of her sister. He was happy to see her because he wanted to know how Kagome was. He walked over to her.

"Hey Sango."

"Oh hey. What's up Inuyasha?"

"Nothing much. …Listen, how's Kagome doing."

"She's doing much better now, thanks to you. She should be back in a few days."

"That's great. I was really worried about her."

"She's okay, and her scars are healing really well thanks to you treating them."

"I'm glad."

"You wanna know something?"

"What?"

"I don't if it's good or not, but because of what happened, I don't think she hates you as much anymore."

Sango POV:

_Actually, It's a little more than just not hating you. Because of what you did she's become infatuated with you. I actually think that she's genuinely in love you now. She just wouldn't stop talking about you. She just kept going on and on about how valiant and brave you were that you saved her. She kept saying how strong and handsome you were. She kept talking about how you have a good heart. She even mentioned that you the softest hands and the gentlest touch, when you were treating her wounds. I've seen her act this way with a lot of guys before and those relationships always ended up with her crying in my arms after she finds out that they were just using her. The funny thing is that I think that she's right about you. I think that you may be different than those guys and that you'll make her happy. So if it does end up being you and my sister together, I won't get in the way. I'm going to support you guys._

"You really think so?" Inuyasha asked blushing.

"Yeah"

Inuyasha cleared his throat and said: "Well…I'm just glad that she's okay," he said that trying not to sound as if she likes Kagome. "Well…let's to practicing shall we? Miroku's over there, so just start sparring with him, okay. He really missed you."

Sango shot him a scowl and then she just walked away.

"Geez, talk about a temper."

"I heard that!" Sango shouted.

"Damn!"

**That Friday:**

"Okay class let's settle down please and take your seats," said Mr. Yamoto. "I'd like to welcome back one of our students. She's been sick for the past week so lets make her feel welcome. Let's welcome back Kagome!" Mr. Yamoto exclaimed while gesturing towards the door where Kagome was.

All the people in the class were all smiles and laughs as they cheered for Kagome's return to class. All seemed happy and cheerful except for one person, Inuyasha. Even though he didn't show it, he was actually the happiest one among the class to see that Kagome was healthy.

All the attention that she received from the class made Kagome blush, but she greeted them back anyway. "Hey guys. Thanks for the warm welcome," she said with a big smile on her face. She bowed, and the cheering continued.

"Let's settle down and take our seats," said Mr. Yamoto. He turned to Kagome and said: "It's good to have you back. Now, please take your seat."

"Okay." Walking back to her seat would have been easier if Inuyasha wasn't there looking at her. His looking at her just made her more nervous. She looked at him and he flashed a smile at her. A smile that made her heart skip a beat. She dropped her head down because she didn't want him to see her blush. Inuyasha just smiled at that, as she sat down.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I feel a lot better now." I guess he really did worry about me.

"That's good."

"I want to thank you again for what you did Inuyasha; I'm really grateful for it."

"Don't mention I-"

"Inuyasha, Kagome, can I talk to you both for a second?" Mr. Yamoto interrupted. The both walked to his desk slowly.

"Yes, Mr. Yamoto," they said in unison.

Mr. Yamoto let out a disgruntled sigh and said: "Do you know why I called you over here, Inuyasha?"

"No sir."

"You've been struggling in this class for the past two weeks. You've failed all the tests that I've given the class, and that really hurt your grade."

"I'm sorry."

"Look, the gist of it is, if you don't ace the next few tests and the final, you are gonna fail the class for the semester. Would you mind telling me what's wrong?"

"I've been preoccupied as of late."

"With what?"

"Personal matters sir."

"Okay, fine. I suggest that a personal tutor would be very beneficial for you to understand the class material." He looks over at Kagome now. "Kagome here has a perfect grade so far in the semester and she's a very hard worker and since you two are very close, I think that It'll be perfect if she were to be your tutor. Would you mind tutoring Inuyasha, Kagome?"

Kagome blushed. "N-no sir. I don't mind," she stammered meekly.

"Thank you, Kagome," said Mr. Yamoto. Inuyasha and Kagome both looked at each other and they both turned away their gazes blushing. "Both of you may return to your seats now." They both turned their backs and walked towards their seats.

"Well aren't you the regular teacher's pet," Inuyasha said playfully.

"Hey, quit teasing," she whispered back.

"I'm only joking," Inuyasha replied with a smile.

When they both returned to their seats, Inuyasha turned to face Kagome. "So…When do you have time to plan these little study sessions."

"I don't know. How about after school?"

"I have practice until late in the afternoon."

"Oh okay."

"Umm…why don't you come and watch? You're more than welcome to."

"But I have practice too."

"Oh yeah."

Kagome thought about her options for a second. "That's okay, I'll just skip practice for today." That put a smile on Inuyasha's face really quick.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, some of the girls on the team told me that Kikyo hasn't been to practice for the past week, and they doubt that she'll be here today."

"Oh," Inuaysha said sadly. He missed her still.

"So I'll see you then, okay. It's in the east gym right?" That put the smile back on Inuyasha's face.

"Yeah."

"Okay class, let's start today's lesson," Mr. Yamoto said. Everyone turned their attention to the board, even Kagome. But Inuyasha didn't. He just couldn't concentrate on studying at the moment. He kept stealing glances of Kagome from time to time. He was totally mesmerized by her beauty.

From the time between class ended to when practice began, He kept trying to come up with things that he could do to impress Kagome. In the end, he thought that he should just act as he usually does. Little did he know that that alone would be enough.

**Later that day:**

Kagome found herself entering the eat gym flustered and nervous. As she entered, she heard the consistent sounds of many kendo sticks against each other. She walked further in and saw Inuyasha wearing the traditional clothes of a kendo player, except without the armor. She moved towards the stands and found herself a spot where no one else was around. From there she spotted Sango on the dojo floor and called out to her. Sango turned around and waved to Kagome. Sango put down her kendo stick and excused herself from her teammates. She climbed up the bleachers and sat next to her sister.

"Hey," Sango said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh. I just have to talk to Inuyasha after practice."

"What about?"

"We have to plan where and when we're gonna have our study sessions."

"Study sessions?" Sango asked confused.

"Yeah, Mr. Yamoto, made me Inuyasha's tutor because he's struggling with biology."

"Lucky you, Kagome," Sango said playfully while she nudged her with her elbow.

"What do you mean lucky?"

"Quit playing dumb. It means that this is your chance to flirt with Inuyasha."

"What are you talking about? This whole deal is completely professional."

Sango burst out laughing. "Professional she says, yeah right!" she said laughing.

"I'm serious Sango. I'm not gonna flirt with him…you really think I should?"

"Yes I do. I know how much you like him."

"You're right."

"Oh well, I can't make you decisions for you. I have to get back to practice." Sango got up and started her way down the bleachers. She then stops at the bottom and tuned towards Kagome. "By the way. It's a good thing that you came to watch the practice."

"Why is that?"

"You'll see."

At that moment, Kagome heard a loud groan and saw a player get knocked down to the floor. She then heard Inuyasha's voice.

"That's not the way to do it Hojo. Switch places with me and I'll show you."

There's something you should about Inuyasha. He doesn't wear the proper armor because he really doesn't need to wear it in practice. He's far superior in kendo than any other player on the team that he never lets any one hit him during a sparring match. With that said, Inuyasha took his shirt off, revealing his cut and rigid upper body.

When Kagome saw this, she moved closer to get a better view.

Kagome POV:

_God damn Inuyasha's so hot, just look at those rock hard abs, those defined arms and those broad and strong shoulders. He has such a muscular chest and his buils is just amazing. One look at him is enough to melt any girl's legs._

"First and foremost, you stances should be perfect. If you're stance is off then you can't make the right moves to make the block. The second thing is to always keep alert. You always have to know where the opponent is gonna strike. Now, Hideki, come at me." Hideki lunged for Inuyasha slashing from above, but Inuyasha was able to block the strike with ease. "Now that you've blocked your opponent, all you need to do is to parry to make an opening for yourself." Inuyasha pushed up with strongly and knocked Hideki back thus breaking his guard leaving his midsection open. Inuyasha quickly jumped at the opening and slashed Hideki with force knocking him to the ground.

"Shit!! I'm sorry Hideki. I shouldn't have hit you that hard. Quick! Miroku, get me some ice and the bandages."

"Coming right up." He ran to get the materials and handed then to Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly placed the ice pack on Hideki's ribs, and he wrapped the bandage around him.

"There, you should keep the ice pack on for a couple of hours. You do that, and it should be fine by tomorrow."

"Thanks cap," said Hideki.

Kagome POV:

_Wow. He's hot, sexy, he can fight, but he's also a very nice guy. He's so gentle with his hands, especially when he's with me. It's official, I've fallen in love with him._

"All right, that's enough for today, let's hit the showers guys. I want you all to be well rested for tomorrow's match."

Inuyasha took his shirt and slung it over his shoulders and he proceeded to go into the showers with the rest of the team.

Kagome got up and followed them only up until the entrance to the showers. She waited outside waiting patiently for her chance to talk to Inuyasha. After a while most of the team got out of the showers and passed by Kagome. She saw Miroku walk out.

"Hey Miroku."

"Hey Kagome, what's up?"

"I just have to talk to Inuyasha about something."

"Ok."

"He's inside. He's the only one in there, so you can go in if you want to talk to him."

"Thanks, Miroku." He walked on as he was waving to Kagome and she waved back. When he turned the corner, Kagome turned around and entered the showers. She screamed.

"Eeeeek!!!!" Kagome entered the showers and saw Inuyasha, but she saw a little more than she bargained for. She saw him coming out of the shower, and she caught a glimpse of Inuyasha's big, hard cock, all eight inches of it. She blushed profusely ad she turned to look the other way because of her embarrassment. Startled by her scream, Inuyasha immediately took his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He too was embarrassed, but he tried to shrug it off.

"Hey Kagome."

"Can we talk about the study sessions?"

"I can't hear you with you turned around like that. Why don't you turn around?"

"I could, but that all depends."

"On what?"

"Are you decent?"

"I have a towel on. Is that okay?"

"That's fine." She slowly turned around and gave out another shriek, and turned around again.

"What's wrong now?"

"N-nothing, "she stammered. She saw that Inuyasha's dick was still protruding through the towel's material. This surprised her.

Kagome POV:

_My god it's so big. That's kinda sexy._

"Please turn around and talk to me."

"Okay," she turned around. She couldn't take her eyes away from the bulge in his nether regions. This amused Inuyasha in a way.

"Ummm…Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"My face is up here."

"I'm sorry. I was just distracted by that crack on the floor…yeah that's it. Okay, so where were we?" she said nervously.

"We were about to discuss when and where we're gonna meet for our study session."

"Oh yeah. When are you free?"

"I'm free on the weekends."

"Okay"

"How about tomorrow right after the match? Can we have at your place since my place is kinda messy."

"That's fine. I'll wait for you at my place then."

"How about if you watch the match so we can go to your place together?"

"Okay. I'll be there."

"See you then"

"Yeah. See you then."

Kagome turned around and ran to the University gates where she was supposed to meet Sango. They drove home together.

**At their apartment:**

"Did you get to talk to Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"It was kinda awkward."

"Why?"

"Because I caught him when he was just coming out of the shower."

"Really?!!?"

"Yup."

"Was he naked?"

"Yes, and god did he look good."

"I told ya. So…did you see it?"

"See what, Sango?"

"You what I mean Kagome."

"Yes I did."

"How was it?"

"It was really big and hard. It was easily seven inches long."

"That's impressive."

"I know."

"You wanna do it with him now don't ya?"

"I don't know. I'm scared because people always say that it hurts. I'm still a virgin you know."

"I know what you mean. I am too. Oh well…I gotta get some sleep; We have a match tomorrow. Good night." Sango walked out the door and closed it behind her. Kagome lay in her bed and turned off the lamp at her bedside table. She closed her eyes, and tried to go to sleep, but thoughts on what she saw today filled her head quite quickly.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," she said to herself.

End of Chapter 6

Hope you enjoyed it and I apologize for typos.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kagome POV:**_

_The sun was shining brightly upon the green feilds of grass. There was an ocean of green grass as far as the eye could see. It was everywhere. There was nothing in the meadow but a lonely tree and a lonley girl. A girl with black hair sat under the shade of the tree with her knees pushed tightly against her chest. _

_"Why do I always end up alone? How come no one ever stays around to be with me? I always end up being hurt by the people that leave me behind? Why am I always that person?" the girl whispers to herself._

_She suddenly heard light footsteps on the grass coming toward her. She doesn't look up to see who it is. She didn't want it to disappear again. All of a sudden, a tall figure stepped in front of the sunlight, thus making his face unable to be seen. "I'll stay by your side," said the man in a husky tone._

_"What?"_

_"I'll be here by your side.""_

_"You will? You won't leave me?"_

_"Of course not. Now, take my hand."_

_She looks up but she couldn't see the man's face. All she was able to see was his silvery mane reflecting in the gentle rays of the sun. He pulled her up to his face, but just as she was able to finally see it...The alarm goes off._

Kagome reached over to the bedside table and turned off the alarm. She sat up and streched, making the fabric of her shirt focus on her breasts. She then moved her hands to her eyes to rub them. Only then did she notice...moisture. "Was I crying last night?" Kagome whispered. "That was such an odd dream. But it was still very comforting. I think that that was the first good dream that I've had in a long while." She moved her hand from her eyes to her thighs. She realized too soon that she wasn't wearing anything down there. "Hmmm...where did my thong go? And why am I so wet? I wonder what I was doing last night," she says with a smirk on her face. Her cell phone rings. She looked over and picked it up, she looked at the screen and saw a reminder.

It said: "Inuyasha's kendo match. He's coming over this afternoon to study."

"This is going to be a good day," she whispered.

All of a sudden,all of the peace and serenity that were around Kagome vanished when Sango came in barging into her room. Her hair was a mess and all she wore was an oversized shirt. She's not really big on dressing herself up. She walked through Kagome's doors walked over to the bed ,and opened her mouth as if to say something. But something caught her senses. She stopped at the foot of the bed and started sniffing the air like a dog would.

"Kagome, what's that smell?" asked Sango.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome replied coyly knowing full well what she was talking about. Sango got on top of the bed moving closer and closer to Kagome. She sniffed all around her.

"The smell is getting stronger." She looked down at the spot in between Kagome's legs and she stooped down. She sniffed around her pubic area. "Kagome, what did you do last night?"

"N-nothing." she replied nervously.

"Oh really?" Sango said. "Then how do you explain this!?" Sango exclaimed while pulling off the blanket covering Kagome's legs; exposing the fact that she wasn't wearing any panties and that she was so wet.

"I-I d-don't know." Kagome stammered.

"I think I do. You got all wet and horny last night and played with yourself, didn't you?" Sango interrogated.

"No. Maybe. yes...but only a little."

"With you this wet? I think it was a more than just a little." She eyed her sister up and with a smirk on her face and lust in her eyes. "Tell me Kagome. Does it feel good if I touch you here?" Sango rubbed Kagome's clit in between her thumb and index finger. The more she rubbed, the wetter Kagome got.

"Ahhhhh...Sango stop. You shouldn't be doing that." Kagome moaned.

"Okay." Sango said as she pulled away from Kagome. Kagome had a frown on her face. She apparently didn't want Sango to stop playing with her. "Get ready. The match starts in an hour." Sango said as she walked out of Kagome's room.

"Dammit Sango. You are such a tease." she whispered to herself. "Now I'm wetter and hornier than I was before." She reached for her breasts and realized that her nipples were very erect and hard due to the treatment that she got from her sister. "How much time do I have?" Kagome looked up at the clock in her room and saw that she had fifty-five minues left. "That's plenty of time." She reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Her boobs this morning were as luscious as ever as they bounced free from her shirt. Her nipples poked through the air. She grabbed one of her hard nubs with her fingers and pinched them hard. "Ahhhh...mmm...that feels good. I should really...do...this more often," she said between gasps of pleasure. She twisted and pulled on both of her nipples now as more cries of pleasure escaped from her lips. "Ahhhh...hmmmm...god that feels so good. I'm geting wetter and wetter down there," she moaned. Her pussy was twitching in time with the waves of pleasure she felt each time she stimulated her nipples. Squirts of her love juices spurted put of her pussy. Not being able to take it any more, she finally moved her hand down to her pussy. She touched her clit, and let out a pleasurable moan. It was really sensitive. She twisted and pulled as she screamed in pleasure. She screamed his name. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!. God that feels so good!" She took her fingers from her clit and inserted them in her pussy. Her pussy tightened around her fingers because of the pleasure. She put three fingers in and thrusted them in and out of her furiously. "Fuck me harder Inuyasha!" A few more hard strokes from her fingers was enough to push her over the edge. "Oh god. I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" she sreamed in pleasure. She pulled out her fingers as her juices furiously shot out of her pussy. Her sheets were soaked in her own cum. Because of the immense pleasure she felt, she never noticed the door open.

"Wow, you must have really needed it bad, huh?" Sango said with a smile.

"Sango!" Kagome said shocked.

"Hurry up or we're gonna be late. And don't forget to take a shower. I don't want the car smelling like cum." Kagome blushed, and Sango walked out. Kagome got up and went to the bathroom. "I get to see Inuyasha today...Yay." she said giddyly.

_**Inuyasha POV: **_

_Okay Inuyasha. Today's is a big match. You need to do your best. You have to do it for our team, for the school, for yourself, and the people cheering you on. Specifically...Kagome. I've been training all week for this match. I just needed to get better. The last time we played this team, we won, but that's only because he wasn't there. Rumors are that he's back from injury and will be playing today. That's why I needed to get better. I have to win. I can't lose, especially not in front of Kagome. Speaking of which, I'm so excited for this afternoon. I just hope I can concentrate on the match at hand and not on her. If I can't do that then we'll definitely lose. Why does she have to be so hot anyway? Calm down Inuyasha, you're still with Kikyo after all...I think. _

Hundreds of students were filing into the Tokyo University dojo for this weekend's match. It seems like the whole school came out to support the team. Everybody was excited, but none more so than Kagome; even though she doesn't know the first thing about Kendo. Non-competitors entered the dojo and filled the stands. The competitors for Tokyo U entered the locker room for the home team. The visiting Waseda team still has yet to arrive at the school.

"Hey Kagome, this is where I'll leave you. I have to go the locker room now. I'll see you later okay."

"Sure Sango. I'll be here when the match is over." They give each other a sisterly hug.

"Wish me luck, okay." Sango said.

"Sure."

Just as Sango was about to leave, a black bus filled with Kendo players pulled into the parking lot. All the players inside were cheering and hollering, making a racket in the parking lot. The double doors of the bus opened and the Waseda Kando team rushed out, all were excited, but only one was calm. He came out of the bus totally focused and reserved. Kagome can only assume that he was the captain, but Sango knew who it was. Kagome stared at him. He was a little taller than Inuyasha, but he also had the same silver hair. He had a hansome face, and although hidden, Kagome knew that he had a cut body.

"Shit! The rumors were true."

"Rumors about what, Sango?"

"He is back from injury." Sango said.

"Who exactly is he?"

"The captain of the Waseda team, Shesshomaru. He's also Inuyasha'a older brother."

"WHAT!?!?!?" Kagome exclaimed.

_**Naraku's Apartment:**_

"Hey, isn't there a kendo match at school today?"

"Y-y-yeah, t-there is." Kikyo moaned. She was stuttering from the pleasure she was getting from riding Naraku's dick. "My god this feels so fucking good, babe. Stick it in me deeper. Oh god I'm cumming. I'm Cumming!!!"

"Me too babe." Naraku said. He spurted his load in side her. Kikyo's love juices poured out of her pussy and onto Naraku's belly. "That was good as always baby."

"Thank you," she said kissing him.

"I have a question." Naraku said.

"What is it?"

"Have you told Inuyasha about this yet?"

"Nope, and I'm never going to." she said in a cute voice. "I'll just let him find out for himself. That way, It'll hurt him more. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yeah. But won't that be dificult since you've been living with me for two and a half weeks now? You haven't even gone to school during these two weeks."

"I can't help it since you're here with me all the time and fucking me. You tire this girl out. Besides, who cares right. Those are just details."

"I guess."

"Now that that's taken care off, Let's get this little guy up again for one more round."

_**Back at the school: **_

"Hey Inuyasha, You'll never guess who I saw in the parking lot just now."

"Who was it?"

"It was your brother. The rumors were true about him being back."

"Damn. This won't be an easy match for us now that he's here."

"Don't worry Inuyasha." said Miroku. "We'll handle the cronies and you can concentrate on beating your brother. I know that we didn't do so well last time, but we've all gotten better. We know we can take them."

"YEAH!!" The whole team screamed.

_**In the gym:**_

Both teams marched out of their tunnels as the whole crowd screamed. One could tell which part of the crowd was rooting for Waseda or Tokyo U. It was fairly simple to figure out. The Tokyo U side was chanting Inuyasha's name over and over in unison. You can hear Kagome's voice above the crowd's. The Waseda side was shouting "Shesshomaru" from the stands, just as loudly as the Tokyo U side was chanting "Inuyasha". The two clubs met in the center with the official. The two captains looked at each other straight in the eye and shook hands. The tension between the two brothers was almost tangible. Everyone knew that this was going to be a great match between the two almost even teams. They moved apart and the official signaled the commencement of the match at hand. The teams moved to their respective sides and assigned the first fighters to step onto the mat. The first for the Tokyo U team was Miroku. Despite all the speculations, he proved everybody wrong by playing an almost perfect match. His strikes were powerful and solid. His reflexes were quick and his blocks were steady. It was no surprise that he was the one that won the match. He has definitely improved because of his sparring sessions with Sango. As he was walking back to his team, he looked up at Sango and gave a thumbs up. She couldn't help but blush at this gesture.

"Good job, Miroku." Sano said trying not to look into his eyes.

"It's all thanks to you. You're a great teacher."

"It was nothing."

"It's more than that." He leaned over to her and hugged her. This made her blush and feel uncofortable. She didn't hug him back due to her embarrassment. She looked around and saw that the whole team was staring at the two of them with suspicious gazes. This caused her face to turn a deep shade of red. She pushed Miroku off and ran away.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" she said with her back turned and running.

"Oh yeah. She digs me." Miroku said with smile.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha said. "Hojo, you're up next." Hojo was one of the weaker fighters on the team and he fell quite quickly to the superior skills of his opponent. The Waseda fighter was faster and stronger and Hojo didn't stand a chance in hell. He was beaten quite badly. Inuyasha had to come up to the center to help his beaten comrade to the sidelines. As he was walking back, he heard someone say: "That guy was pathetic, what kind of training do you do over here at Tokyo U." Inuyasha turned around and saw his brother.

"Whatever, Shesshomaru, we'll see who has the better team when the match is over."

"That's tough talk for someone who hasn't beaten his brother in I don't know...never."

"We'll see Shesshomaru. I'm gonna bring so much pain you wouldn't know what to do with it."

"That's good. I could use the challenge."

"Just shut up." Inuyasha said as he walked back. When he got back, he placed Hojo on the bench and treated the injuries. He sent Hideki out to fight next, but the same thing happened, Hideki got totally destroyed. Just as Hideki was limping to get to the sidelines, Sango came back from her so-called trip to the bathroom. She looked around and saw the tense looks that her team members had.

"Did I miss anything?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. We lost two straight and we're down a match. You're up next." Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna get us a win."

"I know you will Sango." She blushed a little.

Sango and her Waseda counterpart both approached the center. While she was walking, she could hear snickering and whispering coming from the Waseda bench. She heard them say that It was gonna be an easy victory just because she's a girl. That just pissed her off and made her even more determined to win. She looked at her opponent from top to bottom, checking his stance. It was weak. She was confident that she was gonna win this. The match started and she didn't wait. She jumped forward with such speed that her opponent was caught totally off guard. She took advantage of this and struck him on the head with a force that knocked him out cold. The Waseda bench became quiet all of a sudden. Now that the teams were even, it was up to the captains to decide the winner of the match.

Sango and Inuyasha met as she was walking back to the bench. "Good work Sango. You actually finished it faster than I though you would."

"Did you doubt me Inuyasha?"

"Not at all. I'm quite impressed."

"Thank you. Now it's your turn to do the same. I know you can do it,"

"Thanks Sango."

As the two captains made their way to the center, the tension rose and the cheers became louder. The place was filled with the chants of their names. The Waseda students were shouting; "Shesshomaru!", and the Tokyo students and Kagome were screaming; "Inuyasha". You can still hear her over the crowd. She was getting into it. As soon as the two captains shook hands, they immediately got into their stances. They were ready for a fight. The match started and the crowd was treated to a magnificent display of speed, skill, and agility. The two seemed evenly matched, but Inuyasha knew that his brother was a bit stronger, a bit faster, and better, and it was catching up to him.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? What happened to the pain you were gonna give me?" Shesshomaru mocked.

"It's coming." Inuyasha was strugling to gain ground. He couldn't catch him off guard. His defenses were perfect, and even though Shesshomaru hasn't hit Inuyasha yet, Inuyasha knew that he was just playing with him.

"I'm bored. I actually thought that you were going to give me a challenge. It's time to end this."

"What do you mean." At that moment Inuyasha lunged towards Shesshomaru but he was able to parry the blow, leaving Inuyasha wide open to an attack. Shesshomaru took full advantage of the opportunity. He struck at Inuyasha's stomach and hit his diaphragm, knoking the wind out of him. Inuyasha collapsed, and lost the match. Shessomaru turned around and made his way to the cheering bench. "You are nowhere near close to beating me little brother."

"Damn you." Inuyasha groaned. The Tokyo team took their captain to the locker rooms and treated him.

_**Kagome POV:**_

_Damn it!! I wanted Inuyasha to win. It's up to me to cheer him up later. It's the least I can do for him. I wonder what kind of relationship do these two brothers have anyway? Are they just friendly rivals, or do they have a reason to really hate each other? Oh well, that topic might be too sensitive to ask. It's better to just leave that alone for now. Let's go and meet up with him shall we._

Kagome headed for the locker rooms. The doorway was filled with giddy schoolgirls trying to get a glimpse of Inuyasha. Kagome just had to smile at this. There was talk of how Inuyasha held back and just let his brother win, but Kagome knows that Inuyasha does not want to hear that. He's a man of pride and he always gives credit where credit is due. There was also suspicions of Shesshomaru taking it easy with Inuyasha. Hearing that will only piss him off a lot more. After a while the players started to make their way out of the locker room but there was no Inuyasha.

"Excuse me." Kagome asked one of the players. "Have you seen Sango and Inuyasha?"

"Sango is still inside the girls locker room, but Inuyasha left a couple minutes ago," he replied.

"Thanks." Kagome was hurt that Inuyasha would ditch their session just because of a loss.

"Pssst." Kagome heard. She started to look around for the source of the sound. "Pssst." She heard again. Finally she saw where the sounds were coming from. It was Inuyasha at the far side of the hallway, hiding. Inuyasha made a gesture to Kagome asking her to come over to him. She walked there to him, slightly suspicious. "I'm sorry I had to meet you like this. It would have been hard if I came out with the rest of the guys."

"Why is that?" Inuyasha pointed to band of giggling girls. "Oh."

"It would just cause trouble if they saw me single you out."

"Well aren't you the popular one." Kagome said with a giggle.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not that sweet of a deal really."

"I see. We should get going."

"What about Sango? How is she going home?"

"She'll be fine, we took the car here anyway." She looked at Inuyasha in the eyes and examined them and him. "You know, for a guy who just lost, you don't seem all that upset."

"I really don't let that stuff get to me. It just pisses me off that I lost to him. It's always been like that."

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

"That's okay," he said, but Kagome knew better. This was eating him inside.

"Hey, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"It's still early. Why don't we go grab a bite to eat? My treat."

"I'd really like that. Where should we go?" he asked.

_"_I know a good sushi place," she said.

They drove together to the restaurant, and entered. If you were someone looking from the outside in, you'd think that these two were a couple by the way they were laughing and smiling. They sat at a table and ordered their meal. They weren't aware of it but they were really bonding and they were comfortable with each other. Inuyasha, especially was not aware. They stayed at the restaurant for a good hour. They talked about school, and how much work they get. They talked about hobbies, and interests. They found that they like the same kind of music, and shows, even the same movies. It's funny because, Inuyasha had more in common with her than he does with Kikyo, and Inuyasha realized that. They really enjoyed themselves and they really did look like a real couple. It was only near the end of the meal that Inuyasha realized what was going on.

_**Inuyasha POV:**_

_This is amazing. This is the happiest I've been in so long. She is the only girl next to Kikyo that has ever made me feel this happy. I don't want to admit it, but I think I'm falling for this girl. Who knows? If it doesn't work with me and Kikyo, maybe, just maybe, Kagome and I could be together. I just don't wanna do anything that will hurt anybody's feelings. _

_**Kagome POV:**_

_I can't believe how comfortable he makes me feel around him. It's like I feel that I know him so well and that I trust him. He just seems all too familiar to me. I wonder why that is. I just hope he feels the same way I feel. _

The two were snapped out of their dream-like state by the waiter. He asked who the check was for and Kagome raised her hand. The waiter gave her the check and she looked at it. Her eyes made their way down the sheet of paper. When they got to the end, her mouth just dropped.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked because he caught the distraught expression on her face.

"Ummm...I just don't have the cash on me to pay for the bill." The waiter gave her the evil eye.

"I guess we just ate more food than we really needed. Don't worry about it." He said as he was pulling out his wallet. "I wasn't gonna let you pay for lunch anyway. Gentlemen don't let the ladies do that." She blushed. He handed his credit card to the waiter.

"Thank you." she said shyly. He leaned in towards her and stopped just as he was about to reach her face. They were close enough to kiss, but he didn't plan on doing that. He was flirting with her. The waiter returned with the card.

"You're very welcome." She blushed again. "Now, what do you say we go and start studying. I heard that I'll fail if I don't do well on the exam."

"Okay."

They both got into Inuyasha's car and drove to Kagome's apartment. It wasn't that far at all from where they were. They both walked up to the door. Each step making them both more nervous. All of this was clearly a sign that they liked each other. Inuyasha walked up behind Kagome with his books in hand. She opened the door and they both walked in. They were surprised to see Sango waiting in the living room with a sly smile on her face.

"Where have the two of you been?" she asked with a maternal tone. Kagome blushed. She seemed to do that a lot lately. "You were supposed to wait for me after the match."

"I'm sorry, I figured it would be okay to leave without you since you had the car anyway." Kagome said.

"We just grabbed a bite to eat." Inuyasha said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah." Kagome said.

"Where did you guys eat?"

"At that sushi place nearby."

"Uh-huh. Are you sure you guys didn't go to a love hotel?" Sango asked.

"SANGO!!" they both shouted.

"Alright, I'll shut up. Jeez. You guys can't take a joke."

"Inuyasha, let's go to my room and study. That way she won't bother us anymore."

"That's fine with me." Inuyasha said. The two of the left Sango in the livingroom and headed for Kagome's room. She opened the door and they both entered. The room was not as Inuyasha expected. The room had a computer, a TV, a stereo, and a desk. There were books everywhere. It wasn't the typical pink colored room that he had gotten used to in high school. As soon as he stepped foot in the room, a strange smell entered Inuyasha's nostrils. "What's that smell, Kagome?" Kagome blushed a deep shade of red knowing full well what that smell was.

"It's probably just coming from outside." she said. She had to change the subject quick and she knew it. "Is it okay for you if we studied on the floor. Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Then get your books out and let's get started." They both sat down on the floor with Inuyasha sitting directly across from Kagome giving him a glimpse of her black lace thong through the opening of her skirt. He couldn't help but stare. He was lucky that she didn't notice. She crossed her legs and got the lesson started. She spread the biology book out in front of her and started flipping through the pages looking for a question to ask.

"Okay Inuyasha, can you tell me what the function of DNA is?" Kagome asked.

"I have no way of answering that question."

"C'mon Inuyasha, that was an easy one."

"Sorry."

"Okay next question. Explain the cell theory for me." Inuyasha gave Kagome a really puzzled look. He was confused and had no idea how to answer that question and Kagome knew that. He just sat there scratching his head for awhile.

"I have no clue teacher."

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. "This is going to be a long day," she muttered. Throughout the session, more of the same thing happened. Kagome kept on asking questions ans Inuyasha kept on getting them wrong. He really did need plenty of help. The only question that he actually got right was "What is a cell?" This did not look too good. At this point, Inuyasha was tired and bored from studying.

"Kagome, I've had enough of this. Can we take a break please?"

"Nope."

"Please."

"No way." Inuyasha sighed.

"What's that?!" Inuyasha said pointing out the window. Kagome fell for it and turned her head around looking at where Inuyasha pointed. Inuyahsa took this opportunity and swiped the book from Kagome's lap. Kagome noticed Inuyasha take the book, but it was too late for her to react.Inuyasha was just too fast for her.

"Hey! No fair Inuyasha. Give it back!" Kagome pouted.

"Nope." Inuyasha said childishly. Kagome tried reaching for the book but Inuyasha moved it away from her reach just in time.

"Lemme have it."

"Nope." Kagome kept on trying and trying but she always ended up short. Finally, she decided stand up a bit and jumped at Inuyasha. He moved the book away in time, but this caused Kagome to lose her balance. She tripped forward and landed right on top of Inuyahsa. She was placed right between his legs. Her boobs were touching his belly and he was getting hard from the current situation.

"Ow that hurt," Kagome said. It didn't take long for her to realize where she was, and when she did, she blushed. She wanted to move away but there was something in his eyes that just drew her to him. She was captivated by his face, as he was to hers. She moved closer, and closer, and so did he until the two were again close enough to kiss. They just stayed in that position for a while. Inuyasha was laying back with Kagome on top of him. Inuyasha's hands were holding her shoulders while her hands were placed on either side of him. Their hearts were beating in there chests, and their blood was running wildly through them. It was getting hot in that room. They heard the door bell rand, but thought nothing of it. After a while, they heard the door close. At this point their faces got closer. They were literally an inch away from kissing each other. Another second and they would have kissed each other. If it wasn't for Sango.

Sango burst through the door with something in her hands. She was looking at them so she didn't notice the two on the floor at the moment. "Hey guys. I just got us four tickets to the new amusement park they have downtown. Do you guys wanna g-?" Sango saw them on the floor. Inuyasha and Kagome were stunned by Sango and blushed. They moved away from each other as quickly as possible and assumed a sitting position. They couldn't look at her or each other because of the embarraament. "I leave the two of you alone for half an hour and you guys are already having sex?!?!" Sango exclaimed.

"N-no,i-it's not like that Sango," Kagome stuttered. "Inuyasha and I were just playing around and I just fell on him by accident."

"Is that true, Inuyasha?" All Inuyasha did was nod his head. The awkwardness was unbearable. Kagome knew that she had to change the subject.

"What was that about the amusement park Sango?"

"Oh yeah. I got these tickets from a newspaper promo, They were going door-to-door giving these out if we subscribe. Anyway, these tickets are only good until tomorrow. Are you guys interested?"

"Yeah." they both said.

"I guess we could invite Miroku also." Sango said that as an after-though, but she really wanted Miroku to come.

_End of Chapter 7_

_I'm sorry if there are lots of typos. I used wordpad to type this._


	8. Chapter 8

It was a very eventful day yesterday. Kagome went to her first kendo match. Inuyasha lost to his older brother Shesshomaru. Inuyasha and Kagome went out for a date and they eventually ended up in her apartment for a study session. That study session then turned into an awkward moment in which Inuyasha and Kagome almost kissed, but they didn't because of Sango's intrusion. However, thanks to that intrusion, they now have a day of fun planned at the World of Wonders amusement park. Who knows what may happen today.

_**In Kagome's Room:**_

She was standing in front of her bathroom mirror. Her hair was wet from her shower. Her body glistened from the sunlight streaming in from the open window. Her body was wrapped with a pink towel. She was concentrating. She was practicing what to say.

"How ya doing, Inuyasha?" she said giddily. "No that's not it. It sounds like I'm trying too hard if I say it like that."

"Hey Inuyasha." she said nonchalantly. "If I say it like that it sounds like I don't care about him."

"Hi there Inuyasha," she said with a cute wave. "Hmmm. That's okay I guess." She did it again. "No, it looks so obvious that I like him. I can't do that."

"Yo, what up Inuyasha." she said trying to sound gangster. "There's no way I can say that. I sound like some crack whore if I say that." Sango entered her room at that moment looking for her sister.

"Kagome, where are you?" she asked.

"I'm in the bathroom." she shouted.

"What are you doing in here, Kagome?"

"Just practicing."

"Practicing what?"

"My lines. I have to practice what to say so that I don't make a total freak show of myself in front of Inuyasha." she said shyly, while tracing lines on the bathroom countertop.

"Sis, you are trying too hard."

"No I'm not." Kagome replied.

"Yes you are. Why don't you just forget the lines and just be yourself. Just be Kagome."

"I don't know. What if he doesn't like "Kagome"," she said making quotation marks with her fingers.

"Then he's not for you."

"But I really like him."

"That's all the more reason for you to be yourself." Sango said.

"I guess your right."

"I know I'm right. That reminds me. I need something from you."

"What is it?" Kagome asked suspisciously. "Is it something that I can give or is it something that I have to do?"

"It's something that you can give."

"What is it then?"

"Do you have a skirt and a tanktop I can borrow?"

"GASP!!!" Kagome exclaimed. "_**You're **_going to wear a skirt and a tanktop? Is the world coming to an end?" Kagome said teasingly.

"Oh shut up." Sango said.

"What happened to your regular "shirt and pants" outfit?"

"They don't seem appropriate for today. I kinda wanna dress up."

"It wouldn't happen to be for Miroku would it?" Kagome asked with a smile.

Sango looked down and fiddled with her fingers. "NO!...Maybe...yes." she said with a blush.

"You need not say more dear sister. I have the perfect outfit."

It may seem dumb of Kagome to be practicing what to in front of the mirror to some people. She may even seem a little crazy. But somewhere, a guy with silver hair is doing the same thing right at that very moment.

_**Inuyasha's Apartment:**_

Inuyasha was all dressed up for the day ahead. He was wearing a pair of baggy of jeans, a plain red t-shirt. He also had on a black hoodie that had the Tokyo U logo on it. He also had on black sneakers, and a cap to finish off his look. He was standing in front of the full length mirror in his room doing what Kagome had been doing. He was practicing what to say to her. He had already gotten past the "saying hello" part and moved on to practicing how to invite her to an attraction.

"Hey, do you wanna go to the haunted house?" Inuyasha said to the mirror. "That's just stupid. Why would she want to go to a haunted house anyway." He said to himself. "Screw it!! I'll just go there and be myself. How hard can that be? The worst that could happen is for her to think that I'm a total ass and not speak to me again." He thought about what he just said abd he realized something. "That's pretty bad. I wouldn't want that to happen." He said as he let out a sigh. He looked up at the clock to check what the time was. He saw that it was already 10:15. They planned to meet at Kagome's place at around 10:30, and he still had to pick up Miroku from his apartment.

"SHIT!!!" was all he could say. He gave his appearance a final check and bolted out of his room and ran to the front door. He picked up car keys in a hurry and dashed to his car. He took a look at his car and saw the mess that he had in the backseat. There was no time to clean it all up since he was already late as it is. He realized that there was only room for two in the car. He started the engines and drove his way to Miroku's apartment. He got to Miroku's apartment within five minutes due to a bit of reckless driving and saw Miroku standing on the side walk. Miroku walked up to the car, opened the door and jumped in.

"You're late, Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Don't you think I know that, Miroku?"

"Hey I'm just saying."

"I know the facts, dickhead!! Just sit back and put your damn seatbelt on. I don't want to be late, so It might get a bit dangerous."

"Just be careful okay. I actually wanna get there alive."

_**Kagome's Apartment: **_

Kagome and Sango have been waiting for the guys for about ten minutes now, and Sango is already getting a little impatient because of those two. Kagome was standing still and looking at her watch from time to time. She too was getting anxious. Sango was pacing back and forth between Kagome and the light post. She was nervous about what the guys would say about what she was wearing. She couldn't stand still. Her pacing was only stopped by a crashing sound that they heard in the distance. They heard the sounds of cars honking and tires screeching. They even heard the indistinct sounds of profanities being exchanged.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Sango asked.

"It's probably just some crazy driver causing some trouble." Kagome answered.

"You're right."

At that moment, they saw a red car speed past a red light and make an illegal left hand turn. The red car, cut of another driver. "I recognize that car," Kagome said. The person driving the car that was cut of, an elderly man of 60, cursed at the driver of the red car.

"Get the fuck out of the way old man!!!" the driver of the red car shouted. The red RX8 drove past the old toyota while waving the middle finger at the old geezer. The old man just drove away and no trouble was caused.

"I recognize that voice too, Sango." Kagome said. "Don't tell me." Just as soon as she said that, the RX8 pulled up where Kagome and Sango were. Much to Sango and Kagome's surprise, there wasn't a scratch on the car.The passenger door opened and Miroku stepped out. His legs were like jello-o from the scare that Inuyasha's driving gave him. He collapsed to his knees and just knelt there for awhile. The driver side door opened and all one could see from the sidewalk was a thick mane of silver hair. It was Inuyasha, as Kagome had predicted.

"Stop being a wuss Miroku. It wasn't that bad." Inuyasha teased.

"Easy for you to say dumbass. You were the one driving." Miroku was still on the ground panting, trying to catch his breath. Sango walked up to Miroku and offered her hand to him. He looked up and saw the beauty that was Sango before his eyes. He took her hand but he didn't stand up. All he did was look up at her and admired her beauty. She really was pretty. She was wearing a tight pink tanktop that accentuated her nice breasts and her curves. She had on a small hoodie that was open to show off her figure. She had on a nice black skirt that was short enough to see the curves of her ass. She had on some casual sneakers for the day ahead. Something she should have done the last time she went to the amusement park with Miroku. Her legs were smooth, which Miroku had a nice view of from where he was. For a while all he did was stare, and that only made Sango turn red, but she liked the attention.

"Let me help you up Miroku."

"Thanks Sango. I appreciate it." He looked at her from head to toe. "You look amazing today Sango, absolutely beautiful." Miroku praised. All this did was make her face turn into a deeper shade of red. She was embarrased and flattered all at the same time.

"T-thanks." she said.

All the while this happened between Sango and Miroku, Kagome had already walked over to Inuyasha and started talking to him. He was just leaning on the door of his car trying to act cool while Kagome stood only a foot from him.

"Hi," she said. "I was getting worried that you guys wouldn't come."

"I wouldn't have missed today. That's why I was driving like a madman. I was trying to get here on time." Inuyasha said.

"Really?!?" she said in hidden amazement. "That was pretty reckless and stupid of you. You know that?" she said with a bit of worry in her voice.

Inuyasha moved in towards Kagome and placed his face very close to hers. They were almost close enough to kiss again. This made her blush again. "I'm here now aren't I?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes you are." Inuyasha pulled back and just looked at her for a moment. He wanted to see how good she looked that day. She was wearing her hair in a sexy ponytail with a red tanktop. She also wore some tight blue booty shorts that gave attention to that ass that Inuyasha loved so much. That top she wore totally showed off her figure and Inuyasha definitely liked what he saw.

"You look pretty, Kagome." he said.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself, Inuyahsa." she said with a smile. While the two would be couples were chatting away, Sango noticed the mess in the back seat of Inuyasha's car. There was kendo equipment everywhere. He had the wooden swords as well as all the padding he uses during matches.

"Hey...Inuyasha. We're all not gonna fit in your car. You know that right?" Sango said. This snapped Inuyasha out of the trance he was in. He was finally able to look away from Kagome.

"Yeah, I know. That's why we need to use your car also." Inuyasha suggested.

"That's fine with me. But who's gonna ride with whom?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha turned his head away from Kagome in order to hide his flushed, red face. "I was thinking that, Kagome and I could ride in my car and you and Miroku could ride in yours. Is that okay with everybody?" Inuyasha looked around and saw that everyone was blushing at his suggestion. Especially Kagome and Sango.

"That's okay," Kagome said meekly with her face turned away.

"Yeah. Let's do that." said Miroku.

"All right. Let's get going then. We're wasting time." Inuyasha said.

"OK. Miroku, my car's this way. Let's go." Sango said as she pulled on his hand. Inuyasha led Kagome to the passenger side of his car and opened the door for her. She smiled and entered the car. Inuyasha doubled back and got into the driver seat right beside Kagome. He put on his seat belt and then started the engine. He remembered the way that Miroku acted when they got to her apartment. He didn't want her to be scared.

"Kagome, I just want you to know that I'm actually a very safe driver. What happened earlier was ju--" Kagome put a finger to his lips to stop him from talking.

"Don't worry about me. I feel very safe with you. I know that you'll take care of me." she said with a blush and a smile. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the girl next to him. He liked this girl. It's just as simple as that. The drive to the park was pretty uneventful, but that's not to say that It was boring. Even though the two drove in silence they enjoyed each other's company. Words just weren't needed. The four of them arrived at the park at around 11:15. There were a lot of people but they all had the mind set to have fun today. Once they got inside, they decided to have an early lunch and eat together. They picked a local fast food restaurant inside the park to have their lunch. The group sat in pairs. It was Kagome and Inuyasha that sat together, as well as Sango and Miroku. Everyone just had a simple burger with a side order of fries. The conversation they had while eating focused mainly on the match they had yeaterday.

"Did you guys see how good I was yesterday?" Miroku boasted.

"What do you mean good?" Inuyasha teased. "You form was off and you strikes were poorly placed. You just got lucky."

"Whatever man. I know I was good." Miroku said.

"Yeah, give him some credit Inuyasha. He did well yesterday." Sango said.

"I thought so too." Kagome agreed.

"What? Is everyone against me now?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's what it looks like." said Kagome.

"That's not very nice." Inuyasha said playfully.

"Besides, you shouldn't even talk Inuyasha. You were the one who lost to your brother." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked down and clenched his fist. He was still obviously still bothered by the fact that he lost. Sango gave Miroku a hard elbow to his ribs. Miroku flinched. "Owwww! What was that for, Sango?"

"What do you think dumbass!?!" Sango whispered harshly. Kagome saw the sad expression on Inuyasha's face. She saw that his fists were trembling from the anger he was feeling. Kagome placed her hand on his fist and he immediately relaxed. She just had that effect on him. She started to rub the top of his fists and that soothed him. When she saw that he was calm, she moved in and whispered in his ear.

"It's okay Inuyasha. Don't compare yourself to your brother. You're you and he's him. I like you for you. You're be better than him in your own way."

"Thanks, Kagome. I really needed to hear that from someone." Inuyasha whispered with a weak smile. After a while, Inuyasha calmed down completely. He even had time to make fun of Miroku. "So what if I lost to him? That was my first loss of the season. That's a lot better compared to your stats."

"Damn, that's low dude." Miroku said.

"You started it." said Sango. The troupe finished up their lunch and cleaned up their tables. They stood up and walked out the door. They stopped for a second and made their plans. Inuyasha was the first one to suggest a plan of action.

"Why don't we just all stick together? Let's all have some fun." Inuyasha said.

"That's not gonna work, Inuyasha." said Miroku.

"Why?"

"Because this little lady over here, promised me a date today." Miroku said gesturing over at Sango. She couldn't look any of them in the eye. She was just too embarrased. So she did what she could and just looked down at her feet.

"Y-yeah. I promised I'd hang out with him if he won the match yesterday." Sango said with her face growing redder and redder with each passing second. Inuyasha and Kagome just stood there and looked at the way she was acting. This girly side of Sango was a rare sight indeed, and it was a shock to the both of them.

"Is that okay with you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and motioned for him to come closer. Miroku moved towards Inuyasha and whispered something to him. "You can thank me for this later." Miroku whispered. "This way, you get to have Kagome all to yourself today."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Quit playing dumb. I know you like her. This way, we both get what we want." Miroku moved away from Inuyasha's head and then gave him a pat on the back. "We'll see you later then okay? We'll meet up at the entrance around 5. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Inuyasha said.

"C'mon Sango. Let's go." Miroku said as he offered his hand to her. Sango gladly took it with her face still red.

"I guess, I'll see you guys later." The two of them left Inuyasha and Kagome behind and had fun together. It wasn't long before Kagome relized that she had Inuyasha all to herself for the whole day. This made her the happiest girl in the world and the most nervous girl in the world all at the same time.

"I guess we better get going too." They went off to explore the amusement park together. For awhile, they just walked together chatting away at the most random things, laughing to their hearts content. Soon enough, their conversation made it's way to the subject of Miroku and Sango.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Kagome asked

"What is?" said Inuyasha

"That Miroku and Sango are being so friendly lately."

"I guess."

"I've never seen her like this before. She never blushes, nor did she ever ask me to borrow a skirt. Today was the first time she asked me for one on her own." Kagome said.

"I guess Sango really does like him then. I think that's a good thing for both of them. To tell you the truth, I've never seen Miroku like this either. He's always gone from one girl to another. He's been like that ever since I've known him. He never stays interested with one girl for so long. It's only with Sango that he acts this way."

"Even if they are the odd couple. I'm happy for them, aren't you?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. I am. They actually give me hope."

"Hope for what, Inuyasha?"

"Hope that love can from anywhere." Inuyasha said as he smiled at Kagome. She looked into his eyes for awhile. She knew that he was serious about what he said. The more she looked, the more she liked him. And the more she liked him the more she blushed. She had to turn away to hide her colored cheeks. As the two were walking, they passed by a haunted house attraction. So Inuyasha thought of inviting Kagome in.

"Hey, Kagome. Do you wanna go in?" Inuyasha asked as he was pointing to the house.

"I don't know, Inuyasha. I don't really like haunted houses that much."

"C'mon, it's all just for fun. Besides, I'm here for you. I'll be the one to keep you safe."

"Thanks." Inuyasha offered his hand to Kagome, and she took it happily. As they walked into the darkness, Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand and held on tighter. The fog machines that were used inside the house caused the whole place to be chillier than it was on the outside. Wearing only a tanktop, a thin jacket and booty shorts, Kagome was naturally cold. She shivered next to Inuyasha. Although Inuyahsa didn't see her clearly through the darkness, he felt her shivering next to him.

"Are you cold, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"A little bit." she answered. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and reached for the zipper on his hoodie. He pulled it down and took it off of him. He asked Kagome to turn around. He then placed the open jacket around her shoulders and rubbed them slightly. This made her feel a lo better. "Thanks Inuyasha. I feel better now."

"That's good." They walked along the dark and cold hallway as eerie music and sound effects played from the house's sound system. This little bit of suspense was actually enough to scare Kagome a bit. A few more steps and a zombie samurai lept from his grave and jumped at Kagome. This made her shriek loudly and cling onto Inuyasha. As she did so, her boobs pressed against Inuyasha's chest. He enjoyed that sensation. The zombie went back to his grave and the two walked onward. It wasn't until after the coast was clear that she realized what she was doing. Once she did, she blushed amd moved away from Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry about that Inuyasha. I just got scared a bit." she said.

"You really are a scardey cat, aren't you?"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are. But that's just makes you so cute. Did ya know that?" Inuyasha said. It just suddenly felt really hot for Kagome once he said that to her. She was just thankful for the darkness, because it hid her beet-red face. Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her waist and slowly pulled her towards him. She didn't resist. "Since you're so scared and all, why don't you stay here next to me."

"Okay." she said weakly. He moved his hand behind her and around her waist so that he could hold her hand. Their hands intertwined and they just keep walking. Kagome never felt safer than she did at that very moment. For Inuyasha, each moment that passes, he grows closer and closer to Kagome and farther and farther away from Kikyo.

_**With the other couple:**_

"That was so much fun," Sango said.

"Yeah it was." The two had just gotten off a thrilling roller coaster. "You wanna go again?" he asked.

"Sure." They fell in the long line of people that were anxiously waiting for their turn to ride the coaster. From where they were, the line seemed endless, but it was all worth it to them. It wasn't long until Miroku started to look around due to his boredom. He looked ahead and saw many people trying to win prizes at the game stands. He looked to the left and saw that a child dropped his ice cream cone. He looked to the right and saw the caoster speeding past them. He turned to look behind him and saw many couples kissing at the tower. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until something caught his eye. He sqinted to get a better view. When he figured out who he was watching make out, his eyes just widened with shock. It was Kikyo locking lips with another man. He immediately turned to Sango.

"Sango, we have to go now!" Miroku said. "Call Kagome and tell them to meet us at the gates."

"Why? What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"No time to explain. Just do it."

"Fine." She dialed her sister's number and did what she was told. They fled from the roller coaster and ran towards the gates. They took an alternate path so that Kikyo wouldn't be able to see them. They zig-zagged through the crowds, and made it to the park gates within minutes. When they got there, Inuyasha and Kagome were still nowhere to be found. After about ten minutes of waiting, Miroku spotted the two taking their time in getting there. They were holding hands.

"Let's go!! Hurry, you guys!!!" Miroku shouted. Inuaysha and Kagome spotted Miroku and immediately ran towards them. It seemed like they were in a race. They were having fun with each other.

"What's wrong Miroku? Why do we have to leave so soon?" asked Inuyasha.

"I feel really sick." Miroku moaned pretending to throw up.

"Okay, I get it. Just let me get a soda." Inuyasha said.

"Fine. Just hurry." Inuyasha jogged to the nearest concession stand and left the three alone. Miroku was alert. He was on the look out for Kikyo and the other guy. He was straining his neck to see over the crowds of people. Five minutes passed and he didn't see them. Kagome and Sango were suspicious.

"What's the matter, Miroku? Why do you seem so jumpy." Sango asked.

"I'm jumpy because I'm trying to get Inuaysha the hell out of here!"

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because I saw Kikyo, making out with some guy. Don't you get it? She's cheating on Inuyasha!" Miroku said. All of a sudden, the group hears a splash nearby. They all turned their heads and see a shocked Inuyasha, just standing there, stiff from disbeleif.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha just stood there, stiff from disbelief. He looked from one face to another and saw that they were all serious. No one was lying. He saw that this was no lie and it was the truth. Yet he still refused to beleive the obvious fact: Kikyo no longer loved him the way she did. The sheer thought of this made Inuyasha's kness buckle. He felt as if a thousand daggers skewered his heart. His eyes welled up and tears formed no matter how hard he tried to hold them back. The happiness he felt just a while ago had completely vanished. He was in total despair.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." Miroku said soothingly as he approached him. He moved closer and tried to put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, but he would have no one's pity. He quickly and forcefully hit Miroku's hand away.

"It's all a lie!!" Inuyasha screamed. He glared into Miroku's eyes with tears in his own. He still saw no signs that he was lying. In a split second, Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by his collar, and lifted him from the ground. The intense pain he felt gave him a sudden rush of adrenaline. A crowd gathered around them trying to see what all the fuss was about. Inuyasha didn't care. "Miroku...Look me straight in the eye and tell me the truth." Inuyahsa said seriously. He tightened his grip on Miroku's collar and just listened to him choke. Inuyasha didn't want to hear the truth. Sango's eyes welled up in worry for Miroku.

"Stop it!!" Sango shouted. She couldn't get through to Inuyasha.

"I-nu-ya-sha." was all Miroku could blurt out. His vision was darkening due to lack of oxygen. Miroku was clutching at Inuyasha's arms trying to get him to loosen his grip. It was no use.

"Inuyasha! Stop it! You're killing him!!" Kagome screamed. She's also hurt because of all that's happening. She's hurt to see these two friends fighting. She's hurt seeing Inuyasha in so much pain. But most of all, she's hurt to see that Inuyahsa still loves Kikyo this much to feel such pain. She wished he was already over her. She ran to him and tried to speak to him but she couldn't get through to him in his current state. She ran behind him and embraced him tightly. He seemed to have loosened his grip thus allowing Miroku to breathe once again. She hugged him tighter. "Inuyasha, please stop." Kagome said soothingly. With those words, Inuyasha was suddenly able to reclaim all his senses. He put Miroku down on the ground and apologized to him. Inuyasha was unable to look Miroku in the eyes, but Miroku forgave him all the same. Sango ran to his side and asked if he was okay.

Although, it seemed like he was now sane, Inuyahsa still felt the throbbing pain in his heart. He turned his back away from his friends. "Kagome, would you mind going home with your sister? I have something to do."

"Let us come with you, Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"I can't. I'm sorry and don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Inuyasha said those words and just ran. Kagome tried to run after him, but Miroku extended his hand and blocked her passage. She looked up at him and all he did was nod his head.

"Leave him alone." Miroku said. As Kagome watched Inuyasha's back get farther and farther away from her, she couldn't help but get this sinking feeling that she was going to be all alone again. She couldn't take that pain. Her knees gave way to her weight and she collapsed on the ground crying. Sango ran to her sister's side and hugged her. She was forced to see the same scene that she has seen so many times before. Sango knew that she had the right to hate Inuyasha, but he just couldn't bring herself to do that.

Inuyasha ran with tears in his eyes and down his cheeks. He wiped at this face to get rid of the tears, but it was no use. Thy just kept coming. He ran back into the heart of the park. His eyes were alert and always on the lookout. He was desperate to see Kikyo. He just wanted to be sure that what they say was right. The pain he was feeling was getting to his head. He was starting to see things that weren't there. He thought that he saw Kikyo standing in the corner, so he ran up to what he thought was her. It ended up being a small tree. There was a woman who passed by and he was sure that she was Kikyo. He ran after her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Kikyo! Kikyo! It's been so long since I've seen you." Inuyasha said.

"My name is Megumi," said the girl scared.

"What are you talking about? Your name is Kikyo."

"No it's not." The girl was getting more scared by the second.

"Of course it is. And you haven't seen me in weeks. Give me a kiss." Inuyasha moved forward and tried to lay a kiss on the poor girl. He was stopped by a tapping on his shoulder. Inuyasha turned around and saw a guy standing there. He punched Inuyasha hard in the face without ever saying a word first. Inuyahsha stumbled backwards but did not fall.

"What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend?!?" the guy shouted.

"Like hell she is!!" Inuyasha attacked the guy but Inuyasha was just too spent physically and emotionally to give a good fight. He lost easily. He fell after three punches. The park authorities noticed the struggle and headed for the scene. The couple walked off and left the rest to security. Three guards surronded Inuyasha and they easily apprehended him. They placed handcuffs around his wrists after they were placed behind him. The guards could have taken him out of the park as is, but that wasn't enough for them. They knocked him unconcious using a nightstick.

_**Fifteen Minutes ago:**_

Kagome still sat on the hard concrete in Sango's arms. Sango was soothing her sister. She was comforting her by saying that it's okay and rubbing her shoulders. Miroku could only look on as his friends were hurt by a single woman all at the same time. In his heart, he couldn't forgive Kikyo. After a while Kagome seemed to calm down. She stopped crying and she felt a lot better.

"C'mon Kagome. Let's go home." Sango said to her softly.

"Okay." The walk from the gates to the parking lot was a long one. Not only did the heat make it longer than it had to be, but the constant staring of the people made it worse. They kept pointing at them and kept saying that they put on a show near the park gates. This just pissed off Miroku. But what pissed him off the most was a sound that he heard. Through the clamoring and the murmuring of the people around them, he was able to hear a giggle. It was her giggle. She turned to Sango and Kagome.

"It's her. It's Kikyo." Miroku said. Kagome clenched her fists and got enraged at the sound of Kikyo's name.

"Where is she?" Kagome snarled. Miroku looked around and followed the sound of her giggling. Once he found her, he pointed her out, and the trio headed for her. No one wanted to get to her more than Kagome did. She practically sprinted towards her captain. It only took seconds until Kagome reached her and tackled her away from Naraku and onto the ground. Kagome landed on top of Kikyo and Kikyo was dazed from the fall. Kagome pinned both of her wrists to the concrete and was sitting on her waist so that she couldn't move. The position was causing Kikyo some amount of pain. It took Kikyo a while for her to get back to her senses. Naraku couldn't do anything since he was already knocked out because of Sango and Miroku. She saw Kagome's face and was absolutely shocked.

"What the hell are doing, Kagome!?!" Kikyo screamed. More people were gathering around them again. Kikyo was struggling to break free of Kagome's hold, but it was no use. Kagome didn't respond to her question. She just sat there on top of Kikyo shaking from the rage. It came to a point where she could no longer hold it in. The tears just sprang from her eyes. "Get the fuck off me, you bitch!!" Kikyo screamed again. There was still no response.

"Do you know what you've done? Do you know how much pain you've caused him? Do you know?!?" Kagome shrieked as she looked into Kikyo's eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kagome let go of Kikyo's wrist so that she could slap her on the face. The smacking sound that the slap made was heard clearly by the crowd that formed. Kikyo's cheeks became red. "That hurts!!" Kagome slapped her again. Harder this time.

"Do you know how much you hurt Inuyasha, you whore!?!?" Kikyo couldn't help but crack an evil smirk on her face when she heard that she hurt Inuyasha. "What the hell are you smiling at!?!?" screamed Kagome as she slapped her harder once more.

"So he was with you today?" Kikyo asked laughing. Kagome punched her in face. The anger within her was welling up to extraordinary proportions. "Did he see me kissing him?" she said gesturing to the knocked out Naraku. "Tell me, did he cry?" Kikyo's face was contorting with cruelty. Kagome slapped her again.

"How could you do it? Did you know how much he loves you?" Kagome cried.

"Yes, I do. That just made it more fulfilling to know that I hurt him." Kagome was going to slap her again, but she was stopped by Miroku. He caught her hand before she could do anything else. He pulled her up by her hand and helped her stand up. Kikyo just lay on the ground as Kagome towered over her. Miroku gave Kikyo an icy look and then turned to Kagome.

"Stop, Kagome. There's no point in doing this. You're just giving her the satisfaction by hitting her." Miroku said calmly. Kagome looked into his and saw the seriousness in them. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried more. "Let's take you home Kagome." Miroku carried Kagome to the car as Sango followed. He put her in the back seat and he and Sango got in the front. The drive home was utterly silent, and Kagome fell asleep.

_**Inuyasha:**_

The guards that apprehended Inuyasha dragged his unconscious body through the park, not caring about what the crowds say about them. Once they reached the gates, the guard threw Inuyasha on the side of the curb. He lay face first on the concrete. The force of the impact woke him from his dazed state. He groaned from the pain and grabbed his neck. He still felt the pain he received from the clubbing blow. He touched his chest and winced from the pain. He sat upright on the concrete and noticed the that the sky became overcast with clouds. The mood was melancholic; perfect for the way he was feeling at that moment. He staggered to his feet, still feeling the pain of his body and his heart. He looked ahead and saw the long way he had to go to his car. He willed himself onward, and limped to the red RX8 in the parking lot. He opened the driver side door and sat inside.

"I guess what they were saying is true. It really is over with Kikyo." Inuyasha said to himself. He looked to the passenger side seat and saw Kikyo still sitting there. It was a memory best forgotten, but he couldn't let go. They just went through so much. The thought of not having her anymore brought more tears in his eyes. The vision of Kikyo at his side caused him to reminisce about the old times when they were together.

He remembered how they met in high school. They both went to a school in Hokkaido. He was sitting by himself in the far corner of the classroom. He was just lonely at the time. It was Kikyo who walked up to and introduced herself with such cheerfulness. Her bubbly personality was one of the reasons why Inuyasha fell for her. He smiled at this memory.

Then he remembered, their first kiss. It was just after a romantic movie that Kikyo forced him to watch. He figured that the romantic atmosphere of the movie was the cause of the kiss. After watching the movie they got in his car and just sat there for a while. He leaned in for the kiss and she accepted it. They were together since then. He smiled at this.

He remembered the first time they made love. It was just after prom of his senior year. Thy figured that since everybody would be doing it, they should also. But rather than just go to friends party and doing it there, Inuyasha pulled out all the stops. He took Kikyo to an expensive hotel after prom in a limo. He had the room prepped before they got there. When they entered the room her eyes widened at the sight of a bed filled with red rose petals. The room was lit with nothing but candles. It gave the perfect romantic ambiance. They kissed and they undressed each other gently. He lay her on the bed and got on top of her. He looked into her eyes and told her he loved her with all his heart. That was the first time he said that to her. Her eyes were filled with tears, and they ran down her cheeks. She looked up at him and she said: "I love you too Inuyasha. Forever and a day." He remembered her exact words. That was the first night that they made passionate love to each other. Inuyasha cried at this memory.

Inuyasha remembered his first year at Tokyo U abd how lonely it was without his love. All he could think about was her, he felt empty. He remembered how he used kendo like he did in high school as a means of passing the time. He also remembered how happy he felt once he found out that Kikyo was coming to Tokyo U on an archery scholarship. He was completely elated. He remebered how he hugged her so tightly the second he saw her at the entrance ceremony. They ended up kissing out in the open with many people staring at them. They didn't care. They were in love. All these sweet memories that they shared only triggered the bitter feelings that reality had given Inuyasha. He was bitterly betrayed by Kikyo. There was just so much pain. He clutched the steering wheel as tightly as he could, but the pain still wouldn't go away. He punched the head rest, but he felt no better. He bashed his head on the steering wheel as hard as he could. That only made the car horn honk with each strike. It did nothing to make him feel any better at all. In the end he just gave up, and sat back in his seat. He just sat there and cried. He let the tears flow, and there was plenty of it.

_**Naraku's Apartment:**_

Kikyo sat on the couch, with an ice pack pressed on her face. Kagome's slaps and punches stung more than she thought thought they would. A few seconds later, Naraku came from the bathroom and sat on the couch with her. He also had an ice pack on his face. Miroku's punches found their mark. He looked over at Kikyo's face and smiled at her. She saw the smile on his face and couldn't help but get annoyed. She had a disgusted look on her face.

"What the fuck are you smiling at?!?" she said angrily

"Nothing, It's just that we look really funny like this." He said.

"You think this is funny you shitty bitch?!?"

_Looks like it's effects are wearing off. She usually doesn't talk back to me like this. I need to giver her another dose_. Naraku thought to himself. "No, It's not funny at all. I'm sorry." he apologized.

"You better be." she said. There was an awkward silence between them for a while. It was only broken when Naraku got up off the couch and stood up.

"Do you want some coffee or something?" he asked nicely.

"Yeah, thanks." Naraku walked towards the kitchen. He opened the cupboards and took out two coffe mugs. He then readied the coffee powder and turned onn the the coffee maker. He turned the hot water on and waited for it to heat up. Once it was ready, he put the powder in the filter and placed the water inside the coffee maker. He waited in the kitchen while the coffee was brewing. Once it was done he poured coffee into the two mugs that he got. The coffee was done, except for the one crucial part. He looked in the living room and saw that Kikyo was watching TV. The coast was clear. He kneeled down on the floor and pried open a loose kitchen tile. He reached his hand in and pulled out what looked like a medicine bottle.

_**Naraku POV:**_

_I owe a lot to my friend for this thing. It's a good thing that he's a drug dealer. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to get this at all. It's so crucial to me. This drug has some pretty good effects if you're the one giving it to someone. You wouldn't think so if you were the one taking it. It basically makes the one who takes it lose all sense of reasoning, and judgement. It allows the person who gave it to completely mold the consciousness of the one who takes it. I can make Kikyo forget whatever I want her to forget, make her think whatever I want and make her do whatever I want her to. This is basically how I was able to make her hate Inuyasha and love me. Without this, nothing that happened for the past two and a half weeks would have been possible. There would be no way for her to leave Inuyasha if I hadn't slipped this in her drink all those days ago. This definitely a miracle drug. It's just too bad that the effects wear off once a week, but late it's been wearing off much faster. If I ever forget to giver her the dose she needs, she'd probably go running for Inuyasha in a heart beat. the only question is that will he accept her. That's why I have to keep her in the house when I'm not home. _

Naraku walked over to the countertop and opened the medicine bottle. He took a tablet out and dropped it into Kikyo's cup. There was an evil smirk on his face. He reached for a spoon and stirred it very well. He needs the drug to completely blend in with the coffee. He can't have Kikyo suspect what he's doing to her. He took a tray from the dishwasher and put the mugs on there. He brought the tray out into the livingroom and served it to Kikyo.

"Thanks." she said. She took a big sip from the mug and she immediately felt dizzy. The effects of the drug were quickly taking effect. She took another sip and and got even woozier. Naraku took the mug from her hands and place it on the coffee table. It didn't take long until Kikyo lost consciousness. She collapsed on the couch. Naraku closed in on her ear and started to whisper.

"You hate Inuyasha. You love Naraku." he whispered. "Repeat it."

"I hate Inuyasha. I love Naraku." Kikyo whispered in her sleep.

"You live only to cause him pain and give me pleasure. I am your master." he whispered. "Acknowledge it." he commanded.

"Yes, master." Naraku smiled and started to rub her shoulders. She woudn't wake up. He kissed her on her cheek and she stirred in her sleep.She was slowly regaining consciousness. He rubbed her cheeks.

"Wake up, Kikyo." she opened her eyes slowly, and saw Naraku presiding over her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fell asleep right after we got home. You must be really tired. You had a rough day."

"Yeah, I did didn't I. It was because of her." She sat there for a while and thought about something. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Since I had a rough day and all, why don't you make me feel better?" she said sweetly.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

She sat upright and pulled up her skirt. She showed Naraku her pink cotton panties. "I need a little help down here." she said as she was pointing at her pussy.

"I'd be glad to help you out." He moved forward and buried his face under her skirt. He licked at her pussy through the soft material. Kikyo moaned softly. He licked up and down over and over again until her panties were completely soaked through. He noticed that her clit was erect so he gave it a little nibble. She moaned louder.

"I can't take it anymore. Please take off my panties." she moaned. Naraku pulled his head back and reached for her panties. It one fell swoop he took them off her wet and wanting pussy. He asked Kikyo to stand up off the couch so that he could get more comfortable. He lay on the couch and asked Kikyo to get on top of him. She did. She mounted his face with her back turned to him. Naraku, drove his toungue deep in her cunt and gave her a sudden powerful burst of pleasure. He bit and nibbled on her pussy lips and her clit, bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm. Doing all of this for her got himself hard and ready also.

"Baby, can you open my zipper and let my cock out. I'm hard and it's starting to hurt." he said between licks. She didn't respond. All she did was moan, and follow his orders. She leaned forward and placed her hands on his cock. She rubbed it through his pants for a while. She then opened his zipper and pulled it out of the confines of his pants. She couldn't help but put it in her mouth. She licked and sucked the head as she stroked the shaft. He put two fingers in her pussy and started fingering her. Each time she pumped and each time he thrusted his fingers inside her, the closer they got to cumming. They fingered and sucked for a while longer.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum on your face." she said screamed loudly. She placed his cock in her mouth again and started to suck it harder than she did before.

"I'm gonna cum in your mouth soon." he moaned. A few more seconds and Kikyo spurted all her cum on his face while he blew his load in her mouth.

"That was good baby." she said. "I want more."

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah, why don't we go into the bedroom."

"Okay. I wanted to try those handcuffs and the whip anyway." he said with a smile.

_**Inuyasha:**_

Inuyasha finally left the park around the time the sun was setting. He felt a bit better by that time, but he was still in no condition to drive safely. He was driving at this point, but not carefully. He might as well have driven drunk. He was swerving in and out of traffic and running lights. He was cutting people off at every intersection. He was still crying so he couldn't see well. His senses were dulled and he couldn't concentrate. He came across a red light and tried to stop. He did, but he stepped on the brakes too late. His car was in the middle of the intersection and he couldn't move back since there a car behind him. All the while this was happening, a large pick up truck was speeding towards the intersection. The driver wasn't paying attention either. He saw Inuyasha's car at the last moment and tried to swerve away, but it was too late. He crashed into Inuyasha's driver side door and totaled Inuyasha's car. People got out of their cars and approached the the accident. The driver of the pick up truck got out of his without a scratch, but Inuyasha wasn't as lucky. When the dust finally settled, all you could see was Inuyasha's bloodied and battered body slumped over the steering wheel.

End of Chapter 9  
Sorry if there are any Typos.


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha lay sleeping on his bed peacefully. Next to him was the beautiful Kikyo. She started to stir in her sleep. She was ultimately unable to stay asleep for long because of the flood of sunlight that entered the room through the bedroom window. She slowly opened her eyes as she squinted because of the bright sun. She opened them a bit more until she was finally able to see. She sat up in bed as the sheet that covered her body fell revealing her beautiful breasts. She stretched her arms up in the air to get rid of the stiffness in her joints. Her tits bounced buoyantly as she quickly brought her arms down on her lap. Kikyo looked over beside her and saw her sleeping prince. She leaned in close to his ear so that he could whisper something.

"Wake up, baby. You've got classes to day." Kikyo said sweetly into his ear. He stirred and moaned in his sleep but he did not wake up. She leaned in again. "Come on baby. Wake up already." She said again. He did not wake up. He just turned over onto his belly and continued sleeping.

Suddenly, a smile came across her face as she looked at his face. She reached for his shoulder so that she could turn his over. Now that he was facing upwards, she could continue with her plan. She leaned in once more, but this time her target was not his ear but rather his lips. She leaned in closer and closer until she was finally at his lips. She gave his a passionate kiss. And just like that, Inuyasha woke up from his deep slumber.

She looked into his eyes and couldn't help but smile. "How did I know that you would wake up from that?" she asked playfully with a smile. Inuyasha looked confused and bewildered at the sight of Kikyo. "What's wrong baby?" she asked with some concern. There was a pause. Inuyasha just couldn't come up with the words.

"What are you doing here, Kikyo?" he finally asked.

"What are you talking about, silly? I'm your girlfriend. I'm supposed to be here." She said sweetly.

"You mean you didn't leave me for some other guy?" he said with a bit of doubt.

"Inuyasha!? What's gotten into you?" she asked amazed. She moved in closer to him "You and I both know that I would never leave you." She said with a soft kiss on his cheek. She moved away a bit. "Now get those silly thoughts out of your head."

"I'm sorry." He said innocently. "I guess it was all just a dream. It just seemed so real that's all." He said as he looked away.

"What dream was this?" she asked.

I just dreamt last night that Miroku caught you going out with some other guy and I found out about it. I felt so torn up inside. I never thought that a dream would cause so much pain." He explained.

"Now you're just being a silly puppy," she said as she looked deep in his eyes. She moved her lips to touch his, but as he was about to kiss his lover, the doorbell rang. "That just killed the mood," she said with frown.

"You should see your face," he said with a smile.

"Hushie!" She looked and sounded childish, but that just made her look so cute. "Stay here while I get the door." She said. She hopped off the bed and went to the cabinet. She opened it and pulled out one of Inuyasha's oversized shirts. She put it on to cover herself up. She then trotted out the bedroom door. From where he was Inuyasha heard the door open and close. He thought to himself that the person got the wrong apartment. But then he suddenly heard two sets of footsteps approaching the room.

"Who is it?" he asked from the room. Kikyo then walked in the room. Inuyasha saw another person barely outside the door but he couldn't see the man's face. The sunlight coming into the room from the window cast a shadow upon the door.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She said with a sudden evil smile on her face. "But your dream wasn't wrong. It is over between you and me. I hope you have a nice life." She left the room with man and left the apartment with him, leaving Inuyasha to deal with the blow that he was just given. It didn't take long until the pain in his heart set in. In an instant a massive pain shot through his heart. He couldn't help but collapse from the pain. He beat his chest where he felt the pain in hopes that the pain would go away, but it didn't make a damn bit of difference. The pain only escalated. The pain in his heart rose to a point where his body could no longer take it. He passed out.

"CLEAR!!" shouted the doctor in charge of the emergency room. He prepped the two paddles by rubbing them together. He placed them onto Inuyasha's lifeless body. It took less than a second until the electricity entered his body causing his body to jump from the bed. His heart still was not beating. "No response in his cardiac activity." The doctor said to the rest of the staff around him. "Nurse, increase the voltage." He said to the nurse in charge of the defibrillator.

"Yes, sir." She replied. The nurse turned the dial in the machine, increasing the voltage by ten percent. "Voltage increased, doctor!" the nurse exclaimed over the commotion. The doctor prepped the paddles again.

"CLEAR!!" he shouted once again. He placed the two paddles on Inuyasha's body once more and it jumped off of the table as it did before. His heart still won't start. "Damn!" the doctor said with frustration. "If we don't get his heart to start soon, his brain will be severely damaged from the lack of oxygen."

"Should I increase the voltage again, doctor?" the nurse asked with her hand ready to turn the dial on the machine.

"NO!" said the doctor. "If we increase the voltage anymore than it is now, it could kill him! We just have to keep trying with the voltage that we have now!" He explained to the nurse. He prepped the paddles again. "CLEAR!!" he shouted again. The body jumped from the bed again but Inuyasha still lay motionless. "CLEAR!!" he said again. There was still no change in Inuyasha's condition. "CLEAR!!" the doctor said again. The body jumped from the bed again and landed just as it did several times before. This time, the difference is that they heard the heart monitor beep as soon as Inuyasha landed on the bed. His heart was beating again. His life was saved. He lay sleeping on the bed.

"That was way too close for comfort." The doctor said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Any later and we would be dealing with brain damage right now. Let's just hope he wakes up soon."

"Excuse me, doctor." The nurse behind him said.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"I have the information you asked for."

"Good."

"His name is Inuyasha. He apparently has no last name. Inuyasha is his only name. That struck me as a little strange." The nurse said.

"Yes, that is a bit strange isn't it."

"He goes to Tokyo University as a third year, and lives in an apartment complex just outside of the main campus."

"Kazuki, teaches there. I'll give him a call later and inform him about Inuyasha," said the doctor. He took the information from the nurse and walked out of the emergency room. He made a left turn at the door and went straight down the hall and entered his office. He sat behind his desk and reviewed the background information that they got on Inuyasha. "He's the captain of the kendo team, huh," said the doctor with some guilt. "I just hope that those broken legs heal quickly." He reached for the phone and dialed the number of Kazuki Yamato. They're brothers. The phone started ringing.

The phone was picked up. "Hello?" the person on the other line said.

"Hello, Kazuki? This is Hiroshi," said Dr. Hiroshi.

"Hey! I haven't talked to you in a long time. How are you doing? What's the news lately?" said Mr. Yamato with a bit of joy in his voice.

"I've been fine. Listen. I called to tell you about one of the students there at the University," said Hiroshi. "You wouldn't happen to know a student called Inuyasha do you?"

"Yeah I do. He's in one of my biology classes. Why? Did something happen?" inquired Mr. Yamato with a trace of worry in his voice.

"He's in the emergency room right now as we speak."

"What happened to him?"

"He was involved in a car accident. He's in a stable condition right now, but he's in pretty rough shape."

"Did he break any bones?" asked Mr. Yamato with a lot of worry.

"He broke both his legs, but the fractures are only minor ones. He should be able to have full use of his legs in about two or three months."

"That's terrible news. Did you know that he's the captain of the kendo team?" asked Kazuki.

"Yeah I do. The hospital ran a background check on him. It's a shame."

"Do you think he'll recover fast enough to play in the regional championship if the team reaches the playoffs without him?" asked Mr. Yamato.

"That all depends on when the championship is."

"It's in about three and a half months"

"He'll probably be okay to compete but I don't think he'll be of any use since he'll be out of shape."

"I see your point," Mr. Yamato responded. "Well, I gotta go. I got something cooking in the oven. I'll talk to you soon. Thanks for telling me about this. I'll be the one to inform the school tomorrow."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you soon." They both put the phones down and resumed with their day.

_**Kagome's Apartment: **_

Kagome, Sango and Miroku arrived at the apartment about a little less than an hour ago. It was already pretty late. The trip home took hours longer than usual. There was the afternoon rush and there were a couple accidents in the downtown area. When they arrived, Kagome was still sleeping in the backseat of Sango's car. Miroku had no choice but to carry Kagome to her room. As of right now, Kagome is still taking her nap in her room while Sango and Miroku sat in the living room together while they talked over a cup of tea.

"Do you think Inuyasha's okay?" Sango asked.

"I'm not really sure at all. This is the first time I ever saw him this rattled. I don't really know what to expect," Miroku answered truthfully.

"You weren't supposed to tell the truth, dummy," Sango said.

"I wasn't?" he asked a little dumbfounded.

"No. You were supposed to lie and say that everything is gonna be alright, and make me feel better."

"I'm sorry," he said. There was a brief pause in their conversation. "I'm sure that everything is going to be okay. He's probably home right now having dinner or something," he said kind of forced. It was obvious that he didn't mean what he said.

"It's no use telling me now that I know what you really think, dummy!" She paused and looked down at her cup. "It was sweet of you to try and make me feel better though," she said with a blush.

"Don't mention it. I was glad to do it. " He said with a big smile on his face. There was a bit of an awkward silence between them when Miroku stopped talking. "Is Kagome gonna be okay?" Miroku said finally.

"I really don't know. I wanna say that she will be, but I'm not really sure." Sango said with some regret.

"Has she ever been like this before?" asked Miroku curiously.

"Yeah. She usually got like this after a guy she went out with tried to use her for sex or something like that. This is something different though."

"Different? How so?"

"She's taking it harder than she ever did. I think that she really, really liked Inuyasha," Sango said.

"Yeah, I got the same signals from the two of them." Miroku looked down at his watch and acknowledged the time. It was ten o'clock. He placed his tea cup on the table. "I think it's time I left. It's getting kinda late, and I have an early class tomorrow."

"I understand. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay then, I'll see you at practice."

"Practice?" she asked with a bit of doubt. "You really think that Inuyasha will be back tomorrow?"

"Of course. That guy will never miss a practice for anything." He said as he was walking towards the door. He turned around and said his goodnight.

"Goodnight," she said in return.

Just as he was outside the door with her just behind him, he turned around to face her. "I almost forgot something."

"What's that?" she said.

"This." He bent down a bit and gave Sango a soft peck on her right cheek. He caught her completely off guard. She was just standing there with a look of shock and amazement on her face. She was blushing. "Goodnight," he said again, this time with a bigger smile on his face. He walked out the door and closed it. Sango stood there in front of the door for a while in order to regain her composure.

"I guess he does have a sweet side to him," she said to herself with a smile as she held her cheek.

Sango finally moved from the door and walked down the hall towards Kagome's room. Sango was worried about so she wanted to check up on her. She opened the door and saw that Kagome was sitting on her bed as she hugged her oversized pillow. Kagome saw Sango enter her room.

"It's not fair to him, Sango. It just wasn't." Kagome said without looking up at Sango.

"I know it wasn't, but what can we do?" Sango asked as she sat on the bed. "There really are people like that in this world."

"How could she do it? Inuyasha is one of the nicest guys out there. He didn't deserve that."

"No he didn't, but we can't change what already happened. All we can do now is to be supportive."

"You're right. But the hardest part tomorrow is facing him."

"I know, but someone has to do it."

Kagome did not sleep very well that night. All the motions that surrounded the day were still in her mind. She still thought of Inuyasha and worried whether or not he was okay. That morning, she was rather sluggish from her lack of sleep, but she got ready for school on time just the same. She and Sango arrived at the school earlier than usual that day. They wanted to see Inuyasha and talk to him before classes started, but they had no such luck. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found that morning.

Sango and Kagome went to their respective classes when the time came. Kagome entered her History class and was surprised not to see Inuyasha there.

"He's probably gonna come in late today. I don't blame him," she said to herself. So when Inuyasha didn't show up at all during class, Kagome just kept telling herself the same thing. "Inuyasha was just coming to school late, that's all."

History class ended so Kagome made her way towards Mr. Yamoto's biology class. At this point, she was getting more and more worried about Inuyasha. There were all these thoughts flowing into her head that just added worry and anxiety to her. "What if he committed suicide? What if he quit school and ran away? What if he turned to a life of crime?" All these absurd thoughts and more ran through head.

Kagome entered the classroom and headed straight to her seat. She didn't even say hi anybody. She was just that worried about Inuyasha. A few moments later, Mr. Yamato entered the room. Almost instantly, the atmosphere in the room became so much more ominous to Kagome.

"Okay class, let's be seated. I have some grave news to announce," Mr. Yamoto said. The second he uttered those words, Kagome's heart sank. She was scared to death about what the news was. Once everybody took their seats, Mr. Yamoto started his announcement. "As you all have noticed, Inuyasha isn't here today and he probably won't be for another month or so."

"What happened!??!" Kagome asked with surprise and horror.

"I was just getting to that, Kagome. Please calm down," he said to her. "Inuyasha was involved in a violent car accident yesterday afternoon." There was a collective gasp that went through the room. The loudest came from Kagome. She had tears in her eyes now. "He was involved in a collision with a pick-up truck in an intersection downtown."

"Will he be alright?" Kagome asked as she stood up

"It doesn't look good," he said with a grim look on his face. "According to my brother, who is the doctor in charge of him, his condition worsened over night, and now he's in a coma." Kagome felt her legs weaken and she almost collapsed onto the floor. "On top of that, both of his legs are fractured. It's just a shame that he won't be able to play kendo for a long time," he said with some remorse.

"Where is he being treated?" Kagome asked.

"He's recovering at the Tokyo Hospital as we speak. You guys should visit when you can," he replied. With that answer, Kagome just picked up all of her things and ran out of the door. A couple of her friends tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to reason. Mr. Yamoto stretched out his hand to stop her friends. "Just let her go," Mr. Yamoto said. "I can tell that she's taking it harder than anyone."

She ran down the empty hall and opened the door to the stairwell. She dangerously sprinted down the stairs to the ground floor. She bolted to the front doors and out into the open air. She just really needed to be outside at the moment. She collected her thoughts with tears in her eyes. After a while, she realized that she really needed to see Inuyasha as soon as possible. She reached inside her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly looked for Sango's number and waited for her to pick up her phone.

"Hello?" Sango answered.

"We have to go now!!" Kagome said panic-stricken.

"Kagome?" Sango said unsure. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"No time to explain; just meet me at the car."

"Slow down, and tell me what's going on." Sango heard Kagome take a deep breath over the phone. She took a couple more until she felt a bit calmer. "Are you okay now?" Sango asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Now tell me what's happening. Where do we have to go?"

"The hospital." Kagome answered.

"Why?"

"Mr. Yamoto announced in class, that Inuyasha is in the hospital right now. He's in a coma, Sango."

"Oh my god!" Sango exclaimed. "What happened?"

"He said that Inuyasha was in a car accident yesterday afternoon. He was admitted to the Tokyo Hospital yesterday."

"Say no more. I'll call Miroku and we'll meet you at the car."

"Thanks, Sango."

"Don't thank me. He's my friend too." With those final words Sango hung up, and Kagome immediately headed for the car. She waited there for about five minutes until she saw the two jogging towards her. Kagome waved towards them. Sango immediately unlocked the car doors when she was near enough. Kagome opened the back seat doors and climbed inside. Sango took the driver's seat while Miroku took the front passenger seat.

As soon the three got settled Kagome said: "Drive as fast as you can, Sango." Not a word was said after that. They drove in silence.

The whole trip to the hospital took about an hour due to the many traffic lights and cars. They had a hard time finding a parking spot when they entered the hospital grounds. Kagome grew very frustrated at that point in time. When they finally found a spot, they just ran towards the hospital lobby. Once they entered through the lobby doors, they headed straight to the information desk. An elderly woman reading a magazine was the one in charge at the desk.

"We're looking for the room of a patient here. His name's Inuyasha." Kagome asked the lady breathlessly. The lady didn't even look up at Kagome to acknowledge that she was there. She just kept reading her magazine. "Excuse me, ma'am." Kagome said a bit frustrated. The woman gave no response. "Excuse me!" Kagome almost screamed. "We're looking for the room of Inuyasha. Can you help us?" Kagome asked with malice.

The old lady finally looked up at Kagome. "If you want to grab my attention, you have to ring that bell there," she said.

"I'll keep that in mind bu-" Kagome was again ignored by the lady as she went back to reading her magazine. At this point, both Miroku and Sango grew extremely frustrated as well. Sango approached the desk and pounded the tiny bell with her fist.

"Are you happy now, you old hag!?!?" shouted Sango. The old lady finally put her magazine down and looked up at the trio.

"Can I help you?" she asked innocently. Kagome and Sango almost gave in to the temptation to hit her, but they fought back their urges.

"Are you fucking kidding!?!?" Miroku blasted. "You know damn well why we're here!!"

"Could you kindly repeat your request," the lady said with a twisted smile. Miroku was about to punch the lady in the face but Kagome stopped him.

"We're looking for Inuyasha's room, please," she asked through gritted teeth.

"He's up in room 322." The three started to head to the elevators when they were stopped by the old lady. "Where are you three going? You can't go up there without a visitor's pass." They walked back fighting the urge to viciously murder her. As soon as they reached the desk again, she handed them three forms to fill out. They each grabbed one and filled them out. They handed the forms back to the lady when they finished and she each gave them a visitor's pass in return.

"Do we need anything else!?" Miroku asked bitterly.

"Nope." They just walked away towards the elevator.

As the three friends walked away from the desk and entered the elevator Miroku said: "Guys, do me a favor and not send me to this hospital if I get hurt. I feel like I'll just get worse if I'm in here."

"Sure thing," Sango said with a chuckle.

The ride up to the third floor took excruciatingly long for them especially Kagome. She was the one who breathed a sigh of relief when the elevator bell rang even though she was the most anxious one among them. When the doors slid open, the three jumped out into the hallway towards room 322. They first saw room was 312 and a few doors down, they passed room 314. They were headed in the right direction. As they passed more and more doors the more the anxiety rose; this was especially true for Kagome. The closer they got, the more images of Inuyasha in terrible conditions popped into the imaginations of Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. They passed room 320. Only one room to go.

They finally found the door to room 322. They stood still in front of it. They were apprehensive to open the door. They didn't know what to expect to see when they opened it. They feared that what lay in store for them may not be what they want to see. In the end, it was Kagome who gained enough courage to reach for the knob and turn it. She pushed the door open and they saw who lay inside. The silver hair was unmistakable. It was definitely Inuyasha. It was him. There were just many bandages added to him that's all.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all moved towards Inuyasha's bed. Kagome was the first one to reach him. She saw all the tubes that were going inside his body, and all of the bandages that covered him. She couldn't help but have a tear in her eye. She traced her fingers down Inuyasha's right arm until she reached his hand. She gripped his hand tightly and then she just started crying. Sango embraced her.

"He shouldn't be like this, Sango," Kagome cried. "He doesn't deserve this at all!"

"I know, I know," Sango sighed.

"Don't worry, Kagome." Miroku interrupted. "I'm sure he'll wake up soon. I promise. Inuyasha is tougher than you give him credit for."

"He's right you know." Sango said. "He will wake up soon, but right now, all we can do now is wait for him to open his eyes again." Kagome nodded to the two of them and then wiped her tears away from her eyes and cheeks. Then she smiled.

"Thanks guys," Kagome said smiling.

**Naraku's Apartment:**

"Shit! The drugs are wearing off again. I just gave her some last night. I guess her body becoming immune to it little by little." Naraku thought to himself. He headed for the kitchen while Kikyo was in the bathroom. He crouched down when he reached the tile. He removed it and reached down into his hiding place. He took out the bottle and saw that there was only one pill left in it. "Damn, I'm out! I should give this to her now and then get more of this stuff from him later." He took the pill out and mixed it in some coffee just as he did the night before. He took the cup and walked out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom. He noticed that the shower was no longer running. He knocked on the door twice.

"Babe, I have the coffee that you asked for here on the table, just drink it when you want to. I have to go out and do something."

"Okay…sure," Kikyo said rather dazed. Naraku walked towards the closet in the room and opened it. He put on one of his thinner coats and walked out the room, grabbing his keys on the way out. He opened the front door and walked out into the sunlit day. He unlocked the car with his remote and entered by the driver-side door. He started the engine then backed out of the parking lot. He then drove towards the direction of the Tokyo slums.

He arrived there. He passed many rundown buildings. Many had broken windows and are covered in graffiti art. He saw some beggars huddling at some street corner. He stopped at a traffic light. He looked to his left and saw an alley. There was a girl "servicing" a man with her mouth. He saw that the man ejaculated in her mouth and then he looked away. That kind of thing is not at all surprising in this part of town. He drove off and saw more of the same things. After a few moments of driving, he spotted the place he was looking for.

The building was in better condition than all the rest. Above the door was a garish neon sign that was lit even in the day. It simply said "Pussy Palace". Naraku parked his car by the roadside and got out of his car. He entered the building and he was met by a mist of cigarette smoke and colorful strobe lights. He walked further inside. As he walked with peanut shells cracking under his feet, he was harassed by overly drunk strippers. He was tempted by them all, but he turned them all away. He kept walking further inside until he saw a man seated at the bar with a large beer mug in his right hand. The man wore a black leather coat with matching black pants. He had his slick black hair tied up in a ponytail. In addition to that, he was wearing a sweatband made out of what seemed like fur. Naraku thought of it as a little strange. Naraku walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. The man turned around and saw him standing there.

"Naraku. What are you doing here? You need more of that shit don't ya?"

"Yeah, I ran out."

"So soon? I gave you a two month supply of that stuff."

"I kinda used double each time she needed a refill. She was more obedient, but she seems to be becoming immune to it."

"You dumbass!! Of course she's gonna be more immune. You used twice the dosage so her immune system is gonna become stronger against it." The man reprimanded.

"My bad!" Naraku said stupidly. "Do you have anything stronger than that?"

"Sure I do; let's go out back and talk business." The man in black snapped his fingers and two muscle-bound men behind Naraku immediately stood up. They were part of the man's posse no doubt. Two of them grabbed Naraku by his arms and followed the leader out the back door. Once they were out the door, the two men dropped Naraku in front of the ringleader. The man clad in black pulled a bottle out of his jacket pocket. "Here it is," the man said with a smile. "This shit does all the same things the old stuff did, but it's three times as strong. And as an added bonus, it's addictive to the user. It's really expensive. Not to mention that it's very illegal. I'll probably be sent to death row just for having it."

"How much do you want for it?" Naraku asked with great interest.

"Hold up. If you're that interested, it's three times more expensive. This bottle here is gonna cost you 100,000 yen," the man sneered. "Not only that, but if I give it to you, you have to work for me. It's a little insurance. I can't risk you getting caught and getting me into trouble."

"Fuck! If it's that illegal, screw you then." Naraku retorted.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. However, now that you know that this stuff actually exists, I can't risk you telling anyone about it." He snapped his fingers again and pointed towards Naraku. The same two guys grabbed him and held him still. Naraku tried to break free, but the two guys were just too powerful. The man in black pounced towards Naraku with wolf-like reflexes. Before Naraku knew it, the man had his hands around his head, and in less than a second, everything just went dark for him.

The man twisted Naraku's head with such great force that his neck snapped with a sickening crack. His body just fell limp in between the two thugs. They let go of the body, and just let it fall to the concrete.

"What do we do with the body, Koga?" one of the henchmen asked pointing to the body.

"We dump it in Tokyo Bay, of course."

**End of Chapter 10**

**Sorry if there are any typos. **


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a week and a half since the accident happened. There was still no change in Inuyasha's condition. He was still stuck in his bed as he made his friends wait anxiously for him to wake up. The wait was the toughest on Kagome.

She couldn't bear the times when she wasn't with him. The time she spent at school was spent wishing to be at his side. The classes no longer interested her; her friends were no longer able to hold her attention. However, that did not mean she couldn't find the time to spread the news. She told most of the team and most of the student body what was behind the accident. This made Kikyo hated by most students who heard the story.

Nothing else seemed to matter to her but Inuyasha. In the time that he spent in the hospital, she had developed this need to be at his side…always. Although there was no evident change in the way he feels for her, her feelings for him grew intensely over the past week. The pain she saw him go through sparked her already growing feelings for him. She could no longer look at him the way she tried to before: as a friend. She wanted – needed – something more. She wanted her affections to be returned. That request was certainly not impossible.

Everyday for the past week, she was more than glad to be free from the confines of the school as well as her own apartment. As soon as her last class ended, she would make her way to the hospital. At times she would ride with Sango, but during times when her sister couldn't go with her, she took the car for herself. During these times, she was the only one in the room with him. She truly cherished those moments.

She became a familiar face at the hospital. She came to know all the nurses as well as the other staff there. They treated her well. Even the devilish woman at the counter would have a pass ready for Kagome as soon as she walked through the doors of the hospital. They wondered why she would go through all the trouble to visit every single day. At first they believed in the reason that she and he were close friends, but that wasn't a good enough reason for them. It didn't explain why she was so attached to him. The staff would always ask if they were a couple. She never failed to blush each time they asked. She told them that they weren't like that. She also told them that she wished that they were. They cheered her on, and told her not to give up; not that there was any danger of her doing that. She also got on Dr. Yamoto's nerves at times. She never hesitated to badger him with questions about Inuyasha's condition every chance that she got. The nurses found this amusing.

Every afternoon she was there. As soon as she walked through the doors, she went straight up to his room after getting the pass. He looked better now. The scars he had healed quickly and he was no longer bandaged up as thoroughly as he once was. He only had the casts on his legs to contend with. He looked like the old Inuyasha again.

Everyday, she would talk to him. Even though Inuyasha was unresponsive, she was more than happy to do it. She sat beside his bed everyday and told him all that happened during the days gone by. She actually tells him what he missed in class at times. She told him that they were discussing the Japanese Industrial Revolution in Japan in their history class. A topic that would have certainly bored him to tears, but she kept talking anyway. She also tutored him about the uses and functions that DNA and RNA had in the human cells. This topic would have been just as boring to him, but she was only doing her job. She smiled at the thought of him complaining. She also relayed the news about his team. Miroku took the role that Inuyasha filled and he was having difficulty with it. He didn't have the respect that Inuyasha held among the players. He had a rough time making the team obey what he commanded, but with Sango at his side he was able to do it. Yes, Sango is at his side. She told him that the team won another match the past weekend, bringing them ever closer to the finals. This was something that would have pleased Inuyasha very much. She was more than happy to give the message. Usually it was just like this. However, there were times that Kagome had the courage to tell Inuyasha more than just the news. When the nurses were gone and she was completely alone with him, she opened up, revealing all the contents of her heart. She confessed. Kagome spilled her heart to him. She told him the strong feelings that she had for him. She told him how his smile always brightened her day and weakened her at the same time. She told him how his touch comforted and made her nervous, and that it made her heart flutter like a hummingbird's wings. She told him how her desire to be his was stronger than anything she had ever felt. She told all, but not one word was heard. After she was done expressing what she felt she always ended the day with something she had always wanted to give him: kisses. She would reach for his hand and squeezed it tightly. She leaned her face near his, moving closer and closer to what she longed for. She gently placed her lips against his. She traced the outline of his lips with her own and kissed him again. She would always have a tear in her eye after these moments because her prince never woke from his slumber. She strongly wished that she could give him a kiss that he would return.

_**Inuyasha Dreamt:**_

_Inuyasha found himself lying on his own bed. He was bewildered and confused. He sat up and looked around suspiciously. He wanted to be sure that this really was the place he thought it was. He eyed all four walls and scanned from right to left, inspecting everything that passed his gaze. He saw nothing strange. It really was his room. He moved himself to the side of the bed and let his feet touch the floor. He stood up and started walking around. He walked into his bathroom with nothing on but his boxers. He stopped at his sink and looked at himself in the mirror, inspecting himself just as he would any other day. There was nothing strange about his reflection. He turned the faucet on and placed his hand under it, collecting water. He bent down to splash some on his face, but his reflection didn't follow. _

_He looked up and jumped back as he saw his own reflection stood straight and remained still. All he saw in the mirror was a likeness of himself looking back at him, smiling. It wasn't an evil smile. _

"_What are you still doing here?" the reflection asked. _

_Inuyasha looked around trying to see if there was anyone there. There was none. He finally pointed at himself. "Are you talking to me?" Inuyasha asked. _

"_Is there anyone else around you?"_

_It took awhile before Inuyasha responded. He was clearly shocked that he was talking to his own reflection. He wondered if he was still sane or not. "What do you want from me?" he finally managed to say. _

"_I just want you to answer my one question. What are you still doing here?_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_We're never gonna get anywhere if you keep answering my questions with questions," the reflection said with a chuckle. "What I mean is, what are you still in this secluded place? There are people waiting for you out there you know."_

"_I don't believe that. There's nothing for me to go back to," Inuyasha said with sullen tone. _

"_Why do you say that? Do you say that just because Kikyo's gone from your life." Inuyasha couldn't answer the question. All he could do was nod weakly as he hid his face from his reflection. "She's not you're whole life."_

"_It felt like she was."_

"_You only say that now because the pain you feel is messing with your mind. It's not like you weren't happy when you weren't together."_

_Inuyasha was about to say that he was sad the whole time they were apart, but he was interrupted again. _

"_Who was it that made you feel like you again when you were alone? Answer that question for me."_

_Inuyasha was speechless. _

"_I'll give you a hint. It's the girl you tried to hate just because you were afraid of falling for her."_

_The image of Kagome flew into Inuyasha's head. He was right. She did make him feel like himself again. She was the one who made him smile when everything else felt so sad. She was his sunshine in the snowstorm. He knew the answer. "Kagome," he whispered._

"_That's right. Did you know that she's been visiting you every single day? Don't you think that she's worth going back to?" the reflection asked_

_Damn right. Inuyasha thought._

_At that moment, Inuyasha started remembering all the memories that he and Kagome shared in the short time that they knew each other. He remembered the first time they met on the stairs and how that accidental embrace made them feel. He remembered the argument they had. He couldn't help but smile at her angered face. He also remembered that day when she was attacked and how worried he was for her safety. He also recalled that moment they had when he was treating her wounds. That was the first time he realized that there might be something there after all. He remembered their first and only tutoring session thus far. She smiled when he remembered how her face looked when he was on top of her. And lastly, he remembered the fun that they shared in the amusement park. _

_He looked up at his reflection with eyes with passion and determination. He felt that he was ready to go back; that he needed to go back… for her sake. He felt that she was worth the risk of getting hurt again. He wasn't sure how she felt._

"_Isn't there someplace that you have to be right now?" his counterpart asked with a knowing stare. Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just rushed out of the bathroom and put on some clothes really quickly. He dashed out of his room and ran to the front door. _

As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by an intensely bright light. He had to close his eyes to protect his vision. When he opened them, he found himself lying in bed wearing nothing but a paper gown. He looked at his surroundings and saw the plain white room and the heart monitor to his left. He knew that he was in the hospital. He tried to sit up but he was stopped by a stinging pain in his leg. He removed the blanket and saw the two casts.

He looked up at the ceiling and said: "Did you have to take my legs too?" he asked sarcastically.

**That same night:**

Kikyo lay sleeping in bed. She was awoken by the immense thirst that she felt in her throat. She opened her eyes and sat up. Her head was clear, she no longer felt dizzy. She was just confused. She didn't know why she was in a room that she didn't recognize.

She looked around and realized that she wasn't in her own room nor was it Inuyasha's. She got off the bed and looked up at the clock that was hanging from the wall. It was only 8 o'clock at night.

She walked out of the room and looked for the kitchen. She was in a place that she was never in before, and that scared her. She looked around again and her face and heart fell when she saw the calendar on the table. It was already December. As far as she knew, it was only supposed to be November. The thought scared her out of her mind. She has no idea what has happened to her during he month's stay with Naraku.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked herself. She started to look frantically for a phone that she can use. She saw the black phone sitting in the living room. She all but jumped for it. She quickly dialed Inuyasha's number. There was no answer. This scared her more than ever. She pressed end and dialed Miho's number instead. She was a close friend of Kikyo's on the archery team. She was a friend of both her and Inuyasha. Kikyo heard a click on the other line. This relaxed her a bit.

"Hello?" said Miho.

"Miho!! Thank god you picked up" Kikyo said relieved.

"Oh…It's you," she said disgusted.

"What's the matter?"

"You have some ego calling me!" Miho said angrily.

"What are you talking about?!" Kikyo asked surprised "Why are you acting this way?"

"You miss a month's worth of class doing who knows what with that guy, and you suddenly call back!? You just couldn't tell him that you're done. You just had to show it. Look what that did to him!!! How the fuck do you expect me to react, bitch?!"

"What happened to Inuyasha?" Kikyo suddenly asked very worried. "What guy?!"

"Like you don't know!!" she screamed.

"Please just tell me." She said pleading.

"What the hell are you doing acting dumb for?!? You know what you did!"

"I really don't," she said with her voice thick with despair.

Miho sighed deeply and calmed her anger down. "Kagome told me the story. Miroku caught you with a guy at the amusement park two Sundays ago. Inuyasha found out, and it upset him. It got him so upset that he got in a car accident that afternoon. He's in a coma," she explained bitter hate. "Do us all a favor and stay away from him."

Kikyo didn't say a word in response. When nothing was said after a while, there was a click on the other line. Miho hung up. Kikyo didn't notice this. She was too shocked by the news that she just got. Her eyes filled with tears. It caused her pain to know that she hurt the man she loved. It didn't take long until her resolve broke and she dropped the phone. The phone landed on the tile that Naraku used to hide the drug.

There was a loud crash, and that startled Kikyo out of her reverie. She looked down at the floor and saw the hole that the phone made. She waved the dust away as she was crouching down to investigate. She finally noticed the glass bottle. She reached her hand inside and pulled it out. She rotated it around and read the warnings. Her eyes grew and grew with shock as she kept on reading. She saw what the drug did to her and she figured out why she has no recollection of the past month. The tears fell freely again.

She looked up from the floor and saw a picture hanging on the kitchen wall. It was a picture she remembered. It was a picture she had in her own home. It was a picture of her, Inuyasha, and Naraku from their high school days. Realization flooded into her mind. She knew who abducted her, who it was that drugged her, and who it was with whom she hurt Inuyasha. She gripped the bottle tightly and she felt the glass crack in her hand. She raised her hand and threw the bottle towards the picture. The bottle and the glass of the frame shattered into a hundred pieces as Kikyo watched them crash to the floor.

She ran to the room in order to find her clothes. Kikyo opened the closet and found the clothes she wore that day with Naraku on the floor. She quickly put the clothes over her lingerie. As she was changing, she noticed the light in the room gleam from something the trash. She was curious so she moved closer to see what it was. Shock, anger and hatred for herself entered her heart and mind when she figured out what was in there: used condoms. She gave a loud shriek and ran out of the apartment. Kikyo found herself on the sidewalk within a few moments of her shocking discovery. She recognized where she was in Tokyo and knew where the bust stop was.

She took the bus to her own apartment. She didn't have her purse with her, she remembered that it was in her car the last time she saw it. Her keys were in that purse. She would have panicked if she didn't remember that she had a spare key under the welcome mat.

She opened the door and stepped inside. She looked at the apartment and she sighed with relief, knowing that she can relax a bit. She explored the place thoroughly and she noticed that nothing changed from yesterday…yesterday meaning a month ago.

The relaxation she felt didn't last too long. She quickly remembered what she saw in that trash can back in Naraku's room as well as what Miho said about what she did to Inuyasha. She collapsed as what she had done dawned on her: she cheated on Inuyasha. She had sex with another man. The thought of this made her feel such extreme hatred for herself. She kept asking in her mind the same question over and over again: "How could you do it, Kikyo?" Her eyes welled up as fresh tears drenched her cheeks. She couldn't bear it. It was too painful to think about. She wanted so much to run to Inuyasha so that he could comfort her, but she knew that that was impossible now. This desire caused her to see the image of his face in her mind. She winced violently in an attempt to avert his gaze. She couldn't look him in the eye knowing that she caused him so much pain; both physical and emotional. Drugs or no drugs, she hurt him terribly, and she couldn't bring herself to forgive her.

After awhile, she finally managed to stand up and carry herself to the shower. She wanted to cleanse her body of whatever filthy act she did. No matter how long she spent under the makeshift rain, she didn't feel any cleaner. She finally just gave up and slept.

**The Next Day:**

Kikyo was under the sheets sleeping in a sultry nightgown. She was drenched in sweat. Her whole body was damp. She had a nightmare.

She dreamt of Inuyasha crying and suffering in pain because of the pain that she caused, and she felt so guilty for it. Little did she know that her nightmare was more correct than she knew it to be.

The alarm sounded and she reached for it quickly on her bedside table to silence the racket. She looked up from her painful sleep and saw that it was 11 o'clock in the morning. It was November 5th. It was a sunny Monday. Even though the day was as beautiful as it could get, she still didn't feel like getting up. She was nervous about going to school. She didn't want to face her peers. She was sure that they knew the reason for Inuyasha's absence. Students were gonna treat her like a total outcast. She finally walked off the bed and took her shower. After she was finished, she put on some clothes and walked out the door. She walked out to the bus stop and waited. It sucked not having her car.

School was exactly how she imagined it would be. It was like something out of her own nightmares. The moment she set foot on the school grounds, she was met with very hateful stares. Some of them came people she didn't even know. "They must have heard the story then," she thought. Plenty of these stares also came from friends that she thought supported her, some came from her close acquaintances, and a few teachers even gave her the same treatment.

Along with these stares came the snide remarks that people made behind her back. These were unavoidable. Students who passed her by would whisper a few insulting words to try to hide it from her ears. However, despite their efforts, she still heard them loud and clear. These words were: "slut", "bitch", "whore" and "skank" to name a few. Even though they were just words said by ignorant people, they still hurt. She had no choice but fight back the tears that were trying their hardest to flow out.

It hurts how some things change for the worst so quickly. Kikyo didn't even have time to prepare for this. This whole ordeal was just dropped on her lap.

Her first order of business was to head to the Student Affairs office. She had to tell the school that she was back after her long absence. From the hallway, she saw through the glass that the staff members were having a lively discussion amongst themselves. She walked in the door and everything changed. The Student Affairs office just turned dead silent at the sight of her. It was evident that they had heard of the rumors also. It was that or they were just pissed that she missed a month of school. The woman at the desk just stared at her for a while until she finally spoke.

"You decided that school was important after all, huh?" she said with a condescending tone.

"I'm sorry about the prolonged -," Kikyo tried to say but was interrupted.

"State the reason for your absence," the lady said with a tone of irritation.

"There was a death in the family," she lied very unconvincingly.

"Do you have any proof to back up that claim?"

Kikyo hesitated for a while and then spoke. "N-n-no, I don't."

"Of course you don't. I already called your parents. They have no idea why you've been absent."

"S-sorry," she managed to stutter.

"You missed a month of school without so much as a phone call to inform us," she said quite angrily. "And you come back here expecting to get away with a half-hearted apology and a lie!!??"

Kikyo didn't say anything. She just looked down at her shoes to hide her eyes from all the eyes that were staring at them. A bit of those tears escaped. She wanted no one to see. She wanted Inuyasha at her side now more than anything, but she knew she couldn't have it.

"I have no choice but to put you under probation for both this year and the next." The lady registered this in Kikyo's permanent records and said nothing to the suffering girl in front of her; nothing nice anyway. "Students under probation cannot participate in any athletics so you can forget about going back as captain of the archery squad. Not that It matters, the season's over anyway. The team got eliminated from the tournament because of you're absence. God, I'd be scared to talk to those girls if I were you," the lady said with a cold laugh." What are you still doing here?" she asked with a bitter tone.

Kikyo just walked out of the room without looking up at anybody. She kept her head down as she walked through the near-empty halls of the university. She finally reached the girl's bathroom, where she locked herself in one of the stalls so that she could cry undisturbed. It took a while, but she finally regained her composure. She finally managed to reach her Government class for which she was twenty minutes late.

The rest of the class dragged on for Kikyo. The constant staring and whispering of the students around her made her more feel uncomfortable with each passing minute. She shook her knee out of impatience, gritted her teeth in frustration and sweated from her nervous state. She just needed to get the fuck out of that room. She was helpless. She couldn't do anything about what the other students thought and she had no power to change their minds. For the first time in a long time, she was completely alone. She had no more friends to turn to, and most painful of all, she knew that she couldn't have Inuyasha back no matter how much she wanted to be him.

The instant that the bell rang, Kikyo already gathered her things and was walking down the crowded hallway. Students were walking from their previous class to the next. In the midst of all the people Kikyo saw Kagome bent down over the water fountain drinking some water. Kikyo saw this as a chance to apologize to her about the squad being kicked out of the tournament. Kagome was one of the best on the squad after all.

Kikyo walked quietly to Kagome's right side. Kagome noticed that there was someone next to her. Curious who it was, she looked up, but she was appalled when she saw that it was Kikyo.

"Hey, Kagome," Kikyo said with a weak smile.

Kagome didn't respond. She was just too disgusted at Kikyo for having the guts to talk to her after what she has done. Kikyo waited for about ten seconds for Kagome to respond. Needless to say, there was an awkward silence between the two girls.

Kikyo bowed her head in front of Kagome. "I'm so sorry for what happened," she apologized. Kagome was very surprised in a good way to hear her apology, but it still wasn't enough to placate her anger. For a moment, this set Kagome in better mood; if only she didn't hear what else Kikyo had to say. "I'm sorry about the team being eliminated from the championships," Kagome was so angered by her statements. She locked her arms at her sides and clenched her fists very tightly from the rage she was feeling. Kikyo just kept on talking without looking up to see how Kagome was reacting. "I know it was my fault that the season is over, and I'm so sorry about that. I'm so sorry," Kikyo repeated. "The school put me under probation for this year and next year."

"Sucks to be you," Kagome thought to herself

"So I was thinking of someone to replace me as captain for next year." Kikyo still didn't look up from her apologetic state. "You're such a great archer Kagome. I have no doubt that you'll do an awesome job as captain. I know this is selfish of me to ask, but I hope this is enough for you to forgive me, and I hope we can stay friends." Kikyo finally tilted her head up and smiled with her eyes closed, and an outstretched hand. She wanted to shake hands with Kagome.

All of a sudden, Kikyo was given a sharp, stinging slap to her left cheek. It was something she didn't expect. The loud sound made heads turn in their direction. The slap made her head twist violently to the right. She placed her hand on her now red and throbbing cheek. It was hot to the touch. Her eyes finally opened. Kikyo saw Kagome's tense frame. Kagome's right hand was stretched across her face; she still hasn't put her hand down. Her left hand was still balled into a fist at her side. Kikyo also saw the fiery rage that burned in Kagome's eyes. Kagome was so mad that there were beads of tears forming at the corners of her eyes. The tense moment between the two was broken by Kagome's speech.

"You bitch," Kagome said as her voice broke. "Of all the things you should be apologizing for, you apologize for something like that!!" Kagome shouted. "The damn championship doesn't mean as much to me as what you did to Inuyasha!!"

Kikyo's face lit up with shock when she heard those words. "I-I-I'm sorry," Kikyo stammered.

"Shut up!! Just shut up!!" Kagome screamed. "You told me that day that you enjoyed the fact that you hurt him!! You had this sick smile of satisfaction on your face when I told you what you did to him," Kagome said with a scowl on her face "What kind of person does that to the man who gave you nothing but love!?!?!?"

Those words struck Kikyo's heart with a devastating blow. The pain of those words felt like a thousand swords pierced through her heart. "I didn't mean to hurt-" Her words were interrupted by another one of Kagome's hard slaps.

"Shut the fuck up!!! You have no right to talk!!" Kagome shouted. "After all that you've done, you have the gall to walk up to me, to talk to me and expect me to forgive you!!" Kagome paused for a brief second to wipe the tears in her eyes. "After you destroyed his heart, after you pulled it out and crushed it with your bare hands, after you broke both his legs, and after you put him in a fucking coma, you expect me to forgive your sorry ass!?!?"

All the things that Kagome said, added more to the immense pain and guilt that Kikyo was already feeling at that moment. It was all too much for her; her legs gave way and she fell to her knees. Kagome walked over to Kikyo and looked down at her.

"I've seen the results of what you did to him. I've been at his side every day thinking why he has to suffer. He never did anything wrong. All he ever did was love you and now he's at Death's door for doing it," Kagome paused for a second to breathe. "I've built up so much hatred for you. Each time I visit him and he's not awake, I blamed you for it and I hated you all the more. But now that I look at you, I pity you. I pity you because you lost the best thing in your life and you're never gonna get it back." Kagome walked back and turned around showing her back to Kikyo. "Just do us all a favor and kill yourself…You don't deserve to live."

With those final words, Kagome walked off leaving Kikyo to wallow in her self pity.

The students that surrounded them made a path for Kagome. As she walked past her peers she heard some of them whispering:

"She got what she deserved," one of them said.

"That was the meanest girl fight ever!" said another.

"She wasn't harsh at all. All of what she said was right," a small freshman girl said.

In the end, Kagome didn't care what the others had to say. Right now all she cared about was getting to the car and visit Inuyasha like she's done everyday.

The roads headed for the hospital were all backed up with traffic, so the trip took much longer. She finally got to the hospital and rode the elevator to the third floor. Kagome walked down the hall and was surprised to find that Inuyasha's door was open. She looked inside and saw that Inuyasha was being spoon-fed by one of the more attractive female nurses in the hospital. Kagome had two emotions at that moment. First and foremost, she ecstatic that she saw that he was awake; she was just too shocked to show any emotion. The second was anger towards the nurse, because she wanted more than anything to be doing what she was doing right at that moment. It took about a second before Inuyasha and the nurse saw that she was there. He turned his head in Kagome's direction and gave her that angelic smile that she missed so much.

"Hey Kagome, I'm back. I missed you," he said in his silky-smooth voice. Her eyes immediately started welling up and she placed both her hands over her mouth.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. The nurse quickly noticed that she was a third wheel and put the food down on the table. She quickly walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"In the flesh," he said. Kagome quickly walked towards him and jumped on the bed to give him a hug. "OWWWWWW!!!" he screamed. "I have broken legs here."

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry, Inuyasha."

He looked at her adorable face and whatever anger he felt completely faded away in an instant. "Don't worry about it. You're forgiven," he said in his familiarly sweet voice.

Kagome leaned in and gave him another tight bear hug. "I missed you," she whispered in his ear.

"Likewise," he said.

_**End of Chapter 11**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Kagome POV:**

_Oh my God. I feel as if I'd died and gone to heaven. He's here again. He's back the way I pictured him; he's the smiling Inuyasha that I love. He's really here in my arms and I'm hugging the person I love most, and he's surprisingly hugging be back the way I've always dreamed that he would. _

_I've missed his so much. I know it's only been a week, but it was the longest week that I ever had to go through. I missed everything about him. I missed his perfect smile that always made me happy; I missed his scent that always seemed to relax me, but most of all, I missed his presence that always made me feel safe. _

_I never want this to end. _

All of a sudden, Inuyasha grabbed both of her shoulders and started – not forcefully, but gently – to push her away from his embrace.

"_Damn," _Kagome thought.

Once she was about a foot away from his handsome face, Inuyasha just relaxed and stared at hers. Her face was the most beautiful thing he's seen in a long while. He examined her face very closely. He looked at her always-shiny raven black hair, and sighed at how beautiful it looked in the afternoon light. He tilted his head down and spotted her red luscious lips; the lips he'd been wanting to kiss since he woke. Inuyasha still had the same desires but he refrained from doing what he wanted. He didn't want to scare her away now that they were together at that moment. He glanced up towards her eyes and gazed into them and thought himself as being lucky to be with this girl. It wasn't long after that that Inuyasha noticed the small beads of tears that existed at the corners of her eyes. He didn't like that. He thought that they impeded the cuteness and beauty that Kagome exuded. He quickly moved his hands up to her cheeks and used his thumbs to slowly wipe her tears away. This gesture from him sent waves satisfaction through Kagome's body.

"I won't have that," Inuyasha started. "I don't like seeing you cry. I'm here now so there's no need for you to do that." All that did to Kagome was make her eyes well up even more. It had finally hit her; Inuyasha wasn't going away anymore. Inuyasha smiled. "Hey, come on now," he said soothingly. "Didn't I just say no more crying?"

All Kagome managed to do was give him a quick nod. She was too happy at the moment to give him any kind of audible reply.

"Good girl." He patted her head gently.

The whole time she was away from his embrace, she wanted nothing more that to wrap his arms around his body again. The only thing that stopped her from doing that was fear. She feared that showing any more affection than she already did without knowing his true feelings for her would only scare him and push him away further from her. They were both just being too careful and stupid.

After she regained all her bearings, she slowly moved away from Inuyasha – no matter how much it pained her – to the chair next to his bed. Inuyasha didn't like this one bit either.

Once at the chair, Kagome shyly bent her head down away from his eyes and whispered something inaudible.

"Come again?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Kagome repeated what she said but she made no effort in increasing her volume. "I still can't hear you," Inuyasha prodded.

"I said I'm mad at you!" she half screamed.

This shocked Inuyasha a bit. "Didn't you just say that you missed a minute ago?" he asked incredulously.

"I know, but I'm still mad at you," she said with a childishly innocent tone.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked softly, relaxing his tensed state.

"Just because…" she said like any five-year-old would.

"Kagome, if you don't tell me what I did wrong, how do you expect me to apologize?" he asked softly as he looked at her with his gentle eyes. Kagome met his eyes and her resolve to stay mad at him just crumbled.

"You're cheating!" she exclaimed.

"How?!" he asked surprised.

"I can't stay mad at you if you look at me like that." Inuyasha just strengthened his look even more to coax the answer out of her. "Arrgh! Fine I'll tell you."

A wider smile of satisfaction graced his face knowing that he won her over; although she would have told him sooner rather than later. Kagome let out an exasperated sigh and folded her arms over juicy breasts.

"I'm mad at you because you left us that Sunday at the amusement park. We were supposed to have fun together, but noooo, you said that it was necessary for you to leave, even though you knew how much I was worried about you," she explained.

"I'm -" Inuyasha tried to interject, but Kagome cut her off again.

"But that wasn't enough for you was it. You just _had _to get yourself in a car accident and have yourself sent to the hospital," her voice was weakening. Her anger was almost spent.

"That wasn't my -", Inuyasha tried again, but was interrupted a second time.

"And then, your condition got worse and you entered into a coma. You had all of us worried. You had Sango worried; you had Miroku worried, and you had me worried…" she just trailed off after the last statement. Looking at her eyes, Inuyasha knew that his actions really affected those around him. He saw how much he had hurt her. There was a long pause and it took a while until Inuyasha finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered so silently that Kagome nearly missed what he said. "I'm sorry that I put all of you through this. I know that it was selfish of me and I know that I was a jerk for not taking your feelings into consideration," Inuyasha said as he turned his head to look away. "I promise not to do anything stupid like that again," he said without looking at her.

"I don't believe you," Inuyasha heard her say. "You're a guy. It's in your genes; guys are magnets for trouble. It's all about biology." There was a long pause after she said that, and Inuyasha still couldn't look at her. All of a sudden, Inuyasha felt her move to his side and felt her warm fingers touch his cheek to turn his head to face her. He looked into his unfair eyes and said with a sweet smile: "But I forgive all the same".

"Thanks," was all he could say.

Kagome shifted her weight clumsily next to Inuyasha and she accidentally pressed the remote that controlled Inuyasha's hospital bed. The bed suddenly fell backwards throwing Kagome on top of Inuyasha's chest. The beeping of the heart monitor next to Inuyasha's bed quickened. Kagome didn't notice her hearing was weakened due to her own heart beats.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Inuyasha with her face buried in his chest with her hands clutching his gown. "I didn't hurt your leg did I?" She looked up from his chest and saw that his face was just inches away from hers. As the time passed by, the pace of the beeping only quickened some more.

"N-no, I'm fine," he stammered.

"T-t-that's good," she managed to reply. Kagome shifted in place again. She accidentally pressed the same remote control once more. This made the bed tilt farther back thus making Kagome fall forward further. She was now and inch from kissing Inuyasha's lips as her breasts rested comfortably atop his chest. At this point the heart monitor's beeping was now a continuous noise because his heart was beating so rapidly.

The temptation was strong for both Kagome and Inuyasha. All they had to do was bridge that gap between their lips and Inuyasha's ever so important question would be answered: "Does she have feelings for me?"

The seconds ticked by like hours because of this awkward yet sensual moment. Both of them can see the red tint in each other's faces.

The two of them moved towards each others' lips carefully. They moved closer and closer, centimeter by centimeter. Both of them wanted this. Their warm breath touched each others' faces and brought their scent to the other's nose. Their lips were so close to touching that the electricity in the air was tangible. All they needed was another second and they would have kissed. It's just too bad that God has _awful_ timing.

The door to the room opened and they heard a familiar voice gasp loudly in surprise. This caught their attention and their reverie was broken. Kagome and Inuyasha turned their heads and saw Sango standing there with her mouth open.

"Damn, Kagome. You work fast!" Sango said. "You've been with him two seconds and you're already humping him. Did you forget that he has broken legs."

"Sango, it's not like that! This is an accident. The bed just fell back and I landed on top of him," Kagome explained. She threw a glance at Inuyasha. "Isn't that right Inuyasha?"

"Y-yeah, it was the bed's fault," Inuyasha responded.

"Uh-huh. The bed my ass!" Sango said.

"We're serious," Kagome said.

"Whatever."

Kagome just groaned hopelessly.

"Look what you did. You got me all worked up that I forgot how happy I am to see Inuyasha awake again!" Sango exclaimed with a smile. She walked over towards the bed, and gave Inuyasha a big hug. She had to bend down low enough for him to return the hug.

"Thanks, Sango"

"You're welcome captain," Sango said with a playful salute.

Kagome looked at Sango with a confused look. "Sango, how did you know that Inuyasha was awake?"

"They left a message on my cell saying that Inuyasha woke up. It was a good thing that I told them to update me when anything happened."

"Oh, okay," Kagome said. She thought for another question. "How did you get here when I had the car?"

"Miroku drove me. He should be here any minute. He had to go to the bathroom."

Inuyasha raised his brow in amazement. "Aren't you and Miroku getting close," Inuyasha teased sarcastically. You could have seen the blood rise up in Sango's face. She was blushing a deep shade of red when Inuyasha said that. She didn't say anything back.

"She's not saying anything," Kagome pointed out.

"I wonder what that means," Inuyasha playfully teased.

"That doesn't mean anything. I just got a ride from him because we're on the same team…that's all," Sango defended.

"Speaking of the team, how are we doing?" Inuyasha asked interested.

"We are doing great," Miroku answered as he walked into Inuyasha's room. He walked directly towards Inuyasha and gave him a friendly one-arm hug. "How ya been, man?"

"Just fine," Inuyasha said as he remembered what happened a few minutes ago between him and Kagome. The two friends parted. "So, tell me about the team."

Sango walked right next to Miroku. "We just beat Shibuya this past weekend, thanks to a star-performance from this guy right here," Sango said as she tugged on his sleeve.

Miroku turned his head to look at her. "I think it was because of you that we won," he responded with a flirty tone. Miroku moved his face closer to Sango's.

"Why don't the two of you get a room?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"You're one to talk," Sango retorted sarcastically. Inuyasha wasn't phased at all by Sango and Miroku's "public display of affection".

"That's great news. I'm glad that the team is doing well," Inuyasha said with satisfaction. "I just hope that my legs can heal in time for the championships," his tone had a sullen edge to it. "I'm sure we'll be playing my brother again."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and the nurse that was feeding Inuyasha earlier walked in with a bowl of water in her hand. She had a huge smile on her face, while Kagome had a frown as she eyed the bowl with a sponge inside. Kagome knew where this was headed. The gorgeous nurse walked past Inuyasha's friends and said: "Are you ready for your sponge bath, Inuyasha?" Sango and Miroku started snickering. Kagome's frown turned into a scowl when she heard those words. Inuyasha didn't see her expression of disgust though. He was too busy staring at the nurse with surprised eyes.

"A sponge bath?!?" he asked disbelievingly. "I'm not that old!"

"Why are you acting so defensive for? How do you think you can stay clean with those broken legs? Besides, it's not like it's the first time I'm giving you a bath. I did it everyday when you were in your coma," the nurse said with a sheepish grin. "I'm Sakura by the way," she said. Sakura turned around to look at Inuyasha's three friends and gestured for them to leave the room. "May we have some privacy please."

They all left the room, even though Kagome had no intention of leaving. Sango stepped out first while Miroku walked down to the cafeteria for something to eat.

"I'll be back in a sec. I'll just go get some food," he said.

As soon as Kagome closed the door behind her, she immediately pressed her ears against the door so that she can hear what was going on inside.

Sango noticed her sister's bizarre behavior. "Are you a stalker now?"

"SHHHHHH!!!" Kagome almost hissed.

The voices that Kagome heard in the room were as soft as whispers.

"No really, it's okay. You don't have to do this for me," Inuyasha said slightly embarrassed.

"Stop playing around!" the nurse joked. "Now take off that gown so that I can wipe you down."

"Fine," Inuyasha finally said in defeat.

"_Damn it!"_ Kagome thought. Kagome heard Inuyasha taking off the paper gown. She could only imaging the Godly sight that the nurse was being treated to at that moment. _"I wanna be the one to give him a sponge bath."_

Kagome heard the nurse take in a deep breath. "I never get tired of seeing _that!_" the nurse said with a seductive tone.

"Stop looking," Inuyasha said embarrassed.

"_I'm gonna kill her!" _Kagome cursed in her head. _"Why does she get to see that? And does he really have to be naked under there?"_

Kagome heard Sakura drain the sponge over the water. "Turn around so that I can wash your back."

"Oooh, that's cold," Inuyasha shivered. "But that feels so refreshing," he said after a pause.

"Of course he's enjoying it," Kagome whispered irritably to Sango.

"Now time to do the front side," Sakura said with a giggle.

"I can get that myself, thank you," Inuyasha quickly responded.

"Suit yourself," Sakura said with a disappointed sigh. Kagome heard footsteps headed for the door so she quickly sat down on the bench. The door opened and the nurse walked out with a sensual smile on her pretty face and his blanket in hand. Kagome just shot her a dark glare. As soon as the nurse was out of sight, Kagome quickly returned to the door. Sango just sighed deeply at her sister.

"There. All done. I feel so refreshed now," Kagome heard Inuyasha say. Without a moment's thought, she immediately barged through the door. She saw Inuyasha sitting on the bed's edge with nothing on but the casts on his leg. She was treated to Inuyasha's naked form once more. "Holy shit!!!" Inuyasha screamed very loudly. He had no time to put on his spare paper gown.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Inuyasha," Kagome said without looking away.

"Could you stop looking please!?! I'm naked here!!"

Sango heard the screams, so she quickly followed her sister into his room. She finally saw the thing she was most curious to see. She just stood there and stared. "Impressive," she said nonchalantly.

"Oh my God!!" he screamed. "Get out of here you guys!! Gimme a minute to get some fucking clothes on!!"

"Right," Kagome responded while pushing out Sango out the door with no sense of urgency. She was still staring as she was walking out. She finally closed the door behind her leaving Inuyasha alone for a moment. Inuyasha flopped on the bed and sighed deeply.

"At least I know it won't be boring here with them around," he whispered to himself. He sat back up and quickly put his gown back on. He just laid there for a while thinking about what just happened. "I wonder what Kagome thought of _it_?" he whispered in thought.

Meanwhile…Kagome was outside leaning against the door breathing heavily while blushing like a red tomato. "I have never seen anyone look that good naked," she whispered said to Sango quietly.

"You got that right," she agreed.

Miroku reached the top of the stairs with four sandwiches in his hands. He noticed that the girls were breathing quite heavily. "What just happened," he asked curious.

"Nothing!" the sisters said in unison.

**Tokyo U West Gym:**

It took Kikyo a long time to compose herself after the confrontation with Kagome. As soon as she stood up from the floor, hundreds of eyes focused on her with malicious stares. Even though she tried to be nice, people still saw her as the "evil bitch". She headed for her next class after the scene and that class was just like the one before. She was subjected to the same thing. There were staring, whispering behind her back, and snickering at her expense. The frustrating part for her was that even though her teacher knew what was going on, nothing was done to subdue the talking. It was truly a rough day to be her.

After her classed for the day had finished, she headed for the West gym to accomplish her final task as captain; to announce her resignation and assign a new captain to take her place. An announcement was made earlier telling all students on the archery squad to report to the gym for her resignation.

Kikyo was the first to arrive at the gym. She walked to the center and just looked around the place. She was taking it in. It was the last time she was gonna see it as the captain of her beloved squad.

That was always her place to be alone and think clearly for a few minutes before practice started. She truly loved being there in her element. She loved everything about that place. She loved the smell and the feel of the hardwood floors. She loved the classic Japanese-style paneling on the gym walls. She loved all the targets mounted across all four walls. Her love for this place, her sanctuary, truly reflected her passion for the sport. Now, all that was just taken away from her.

As she stood there, she heard the cheerful chattering of her team as they approached the gym doors. She looked over there and saw Miho and the rest of the team file through them. As soon as they saw Kikyo there, they immediately went silent. It wasn't the same sanctuary that Kikyo loved. The team just sat on the bleachers placed next to the doors – not even making the effort to join their ex-captain in the center. That hurt Kikyo. She had no choice but to walk forward to them. She stopped in front of her team and cleared her throat.

"I want to thank you all for coming today," she started. "I'm sure most of you have already heard that I can no longer be you captain."

Most of the team just smiled as if to say: "good riddance".

"We are here so that I can pick the next captain of this respectable squad, but before I do that, I wanna say a few words."

There was an exasperated and irritated sigh that came from the team as a whole. They clearly did not want to be there.

"I wanna say that I'm proud of this team and all of the progress it's made through the past years. I'm also proud of all the achievements we've made and the gold we've won." There was a small cheer that came from them; not much. "I am proud to have been your captain and also you friend," she looked at Miho as she said this. "Without further ado, please welcome you new captain, Miho Nishino." There was a genuine look of surprise that came from Miho's face. She clearly didn't expect this; not after the way she treated Kikyo on the phone last night.

The team surrounded her and someone shouted that they were going to take the squad out celebrate. Kikyo guessed that it was Miho's boyfriend. There was a collective cheer as they all exited the door. Kikyo followed them thinking that she was included in the invitation. One of the guys quickly turned around and put out his hands to stop her.

"Sorry, the invitation's only for those on the team," he said.

"Oh," Kikyo said as her voice broke. He was out of sight within another moment. Kikyo sat down on the bench and found that she was crying. The tears just fell freely. This was truly a low point in her life. She no longer had Inuyasha, the man she loved, and she lost her passion, archery as well.

At that moment, she remembered what Kagome said to her a few hours ago _"Why don't you just kill yourself? You don't deserve to live." _What Kagome said just echoed through her mind over and over again.

"There really is no reason in living anymore. So what's the point in keeping going?" she asked herself in a silent whisper.

**A Week later:**

A week has passed since Inuyasha woke up from his coma. Kagome hasn't broken her pattern. She still visited Inuyasha everyday, even on the weekends. They talk about what's happening at school as well as the Kendo team. Kagome got the information from Sango. In addition to that – much to Inuyasha's dismay – they also continued their study sessions, which has been on a long hiatus. The nurses could hear Inuyasha's whining from the hallway.

"Will you stop whining Inuyasha!" Kagome said a bit irritated. "Just because Mr. Yamoto excused you from the midterm doesn't mean that you can just slack off. You still have to study for the next semester."

"I know," he murmured.

"Good," she said. "I actually think that he was being too generous just because you had an accident."

"Ugh! Damn you're heartless. At least pretend that you care about me," Inuyasha teased.

"Awww. I'm sorry Inuyasha."

"You're forgiven," he said.

"You know I care about you. I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes you are," he responded with a sweet smile.

"Now that we have that cleared up, let's continue with the review."

"Fine," Inuyasha sighed.

"What are the phases of gene duplication?"

Inuyasha just scratched his head with a confused look on his face.

"I'll give you a hint: they're the same as the phases of cell division."

"Ohhhh," he said. "That's easy then. It's interphase, metaphase, prophase, anaphase, telophase and cytokinesis."

"Very good," Kagome said with pride.

All of a sudden, they heard a knock on the door. Inuyasha told the person to come in and Dr. Yamoto entered the room. He looked at both Kagome and Inuyasha with a friendly gaze; he was rooting for them too.

"Hey, guys," he greeted.

"Hey doc," Inuyasha said. "What's up?" he said imitating Bug's bunny's voice.

"Very funny," he replied. "I have your X-rays from yesterday and I have some good news."

"What?" they asked.

"You're legs have healed enough for you to use crutches. That means that you can go home today if you want to."

"That's great!!" Inuyasha shouted. "I gotta tell Miroku to stop by my place and get me some clothes." He just smiled. "I'm finally gonna get out of here." Kagome was all smiles also.

"The problem is that I don't think you can live on your own for the next couple of months because your legs aren't fully healed. I have to assign a nurse to live with you," the doctor explained.

Kagome cringed at the thought of someone else living with Inuyasha. She wanted to be the one to take care of him just as he had taken care of her before. She wanted to return the favor. But she mostly just wanted to be with him. She did love him after all.

"That's fine with me," Inuyasha responded.

"Okay," the doc said. He turned to leave and was about to exit the room when Kagome called out.

"Wait a second doctor."

"What is it?"

"You don't have to assign a nurse to do that. I'm sure you can't afford to have the hospital understaffed. So…I was wondering if it'd be okay if I was… the one … who took care of Inuyasha," she said very shyly. She was clearly embarrassed to be saying this out loud. The doctor just smiled.

There was a look of amazement, shock, and surprise on Inuyasha's face from what she said, but he was actually happy. Kagome didn't see him look that way.

"That's fine with me, but you're asking the wrong person. It's Inuyasha's decision at this point." They both looked at him and waited for him to respond to the questioned.

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment. "S-sure…t-that's fine," he stammered. He was blushing now.

"It's decided then," Dr. Yamoto said. "But are you sure that you okay with cooking for him, feeding him, cleaning and occasionally helping him shower?" Kagome just blushed at the last thing that he said.

"Kagome, you don't have to do it," Inuyasha said.

"I'm okay with that," she said with a red face.

"Okay then, just let me sign the check out papers and you should be ready to go soon." With that, the good doctor left; leaving Kagome and Inuyasha in a room filled with an awkward silence. They couldn't look each other in the eye, the thought of the future situation just embarrassed them too much.

Inuyasha called Miroku and he was there at the hospital with Inuyasha's clothes. Miroku drove the two to Inuyasha's apartment and Inuyasha saw his RX8 looking as good as new in his regular parking spot. He thanked Miroku profusely for taking his car to the garage, and thanked him more for paying for the expenses. Inuyasha wanted to ask how much the bill was and he told him not to bother with the details.

The two of them helped Inuyasha as he hobbled up to the apartment door. They entered and Kagome quickly had coffee ready for all three of them. They sat in the living room where they drank the coffee and talked for a bit.

"So you and Inuyasha are gonna be living together for a while, huh?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"Yup," she replied a bit embarrassed.

Miroku leaned towards Inuyasha who was sitting next to him. "What did I tell you? I told you she likes you," Miroku whispered.

"I like her too," Inuyasha replied simply. Miroku's eyes just grew with surprise.

"What are you guys whispering about over there?" she asked a bit annoyed that they were keeping her out of the conversation.

"Nothing," Miroku said.

"Hmph."

Realizing that the subject needed to be changed quickly, Inuyasha asked: "How are you and Sango doing?"

"We're doing just fine. She hasn't tried to kill me since last week," he said with a chuckle. "That's a major accomplishment for me."

"That's impressive," Kagome said.

"Yeah, I know. I think she's really starting to like me," Miroku said with some confidence. Inuyasha just smiled at his friend.

"What you say is right. She's told me some things," Kagome said teasingly.

Miroku's eyes gleamed in the light. "What did she say about me?" he asked. He was very curious at this point.

"I'm not supposed to tell," she said.

"PLEEEEASE!!! Kagome."

"Stop bugging her," Inuyasha interrupted.

"That's okay. I was gonna tell him anyway. I was just teasing," she said looking at Inuyasha. She looked at Miroku now, who was looking at her with expectant eyes. Kagome cleared her throat. "Well… she said that she's surprised…pleasantly…that you have a sweet side to you. She really likes that about you. She also said that you can act like a gentleman when you want to. I think that you have a pretty good chance of being a couple if you don't piss her off."

Miroku looked toward Inuyasha and said: "See…I told you she likes me."

"Fine, I believe you. Now what are you gonna do about it?" Inuyasha asked.

"What else, I'm gonna make her fall in love with me," he said.

"Just don't let her catch you with another girl."

"That's not gonna happen. I don't know what it is, but I don't see myself with any girl but her. I really think she's the one." Miroku explained.

"You serious?" Inuyasha and Kagome asked.

Miroku just nodded at the two of them, and his phone started ringing at that moment. It was Sango. "Speak of the devil," Miroku said with a smile on his face. He picked up the call.

"Hello?" Sango said

"Hey, What's up?"

"Nothing much, I just thought that you could come over so that we can talk about the next match."

"Sure. No problem," he responded. "Wanna know something?"

"What?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"Inuyasha's here with me and we're at his place with Kagome."

"That's great!" she said with glee. "I'm glad he's out of the hospital."

"I know," he said "Kagome's gonna be living with Inuyasha for a while. The doc said that he can't live on his own with his broken legs, so she volunteered."

"She must love that idea," she said with a hinting tone.

"I know right," he said with a chuckle.

"Why don't you and her come over, so that she can pick up some clothes and so that we can talk about the plans. You just have to bring her back there though. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's no problem. We'll be there in a few minutes. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye," Sango said as she hung up the phone.

Miroku put the phone in his pocket and looked towards Kagome. "C'mon, let's stop by your place so that you can get some clothes," he said gesturing for her to stand up.

"Oh yeah…I forgot that I needed clothes. Good idea." She looked at Inuyasha. "Are you okay being alone for an hour or so?" she asked with some worry.

"Yeah…I'll be fine. It's not like I'm totally helpless," he said grinning.

"Okay. Let's go, Miroku."

"Okay then, see you later, Inuyasha," he said as he and Kagome walked out the door. Inuyasha nodded to acknowledge what he said. Now he was left in the apartment with nothing but his thoughts.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_This is gonna be an interesting set up. I get to live with her for a couple months. It's gonna be crazy. I just hope that I can keep myself in check. I might lose control and jump her or something. That would ruin everything. I just have to take it slow and work my way up. I know that I can make her like me. I just hope that I can hold on until then. But that's gonna be hard considering that body of hers. God she's so hot. Her body is damn perfect. Her ass and her tits make her figure so curvy. I'm actually surprised that she doesn't have a boyfriend. I don't even see anybody hit on her. It's the weirdest thing. _

_Hmmmm…I can totally picture her naked on my bed with me. _

_Damn it Inuyasha! You can't think of her like that. She's not like that! She's not a slut! She's an innocent girl, and you love her. You don't think of people you love in that way. Just watch some god damn TV already. _

He reached for the remote that was on top of the coffee table in the center, and pressed the button to turn on the TV. He surfed the channels a bit and he finally decided to watch a baseball game after a few minutes of searching. The time just flew by, and before he knew it, there was someone knocking. Inuyasha took his crutches and hobbled towards the door, and opened it. He was greeted with Kagome's smiling face. She was carrying a few bags with her. No doubt filled with clothes and other accessories.

"Hey there," she said with a smile.

"Hey,"

"Miroku said that he had to talk about something with Sango so he went back to my place. So he's not gonna come over any more. He just told me to tell you that."

"That's fine," he replied still blocking the doorway. There was an awkward pause between the two.

"Are you gonna let me in?" she asked a bit amused with his day dreaming.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come in."

"Thank you." She walked in and placed her bags in the living room. She turned around to face Inuyasha. "What do you want to eat?" she said.

"Anything's fine. I'm not a picky eater," he replied.

"Okay, I'll see what I can come up with." She walked past the living room and headed towards the small kitchen.

**Kagome POV:**

_I'm so nervous about this whole thing. But I'm very excited too. I can't decide whether _

_I'm more nervous or excited though. _

_There are a million things that could go wrong here. He might see me naked in the bathroom or something. That can happen. Or what if I catch him naked again? I want to see him naked again though. That's a very beautiful sight that I can't resist. _

_Damn it! Snap put of it! Why the heck am I such a pervert?_

_I'm afraid that I might act like a total klutz if I keep day dreaming like this and mess up his view of me. I just have to remember that this ain't my house and that I have to act more lady-like around him. I have to get all these thoughts out of my head. I have to remember that I'm here to take care of him, and make him fall in love with me. That's the important part._

Kagome opened the fridge and saw that there's very little to choose from. All that was in there was a carton of milk and a couple of fresh fishes in the freezer. "Is grilled fish okay with you?" she shouted out to him.

"That's fine!" he responded from the living room couch.

She took the two fishes and put them on the small grill, and made some rice with the rice cooker. She also prepared some tea for the both of them to enjoy. "I feel like a wife doing this for Inuyasha," she whispered to herself with soft laugh.

The food was ready in about fifteen minutes and it was time to eat. She served the food on porcelain plates out in the living room so that Inuyasha didn't have to strain himself. They sat and ate in silence. They were too nervous around each other to talk about anything at all. Not only that, but they were eating so slowly also. It took them more time to eat than it did for her to cook the meal.

"That was great, Kagome. You're a really good cook."

"You think so?" she said as she blushed.

"Yeah I do…I think that you'd make a good wife." Kagome just blushed even more until her face looked like a giant cherry. She didn't expect his to say that, but she was flattered nonetheless.

"Thank you," she said shyly.

After Kagome cleaned up the dishes, she went back to the living room to be with him. It was then that he stretched and yawned heavily.

"Are you tired, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. I don't have all my energy yet."

"Come. I'll help you get to the bed." Inuyasha walked over to his room with the support of Kagome. As soon as they entered, Inuyasha flicked the lights on so that he can see where he's headed. He sat down on the bed, gave her his crutches and just lay down. She stood next to the bed, and tucked him in just as any mother would.

"That reminds me!" he exclaimed as he sat up very quickly.

"What is it?"

"Where are you gonna sleep?" he asked a bit embarrassed.

"The couch is fine."

"But it's so small," he mused. He thought for a second. "I know, I can sleep on the couch and you can sleep on the bed," he offered.

"I can't do that to you. It's your house and you're injured," she said.

"I can't let you sleep on the couch though. That wouldn't make me much of a gentleman now would it?," he said a little disappointed. "Why don't you just sleep on the bed next to me. That way it all works out. Is that okay with you?"

It took a while for her to respond. Just the sheer thought of them sharing the bed sent shivers through her body and blood to her face. "I-I-I'm okay with that," she stuttered. "Just let me freshen up."

"Okay," he replied as he lay back on the bed. Kagome left Inuyasha's room and fetched her bags from the living room and took then from the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She even put a bit of perfume on her so that she smelled nice. She changed out her jeans and shirt into a pair of comfortable sweats and decent-looking shirt. She exited the bathroom and turned off the lights before she sat on the bed next to Inuyasha. She made herself comfortable and placed her body in between the sheets. There was an awkward silence between them again as well as a long pause. It was broken by Inuyasha.

"Kagome? Are you still awake?"

"Yup. What is it?"

"I just wanna thank you for taking care of me. It means a lot," he said.

"Don't mention it. I'll always be here for you."

They closed their eyes after that and they were met with sweet dreams.

_End of Chapter 12_

_Sorry for any typos. _


	13. Chapter 13

_**Kagome's Dreams:**_

_It was a bright sunny day at the green meadow of Kagome's dreams. She was waiting there - just sitting under the tree with her back leaned against the trunk - for the person who promised to be with her and to stay with her to come. _

_She looked out at the view in front of her and saw the grass of the meadow move with the gentle breeze, but the person she was waiting for was nowhere to be seen. She sat there for what seemed like hours until she heard something from behind her. It was then that a pair of warm hands covered her eyes. She was surprised, but she wasn't scared. She somehow knew that those hands were there for her. _

"_Were you waiting for me?" asked a gentle voice. _

"_Of course I was," she said with a giggle. As soon as she heard that voice, she felt at ease and safe, but at the same time she felt excited. Kagome was excited that she'll finally be able to know who her savior is. She moved her hands to grab his, and slowly peeled them from her face. As she slowly stood up, she turned around to see his mysterious face. _

_When she saw it, all she said was: "I knew it was you." _

_She buried her face in his chest and embraced him tightly. She didn't want to let him slip away from her. _

"_Of course it's me. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you," he whispered in her ear and returned her embrace. _

"_Inuyasha," she whispered inaudibly, as tears flowed down her cheeks. She held him tighter. "Don't leave me. Stay with me."_

"_I will. That's a promise." _

The sun is shining through Inuyasha's open window as the light breeze was waving the curtains through the air. The clock on Inuyasha's bedside table read that it was 8:59 in the morning. Kagome and Inuyasha lay on the bed together in much more different positions than when they fell asleep the night before.

Inuyasha has his left arm under Kagome's shoulders and her head was snuggled warmly against Inuyasha's neck. She also had her left hand under Inuyasha's shirt as she touched his bare chest. In addition to all of that, Kagome also have her left leg draped over Inuyasha midsection. It was near _it_.

All of a sudden, the clock turned to 9 o'clock and the loud alarm rang throughout the whole apartment. Inuyasha wasn't affected by the sound, but Kagome was woken up in an instant. Her eyes quickly opened, and she was greeted with Inuyasha's scent. It was her instincts that made her take in a deep breath to take it all in. It wasn't long until she realized why he smelled so close to her. She saw the precarious situation she was in and saw where her arms and legs were. She panicked.

"Ahhhhh!!!! Pervert!!" she screamed loudly into Inuyasha's ear. He was startled from his sleep. He opened his eyes only to be met with a very hard slap to the face.

**Kagome POV:**

_Oh my god, I didn't mean to do that. I hope I didn't hurt him too bad. That was a pretty hard slap._

_I actually kinda liked being that close. How stupid can I be? I should have just stayed quiet and enjoyed that moment while it lasted. God, he smelled good. Just thinking about him like that makes me so antsy. I can feel my nipples hardening. Fuck!! I'm not wearing a bra. He's soooo gonna see my nipples. _

Kagome quickly drew her hand back immediately regretting her reflex action. She grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and hid behind it. She looked so innocent in those sweats.

"Owwwww!!" he retorted. "What the hell is going on?!? What the fuck just hit me?!?" he asked angrily. When he was finally able to focus on the present, he saw Kagome's cute self hiding behind the over-stuffed pillow. "Kagome, did you hit me?"

Kagome hid her mouth and nose behind the pillow in a way that only her eyes and forehead were seen above it. She nodded weakly.

"Why, may I ask did you hit me?" Inuyasha asked, his anger quickly dissipating. How can anyone look at a girl that cute and still be angry at her?

**Inuyasha POV:**

_She just woke up and yet she looks so hot. Damn!! I wish I was that pillow right now. Why can't I be that lucky?_

_That's not even fair how she can be so cute like that when she's not even trying to be . She slapped me in the face first thing in the morning and I'm not even mad at her. It's amazing what her power over me can do. _

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I was just startled when I saw how we were positioned. I guess I'm just not used to waking up next to a guy."

"That's okay. I understand, and I forgive you for slapping me," Inuyasha said with a soft smile on his face.

She dropped the pillow from her clutches and crawled slowly towards Inuyasha. She let her breasts just hang there for him to see. As she and her tits got closer and closer to his face, the redder his face got and the harder his dick got.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_Oh God, please go down. Don't pitch a tent now. _

When she was right in front of him, she looked him in the eyes and moved her hand up to his right cheek and rubbed it soothingly. "Does it hurt, Inuyasha?" she asked with an irresistibly cute tone.

Inuyasha was struck dumbfounded by her piercing eyes; not to mention her extremely supple breasts that were so close to him that he could almost feel them. He couldn't reply. He just sat on the bed staring.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_She looks even prettier up close; so do her boobs. I just noticed. _

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha replied stupidly.

"Are you okay? Does your cheek hurt?" she repeated.

"No. I'm fine. I'm tougher than you give me credit for," he said with a confident smile.

"I don't know about that. If you were tough, you wouldn't be in crutches now would you?" she teased as she moved back from him a bit.

"Very funny." He playfully tossed one of the pillows at her.

"Owww. Heyyy. I was only teasing you. I know that you're tough." She moved closer to him again as her hands reached for his cheeks. "But just in case I'm wrong, here's a kiss to make it all better." She turned his face away a bit to expose his cheek to her. She moved in and gave him a soft peck.

Inuyasha blushed profusely, and Kagome moved back again with an accomplished smile on her face.

**Kagome POV:**

_Wow, I never would have thought that I had the courage to do that. Hmmm… I guess I do and I like it. I guess I'm just very comfortable with him; comfortable enough to flirt with him a bit even. _

**Inuyasha POV:**

_I didn't see that coming. Not that I'm complaining. Not at all. Maybe she does like me. For once, Miroku might be right. I'm just not sure yet. I have to make sure that she has the same feelings before I make a move. I just can't be too careful. _

"Thanks for worrying," he said pleasantly with a smile from ear to ear.

"No problem"

At that moment, Inuyasha remembered something that happened from the night before. Her cuteness just made him forget all about it momentarily.

"Do you wanna know something, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a sly smile.

"Sure, tell me," she said in a cute voice.

"It was actually your fault why we ended up in that position."

Kagome's face and heart just fell from the embarrassment that she felt at that moment. All that was running through her head was: OH. MY. GOD.

"Judging from the look on you face, it looks like you have no idea what happened last night. Am I right?" he said with a light chuckle. Kagome didn't say a word. She couldn't say a word. She was just too shocked to speak at all. "I guess I am." He chuckled again. "Do you want me to tell you?"

She just nodded silently.

"Last night, I couldn't really sleep all that well, but you were out like a light after about ten minutes. I think I stayed up until like 12 in the morning. Well, around eleven you started to mumble in your sleep. I guess you were dreaming about something. You kept saying: 'Don't leave me. Stay with me and hold me.' Or something close to that. As you were saying that, you kept searching for something to grab onto. The closest thing was me so you just came closer and closer and hugged me. I didn't really know what was going on, but I didn't mind. So it's all good. No hard feelings for the slap either. I don't blame you for that", Inuyasha finished with the story.

Kagome just stood there unable to believe that she actually did what she did.

**Kagome POV:**

_Oh my God. I remember dreaming that. It was such a nice dream too, he actually held me and stayed. I wasn't scared. _

_I just hope he doesn't ask me that question. _

"So…who were you dreaming about," Inuyasha asked with a knowing grin.

_FUCK!!! What the hell do I say to that? I can tell him that it was one of my best friends, but why would I dream about a friend like that. I could tell him that it was an _

_ex-boyfriend, but that would hurt him a bit; that would just ruin my plans of making him fall for me. What do I say?_

"Nope, not gonna tell you. That's none of your business. They're my dreams," she said with a childish tone. It was cute though.

"Please. I'm so curious," he prodded.

"Nope. Not telling. At least not yet. You'll find out eventually though," she said a bit flirtatiously.

That was a huge hint for Inuyasha; he just didn't get it. "Fine, I won't pester you anymore."

"Thank you. Now that that's over, do you mind if I use the bathroom first so that I can get ready for school," she said.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

As Kagome hopped off of the bed, the bed bounced up and down. She walked away from Inuyasha towards the bathroom while ever so slightly swaying her ass from side to side. Of course, being the guy that he is, Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at it. She knew this too, and she was more than willing to flirt with him. The more her ass swayed, the lower her sweatpants got. After a short while, they got low enough that Inuyasha was treated to the sight of Kagome's cotton thong. Only a bit of it could be seen, but it was a green thong for sure. Kagome didn't care at all if it was seen. It was almost as if she meant it for him to see.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_Wow. I never expected her to be wearing that. I guess there's more to this girl than just the brains and the looks. I'm guessing she's not as innocent as she displays to be. Hmmm, things just got a bit more interesting. _

_I don't know if it's possible, but I think I've just fallen even more for her. God Damn! She's such a tease. _

Kagome walked through the bathroom door and closed it behind her. She leaned on the counter top and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

**Kagome POV:**

_I think he liked what he saw. I felt him staring at my ass the whole time. Sango says that it would make him like me more if showed him my naughty side, I hope she's right. I guess she is since he was staring at me. I'd bet he got hard just watching me sway my ass. _

She stepped back from the countertop and headed towards the shower. She turned the shower on and placed her hand under the falling water until it was warm. When she decides that the water was the right temperature, she started stripping her clothes off. She pulled off her shirt to reveal a flat stomach, luscious breasts and a pair of erect nipples. She tossed her tee aside and pulled of her sweats and her green thong uncovering her clean shaven, moist pussy. She's still kinda horny. She stepped into the shower and let the warm water rain down on her.

Kagome reached for the bar of soap and started lathering her body. She felt a wave of pleasure when her hand passed over her nipples; the same thing happened when she touched her cunt.

**Kagome POV:**

_I still feel so horny. If I don't get rid of this, I won't be able to get through the day. I need it bad. I just hope that he won't be able to hear me over the shower. I can't believe that he's making me into such a kinky girl. _

Kagome leaned her back against the wall, and immediately reached for her nipples. They were just screaming for attention. She pulled and twisted them, so she let out some soft moans of pleasure. She then pinched them hard and she moaned and yelped louder. After a while of repeating this, she decided that just stimulating her nipple weren't enough. She needed something to stimulate her pussy in addition to her fingers, and she needed it badly. She found what she needed above her head.

She turned off the shower head, but she still kept the faucet running so that Inuyasha won't be able to hear her. Kagome took the shower head in her hands and stared at it for a bit. She was second-guessing herself.

**Kagome POV: **

_It looks a bit too big for me, besides, I don't wanna lose my virginity to a shower head! I want him to take it from me. I want to give Inuyasha my virginity. But I can use this some other way. _

Kagome slid her one of her hands down her body towards her waiting pussy, and rubbed her clit as soon her hand got there. She moaned a bit louder from that. She rubbed it more and more and then she eventually switched to twisting and pinching her erect clit in between her index finger and her thumb. To add more to the immense pleasure she was already feeling, she slipper her pinky and her ring finger into her warm pussy.

"Mmmmm…aahhhh…This feels so damn good. I only wish that Inuyasha was doing this to me," Kagome moaned to herself.

The more Kagome played with her engorged clit and her sweet pussy, the more secretions flowed freely out of her cunt. By doing this to herself, she was getting closer and closer to her climax. She was fingering herself more forcefully, and she was panting and moaning so loud that the running water could barely muffle the noise she was making.

"God…I'm so close to cumming!!" she panted. It was then that she turned on the shower to full blast aimed straight for her cunt. The added pressure and the heat was more than enough to send her over the edge. She almost lost her control.

"Oh God!! I'm cumming!! I'm CUMMING!!" she almost screamed. She was barely able to control her screams. She only hoped that he didn't hear her in there. She collapsed onto the tile floor breathing heavily due to the pressure she was treated to. It wasn't long until Kagome heard a knock on the door.

"Kagome! Are you okay in there? I heard a scream," Inuyasha asked worried.

Kagome managed to collect herself and replied: "I'm fine Inuyasha. I just saw a bug that's all."

"Oh okay. Do you want me to come in and take care of it?" Inuyasha asked in a hopeful tone.

"No thanks. It went away," she replied somewhat annoyed. She knew what he was thinking.

"Okay. Hurry up, you're gonna be late for class."

"I know."

**Kagome POV:**

_That was great. I should do that more often. _

_I guess I better finish my shower and get ready for class. I just hope that Inuyasha will be fine while I'm gone. I'm gonna worry about him. _

Kagome stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the closet. She dried off her damp body from head to toe, not leaving a drop of water left on her curvaceous body. She wiped the towel over her still-erect nipples and clit and felt small waves of pleasure run through her body. However, she managed to stop herself before her passions took over. Kagome wrapped the towel around her boobs, and wrapped her hair as well before walking out of the bathroom.

When she returned to the bedroom, Inuyasha wasn't there. Kagome heard the indistinct sounds of the TV from the living room. This told her where her prince was. Knowing that she missed a chance to show off in front of him somewhat annoyed her, and it shocked her at the same time that she has become more flirtatious.

Looking at the time, Kagome dressed in a panic so as not to be late for her class. She ended up just wearing a pair of jeans and a pair of black flip-flops along with a pink tank-top with a red Tokyo U hoodie. She looked very casual for school, but that does not mean that she's any less cute.

Kagome made her way into the living room towards Inuyasha. He couldn't help but stare at her radiant beauty. She noticed him staring and just smiled at herself. She sat down next to him on the couch.

"Okay, I'm going and I'll be back a little before 1," she explained. "Are you going to be okay alone for awhile?"

"I'll be fine. I know it may be hard to believe, but I've been living alone for about three years."

"Okay, I believe you. There's still some leftovers from last night if you get hungry okay," she said sweetly. She got up from the couch and walked to the door. "Oh. By the way, we'll have to study when I get back."

Inuyasha grumbled a bit. "Fine," he said with an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, I'll see ya later." Kagome reached for the doorknob and opened the door. As she did this, sunlight entered the room.

"Bye,"

Kagome opening the door reminded Inuyasha about something. Inuyasha grabbed his crutches from beside him and walked towards table where he placed his car keys.

"That's reminds me, Kagome," Inuyasha started to say. "How do you plan on getting to school?" he asked. The fact that her face fell as soon as he mentioned that told Inuyasha that the thought never crossed her mind.

"I have no idea," she said.

"Don't worry about it. You can use my car," Inuyasha said as he threw the keys towards her.

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be sure? I trust you Kagome. Go ahead and use the car."

"Thanks Inuyasha," she said as she smiled shyly at him. With that said, Kagome walked out the door with a huge smile on her pretty face. She was happy because of what he said. They were closer than she thought they were.

**At School:**

As soon as Kagome drove into the campus parking lot, Sango met up with her. It was as if Sango was waiting for her sister to arrive. When Kagome exited out of the car, Sango immediately hounded her.

"So…how was last night?" Sango asked with a smirk. They talked as they made their way to their classrooms.

"It was okay," Kagome replied plainly.

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"Fine. I cooked dinner for him. Are you happy?!"

"That must have made you feel like a wife," Sango said with big smirk.

Kagome's cheeks turned bright red at Sango's comment. "Just shut up Sango."

Sango laughed at her sister's uneasiness. "What happened after that?" Sago prodded.

"Nothing really. After we ate, we just went to sleep." As soon as Kagome said that, she remembered that she and Inuyasha slept in the same bed. This made cheeks become flushed again.

"Uh huh. Of course he was a perfect gentleman and offered you to sleep on the bed while he slept on the couch, right?" Sango asked suspiciously.

Kagome bowed her head a bit out of embarrassment. "He did… but it didn't exactly turn out that way," Kagome said meekly.

Sango glared at her sister suspiciously. "Kagome, tell me exactly what happened. I'm your sister. I have a right to know." At this point, Sango's curiosity reached its peak. It's funny that although Sango may act like a tomboy, she can't hide the girlish tendency to gossip. This may be a result of her becoming more and more feminine.

"Okay, okay, fine I'll tell you. Just calm down."

"I knew you'd see things my way," Sango smiled. "Now tell me exactly what happened; down to every detail."

"He did offer me the bed, but I couldn't really do that, since it is his place and he was the one who was hurt and not me. So I told him that the couch was fine for me. He didn't like that. He said that it wouldn't be gentlemanly of him. So he suggested that we sleep on the bed together…" Kagome said the last sentence very softly.

Sango just started giggling at her sister's expense. "Of course being the coward that you are, you chickened out of a huge opportunity."

"No…I said it was okay. I was nervous at first but it turned out to be okay," she said. "Actually looking back on it now, I was surprised that I said yes." Sango just stared at Kagome the whole time.

"You're not the only one. Since when did you become so gutsy," Sango said with some pride. "Now that you told me that, I wouldn't be surprised if you went through with the whole thong suggestion."

"Yup. I did that too. I think it worked since he was staring at me the whole time," Kagome mentioned with a smile.

"Wow. You are officially braver than me. I can't even make a …" Sango stopped her sentence suddenly as if to save herself from saying something embarrassing.

"Can't even make a what?" Kagome asked a bit curious about what Sango was about to say.

"Nothing." Sango said with a now pink face.

"You were gonna say something."

"I said it's nothing. God you're annoying. Just get to class already!!" Sango almost screamed as she was pushing Kagome to her history class.

"Alright fine. I'm going. I'll see ya later."

"Okay," Sango replied

Mrs. Kaede's history class carried on as it usually does. It was boring as it always is. It wasn't until Mr. Yamoto's biology class that things became a bit complicated for Kagome; not to mention Inuyasha.

As soon as Kagome got in her seat, the problem started, and all that caused it was a sentence from Mr. Yamoto.

"Kagome, since you're living with Inuyasha for a while, I was wondering if you could tutor him more often. I want him to be prepared for the class when he comes back," he said without knowing exactly what he did.

When he finished, there was a loud murmuring in the classroom. The guys were wondering how Inuyasha was lucky enough to get Kagome. The girls, specifically the girls that liked Inuyasha, were pissed about the situation to say the least. They kept asking why she was staying at his place. They were accusing Kagome of being a slut without knowing what the situation was between the two of them. Kagome heard the comments and she was deeply hurt by them. All she could was keep her head down and try her best to keep from crying. That was a difficult task. Mr. Yamoto heard some of the conversations that were going on.

"Quiet!!" he screamed. "What are you guys? 14? The situation is nothing like what you're thinking. She's there because Inuyasha needs someone to take care of him while he needs crutches. My brother's the doctor who cleared Kagome for the job," Mr. Yamoto explained. Although this quieted some of the students, this didn't get rid of all the ill feelings in the room.

Once the classroom settled down a bit, he started the lesson for the day. Kagome felt that many eyes were staring at her out of anger throughout the whole lesson. She felt like crying the whole time, but she managed to fight back the tears. Once the class ended, Kagome stayed in her seat to wait for everyone else to leave. When everyone was gone, she stood up to leave, but she was called over by Mr. Yamoto.

"I'm sorry that I caused you all that trouble Kagome," he apologized sincerely.

"That's okay. You didn't know that was gonna happen. To be honest, neither did I." With that said, Kagome just walked out of the classroom and headed to the parking lot. She just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. She remembered that she was supposed to see Sango, but she didn't feel like staying around. Besides, she promised Inuyasha that she'd be home before one o'clock and it's already 12:30. She figured that she'll just call Sango later to explain.

The drive back to Inuyasha's place was somewhat miserable partly because of what happened in class just minutes before and also because she wanted to be with Inuyasha again. Kagome couldn't get home fast enough.

When she got home, the first thing that she noticed was that Inuyasha wasn't in the living room. Kagome called out his name a couple of times, but there was no response. She checked in the bedroom, and saw Inuyasha sleeping soundly on the bed. He was sleeping on his belly with his head facing the center of the bed. He was dressed in the same clothes that he slept in the night before.

Being as tired as she was, she decided to do the same thing.

Kagome changed out of her clothes and into a pair of comfortable shorts and a t-shirt. She climbed onto the bed next to Inuyasha without waking him. She laid her head on the pillow facing Inuyasha. She looked at his handsome face and she suddenly felt better.

**Kagome POV:**

_He looks so innocent and cute when he's sleeping. Looking at his face just takes all the stress away from me. Seeing his face now just reminds me how much I'm in love with him. _

_If it means being able to be with this man everyday, I'd gladly take any ridicule that comes my way. _

_I love you Inuyasha. You just don't know it yet. _

Kagome leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha's lips softly. "They taste sweet as always," she said to herself with a smile. She then closed her eyes and slept soundly.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:**_

I'm sorry that it took me this long to update the story. I just had so much work and college applications to get done. I hope my readers can forgive me. To make up for lost time, I made this chapter about twice as long as the previous chapters. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Just for the record, this is not the last chapter of the story. There's still a lot more to add, before the story ends.

Without further ado, here it is: Chapter 14 of _Forever and a Day._

It's been about a week and a half since Kagome started staying with Inuyasha and his legs have healed up pretty well. They're well enough for him to walk around for extended periods of time. With that said, he's going to school for the first time in a long while. He's nervous about it. For him, it feels like the first day of pre-school all over again. He's nervous about what the others might say if they see him and Kagome together being close. He wouldn't mind the attention but he was afraid that it might scare Kagome away from him.

"Inuyasha!! C'mon! We have to go or else we'll be late," Kagome called out from the front door.

"I know. These crutches are just a pain in the ass," he replied. Kagome heard Inuyasha moving about loudly in the other room.

"What are you doing in there?" Kagome asked.

"I'm looking for my bag. I can't find the damn thing," Inuyasha said annoyed.

Kagome let out a sigh and thought how cute he was. "Dummy, I have your bag here already. I can't have you carry this on your own yet."

Inuyasha hobbled out of the room when he heard Kagome say that. He approached her clumsily and asked: "Be honest, am I really that helpless?"

"Yes, but it's helpless in an adorable way," she said with a smile.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Great," he said sarcastically.

"Oh will you stop complaining and move. We have to go now." Kagome opened the front door to reveal a perfectly bright and sunny day. She assisted Inuyasha in walking to the car and even opened the door for him. As soon as he sat down, he noticed that his car is uncharacteristically clean. All the usual junk he had in the back seat was nowhere to be found. As he continued to survey the rest of the car, an odd smell entered his nose. He took a deep breath to inhale the scent. It smelled of fruits and flowers. Inuyasha began to doubt if this was even his car.

Once Kagome sat in the driver's seat, she noticed that Inuyasha had a confused look in his eyes. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" she asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome. "Kagome, whose car is this?" he asked confused.

"It's yours…duh. What made you ask that?"

"It's just too clean, and it smells…girly. What happened to all my stuff?"

"Oh I put all your gear in the trunk where they belong. They just made the car smell funny so I put air fresheners in the car. Now it smells good. Don't you like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it. It's more like I'm not used to it. It's a nice change though I must admit, and I can breathe a little easier now," he said a little embarrassed.

"That's true," she said. They arrived at the school shortly after their conversation.

When they pulled into a parking spot, there were two girls standing on the curb. They looked over towards the car as Kagome and Inuyasha arrived. Kagome was the first one to get out of the car, and Inuyasha immediately noticed the hateful glare that the two girls gave Kagome. This pissed Inuyasha off, and not knowing the reason why only added to his anger. Kagome walked around the car to Inuyasha in order to help him out.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked by the two girls, and as they were passing by, Inuyasha heard one of the girls call Kagome a slut. The ridicule that Kagome experienced a week ago has decreased significantly, but there were still a few people who think badly of her. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who at this point has her head bowed down, and noticed a tear in her eye. This pushed Inuyasha's anger over the edge, and he turned around to confront the girl.

"What did you say?!" Inuyasha asked angrily.

The girl was startled and looked scared. "N-nothing," she stammered. Kagome quickly grabbed Inuyasha by the arm.

"Inuyasha, don't worry about it. Let's just go," she pleaded.

"But, this bitch…"

"Please…just forget about her," she pleaded as she looked into his eyes.

"Alright. Let's get to class Kagome," Inuyasha said. He turned around and followed Kagome towards the school. Kagome walked as if she didn't want to talk about what just happened. Because of that, Inuyasha didn't get an opening to ask what that was all about. They walked silently until they arrived in history.

The class including Mrs. Kaede was cheerful to see that Inuyasha was back, but Inuyasha paid them no mind. He was thinking of more pressing matters; namely Kagome. He was worried about her.

The class flew by without Inuyasha noticing, partly because the class never held his interest, but more because he was more concerned with what was wrong with Kagome.

Mr. Yamoto's class went exactly as Mrs. Kaede's class did. Inuyasha sat in his usual seat next to Kagome, but he didn't get the chance to ask her any questions. His only chance to strike up a conversation with her came during lunch in the cafeteria.

"Kagome, I've been meaning to ask; what was this morning all about?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome averted her eyes away from Inuyasha and looked down at her food. Inuyasha just waited patiently. After a while, Kagome looked up at him once again. "Is it really that important Inuyasha?" she asked with a weak chuckle.

"To me it is. I only want to know so that I can understand how you feel, and maybe find a way to help." Kagome just smiled.

**Kagome POV:**

_He's just so perfect. He's so nice and kind to me. I love him so much. _

"Okay, I'll tell you, but remember that this isn't your fault."

"How can it be-"

"Shhhh" Kagome said as she put a finger on his lips. "Just say yes," she said.

"Okay"

"It's simple really. People found out that I was staying over at your place, and people, especially girls, got jealous. You're just too popular Inuyasha," Kagome said jokingly. She felt herself become more and more cheerful as she was talking to Inuyasha about the situation.

**Kagome POV:**

_Talking with him makes me feel so at ease. It's amazing considering how tense and angry I was this morning._

"How did people find out about it?" he asked.

"Mr. Yamoto accidentally blurted it out in class," she explained.

"What a dumbass! When did this happen?"

"About a week ago," Kagome answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha asked a bit hurt.

Kagome smiled at the handsome face in front of her. "I didn't want to worry you. Stress is the last thing you need right now."

"You still should have told me."

Kagome let out a small chuckle. She was happy to know that Inuyasha cared about her. "You and I both know that you would have forced yourself out of bed and into the school to stop the whole mess," Kagome said.

"So…your point is?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's okay. I'm fine now…really I am. I'm glad you're here for me." The two if them just looked at each other and smiled knowing that everything's okay now.

It wasn't long after that when the cafeteria started getting packed and more and more people were walking by their table. It was getting loud in there. It was getting to the point where Inuyasha and Kagome could hear the conversations of the people around them but not their own.

"What are you getting your girlfriend for Christmas?" a girl asked some guy.

"I don't know yet"

"What?! You'd better get moving. Christmas is almost here."

A pang of realization hit Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time.

_Christmas!! _They thought. They both reached for their cell phones quickly and checked the calendar. Both their faces fell when they both found out that it was already December 20.

_Shit!! _was all they could think.

In the afternoon, Inuyasha wanted to see the team practice, so he went along with Kagome. They walked in, and he was immediately greeted with cheers. The team was glad that their captain is okay. Sango walked over to Inuyasha and gave him a well deserved hug.

"How are ya feeling?" she asked.

"Much better now, there's barely any pain left."

"That's good. Take it easy though. If you want to compete in the championships come February, then you better let those legs get back to a hundred percent," she said

"Don't worry about. I actually feel well enough to have a little sparring match. I just need to be on crutches though." Kagome heard what he said and hit him lightly on the head.

"Oww! What was that for?" Inuyasha exclaimed exaggeratingly.

"You know you can't do anything too physical yet, dummy! You're not that strong yet. You'll just hurt yourself."

"That's not true," Inuyasha murmured childishly

"Yes it is. You were barely able to get out of bed this morning," she said smiling.

"Watch. I'll prove you wrong." Inuyasha looked around the dojo for someone to spar with. It wasn't long until Hojo caught his eye. He was just in the corner of the gym by himself practicing his vertical strikes. "Hojo! Come over here a sec," Inuyasha commanded.

Hojo complied and ran toward his captain. "It's good to see you again cap'. You feelin' better?" he asked as he walked up.

"Yeah I am. Thanks for asking. In fact, I want you to spar with me a bit. You up for it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah…but are you sure you should be sparring in your condition, cap'?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Sango take these for a second will ya, and let me borrow your sword." Inuyasha gave the crutch for his right hand to Sango while she handed her sword over to him. The moment Inuyasha let go of the crutch, he lost his balance a bit. He did manage to catch himself before he fell over…barely. Kagome and everyone else saw this.

"See. You can barely stand let alone fight," Kagome said with worry. Sango stopped her though.

"Let him be Kagome. Let him have a little fun. You have no idea how much he loves this sport. It makes him happy."

"Well…Maybe he should find something else to make him happy," Kagome said. _Me for example, _she thought to herself.

"Are you ready, Hojo?" Inuyasha's voice took Kagome out of her reverie.

"Yeah,"

"Here I come," Inuyasha said as he lunged himself to strike Hojo. Inuyasha moved but it wasn't his usual best. He didn't move as fast as he would have without his injury. He also noticed a sharp pain shoot up his left leg as he put his weight on it. He clearly wasn't fit enough to be doing this.

Since his movements were much slower than usual, Hojo was easily able to evade Inuyasha's strike and was able to muster a counter attack. Hojo was able to strike Inuyasha's shoulder as he fell forward. It wasn't a hard strike, but it was enough to knock Inuyasha down. The force of the blow was transferred throughout his whole body, including his legs. Because of that, the intense pain that he felt sent him to the mat. Kagome gasped when she saw him fall, and ran to his side as quickly as she could.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Never felt better," he said with a satisfied smile. He tried to get up by himself but lacked the power in his legs to do so. Sango and Hojo had to lift him up by his arms so that he could stand up. Sango picked up his crutch off the floor and gave that and the one he handed her earlier back to him. Hojo left the three friends and returned to practicing his strokes. Once Inuyasha had the power to stand up by himself, he turned around and thanked Sango for all her help. As he did this, he noticed Miroku walking up behind Sango. She saw in his face that he was looking at something behind her. She tried to turn around to see what Inuyasha was looking at, but Miroku already had his arms around her waist.

"Hey Miroku. Where have you been?" she asked. She didn't need to turn around to figure who was holding her.

"I went back to the locker room to get my helmet." Both Sango and Miroku looked towards Inuyasha and Kagome only to be met with shocked and confused looks on their faces.

"What's wrong guys?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a knowing smile on his face, then turned back towards Sango and Miroku with the same smile. "No reaction whatsoever to Miroku hugging you like that! What's going on here? You usually say: 'get the fuck off me!' then kick him in the balls, but now you take it like he's your boyfriend or something."

Inuyasha saw Sango's face turn red from the anger and embarrassment she felt at the moment. "What are you taking about Inuyasha?!? Don't make me punch you!!" she said as she made a fist.

"Don't get upset, Sango." Miroku said. "They just don't know about us yet."

"What _about_ us?!" she asked angrily.

"You know…about how were together now and that you want to bear my child," he said with a lecherous smirk.

"WHAT!!" Inuyasha and Kagome exclaimed in unison.

Sango quickly elbowed Miroku in the gut to make him let go of her. She quickly turned around and gave Miroku hard right hook to the face followed by a jarring kick to his genitals. Miroku let out a sharp yelp of pain as he fell to the mat, but no one in the gym paid any attention to him. This scene was all too familiar to the guys for them to be concerned about Miroku.

"That's what you fucking get for making up stupid lies!" she screamed at him.

Inuyasha shook his head from side to side feeling a bit sorry for his friend. Just a little bit. "You never learn do you, Miroku." Inuyasha said to his friend. Miroku struggled but he managed to lift his hand high enough to give Inuyasha the finger. This made Inuyasha chuckle a bit.

"Well…we gotta go, Sango. I still have to tutor this idiot," Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Inuyasha exclaimed cheerfully.

"I'll see you later around seven okay." Kagome said

"Sure," Sango replied.

Inuyasha and Kagome left and arrived home fairly quickly, and they immediately started on the day's tutoring session. They had to stop early because Inuyasha kept on complaining about the boring session.

"It's finally over," he said. "God that was so boring."

"Awww…Don't I make bearable though," she said playfully as she walked away from him.

_Yes you do,_ he thought while looking at her shapely bottom.

"Hey Kagome," he called out.

"What?"

"What are you and Sango doing later?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to hang out with her since I kinda blew her off last week. We might just go to a coffee shop or something. Why?"

"No reason. I was just curious that's all."

"Don't worry though, you're not gonna be alone. Miroku will be here to hang out with you so you won't be lonely," she said.

"You didn't have to do that. I'm not a baby anymore you know."

_You're my baby. Not yet anyway, but hopefully soon_, she thought. "I know but I can't leave you home alone all the time."

"Fine. You guys have fun."

"You guys too," she said "Just don't watch any porn okay?"

"Ha Ha…very funny," he laughed sarcastically.

Inuyasha occupied himself by watching TV until seven came around. It came in no time and Sango and Miroku were at the door before he realized that the time passed by so quickly. When the bell rang Kagome emerged from the bedroom wearing a graphic tee with a pair of jeans and a vest to finish the look. He found himself staring at her again. He's been doing that a lot lately. _God, she's perfect_, he thought to himself.

"Coming!" Kagome screamed towards the front door. She opened it and let the two in. Sango greeted Kagome with a hug while Miroku sat next to Inuyasha on the living room couch.

"We'll see you guys later, okay." Sango said.

The two girls left leaving the guys alone in the apartment.

"How are you feeling, Miroku? Sango kicked your ass pretty hard earlier," Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm a lot tougher than I look. How about you? How's the whole you-and-Kagome-under-the-same-roof-thing going?"

"To tell you the truth, it's not easy. In fact it's almost impossible."

"Why? Does she snore?"

"no"

"Does her cooking suck?"

"no"

"Does she smell?"

"no"

"What's the problem then?" Miroku asked a bit annoyed

"The problem is that she's hot, she's cute and she's perfect!" Inuyasha replied.

"Huh?" Miroku said stupidly. "Could you please explain to me how a girl being hot is _ever_ a problem _especially _for a guy living with her?!?"

"The problem is that I'm barely able to control myself from molesting her. Sleeping in the same bed with her every night has me horny twenty-four seven--"

"Wait…You guys sleep in the same bed?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said.

"You never told me that you bastard. What's it like? Physically…I mean," Miroku said perversely.

"Physically…It's the best. She just smells so good after a shower. She smells like apples and oranges in an orchard; she smells so good. When she's sleeping, she likes to hold onto things, and I'm the only one there so…you know…"

"Bastard," Miroku said with mischievous smile.

"As I was saying…when she holds onto me, she so soft, and adorable and vulnerable, and that just makes her a thousand times hotter than ever. To top it all off…she's so warm when she's right next to me," Inuyasha said nostalgically.

"You are such a fucking lucky son of a bitch!"

"Don't get me wrong. I know I'm lucky, but her being hot doesn't help me because I'm trying to control myself around her!"

"Why would you want to control yourself?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Because I don't want to scare her away by sexually assaulting her. I'm still not sure about how she feels about me yet."

"You still haven't told her how you feel?!" Miroku asked surprised.

"We've had moments when I felt that there was a chance that she's in to me-"

"Like when?"

"There were times like at the hospital and our first tutoring session where we almost kissed each other, but I only thought of them as accidents."

"Did she ever seem uneasy or uncomfortable when these happened?"

"No…I don't remember her reacting like that…not really"

"Then what are you so afraid of then?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just afraid to get hurt if I find out that she doesn't feel the same for me," Inuyasha confessed.

"You're such a pussy. Why don't you live on the edge and take a damn risk already. Grow some balls why dontcha. I'm not gonna lie, my balls are so big that I have a hard time putting my pants on," Miroku said with mock confidence.

"You've got some problems, man," Inuyasha said chuckling. He paused and thought about what Miroku just said. "That's probably why you hurt so badly whenever Sango kicks your balls in," Inuyasha said jokingly

"That's true," Miroku agreed.

"One of these days, if you piss her off enough, she's gonna kick your balls so hard that she'll fucking make a vagina," Inuyasha laughed out loud as soon as he said that.

"That has got to be one of the funniest things I've ever heard of in my life. Did ya come up with that yourself?" Miroku said with a burst of laughter.

"Nah…I got it from Youtube," Inuyasha said smiling.

After that conversation died down, the two of them just watched TV for a bit. At first nothing good was on, but with the season being Christmas and all, they decided to watch a holiday movie. They just caught the part near the end of the movie where the main couple of the film was about to confess their love to each other on Christmas Eve. As the scene progressed, both Miroku and Inuyasha felt uneasy watching the scene, because they felt that that was something that they to had to do: confess their feelings. Guys just don't know how to do that well. When the movie ended, there was an awkward silence between the two. It didn't take long until Miroku broke it though.

"You know…that movie does make a very good point," he said.

"I know it does. It's just that there's a difference between watching it happen and doing it yourself," Inuyasha replied.

"If there was ever a time for you…us to say how we feel to those girls, it's on Christmas. We've got…five days to grow some balls."

"I thought you already told Sango you loved her," Inuyasha said with curiosity.

"No, I haven't. I flirt with her a lot and do all those perverted things because I'm scared she won't like me like _that_."

A look of utter confusion formed on Inuyasha's face. "I don't get it,"

"I do all those things so that she'd never take me seriously. That way I always have a place in her life as a friend,"

"But didn't Kagome already say that Sango already does like you, and that all you had to do is be a gentleman?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah she did…but like you, I'm not sure. That's why I'm scared. If I tell her I love and she doesn't love me back everything will be awkward and I'll lose her as a friend," Miroku said.

"I know what you mean…but we can't be scared forever,"

"I know…That's why we have to make a promise between men that the confessions will happen on Christmas," Miroku exclaimed. Inuyasha and Miroku shook hands to close the deal.

This whole conversation with Miroku had Inuyasha pumped and he was brimming with self-confidence. "You can consider that promise done on my end!" Inuyasha claimed confidently.

"Good man!...Now that that's taken care of…what are you giving her for Christmas?" Miroku asked

_Fuck!! _Inuyasha's mind screamed out. Inuyasha's confidence completely vanished and his entire face fell. He has no idea what to get Kagome for a present. "I have no fucking clue," Inuyasha said. "What are you gonna get Sango?"

"I don't know either…But don't panic. We have time to get something for the ladies. We'll go look for something together. Christmas break starts tomorrow; let's do it then."

"Okay…Do you know what girls want for Christmas, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"I don't have a damned clue," Miroku said honestly.

Since it was such a beautiful night, the girls decided that walking beats driving and missing out on the Christmas atmosphere. They parked the car somewhere downtown and decided to walk from there to wherever they wanted to go. Walking through the streets of downtown Tokyo, they noticed all the dazzling Christmas decorations that adorned the light posts, the sidewalks and the stores that lined the streets.

"Aren't these decorations so pretty, Sango," Kagome mused. "Christmas is really here isn't it?"

"Yeah…Only five more days until the big occasion," Sango said with a bit of exasperation.

"What's wrong Sango?"

"That's just it. Christmas is so close yet I still don't have a present picked out for Miroku," Sango said. Kagome raised her eyebrow in suspicion when Sango said that.

"Didn't you say that you don't care about Miroku just a few minutes ago?"

Busted. Sango felt her heart race as her blood ran through her body. The blood pumped up to her face causing it to heat up and blush. "I-I don't. All I meant was a present between friends," she replied nervously.

Kagome knew that she had her sister cornered. "Uh huh…so why didn't you include Inuyasha on the list? Isn't he a friend too? "

"He is but…there's a difference between Miroku and Inuyasha," Sango added meekly.

Kagome was sure she was victorious. "'Different'? How so?" Sango just stayed quiet. She couldn't answer that question without revealing the truth to Kagome.

_He's different because I like him; maybe even love him. That's why I get pissed when I see him talking to other girls, _her mind screamed out.

"Sango, tell me the truth…do you like Miroku?" Kagome asked. Sango felt her heart pick up pace once more, and her mind was running amok with thoughts and memories that she shared with Miroku.

_Yes! Yes I do like him, _Sango thought, but she still couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. All she could do was look at Kagome in the eye and give a weak nod, but that was all she needed to do to get the point across. The point is: she does like him…a lot.

"Awwww, Sango…you are so cute!" Kagome approached her embarrassed sister and gave her a tight much needed sisterly hug. Sango didn't hug back though…she was already embarrassed enough.

"Okay, okay, I get it now get off me, Kagome! You know I can't stand this mushy stuff," Sango retorted.

"I'd bet you wouldn't mind if it was Miroku that was the one hugging you now would ya?" Kagome asked playfully as she let go of her sister.

"So what?" Sango smiled.

"How long have you liked him like _that _anyway?"

"I don't know …not long" Sango replied. "Maybe about a month."

"Oooh. What made you like him?"

"I guess all his antics are what made me like him. All the attention that he was giving made me fond of him. He makes me feel like I matter."

"Awww," Kagome cooed. "Does he know all this?"

"Not exactly…no he doesn't."

"Sango! When do you plan on telling him? Some girl could take him away if you don't act soon enough!"

"I know that okay. I plan on telling him. I just don't know when yet," Sango said.

"How about on Christmas? That works well," Kagome suggested.

"I don't know, Kagome."

"Why not? Christmas is perfect for you to say something."

There was a slight delay on Sango's reply. She was thinking about Kagome's idea. "I guess your right Kagome," Sango agreed.

This whole conversation made Sango think of Kagome's situation also. That made her wonder why Kagome was the one giving her advice. "Wait a minute…" Sango looked over to Kagome. "What about you Kagome? Have you told Inuyasha you loved him yet?"

"Not yet…but I plan to," Kagome replied shyly

"You were giving me advice about confessing when you haven't even done it yourself yet! What's up with that!?" Sango exclaimed.

"Hey! At least _I _made some moves on him already," Kagome shot back.

Sango knew that Kagome had a point there, which is why she had to make some moves of her own. "Fine, you win. But we still need to tell them and soon. We both have to make our moves on Christmas."

"I know… before any other girls do," Kagome said.

"You got that right. We still have a problem though," Sang added.

"What's that?"

"We still don't know what to get the guys for Christmas."

"We'll go out tomorrow and look for something. Let's just go out and have fun tonight. We have five days to decide anyway, right?"

"Right," Sango answered.

**Mall the next day: 5 days until Christmas**

"I didn't think Kagome would let you leave the house after what happened yesterday, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"I know. We're just lucky that the girls had some place to go today also."

"Yeah." Miroku looked around the mall from where they stood and saw the many people out to get some last-minute Christmas shopping done. It's funny because they're there to do the exact same thing. There's just a bit more pressure on them to find the perfect gift. "Man, there are a lot of people here."

"I know right. Where should we go first? Do you have any ideas?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I do," he said smiling.

"Let's hear it then."

"Well…I was thinking about it last night, and an idea came to me: 'why don't we give the girls some lingerie for Christmas?'" Miroku suggested.

"Are you serious, Miroku?"

"Why not? Dudes give their girlfriends kinky lingerie all the time. Don't act like you never gave Kikyo some lingerie when you guys were together," Miroku said smiling.

"But on Christmas though? I can understand giving that on an anniversary, but Christmas?" Inuyasha asked doubtfully.

"Isn't the goal to show that we're interested in them romantically?"

"Yeah...but-"

"What better way is there to show that than giving them lingerie? It shows that we're interested in them and that we want something more than just friendship," Miroku said with a wink.

"You have a point there," Inuyasha conceded.

"Yeah I do."

"All right, let's go to Victoria's Secret," Inuyasha said. Even though Inuyasha agreed with Miroku's suggestion, he couldn't escape that sinking feeling that this whole idea is the wrong way to handle the situation at hand. However, what surprised Inuyasha the most was his lack of emotion when Miroku mentioned Kikyo's name. He didn't feel any pain like he did before. Is Inuyasha really over Kikyo now that Kagome's around him?

When Inuyasha hobbled into Victoria's Secret, he noticed that the place was overrun with women. Not a single male was present in the store. He felt like the whole store stopped just to stare at him. It wasn't the "ooh he's hot" stare; it was more like the "what the hell are you doing here" stare. It felt weird and awkward being the only guys in a store filled with women and sexy undergarments. He looked over at Miroku but he seemed oblivious to the awkwardness present around them. So Inuyasha decided to ignore it as well. He just shrugged off the stares and smiled weakly at the ladies. Inuyasha just walked on inside trying to avoid the awkward stares.

When the moment passed, Inuyasha nudged Miroku and asked: "Are you sure about this idea of yours?"

"Of course I am," Miroku replied confidently. "You'll thank me when Kagome's all over you after giving her one of these." Miroku reached out and grabbed a red lace thong from the store wall and handed it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha held it in his hands and inspected it. He found that the thong was…"lacking" to say the least. "Miroku, this isn't gonna work. Kagome will kill me when she gets this from me."

"Oh, please. You're over reacting. How do you know she won't fall in love with it?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha held up the thong in front of him to show it to Miroku. "Because this damned thing is missing the crotch!" Inuyasha hissed loudly. He got the attention of a couple girls nearby and they stared at him again…disgusted. Inuyasha could have sworn that he heard them say "pervert" as they scurried away from him. _I'm not the damned pervert; he is,_ he said in his mind. Miroku just had to chuckle at what happened. "Besides, Kagome's not the kind of girl who would wear stuff like this…she's just innocent," Inuyasha said gently with a loving look on his face.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_I said that, but I have to admit…if Kagome did wear this, she would look so damn sexy. _

Inuyasha took a moment to imagine how Kagome would look in such kinky underwear. He liked what he saw.

_She would look so irresistible in these. She has the curves in the right places, and her ass…Oh my God…would look so heavenly in this thong… not to mention that hot pussy. If I saw this on her in person, I'd probably blow my load before we did anything. I hope that doesn't happen. That would suck soooo bad. _

"Dude, you're lovesick," Miroku said knocking Inuyasha out of his fantasy.

"I know I am. So are you," he replied. "What are you planning to get Sango from here?"

Miroku walked over to the other side of the store and came back a minute later bringing something that looked a lot like bunched up string. "This is what I plan to get."

"What is it? I can't tell what it is. It just looks like string to me."

"It's a one piece underwear set. It does the work of a thong and a bra," Miroku said as he held it up for Inuyasha to see. It was "V" shaped and Inuyasha saw small patches of fabric that are allegedly supposed to cover up the boobs and the pussy. However, by looking at it, Inuyasha could tell that the fabric would only hide the nipples and the clit since it was so small. The rest of it was just string that connects the patches together.

"She's gonna kill you," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

"No she won't. She'll love my gift," he said smugly.

"On what alternate dimension are you talking about?"

"Very funny," Miroku chided. "Let's go. I'm fine with this."

"Hold on. Let get something else. I'll be right back." Inuyasha returned the would-be thong where it came from and proceeded to walk around to look for something else. He came upon a black lace pair of panties that was decent. He actually had to check if there parts that were left uncovered.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_I guess this is okay. It's definitely sexy enough for her, and it's not too naughty for her personality…at least I hope not. All right, I'll get this instead of that sorry excuse for underwear. _

Inuyasha walked back to Miroku. "All right, I'm ready to go,"

"What did you get?" Inuyasha held up the black pair of panties. "Oh good choice. I like that."

"Okay…let's go,"

The two friends walked over to the cashier where they were met with more awkward gazes from the girls. When they placed the underwear on the counter so that they can be scanned, Inuyasha noticed a smile form on the attendant's face. After a while, the smile turned to laughter and Inuyasha couldn't help but get a little annoyed.

All of a sudden, the attendant looked up at them trying to hold herself back from laughing out loud. "Did you guys buy these for each other for Christmas?!" she laughed mockingly as soon as she said that.

Inuyasha's face fell with disbelief after hearing what she said. "That's it. I'm gone!" Inuyasha exited out of the store in a hurry before Miroku could stop him.

"Inuyasha, wait up!" Miroku called out running after Inuyasha.

"I'm not gonna wait up. This was by far the worst idea you ever thought of. Because of you everyone in that store thinks we're gay!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"It was funny though. You have to admit that," he said grinning.

"It was a little funny," Inuyasha admitted. His anger was fading.

"Now what do we do?" Miroku asked. "I don't think you'd want to go back in there."

"There's so much more things we can get other than lingerie. I just realized that. We can get them clothes, jewelry or whatever."

"You have a point there."

"Let's try again tomorrow; we're bound to find something," Inuyasha said.

"You're right. We still have some time left until our little gathering on Christmas Eve."

"Oh yeah. Where are we gonna have it this year?"

"I told Kagome about it and she said we should have it at your place."

"That's fine with me."

**The Park: Noon December 24: Twelve hours until Christmas:**

Inuyasha and Miroku sat on the bench tired from days of looking that they subject themselves. It's funny that they're still empty-handed.

"I can't fucking believe that we still haven't found anything to get them! It's been five fucking days!" Inuyasha screamed as he struck the bench in frustration.

"I know!" Miroku said frustrated as well.

"I can't believe that it's this hard to shop for women! We tried to get them jewelry but that shit's just too expensive!"

"You got that right."

"Then we tried buying make up for them. Tell me that wasn't a disaster!"

"It was almost as bad as the Victoria's Secret catastrophe."

"God. Don't remind me!" Inuyasha screamed.

"The clothes shopping was just as bad since we didn't know any of their sizes. If we get them stuff that's too big, they'll kill us for thinking they're fat!!" Miroku complained. "I just don't know what the fuck women want!"

"Who does?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have no fucking clue. They seem to know what men want though. They understand us."

"That's because we're simple creatures. All we think about is sex, sports, and food. That's all," Inuyasha explained.

"You're right," Miroku sighed. "I give up. I'll probably just give her a card or something."

"Yeah…I'm thinking about that too."

At that moment, a small white kitten was walking by the bench that Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting on. There was no collar around its neck so one can only assume that it was a stray kitten. It caught Miroku's eye.

"Hold on…wait a second," Miroku said as he followed the cat with his eyes. There was obviously an idea brewing in that brain of his.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku ignored him and focused on the walking kitten. He got up and slowly made his way to it. The kitten was now aware of his presence but made no attempt to run. It seemed like it was used to human attention.

Crouching down, Miroku gestured for the cat to come to him. When Inuyasha saw the kitten, it was clear to him what Miroku was doing. "Here little kitten," Miroku cooed. "Come to uncle Miroku." It didn't more than that for the cat to walk over to Miroku. He picked up the little kitten and sat back on the bench. "Aren't you a cute one," Miroku said as he was petting the little kitten.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to give Sango a stray cat?" Inuyasha asked figuring out Miroku's plan.

"Why not? She's cute and she's clean. You know girls love cute things."

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"Because it doesn't have a dick, dumbass," Miroku said laughing.

"Right," Inuyasha responded. "Are you sure about this though," Inuyasha asked again.

"Yeah. Whoever said that a Christmas present has to be bought somewhere?

There was something that clicked in Inuyasha's mind when Miroku said that. He remembered that he had something back at the house that would be a perfect gift for Kagome.

"Miroku, you're a genius. Why didn't we think of this sooner?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hey, the important thing is that we did think about it. Do you have something in mind?"

"Yeah, I do. Let's head back to my place so I can find it."

"Okay," Miroku said as they got up from the bench.

They got home in a hurry and as soon as they got there, Inuyasha immediately headed for his closet and Miroku and the kitten accompanied him. He was rummaging frantically through the mess in hopes of finding what he was looking for. After a few moments, he finally found the old box.

"Aha! I found it," Inuyasha exclaimed as he held the box in his hands.

"What's inside the box, Inuyasha?"

"It's my family heirloom. All the women in my family have had it for generations." Inuyasha opened the box to reveal a bright purple jewel. It was the size of a big marble but a thousand times more valuable. The sunlight that entered the room shimmered off of the shiny jewel and the golden chain attached to it. "Feast your eyes on the Shikon Jewel, Miroku."

"Holy shit. You're giving that to Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yep."

"That's better than anything we came up with, and it's free too. This is just awesome."

"Yeah I know. All we have to do now is to find the right time to give our presents," Inuyasha explained.

"Yep. Well, I'd better go. I still have to prepare this little girl for tonight," Miroku said pointing to the playful kitten. "I'll be here with Sango tonight around eight maybe."

"That's good. See ya then," Inuyasha said as Miroku left the room.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_This is just perfect. I feel so good about myself because I found her the perfect present. All I have to do is give her this and confess. Hopefully I don't mess it up out of nervousness and I hope she likes me back. Jesus…I'm acting like I'm gonna ask her to marry me. Yeah right, she's too shy for her to say anything if I ask her that. _

_Wait a sec…she's really shy. How is she gonna react when I tell her that I love her if Miroku and Sango are around? Holy shit! This is a problem. _

8 o'clock came in a hurry and Sango and Miroku arrived at the door before Inuyasha had his suit on. He was planning on just wearing a hoodie, but Kagome told him to dress nice since it was Christmas. Inuyasha hobbled to the front door to open and he was surprised at what he saw. Miroku was wearing a suit just like he was, and it was surprising because Miroku hated wearing that stuff. Sango was a surprise as well. She was wearing a very fitting dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Inuyasha couldn't help but stand in awe at her beauty that night.

"Hey Inuyasha," Sango greeted as she gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys look great," Inuyasha complimented. "Come in. You guys are just in time."

"Thanks," Miroku and Sango replied.

As soon as the three walked into the apartment, Kagome exited the bathroom to greet everyone. Inuyasha just stared at her. She was just absolutely gorgeous that evening. She wore a red, silk, strapless dress that complimented her figure and showed off her curves. It was just then that Inuyasha noticed how truly beautiful she was. Guys would have to impotent not to get a boner from looking at Kagome.

"Hey guys," Kagome greeted as she walked over and kissed Sango on the cheek. She then gave Miroku a friendly hug that got Inuyasha a bit jealous. When she pulled away from them, Kagome couldn't help but notice Inuyasha standing there looking absolutely stunning.

**Kagome POV:**

_Wow, I knew that he would look good in a suit but I never thought he would look that handsome. That red tie just goes so well with his white shirt and black suit. It's not fair that he looks so hot. I wonder what I look like when I stand next to him _

The group entertained themselves by playing some games, and singing some karaoke until the food they ordered arrived. Inuyasha was glad that he was able to hear Kagome sing. He would have never known that she has a talent for singing if they never held this celebration. It just adds to her attractiveness. Of course, she was the one that got the highest score, but even though Inuyasha is very competitive, he didn't care that he didn't win. He's just happy that he found out something new about her.

After dinner, they just sat in the living room and watched Christmas specials on TV while they waited for twelve o'clock to come around. The closer Christmas came, the more tangible the tension was that filled the room. One could just tell that all of them were nervous from the way they were sitting and the way they fidgeted in their place.

**Kagome POV:**

_God, I'm so nervous about this. I know I said that I'll tell him tonight, but that's easier said than done. I don't think I can go through with it. What if he rejects me? I don't think we can be friends anymore if that happens. _

_At the very least, I hope he likes what I got him. _

_I wonder what he got me. Did he me anything at all? I hope he did. Jesus Christ, why doesn't Christmas just get here already!? The suspense is killing me!_

**Inuyasha POV:**

_It's almost time. I'm so nervous. I hope Miroku doesn't get mad when I give my present to her. I just don't want her to get shy in front of them. _

**Sango POV:**

_Miroku better have given me something nice. _

**Miroku POV:**

_I hope she doesn't kill me before I get the chance to give her real gift to her. I had to come up with a decoy present to keep her happy until later. I just don't want to get her nervous in front of everybody._

**12:00 – Christmas Morning**

"Merry Christmas!" they all yelled out as the clock struck twelve. They gave each other hugs and kisses to celebrate the occasion.

"Time for presents," Miroku said.

"Can I give mine first?" Kagome asked shyly

"Sure you can," Inuyasha said.

"Thanks." Kagome trotted into the bedroom and came back out with a long rectangular box perfectly wrapped in red, shiny wrapping paper. She walked towards Inuyasha and handed the box to him. "Merry Christmas, Inuyasha"

"Thanks, Kagome," Inuyasha said gratefully as he gave her a hug.

"Umm…Inuyasha?" Kagome started to say. Her heart was pounding for what seemed like a thousand beats a second. Her face took on a new shade of red. Will she do it? Will she confess?

"Yeah Kagome," Inuyasha said looking at her beautiful figure.

"O-open your present. G-go ahead," Kagome stammered. Kagome was mentally beating herself up because of her lack of courage. Kagome could feel Sango staring at her in disbelief.

**Kagome POV:**

_Damn it!! I couldn't do it after all. I'm just so scared. That was my perfect chance to say something, and I blew it. I probably won't get another chance like that in a long time. Damn it all!!_

**Sango POV:**

_Way to go Kagome. You're such a chicken. _

Inuyasha tore off the wrapping on his present and opened the box that was inside. It was a new sword. You could see the smile form on Inuyasha's face. He was truly appreciative of the gift. Kagome picked the perfect present for Inuyasha. It wasn't romantic, but it was something that made him happy. Despite her disappointment, she couldn't help but feel glad that he liked her present.

"Thanks Kagome. I really love it," Inuyasha said while giving her another hug. "How'd you know to get it for me?"

"It was kinda easy seeing how much you love kendo."

"This is perfect. Thank you," Kagome smiled when he thanked her, but she wasn't completely happy about how things turned out. "I have something for you too," Inuyasha said.

Kagome's spirits picked up when she heard that she's getting a present from him also. "You didn't have to, Inuyasha," Kagome said even though she really wanted to get a present.

"Nonsense. I wanted to get you something." Inuyasha put his sword down on the table, and then reached in his coat afterwards. Inuyasha pulled out a white envelope and handed it to Kagome. You could see Kagome's eyes sparkle as well as Miroku's eyes grow in shock when she got her gift.

**Miroku POV:**

_What happened to the jewel? Hmm. Wait a sec…Maybe he's thinking of doing the same thing I'm doing. Great minds do think alike. _

"Thanks, Inuyasha."

"Open it. I hope you like it."

Kagome opened the envelope and pulled out the present inside. It was a card. It was a free day pass at a spa. Of course Kagome loved it. "This is so awesome Inuyasha. Thank you," Kagome said as she kissed Inuyasha's cheek

**Inuyasha POV:**

_I'm glad she likes it._

"My turn to give my present," Sango said. She reached in her purse and gave Miroku an envelope as well. "Here you go, Miroku. You better say you like it."

He opened the envelope and pulled out a hand made card. Much to Miroku's delight, it was a pass for a date with Sango. "You're serious about this Sango?" Miroku asked almost in disbelief.

"Of course I am. After all I do lov-" Sango stopped herself mid-sentence. "I mean you deserve it since you've been working hard at Kendo. You've improved a lot."

**Sango POV:**

_Damn it! I was so close. I almost said but I chickened out in the end. You're such a wuss Sango. You just blew your chance. _

**Kagome POV:**

_What happened Sango? I guess we couldn't go through with it after all. _

"Thank you Sango. I'm definitely gonna use this soon," Miroku said. He couldn't stop smiling. "I got you something also, Sango."

"Really?!" Sango said happily. "What is it?"

Miroku reached into his suit coat and gave Sango her present. From the way the present looked, one could say that it was a picture frame. "Merry Christmas, Sango."

**Inuyasha POV:**

_Good job, Miroku. I didn't think you'd come up with the same idea._

"Thanks," Sango replied. She ripped off the wrapping to reveal a framed picture of Miroku. "You're such a dork, you know that?" Sango said smiling at Miroku.

"Don't you like it?"

"It's okay," Sango said, but in reality, she really did like the present she got. She can now look at the guy she liked whenever she wanted to.

"Awwww c'mon, Sango. Don't be like that," Miroku teased.

Even though the event was a happy one, Sango and Kagome couldn't help but feel disappointed with their lack of action. You could have seen the disappointment plastered onto Sango's face as she and Miroku left the apartment. He only noticed her sadness when they were alone in his car.

"What's wrong Sango? You look so sad," Miroku asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just disappointed I guess."

"Are you disappointed by my present?"

"It's not that. It's just that I'm disappointed by how things turned out," she said honestly.

"What do you mean?" Sango didn't answer the question. "If I told you that I have another present for you, would you cheer up a bit for me?"

Sango quickly turned around and looked at Miroku to see if he was lying or not. She looked in his eyes and saw that he wasn't. She just smiled knowing that her Christmas may just turn out the way she planned after all. "Maybe," she said with a big grin. Just then, she heard a soft meow in the back of the car. "What was that?" she asked Miroku.

"That would be your present." Miroku reached for the cat that was behind all the pillows that he had in his car. He moved the pillows out of the way and grabbed the white kitten wearing a big red ribbon on its neck. He then handed it over to Sango. "Merry Christmas."

"She's so cute," Sango said as she was petting the kitten. "She's so soft too. Thank you Miroku."

"What are you gonna name her?" Miroku asked

"I'll name her Kirara," Sango said with doe-eyes. "Thanks again Miroku. I love my present." She leaned over to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Is that all I get? A kiss on the cheek? I was hoping for something more."

Sango felt her heart skip a beat when he said that. "What did you expect?"

"I was expecting a kiss on the lips at the very least," Miroku whined.

"Why would I do that? Aren't we just friends?" Sango asked playfully.

"What if I don't want to be _just friends_ with you anymore?" Miroku asked in a serious tone of voice.

"What are you trying to say?" She was playing coy. She knew where this was going. She had him where she wanted him. She was happy this was happening.

**Miroku POV:**

_Oh shit. I'm about to confess. Don't chicken out Miroku. Be strong. Here goes nothing._

Miroku took a deep breath in order to compose himself. "What I'm trying to say is that I .like you Sango, and not the 'we're friends' kind of like; it's more the 'I think I'm in love with you' like." He paused for second and thought about what he just said. "Who am I kidding? I don't just like you, Sango. I love you. I have for a long time now, and it took me this long to grow the balls I needed to tell you that. I was just too scared of rejection to say it. I didn't know how you felt about me so I couldn't put myself out there until now." He looked her in the eyes and confessed: "I love you. I love you. I love you. There I said it."

Sango just sat there next to him holding her cute Christmas present looking in his eyes. He wasn't lying; she knew that, and her heart couldn't be any happier. "You know…you talk too much," she said with a cute expression. "All you had to say was 'I love you' and 'kiss me' and it would have been done."

Miroku just smiled back at her. "Well, I already said that I love you so I guess…kiss me," he said softly as he leaned forward.

"With pleasure," she cooed as she moved to close the gap between their lips. Their lips locked and smiles formed on their faces between kisses. Miroku kissed her hard while Sango returned his kisses with the same amount of fiery passion.

Miroku pulled away from her with a huge smile on his face. "I hope this night doesn't end with us just kissing," he teased.

"Oh shut up, and just kiss me," she demanded.

"Whatever you say," Miroku replied.

**Back at the apartment:**

"Did you have fun tonight Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as they were cleaning up the mess from the party.

"Yeah," Kagome said with an exasperated sigh and without much enthusiasm.

Inuyasha picked up the melancholy that was in her tone. "I guess it wasn't that great, huh?" Inuyasha smiled as he clutched the box inside his coat pocket. He slowly made his way behind Kagome. He really hated those crutches. "Would your night have been better if I gave you your present earlier?" Inuyasha asked with the jewel in his hand.

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha? You already gave me a present." She turned around and saw that perfect smile of his that she loved so much. He was just too irresistible for her.

"Oh, but you have another one," he said as he placed the box in her hands. "Merry Christmas, Kagome. Go ahead. Open it," Inuyasha said.

At this point, she was just utterly speechless because of Inuyasha's romantic display. All she could do was stay silent and open the box in her hands. She lifted the lid to slowly reveal the purple wonder that is the Shikon Jewel. Kagome covered her mouth as she gasped in amazement.

"Do you like it?" Inuyasha asked as he gazed upon her surprised face.

"Inuyasha, I love it. Thank you."

"Here, move over in front the mirror so I can put it on you," Inuyasha asked. He grabbed the jewel out of the box and followed closely behind Kagome. He unclasped the chain and put it on her. "You look beautiful, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. He moved back from her a bit to take in her image.

She turned around to face him. "Oh my God. I don't know what to say. How much did this cost you?" she asked. "I don't think I'm worth that much."

"You don't have to say anything, and don't worry about the price. I didn't spend any money on it," he said. "It's actually a family heirloom. This belonged to all the women in my family for generations."

"Wow," she said amazed. "Why are you giving it to me then?"

Nervousness was starting to enter Inuyasha. He cleared his throat as if to get rid of the anxiety that he was feeling.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_You can do this Inuyasha; don't back down now. _

"Because I want to show-" Inuyasha paused. He was lost for words.

"Show me what, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"My feelings."

Kagome's heart started to race the moment she heard what her beloved said. It was beating so fast that it was becoming difficult to breath, so she just didn't say anything.

"I wanted to show you that what I feel for you goes far beyond friendship," Inuyasha said truthfully. There was a long pause in his words as he stared into her eyes. He wanted to see if she felt the same. Judging by the sparkle he saw in her eyes, she did. "I love you, Kagome. I don't what else there is to say."

"How long have you felt that way?" Kagome managed to say weakly.

"Since the day I met you," he said grinning. "Since that day, I've never been able to look at anyone else but you when you walk into a room. You've always had my attention. You've always had my heart. I just didn't realize it until you showed me a part of yours." He thought of her kindness when he said that.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I just wasn't sure if you had the same feelings for me. I was just scared to get hurt again. I didn't want to feel that pain anymore. That's why I waited this long."

"How could you not tell?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha thought of all the times they spent together. He thought of their tutoring sessions and the chemistry they had. He thought of the fact that Kagome visited him every single day when he was in the hospital, and she was also there when he woke up. He also thought of how Kagome has been the one who has been taking care of him. The signs have always been there and they have always pointed to one thing: Kagome loves Inuyasha. "I have always been there for you. My heart has always been yours for the taking ever since the day we met. I love you too Inuyasha."

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle. "So we wasted all that time being scared when we could have spent it being in love?"

"I guess we did, but none of that matters now," Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"Then there's only one thing left to ask then," Inuyasha said.

"What's that?" she asked as she walked closer towards her love.

"Kagome, will you be mine?" he asked as he stretched out his hand to her

"Definitely," she replied. Once she placed herself in Inuyasha's waiting arms, she stood on her tip toes to kiss his lips passionately. Kagome parted her lips and Inuyasha parted his as he caressed her tongue with his own. _He's such a great kisser, _she thought.

The kiss that waited too long to happen finally became a reality.

**End of Chapter 14**

_Sorry for any typos. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. _


	15. Chapter 15

It's a frigid and icy December morning with the frost forming on the leaves of many trees. People avoid the cold by staying indoors and keeping warm under the covers of their bed. Some have yet to get up from their peaceful night's sleep, but a young lady dressed in pink bunny-printed pajamas is up and about preparing breakfast for her and her love.

**Kagome POV:**

_I hope Inuyasha likes his eggs scrambled._

_It's always been so fun cooking for him in the morning while he slept but it feels so much better now that we're finally together. I waited so long but it was definitely worth the wait. These past few days have been like a dream. We've been so close and intimate, and I haven't been able to stop kissing those lips of his, and now I can truly say that they're mine. _

_I love it. _

_Speaking of Inuyasha…It's time to wake the little puppy up. _

Kagome took a sample of the eggs from the pan with a spoon and had a little taste.

_Whoo…that's burning hot…but it tastes good. I hope he likes it. _

Kagome moved the eggs from the pan to the plate waiting on the table before walking out of the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. She can't get enough of doing this. She just loves the time that she and Inuyasha spend together. She walked up to the door of the bedroom and opened it just a bit to peek inside and see if Inuyasha was still sleeping or not. No surprise to her, she found him still sleeping soundly on his back with the covers up to his chest.

_He looks so adorable like that, _she said smiling while she looked at his slumbering face. Kagome walked very quietly towards the bed and reared back as if to prepare for a jump. Without notice, Kagome very nimbly jumped up onto the bed landing with her legs on both sides of Inuyasha's waist. She basically landed straddling him while he slept.

"Happy New Year, Inuyasha!!" Kagome screamed with delight at the still sleeping Inuyasha…well…not anymore.

"Huh?" Inuyasha mumbled sleepily as he stretched while rubbing his eyes. "It's not the New Year yet Kagome."

"Well…fine. It's New Year's Eve but it's close enough," she said cheerily.

"Silly girl. Lemme go back to sleep," he said as he closed his eyes again.

Kagome's vibrant smile turned upside down as Inuyasha slept again. "You're so mean Inuyasha…hmph…after I cooked you breakfast and everything," Kagome said with a pout on her face and her arms folded across her chest. She even turned her head away and closed her eyes to add more of an effect. She only made herself look cute if anything. She peeked out of one of her eyes to see if there was a reaction on Inuyasha's part, but she only saw his perfect smile looking back up at her.

"I'm sorry. You get upset so easily you silly girl," Inuyasha said with a loving smile on his face, the smile that she can't resist.

**Kagome POV:**

_That's not fair. I can't stay mad at him when he smiles at me like that. I melt like putty in his hands when he does. It's so unfair. Hmph. _

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and pulled her to the bed next to him in one swift motion, and he rolled over in a way that got him positioned on top of her. Kagome was pleasantly surprised when she landed on her back with Inuyasha on top with her arms pinned at her sides. She tried to fight it, but she couldn't hold back the blood that rushed to her face. She was blushing profusely at that point. "I'm not silly, and you're still a meanie," she added cutely as an after thought.

"I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" he asked as he brought his face so close to hers that their noses touched tip-to-tip. Her face flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Well…my face hurts here," she said pointing just above her lip. Inuyasha leaned even closer and gave her a soft kiss above her lip. "It hurts here too," she said cutely pointing to the other side of her lip. Inuyasha gave her a kiss there too; each kiss sending a tingle down her spine. "And here," she said pointing to the center of her lips. Inuyasha gently parted her lips after gently sucking on each one. He lovingly slid his tongue between her lips tasting her whole mouth.

Inuyasha pulled back a bit. "Mmmm. Tastes like egg," he said.

"Hush. Kiss me again," she cooed. Inuyasha didn't say a word as Kagome placed her hands behind his head and proceeded to gently pulling him back to her. He kissed her passionately again, mingling his tongue with hers. After a while, he left her lips and started leaving a trail of gentle kissed from her mouth to her neck. He stopped there and started sucking on her soft skin seductively as if he was a vampire. Each caressing kiss from his lips elicited sensual moans from her own which only brought a satisfied smile to his face.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_I love kissing her. Her lips are just so soft and smooth. It's like heaven for my lips whenever we kiss like this. Now that you mention it, her whole body if so soft. I wouldn't mind kissing her all over. I just can't get enough of this girl._

Inuyasha leaned back again and looked at her disappointed face as the distance between them increased. _She's so adorable,_ he thought. "Better?" he asked knowing what her answer would be.

"Nope," she whined childishly. "Can we keep doing this for a few more minutes?" she pleaded.

Inuyasha just smiled. _I knew she'd say that, _his mind chuckled. "Nuh uh," he said just as childishly. "I'm hungry. Let's go in the kitchen and have some breakfast."

"You can have these instead," she said gesturing to her full, red lips.

He leaned in closely again and looked into her eyes. "If I only had these, I'd starve," he said as he gave them one last peck. "Let's go eat."

"Awwww, fine…hmph. But lemme have a piggy back ride," she said cutely.

Inuyasha moved to the edge of the bed and sat there waiting for Kagome with his back pointed to her. "Hop on," he smiled. Inuyasha's legs have healed nearly to a hundred percent over the past few days, and he couldn't be happier. He can walk around without his crutches now. It's not a hundred percent yet, but they don't need to be to carry Kagome.

His legs are healing rapidly. What would that mean for their little arrangement?

"Yay!" she cheered. Kagome moved quickly from her side of the bed over to Inuyasha's waiting back. He got up from that sitting position without much effort and they walked towards the kitchen. They got there in a hurry and Inuyasha let Kagome down when they reached the table with the plate filled with hot scrambled eggs. Kagome took two forks out of the drawer by the sink and handed one to Inuyasha as he sat down. They started eating but Kagome couldn't help but stare at Inuyasha's gorgeous face as he ate his eggs.

"These eggs are great, Kagome," Inuyasha said with a scrap of egg stuck to the side of his lips.

Kagome slowly leaned over across the table towards Inuyasha; his lips to be more exact. She leaned in closer and licked the egg off his face and kissed his lips just for fun.

"You're such a baby, Inuyasha."

"If you keep doing that, I have no problems with being a baby," he said seductively.

"Watch out. I just might," she replied as she kissed him yet again.

It's been like that between the two lovers ever since that night; always cuddling, always touching and always kissing. There are no signs if that stopping any time in the near future.

They finished the eggs and moved to the living room to watch some TV together. Inuyasha was leaning back against the arm of the couch while Kagome sat in between his legs as she leaned on him. They were in a very comfortable and sexually charged position. Inuyasha had his arms around her waist just under her bust line and his forearms were just barely grazing the underside of Kagome's soft breasts. Kagome on the other hand had her butt against Inuyasha's crotch because of the way they were sitting. She didn't feel anything there at first but that will soon change.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_God, her body is just perfect; the body of a model if you ask me. Her tummy is so flat, but it's soft. It's just perfect. And her boobs are just gorgeous. They feel great, and they must look amazing. I don't know for sure; I haven't seen her naked yet. I could so easily grab them and have a better feel, but I don't wanna scare her. She's just so innocent. I wouldn't be surprised if she was still a virgin. Again, I don't know. We just never got around to talking about that stuff. I want her so bad, but I'll stop myself. I'll go as slow as she wants to. I'm not gonna ruin this just because I can't keep it in my pants. _

**Kagome POV:**

_This is just heaven. He feels so warm that I just feel like snuggling even closer to him. In fact, I'll do just that. _

Kagome inched backward towards Inuyasha and buried her face near the hollow of his neck. She turned her face towards the TV though so that she can still watch. The position she's in now, however, has her boobs pressed up against Inuyasha's chest.

_Much better. His arms just make me feel so safe and warm. I could die like this and I'd be happy. He smells so good. _

**Inuyasha POV:**

_Holy Shit! Her boobs are on my chest! Her tits are on my chest! Red Alert!!_

_Ohh… They feel so good, but that doesn't go so well with my self control or my dick down there. If I don't do something fast I'm definitely gonna pitch a tent…Oh Shit…too late. _

**Kagome POV:**

_Oh My God! What is that? That's his dick!!!! He's getting hard just from sitting like this?!?! Why do guys get horny so easily?!? I mean, honestly. Oh my God! Does this mean he wants to have sex with me?!? _

_It's not off limits now that we're together but…I'm just not ready yet. I'm still a virgin and I want to keep it that way until I'm ready. Calm down, Kagome! Inuyasha's not like that. He won't force you to have sex. He's a sensitive guy so calm down already!!_

_I must admit though, it is cute and flattering that he's getting turned on by me. I don't want to have sex yet, but that doesn't mean that I can't be a tease. _

At that moment, Kagome formed a devilishly seductive smile on her pretty face. Kagome started moving in her seat; twisting her hips and rotating her butt where she sat. She made sure to graze his penis ever-so-slightly every time she moved around. She felt it twitch and harden every time her butt or her hips made contact with his naughty cock. Teasing Inuyasha was so much fun for Kagome. Inuyasha didn't think so.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_Oh my God! What are you doing Kagome!??! Can't you just keep still?! You have no idea what torture you're putting me through. Ohhhh…God that feels so good. I swear…if you don't stop, I'm gonna cum in my boxers!!_

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked struggling to keep his voice leveled.

"I'm just trying to find a good position. I can't get comfortable," she said trying to sound innocent. Inuyasha didn't pick up on the guilt in her voice. He was too busy trying not to make a mess of himself.

"Would you please s-s-stop," Inuyasha's voice broke as he got closer and closer to his climax.

"Why? What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked sounding perfectly innocent.

"B-b-bec-_ahh_-se!" Inuyasha nearly screamed as his pearly white cum exploded in his boxer shorts leaving him wet and very uncomfortable.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_FUCK!!! That's not good; not good at all. _

**Kagome POV:**

_Tee-hee! I think he just came in his boxers. I'm such a tease. _

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing," Inuyasha said almost breathlessly. "Now, If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take a shower now." He tried to say that as nonchalantly as he could as he was standing up from the couch, but he couldn't hide it from Kagome. Inuyasha couldn't walk fast enough to the bathroom, where he took of his clothes almost immediately. He saw that his cum was smeared all over his thighs and the inside of his legs. He also noticed that his black boxers had a big white spot where his cum initially spurted. "Shit! That's gonna stain," he said annoyed.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_That girl's somethin' else. Actin' all cute and innocent when she knew exactly what she was doing to me. I just can't get mad._

_I actually quite enjoyed it though._

Inuyasha just stood there under the pelting drops of water with his fist pressed up against the tiled walls. He just stood there thinking what Kagome just did to him; thinking of what he can do to get her back for this.

It only took Inuyasha a few minutes to shower and completely clean himself of the accident. He put on a new pair of boxers and wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened the bathroom door and saw Kagome sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed with a pillow in her arms. She had her head above the top of the pillow so that she could give Inuyasha a naughty smile. Let's just say she liked what she saw. Kagome was mentally fanning herself as she saw Inuyasha walk out of the bathroom.

**Kagome POV:**

_I haven't seen him without his shirt in forever. I missed seeing that chiseled body of his. Jesus! He knows how turn a girl on that's for sure. _

"How'd that feel, Inuyasha?" she smirked.

"Not too comfortable I'd say."

"That's what you get…meanie," she said with a playful pout on her kissable lips.

"What did I do?" Inuyasha asked confused.

She hugged the pillow even tighter. "You didn't kiss me long enough earlier," she said childishly.

"Is that what that was about?" Inuyasha asked as he walked towards her in his towel. Kagome's face was getting redder and redder as he got closer to her.

"Yes."

Inuyasha had his hands on the bed on both sides of her hips and he moved in closer. His forehead was now in direct contact with hers. It gave him the perfect chance to look into her eyes and get her even hotter under the collar.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he asked smugly. Kagome was rendered speechless by Inuyasha's very steamy display of affection. It took a while for a response to enter her mind.

"I think you know what I want," she hinted seductively as she gave his lips a gentle kiss. Inuyasha let out a soft growl from his throat and started giving Kagome some soft kisses. He slowly pushed her down onto the bed as he gave her more and more of what she wanted.

It's coming to the point where Inuyasha can no longer control himself. These little "sessions" are slowly chipping away at his self-control.

Kagome tossed the pillow aside so that there would be nothing in between the two them. She then moved her hands to the back of Inuyasha's head and pulled him even more closely to her. Inuyasha's control was running dangerously low.

He kissed her lips hard and then moved to kissing her chin as he was again creating a trail of these little kisses down to the side of her neck. Kagome closed her eyes when Inuyasha got to her neck. He was nibbling very softly there and she was fidgeting from the pleasure she was getting. He kept kissing and kissing, getting little moans from Kagome with each kiss until he reached the first button of her pajama top. _I hope to God that you're not wearing a bra Kagome, _he thought seductively.

Inuyasha lifted the top a bit without removing the first button, and hissed her chest where the line of her cleavage began. The sensation was sending shivers of pleasure up and down her spine.

**Kagome POV:**

_Wow, he's really on right now…and so am I. Ohhhh…that feels so good. If I'm not careful this might end up with us having sex. I'm not ready for that yet, but do I really want this pleasure to stop?_

**Inuyasha POV:**

_She's just letting me do this. Let me take this a bit farther, but how far can I take it without freaking her out?_

Inuyasha moved his hand up to her first button and slowly undid it. With one gone, more of her cleavage was exposed so he kissed it. She let out another pleasurable moan. He moved his hand down a bit and undid the second button opening up her shirt more to reveal a part of her soft breasts. He kissed her chest farther down her cleavage. He set his sights on the third button and moved his hand to undo it, but he felt her body tense up just a bit when the button was about to be opened.

Reacting to her body language, he slowly pushed himself from the bed and waited for Kagome to open her eyes. When she felt Inuyasha stop, she looked up at him with the cutest expression of desire. She didn't want him to stop kissing her like that.

"Was that good enough?" he asked.

**Kagome POV:**

_That was so nerve-wrecking. Just a few more buttons and he would have seen my tits. We definitely would have had sex if that happened. _

_If I'm getting this nervous just from some kissing, then how nervous would I be when we're actually having sex. You have got to pull it together Kagome._

"Y-yeah," she said breathlessly.

"Okay. Get dressed and be ready to leave in an hour or so," Inuyasha said.

"Why? Are we going somewhere?"

"Yup. We're going shopping. I can't let my girl celebrate the New Year without a new kimono to show off tonight," he smiled proudly.

**Kagome POV:**

_He called me his girl. I'm his girl now, and he's my man. I'm so happy right now. _

"What's happening tonight?" she asked

"We're going to the shrine and watch the fireworks. We can't miss the fireworks," Inuyasha said.

"Why not?" Kagome asked a bit curious.

"Because I have to kiss you tonight under the fireworks," he said smiling. "Couples that do that are said to stay together the whole year."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"You'd better kiss me tonight then," she commanded cutely.

**The Mall:**

"How about that one over there?" Inuyasha said as he pointed to a dark blue kimono to Kagome. The kimono was a dark kind of royal blue with artistic patterns of flowers with a shade of softer blue. They looked like violets floating on a dark lake.

"Wow! It's so pretty," she said as she applauded the kimono. She walked over and grabbed the kimono and felt the material. "It's silky smooth too," she said smiling at Inuyasha.

"Try it on, Kagome."

She took the kimono to the nearest dressing room and Inuyasha followed. "Where do you think you're going, Inuyasha?" she asked suspiciously.

"I should be in the room with you so you can model it for me."

"Nice try, but you can't. I'll be naked in there." Only perverse thoughts of how he can have sex with her inside a dressing room entered Inuyasha's mind when she mentioned that she'll be getting naked.

"Darn," he said playfully.

"Too bad. Just wait out here for me until I'm ready to show it, okay?" she said as she traced his jaw line. _That girl knows how tease me, _he thought. Kagome went inside and closed the door behind her leaving Inuyasha to imagining the images behind that door. After a while, he started hearing pieces of clothing falling to the floor one by one. Each sound that reached his ear formed a new image of Kagome's naked body in his mind. The longer this lasted, the harder he got from thinking of Kagome.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_I would give my left nut to be in there with her right now. I want her so bad. This is the curse of having a hot girlfriend who's innocent. _

A few more minutes passed, and Kagome finally walked out of that fitting room. She came out looking disheveled with the front of the kimono was opened a bit and her cleavage was exposed quite nicely to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I can't tie this obi by myself…Can you help me with it?" she whined oh so cutely. She gave the purple fabric over to Inuyasha with the cutest expression of need on her face that he couldn't help but smile at her innocence.

"Sure. Turn around," Inuyasha commanded. He was about to maneuver the obi around her waist when Kagome stopped him.

"Not here! People can see me. Get inside," she said. Kagome caught the dastardly smile that Inuyasha's face made. "Don't get any funny ideas, Inuyasha!" Kagome glared gently.

"I know, I know…Now get in there." _Dammit! I thought I was gonna get lucky,_ Inuyasha cursed in his mind.

Kagome entered the room facing the mirror and saw that Inuyasha was behind her with the obi in hand. She saw Inuyasha steal a glimpse of her boobs from the reflection so Kagome quickly grabbed the opening of her kimono and pulled it across her chest to hide her breasts. "Stop looking, Inuyasha…It's embarrassing," she said cutely

"Why can't I look Kagome? I'm your boyfriend now," Inuyasha said truthfully as he got done tying the obi around her waist. Now her kimono was tightly closed. "All done."

She turned around to face Inuyasha. "I know…but it's still embarrassing," she said as she blushed. _She is just too cute, _Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha pretended to sigh. "What else can't I do, Kagome?"

"I don't know…other stuff," she mentioned unsure of her answer.

"Can I do this?" Inuyasha said as he leaned in and kissed Kagome's lips.

"Yeah," Kagome said when Inuyasha pulled away. "I'd be mad at you if you didn't kiss me now and then."

"Can I do this?" He moved in and started kissing the hollow of her neck. She felt tingles of pleasure surge through her whenever he did that. She loved it when he kissed her neck. He reached behind her head so that he can play with her soft hair. She had her arms embraced around his back and little moans came from her once more. As this went on, the moans kept getting louder and louder.

"Inuyasha…stop," she breathed.

"Why? I know you don't want me to stop," he said confidently.

"We're in public, Inuyasha…what if someone catches us?" she asked not really worried about that. She was too busy getting more and more pleasured by Inuyasha's kisses.

"No one's gonna catch us."

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Is everything alright in there? Do you need any assistance?" It was one of the store attendants, but they just ignored her until she walked away. She had timing just as bad as God did. _Darn, _they both thought. Now the mood was killed, and there was nothing left to do but go. She stepped back a bit and smiled.

"How do I look Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Perfect. Just perfect," he smiled.

Inuyasha left the room so that Kagome can take off the kimono and put her own clothes back on. After a few minutes of waiting, Kagome finally came out and the two of them headed to the cashier to buy the kimono. They headed home shortly after that.

**Kikyo POV:**

_I guess it really is over between Inuyasha and me. He hasn't called me in over a month. He didn't even call me during Christmas. Christmas this year was so lonely and sad. I just sat on my couch and cried remembering all the Christmases that he and I shared. _

_I miss him so much. I just want to see him. I want to know if he's okay, but I don't know how he'll react to me. I just don't want to be hurt when he rejects me if I talk to him. I know that's not fair considering how much I hurt him, but still…_

_I just want to talk so that I can explain to him what happened and that it wasn't my fault, and maybe, just maybe…he'll take me back. I just want things to go back the way they were before. _

_Maybe I should go to the shrine tonight and pray for a good year. I can even stay and watch the fireworks like we used to do. _

**11:00 at night: 1 hour until the New Year**

Kagome walked outside the apartment in her new dark blue kimono with her matching wooden sandals to meet Inuyasha. In his eyes, she looked like a Japanese princess. He wore some jeans and, a button down shirt and jacket that night. He was looking sharp. Inuyasha led Kagome to the passenger side of his car and opened the door for her like the gentleman he is, and then moved to the driver side and started the car. The drive only took momentarily because the shrine was so close.

"Wow, there are so many people here," Kagome said looking around.

"Yeah, it's always like this on New Year's Eve, but don't worry, we'll get our turn." Their turn came quickly as Inuyasha said. It wasn't long until the couple was at the altar standing side by side praying for a good year.

**Inuyasha POV: **

_I hope that this year will stay as good as it's going right this moment. I wish this feeling I have right now won't ever go away. That's all I ask this year._

**Kagome POV:**

_I really hope for a good year with Inuyasha and I hope we stay together for as long as possible. _

"So…what did you pray for," Kagome asked as she finished.

"You know I can't tell you that. My wish won't come true if I do," he said as he turned his head toward her. She just pouted like a child would, but it was just so cute that it didn't bother Inuyasha at all. "You're such a baby," he teased. "Grab a fortune out the box over there," he pointed.

"Okay," she replied. Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to the box and pulled out two rolls of white paper. She unrolled the fortune she picked and couldn't help but frown. "It says that I'll have bad luck this year," she whined.

"I did too," Inuyasha said a bit disappointed. "Don't worry though, all you have to do is tie the bad fortune to a tree branch and it will go away."

"Really?" she asked cutely.

"Believe me." Inuyasha led Kagome over to a nearby tree whose branches were filled with white scraps of paper. Kagome took hers and tried to tie it to the tree, but she couldn't reach the high branch. She tried to stand on her toes, but she had no such luck.

"Inuyasha…help me…I'm too short," she whined.

Inuyasha picked her up as if she was a bride and lifted her higher up so that she could grab onto a branch. "Better?"

"Much better," she said as she tied her fortune as well as his next to each other on the branch.

"Now that that's taken care off, let's walk up to the hill so we can watch the fireworks."

They were walking together side by side when a wintry draft blew by them. He felt Kagome shiver under his embrace so Inuyasha opened up his jacked and extended the left side to encompass Kagome and keep her warm. She only snuggled closer to him as he hugged her with one arm. The warmth was all around her at that point.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

"No problem."

**Kikyo:**

"Now that I prayed I guess there's nothing left to do but watch the fireworks…by myself," Kikyo sighed to herself silently. She walked towards the hill with her hands in her pockets and her head down. When she arrived, she was met by a multitude of people waiting to enjoy the yearly spectacle.

Despite the mob of people waiting for the clock to strike midnight, Kikyo was able to find a good spot near the front of the crowd. Kikyo looked around out of boredom at the people surrounding her, when at the corner of her eye, a streak of silver caught her attention. She turned her head in the direction of the streak and couldn't help but crack a huge smile at what she saw standing at the front of the crowd; it was Inuyasha. She saw that he was okay and free from injuries and that made her happy beyond anything else. She was happy to see that her love is okay, yet she doesn't know how he feels towards her after everything that happened. She just had to talk to him, to touch him, and to have him hug her again. Her legs moved her ever closer to Inuyasha.

"Inuyahs--" she started to say, but the blast of the fireworks and the roaring cheers of the crowd drowned out her voice in a sea of noise. Kikyo looked up at the illuminated sky streaked with various colors of the rainbow to enjoy the New Year's display for a moment. This somehow gave her more courage to do what she set her mind to do. She looked toward Inuyasha once more only to have a look of utter shock and disbelief show upon her face and a sharp stabbing pain in her heart. She saw Inuyasha kissing Kagome with the most cheerful smile she had ever seen grace his face; a smile that she herself has never seen until now.

Kikyo felt tears of anger, jealousy, sadness and other negative emotions that applied well up in her eyes. She tried her hardest not to cry in public but the pain she felt would not lend her the power to stop her feelings from bursting out in the form of her tears. She tried to wipe the tears with the sleeves of her jacket but it was no use. They just kept flowing out of her sad eyes. Kikyo couldn't take it anymore; she just had to get out of there. She turned around and sprinted out of there; away from the pain.

**Kikyo POV:**

_Why is this happening? It's so painful. It hurts so much. Dammit!! Why did this have to happen between us, Inuyasha?! Why?_

"Happy New Year, Kagome," Inuyasha said. "I love you."

"I know. I love you more though," she said as she kissed his waiting lips.


	16. Chapter 16

The night sky was still filled with bursts of bright colors that came from the flying fireworks. Here and there, people can see explosions of red, streaks of green and bursts of blue and they cheered after each display of beauty. Well…most of the people anyway. Inuyasha and Kagome were still busy kissing each other to notice anything around them but each other's lips.

Inuyasha was still nibbling on her lips gently; giving her the love bites that she enjoyed so much. She responded by kissing him harder and pressing her lips against his with a bit more force in hopes that their lips won't be separated. She even had her hands behind his head to secure the closeness that they shared. She didn't get her wish. Kagome felt Inuyasha's lips lose contact with hers while her eyes were closed and her disappointment grew and the distance between them grew. She opened her eyes and saw that Inuyasha was looking at her with loving eyes.

"Happy New Year, Kagome," Inuyasha said sweetly. "I love you."

"I know. I love you more though." Kagome pulled Inuyasha towards her again and kissed him. She was truly enjoying her first New Year with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pulled away from her again…much to her dismay. "Let's go home, Kagome."

"Awwww…do we have to?" she whined.

"Yes we do. You're gonna need your rest for our date later today." Kagome's eyes just grew wide in pleasant surprise. She was so happy on the inside; so happy in fact, that she couldn't express it outwardly. This would be the first date that they'll have. Even though they've known each other close to three months, the circumstances they found themselves in didn't allow them to have quality time with just the two of them. Inuyasha realized this.

Seeing the look on her face got him a bit flustered and nervous. He's just a bit self-conscious when it comes to these things; like asking girls on a date. "Yeah…I figured we could go on a date…just the two of us. That way I get to learn everything about you," he said shyly. The look on Kagome's face did not change. It was still the same look of happiness, and she was still silent. Inuyasha just couldn't read her expressions. He didn't know whether she wanted to go with him or not. He assumed it was the latter, so he had a frown on his face. "We don't have to go if you don't want to," he very quickly added.

Kagome's expression quickly changed. She went from pleasant surprise to fear; fear that her date may not happen if she didn't do anything. "NO!" Kagome said loudly almost screaming, "I mean…I want to go on a date with you." Inuyasha smiled at his girlfriend because he was happy that she wanted to go out with him. "Let's go home, Inuyasha." Kagome leaned in for one more kiss as she moved her hands from the back of his head down to his waist.

She snuggled closer to him as she was inside his jacket so that she could keep warm. They just hugged like that as they were walking. It was surprising that they could notice anything else but each other, but they did. Walking down the hill they saw a couple leaning against a tree and making out. The girl was pinned against the tree with the guy pressed up close against her. Inuyasha and Kagome just had to smile because they were doing the same thing just a few seconds earlier. As they got closer and closer to the kissing couple, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that they were familiar to him…almost too familiar. Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was thinking the same thing. As they got closer, the shock in their minds grew.

"Kagome, aren't those…" Inuyasha began to ask.

"No way! It can't be them."

"I thought Miroku chickened out of confessing and that they were still just friends." Inuyasha said.

"That's what I thought too," Kagome replied. She pulled out Inuyasha's cell phone from his jacket pocket since she forgot her own at home. She unlocked the keypad and searched through his contact list until she found Sango's name. Kagome quickly pressed the "call" button and placed the phone to her ear as she looked in the direction of the kissing couple. After the phone rang a couple of times, Kagome saw the girl pinned against the tree reach into her purse and pulled out a ringing cell phone. She placed the phone to her ear angrily and spoke while the guy was still nibbling on her ears.

"Inuyasha! This really isn't the best time to be calling!" Sango seethed into the phone.

"Oh my God…I can't believe this," Kagome said in shock as what she thought was an illusion became reality.

"Kagome?" Sango asked confused. "Why are you calling me on Inuyasha's phone? Better yet, why are you calling me period! I'm kinda busy right now."

"I know. I can see that," Kagome said with a sly smile on her face. She was leaning her back comfortably against Inuyasha now.

"If you knew then you shouldn't hav--" Sango stopped mid-sentence because she felt shock enter her body. "Wait a minute…how do you know?"

"What's wrong, baby?" Miroku asked Sango. Kagome heard his voice over the phone's receiver.

"Because I can see you making out like crazy with…ooooh…I don't know, Miroku," Kagome teased.

"You WHAT!!" Sango screamed as she searched around frantically for a sign of Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha heard Sango's unmistakable scream of annoyance over the phone and couldn't help but chuckle at the current situation. It didn't take long until Sango saw a woman in a Kimono waving at her with a smile that was illuminated by the ongoing fireworks.

"You're busted, Sango," Kagome said. She then closed the phone and slipped it inside Inuyasha's jacket pocket. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and led him as she walked towards Miroku and a very embarrassed Sango. When they finally reached the other couple, Kagome had a naughty smile on her face. "So Sango…whatcha doin'?" Kagome asked innocently.

Sango averted her eyes from Kagome's out of embarrassment and looked down at her feet. "Nuthin.'" She said shyly.

"It didn't look like 'nuthin' from where I was standing," Inuyasha teased. Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and gave him a high five as a greeting. Inuyasha then gave Miroku an elbow to his side teasing him as well.

"I have to agree with Inuyasha there," Kagome said. "What's going on, Sango?" Kagome heard Sango mumble something inaudible. She could tell that it was something that embarrassed her to death. Kagome prodded nonetheless. "What was that?"

"Miroku and I are…" Sango trailed off.

"Better, but I still couldn't hear you. Can you speak a little louder?"

"I said: "Miroku and I are together now!!" There are you happy?!?" Sango screamed loudly at her sister. With that statement, Kagome could no longer keep her happiness bottled up. Miroku smiled at Inuyasha as he was rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment…very slight. Inuyasha gave Miroku a soft punch on the shoulder as a sign of congratulations.

"Awwwwww!! Sango. I'm so happy for you," Kagome squealed as she gave Sango a tight hug, thus pinning Sango's arms at her side. She was too embarrassed to hug her sister back though.

"Echhh! Why are you hugging me?! "You know I hate pointless hugs Kagome!" she said sternly as she pushed Kagome away from her.

"But you like the hugs from me, don't you?" Miroku asked as he hugged her from behind in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango's face grew a bright shade of red.

"So," Sango said very embarrassed. She didn't hit Miroku like she used to before whenever he hugged her like that. She then remembered something that concerned Inuyasha and Kagome. "Oh yeah. Kagome, what are you doing here with Inuyasha anyway," she asked returning the sly smile Kagome gave her earlier.

"Ummmm." Kagome was speechless.

"I can explain that," Inuyasha answered for Kagome. He walked over to her side and put a finger on her chin to guide her lips to his. Kagome craned her neck upward to reach Inuyasha's lips and kissed them. They stood there kissing for what seemed like forever for Kagome even though it was only for a few seconds. Inuyasha pulled away and looked at Sango with Kagome comfortably enclosed in his arms. "We were here to ensure our year," he said smiling brightly.

"Hey! We're here for that too, right Sango?" Miroku said. He looked over to Sango and saw that she was not making eye contact with any of them. "She's just embarrassed to admit it," Miroku added confidently.

"No shit I'm embarrassed. Who wouldn't be? You are my first boyfriend after all," she said with the last part of the statement trailing off.

Miroku looked wide-eyed at Sango. "I didn't know that," Miroku said beaming. Sango regretted opening her mouth and uttering those words. Sango looked away again.

"Well, it's true. You're the only guy I've ever liked," she said sweetly with a face flushed with blood.

"Awwww! Ain't that cute," Kagome teased. Sango just ignored her remark and didn't stop looking at Miroku. "Well…we gotta go okay. See ya later."

"Okay," Sango brushed off without even looking at Kagome.

With that, Inuyasha and Kagome turned around and started making their way to Inuyasha's car. As they were walking, Miroku caught Inuyasha's attention.

"What?" Inuyasha asked turning to face Miroku.

"What are doing later today? We can hangout if you guys aren't busy. We can make it a double date." Miroku suggested with his arms still around Sango. Kagome's heart sank. She didn't want a double date; she wanted Inuyasha alone all to herself for the day. Having a double date would have really upset her. Fortunately for her, Inuyasha felt the exact same way. He wouldn't trade time alone with Kagome for anything.

"Actually Miroku…we have plans for today," he said looking at a very happy yet quiet Kagome. "Can we do it some other time?"

"Sure. There's no pressure. What are you guys doing?" Miroku prodded.

"I have a date with my girl," Inuyasha said as he pressed his lips against hers. This just added to Kagome's excitement.

**Kagome POV:**

_He called me his girl again. YAY!! I never get tired of hearing him say that. I don't think I ever will. I'm his girl, he's my man, and we're happy. _

"I understand. See ya later then," he said.

"See ya," Inuyasha and Kagome both said. They turned around and started walking in the other direction thus leaving the other couple behind.

When they were pretty far away from Sango and Miroku, Kagome started talking to Inuyasha. "You know you didn't have to do that," she said softly still snuggled to him.

"Do what?" he asked a bit confused.

"Turn Miroku down." Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was just being nice. He knew that she would have been pretty mad at him had he multiplied the one-couple date by two. He couldn't help but chuckle silently in his mind.

"So you do want to go? I can still catch Miroku," Inuyasha joked as he was about ready to run back to Miroku.

"Noooo!!" she exclaimed.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, turned around and smiled at Kagome. "Just kidding," he said.

"Meanie."

"Hey! I knew you'd be mad if agreed to go. Heck, I'd be mad if I missed out on a date with my beautiful girlfriend."

Kagome's heart skipped a bit as Inuyasha walked back toward her. "You would?" she asked cutely.

"You know I would," he whispered as he hugged and kissed her. It was one of those soft, sweet kisses that made her heart jump for joy. "Now let's go home so you can rest. If you don't, you may not have enough energy to go out with me today."

"Anything you say."

**Kikyo:**

The trauma of seeing Inuyasha that night had Kikyo shaking all over. It was a miracle that she was able to unlock her front door with her hands shaking like leaves in the wind.

She walked in wearily into her apartment with her heart broken into nearly a million pieces. She trudged into her bedroom and basically just fell on her bed out of pure exhaustion. It's not the kind of exhaustion that we physically feel. She was emotionally spent. The shock she received in those few seconds very nearly transformed her into a lifeless body.

Kikyo lay on her bed with her chest facing down as she stared blankly at one of the walls of her room. Looking at her face one would not be able to tell what she was feeling. Her face was just blank and expressionless. She lied there for what seemed like an eternity of pain until she felt the memory of that night, the pain, and her feelings seeped into the deepest reaches of her heart. The pain she felt was excruciating. It was like her heart was painstakingly pieced back together just to be wrenched in someone's hands and be broken once again. It was a pain she never had the experience of feeling before. As more and more of the emotions that surrounded the night flooded into her, the pain increased and tears started falling down her face. The pain was becoming too much for her to handle as she clutched her chest and her breathing became much shallower.

Kikyo grabbed one of the pillows on her bed and hugged it, pressing it against her chest. The pressure and the softness of the pillow she felt on her chest slightly alleviated the pain but it was still too painful. She brought the pillow up to her face and cried into it. Time passed and before Kikyo knew it, the pillow was drenched in her tears and she was still crying.

**Kikyo POV:**

_I'm crying my eyes out again. No surprise there. I just saw the love of my life kissing some other girl. What hurt me the most is that he acts like he forgot all about me; like we were never in love; like I never existed. What did I ever do to deserve this? All I ever did was try to rebuild that bridge Inuyasha and I lost with Naraku. I don't deserve this pain. I would rather die than live with this pain for the rest of my life. Heh…all this pain I'm feeling only means one thing…I can't live without the man I love…I can't live without Inuyasha. I will not spend the rest of my life knowing I could've done something but I sat here and cried my eyes out instead. _

_I have to explain what happened to him and that I never stopped loving him. All the pain that I caused him was all because of Naraku. If I do that then maybe…just maybe, everything will go back to the way everything was. Just like the days before when we were in love. Back to when Inuyasha loved me and only me. I will get you back Inuyasha. No one can stand in my way; especially not Kagome. _

**Inuyasha's Place:**

The large bedroom was flooded with the sunlight that came rushing in though the window. Even though, the sun was out at its peak, the temperatures outside were still pretty low. That's winter for you.

Kagome was sprawled across the bed with the covers snugly over her to keep her warm. She was facing away from the window and away from the sunlight with the most satisfied expression on her face. She was still wearing the kimono she had worn during the New Year's celebration. Inuyasha had to carry her over to the bed when they got home that morning since she fell asleep in the car. He knew she was tired; she was just too stubborn to admit it.

There was an imprint on the bed where Inuyasha had been not an hour ago. She'd be mad to find out that he's not there.

Kagome turned over to her other side only to be greeted by the brightly shining sun. Time to wake up. She moved her hands from under the covers to her face and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. She then stretched to get rid of the aches in her joints. She's still not full awake at this point. She turned back around and extended her arm in an attempt to hug Inuyasha, but he wasn't there. Now she's awake.

Kagome raised her head sleepily only to see an envelope where Inuyasha was supposed to be. She reached for the envelope and opened it only to be met with good news. She was at first disappointed to see him gone, but that slowly changed to happiness. Kagome started to read:

_Hey there! Did you sleep well? I hope you did. _

_I had to carry you from the car to the bed this morning. _

_That was a work out!_

**Kagome POV:**

_What's that supposed to mean? Is he trying to say I'm fat?!_

_Just kidding! Don't be upset. I just like teasing you. _

_I know it must have surprised you to wake up and notice that _

_I'm not there anymore, but don't worry. _

_I'm just out making some arrangements for tonight. _

_I noticed how much you liked wearing red so I got you a dress just for tonight._

_It's over by the closet door if you haven't seen it yet. _

_I hope you like it. I know you'll look gorgeous in it. _

_Bye for now. I'll pick you up around six tonight so be ready. _

_I'll see you then. _

After reading the letter, Kagome looked over to the closet door to see a red strapless dress hanging on the door. It was the kind of dress that needed to fit the girl's boobs perfectly in order for the dress to stay up. Realizing this, she checked the tag and noticed that it was the perfect size for her. 34 C…perfect.

**Kagome POV:**

_How did he know that? I don't remember telling him that at all. My boyfriend seems like the smart detective. Not only that, how did he afford this dress? This doesn't look cheap! The more I find out more about him, the more there is I just want to know. This just makes this date all the more important. I want to know all I can about him, and I want him to know all there is to know about me. _

Kagome sighed and embraced the red dress in her arms.

_Enough with this serious thinking. I gotta try this out and see if I'm gonna look sexy for Inuyasha tonight. _

Kagome headed for the bathroom with her dress in hand. She looked at herself in front of the mirror and started to strip the kimono off of her. She untied the obi from her waist and the sound that came from the silk rubbing against each other was somewhat exotic. When the obi was swirled neatly on the tiled floor, her kimono opened slightly to reveal her cleavage. Then in one swift motion, she let the fabric slide from her luscious body to reveal her naked form.

She slipped the red dress on her and gawked at her own beauty. "Wow…Inuyasha has taste. I look great in this dress." She twirled around in her dress and admired how she looked. Kagome really did look gorgeous. "I can't wait for tonight."

**6:00 PM – Inuyasha's Arrival**

By this time, Kagome had already put on that beautiful red dress that Inuyasha bought for her and she also had the perfect coat in mind to go with her dress. She was already wearing her red heels that compliment her overall look. It was already six o'clock and Inuyasha will arrive at anytime. Kagome was putting some last minute touches on her makeup to pull off that sultry yet dignified look she was going for. Not to mention, she was also brushing her shiny, long, jet-black hair.

Not long after she was done in the bathroom, Kagome heard the door bell ring. She frantically rushed to the door to let her prince into the apartment. When she opened the door, she was met with a sight that just melted her heart. Inuyasha was standing in front of her in a black turtleneck with a khaki slacks, a pair of khaki slacks, and a pair of black dress shoes. He looked devilishly handsome with his hair in a neat ponytail. On his face was that perfectly gentle face that she loved and in his hands were two dozen red roses that matched her sparkling dress.

He eyed his beautiful date from her perfectly groomed head to her toes and drank in the sight of her vibrant form. "You look astounding, Kagome," he said as he handed her the flowers. She took them gladly.

"They're beautiful, Inuyasha," she said as she took in the smell of the flowers. "You look handsome yourself."

Kagome walked into the apartment and Inuyasha followed closely behind her. She placed the flowers on the couch and turned only to be surprised by Inuyasha who was standing about a foot away from her. He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and gently pulled her towards him as he leaned in for a loving kiss.

"I'd bet you were waiting for that ever since you woke up today," he said with a sly smile.

Kagome blushed at his comment because he was saying the truth. "I was," she said meekly. "You could kiss me again, you know?" she suggested very shyly. Inuyasha just smiled his patented smile and kissed her full on the lips once more.

"We should get going," he said while he pulled away.

"Lead the way," she replied to him as she looked in his eyes.

The drive in Inuyasha's car was filled with laughter and cheer. They didn't realize it, but their date had already begun. They talked and laughed about some very random things that they thought of. They even talked about some of the rumors about spreading around school. It's ironic that that was the subject that got Inuyasha so mad before, but now that they're talking about it amongst themselves, it was actually quite entertaining. Their conversation kept them occupied and before Kagome knew it, Inuyasha was already parked on the sidewalk.

Inuyasha got out of the car and wheeled around to her door and opened it for his date. As she walked out of the car, she looked up and saw the sign above the door of the restaurant.

"Oh my God! You got tables at the Jeweled Palm! How'd you manage that?" The Jeweled Palm is the most exclusive, the most expensive, the most extravagant and the most exceptional restaurant in downtown Tokyo. Only the richest and most affluent people are able to get a seat in this place. That would explain the surprise that Kagome had.

Inuyasha just smiled at his girlfriend's astonishment. "What can I say? I'm just that great," Inuyasha said playing at being smug.

"You got that right," she agreed. Kagome pulled on Inuyasha's jacket towards her and gave him a peck on his lips.

Inuyasha pulled back, looked her in the eye and just smiled. "Shall we?" he asked her as he was gesturing towards the restaurant door.

"Let's," she replied.

When they walked into the place they were met with a dimly lit dining room filled with yellow-gold lights that just gave the place that romantic ambiance. Not only that, everyone in the room was very formally dressed, however, Kagome still stood out in her glowing red dress; people just had to stop and stare. Inuyasha noticed the staring and couldn't help but feel so proud.

As soon as they sat down, they were immediately approached by one of the waiters. "How are you tonight?" he asked politely.

"Fine. Thanks" they replied.

"Can I interest you in a menu?"

"No thanks. Just tell us the house specials tonight" Inuyasha said.

"Of course. Tonight we're having grilled Atlantic salmon, Hawaiian chicken, and fillet mignon."

"That sounds great! I think I'll have the fillet mignon and you madam" Inuyasha said to Kagome with a playful English accent.

She couldn't help but giggle at Inuyasha's cheerfulness. "I think I'll have the salmon" she said looking at the waiter.

"That's great. I'll have it here right away." With said the waiter left, leaving the couple to stare into each other's eyes.

It didn't take long for the food to get to them. The waiter had their orders about five minutes later so they didn't have time talk.

When they were settled, Kagome was the one to start the conversation after the orders were made but Inuyasha didn't mind. He always did think that ladies should go first. "Do you mind if ask the first question," she asked.

"I don't mind. Go ahead."

"Okay…how exactly does a college student like you do all this for a girl like me? This isn't exactly a cheap restaurant" she asked genuinely curious about what his answer might be.

"Can we skip that question?" he asked her uneasily.

"Inuyasha…" she whined pleadingly while looking at him with her irresistible puppy-dog eyes. Inuyasha literally melted under her stare.

"It's unfair what that look of yours does to me," he said trying to avoid the question.

"Please answer me," Kagome said.

Inuyasha sighed deeply and started to talk. "Okay…I'll tell you. I know I may not look all that rich, but I am. You see…my dad was the president of Tokyo U for about twenty-five years before he died. He earned and saved a lot of money and he left that all to me. I just try to live a low profile life because I don't want anyone finding out."

"Wow…that's impressive." Kagome noticed a slight expression of disgust form on Inuyasha's face and she immediately wanted to know why. "Why don't you want people finding out?"

"Because…I'm afraid that if people knew they would just get close to me because I was rich and not for who I am. I don't want to be surrounded by fake people. Then I met you. When you came along I became even more afraid of people finding out because I wanted you to fall in love with me because of what I am and not what I have."

"Shame on you, Inuyasha," she said sternly.

"Huh?" he said very confused.

"Did you really think that I'm that shallow? I fell in love with you because you are one of the nicest and most loving guys out there. Don't you ever forget that okay?" she explained.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at her speech and at that moment he fell in love with her even more, if that was possible. "I'm sorry, and thank you. I needed to hear that."

"No problem," she said smiling. "It's your turn."

"Have you ever said 'I love you' to another person besides me?" he asked warily. "I don't mean to be conceited. I just want to know about your past," he qualified.

"Don't worry about it, Inuyasha," she responded. "To be honest I did, but looking back on those times, I regret saying those words." There was a somewhat puzzled look that spawned on his face as she was talking, so she was in a way forced to explain. "I was what you can consider very naïve in high school; Sango would back that up. Back then, I had a lot of boyfriends, but none of them ever lasted longer than two or three weeks. However, in that time, I already felt that I loved them. It's stupid I know," she said with her voice breaking a bit. Inuyasha felt a pain in his chest when she heard that sorrow in her voice.

"How come they never lasted? The relationships I mean," he asked quizzically.

"You know how boys that age are. All they can think about is sex. That's basically why I never had a steady boyfriend. I had to cut the relationship off when I found out that they only became my boyfriend to have sex with me," she explained.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said remorsefully.

"Awww…You're too nice Inuyasha. You don't have to apologize for them."

"Thanks," he replied. "So does that mean that you've done it before?" he asked letting his curiosity get the better of him. He regretted asking the question as soon as he asked it, but it was too late at that point.

Kagome was too shocked and dumbfounded by Inuyasha's question for her to give a quick response to it. In addition to that, the question embarrassed her beyond measure, that her face took on a shade of cherry.

**Kagome POV:**

_I can't believe he just asked me that question with a straight face. I don't know what to say, but I guess I can't blame him since I wonder that about him myself. But that still doesn't make it any less embarrassing. My face looks like a giant apple right now!_

_God, what should I say? Should I lie and say yes? But that may make me look like a complete slut. I don't want him to think of me that way. Should I say no and make myself look like a prude? I know I am but still…what the heck should I say?!?_

_I should just tell the truth. I don't want our relationship to be built around lies. _

"No…no I haven't," she finally answered.

"I see," he said sounding a bit relieved.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_I thought as much. She seems too innocent a girl to have done that. I'm kinda happy to hear that actually. Actually…I'm really happy to hear that. _

"What about you Inuyasha? Have you ever done it before?" she asked the question thinking that he already has.

Inuyasha hesitated slightly but he still answered the question, much to Kagome's dismay. "Yes. Yes I have a couple of times," he lied. As soon as he said that, Kagome's face saddened a bit, and Inuyasha knew why.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_Okay…It wasn't just a couple of times. It was more like once every night, once in the morning and once in the afternoon. Holy shit!! I'm such a man-whore, but I can't tell her that. She'll be so hurt if I do. Not to mention it's gonna put so much pressure on her to do it with me. I don't want her to feel like she has to have sex with me for me to stay in love with her because that's definitely not the case. _

"I see," she said trying not to act bothered by it. "Who have you done it with Inuyasha?" she asked carefully. Inuyasha just looked at her surprised. He didn't like where this conversation is going, but he answered her anyway.

"Well…Kikyo and I had sex when we were together." Inuyasha still seemed to have a hard time saying Kikyo's name, but that didn't mean that he wanted to go running into her arms. It just simply meant that Kikyo had a big place in his heart and it hurt that it ended up the way it did.

"I figured as much." She paused so she can eat some of her salmon. "Was she good?" she asked bluntly.

Inuyasha nearly choked on his steak because he was surprised at Kagome's question. "Excuse me!" he finally managed to blurt out.

"Was she any good?" she repeated.

It took Inuyasha quite a while to gather his thoughts but he answered the question in due time. "I'd be lying if I said she wasn't" he said honestly. He noticed her face sadden again and her head lowered so he felt as if he needed to alleviate the situation. He reached across the table so that he could lift her chin up. He kissed her on the lips and she had this pleasantly surprised look on her face. He pulled back and looked in her eyes. "Kagome…I don't want you to get the wrong idea here okay. Just because I had sex with another girl doesn't mean that I expect sex from you. I'm not that kind of guy. We'll take this relationship as slow as you want it to go. I'm gonna let you dictate the tempo of this relationship. I'm not gonna pressure you for sex because I don't wanna lose you. Got it?" Inuyasha explained himself.

Kagome was so taken aback by his sweet and understanding gesture that she couldn't say anything coherent to Inuyasha. All she could was blush and nod weakly back at him. Once Inuyasha saw that she understood, he leaned in and gave her another kiss just because he thought she was so beautiful. After that, he went back to his seat and ate his food.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_That was close. That conversation was going south fast and I had to do something quick. Thank God I was able to avert that crisis. That would have put such a giant strain on this relationship. _

**Kagome POV:**

_He knows me so well already and he's so sweet. I didn't even have to tell him how I was feeling. He just knew and he did exactly what I needed to happen. I feel so much better now that I know I'm not under pressure. I can just enjoy his company and maybe another kiss or two. _

With that done, the couple just continued on enjoying their meal and they found out more about each other. They got home in high spirits and that's when Inuyasha got an expected phone call.

"Hello? Hojo?" Inuyasha answered his phone.

"Yeah It's me. I just called to tell you that I got the reservations for the team at the hot springs."

"Great, when can we go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Next weekend."

"Perfect! See ya then!"

"Yup! Are you bringing Kagome?"

"Of course I am!" Inuyasha said cheerily.

"Alright see you there." Hojo hung up the phone leaving Inuyasha with Kagome again.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Kagome, how do you feel about going to a hot spring in Okinawa next weekend?" he said smiling.

_End of Chapter 16_

_Sorry for any typos or anything. I kinda rushed through this since it's been a while since I posted. I had a lot work to do, so bear with me here. The next couple chapters will be up soon. _


	17. Chapter 17

The days passed by very quickly that week and before anyone knew it, the day had finally come for the team to enjoy some rest and relaxation at the hot springs of Okinawa. The plan was for them to leave on Friday by train, spend all weekend at the springs and leave on Sunday night. It is to be the most enjoyable time of the year for the team. One of the best parts about the while trip is that the team members are allowed to bring a friend along. With that said, the guys usually brought their girlfriends or for those without a significant other, they invited girls that they hope would become their girlfriend. This year, everyone had a girlfriend to bring along…even Miroku. That pretty much means that the kendo team and the archery team are on this little get away. This detail is pretty much useless for Sango and Miroku since the two are on the team. As for Inuyasha however, this perk has allowed him to "enjoy" weekends with Kikyo and he hopes to enjoy the weekend with Kagome as well.

Friday came and the whole team along with their guests was at the hot springs by about 5:00 that afternoon. They arrived on time and they were now climbing the long stretch stairs to the resort's entrance. The group was excited and they were ready to party and forget about the stresses of college life. This usually means drinking…and lots of it. One can practically see the inhibitions flying out the window when the team has these events. This "minor" detail has Inuyasha worried about Kagome.

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking up the stairs side by side with Inuyasha's right arm draped on Kagome's shoulders. Of course Kagome was all smiles. In addition to all of that Inuyasha was whispering sweet nothings into her ear making her blush and giggle. He probably complimented her on how cute she looked in her flower imprinted, blue spring dress (Okinawa is very far down south and it's very warm down there even during the winter months). She even had a white purse and a pair of open-toed sandals to complete her cute ensemble. Inuyasha was just wearing a graphic tee, a pair of khaki shorts and some flip flops. He was sporting the summer look. After a couple more minutes of adorable PDA, they finally reached the lobby of the resort. Hojo walked to the desk since he was the one who booked the trip for the team.

Inuyasha walked to the center of the lobby and whistled to get everyone's attention. "Listen up. You guys are free until about 7:00 tonight. That's when we start the party, so be there." They all cheered at the idea of partying.

After checking in, Hojo distributed the keys to the couples and they all dispersed to their respective rooms. The rooms were pretty standard with two twin beds some cabinets, a TV, a toilet, and a little coffee table with matching chairs. The separate twin beds, however, can easily be moved together for "late-night couples activities".

It only took a few minutes for Inuyasha and Kagome to unpack all of their things for the weekend. There was nothing left to be done do Inuyasha was just lying on the bed waiting for Kagome to come back from getting drinks from the vending machine

**Inuyasha POV:**

_It's that time of year again! I need this time off. I'm just so tired of school right now. I just need to unwind and relax for a change, and this annual weekend always helps me do that. If that wasn't good enough, I have my girlfriend here to enjoy the weekend with me. We're gonna have so much fun. _

_I just don't know if she drinks or not. It might be a problem if she's not really inclined to drinking, because there's gonna be a lot of it that goes on here. I have to make sure that she's not forced into something that she doesn't want to do. _

"Hmmm, I wonder what Inuyasha wants?" she asked herself as she looked at the drink options. "I'll just get him some water to be safe." After collecting the two drinks, one for Inuyasha and herself, she made her way back to the room.

**Kagome POV:**

_I'm kinda nervous about this weekend, but of course I'm also very excited. I'm nervous because this is the first time we're gonna spend time with others as "Inuyasha and Kagome – the couple". I just want to make a good impression and make Inuyasha proud that I'm his girl. I hope I don't screw anything up. I'm excited because I get to spend a whole weekend with Inuyasha. On top of that, we get to share a room. I'm happy right now. I just hope he can control himself……he can. I trust him. Still, it might be fun to tease him a little during the weekend. _

Kagome walked back into the room with such a big smile on her face and found Inuyasha napping on his bed. He had such a peaceful and innocent look on his face as he slept. It was almost too hard to wake up something so adorable…almost.

"Awwww, he looks so cute. The trip from Tokyo to Okinawa must have really tired him out," she said still wearing that smile. "I would let you sleep but I wanna spend some time with you, baby."

She quietly moved to his side, looked at his sleepy face and gave him a light peck on the cheek. He stirred but his eyes didn't open. Not discouraged, Kagome lifted her head higher so she can kiss his lips. At first she was the only one kissing, but it wasn't long until her prince was kissing her back. They just lay there for a few minutes kissing each other's lips and enjoying every second of it. After a while, Inuyasha finally opened his eyes.

He smiled at her and said: "You just couldn't let me sleep for while longer?"

"Did you really want to sleep through two hours?" she asked in return.

"Well…If you're gonna wake me up like that every time, I might just sleep more often," he said smoothly.

"I might just do that," she said flirting.

Inuyasha just smiled at her and looked out the window. He saw a bright orange sunset and he couldn't help but admire the beauty. He also could not pass up an opportunity to spend time with Kagome. He looked at her again and said: "Do you wanna go and get a closer look at that sunset?" he asked romantically. She wasn't gonna say no.

They left the hotel room and leisurely made their way to the beach near the hotel. The waves were gently crashing onto the white sands and one can see that the water was turned gold by the setting sun. The lovely couple was walking on the wet part of the sandy beach where the waves kissed the shoreline. Kagome was a bit ahead of Inuyasha with her strappy white sandals in her hands. She wanted to feel the sand and the moisture beneath her feet. The mood seemed right for it. Inuyasha just followed her footsteps and admired the beautiful display in front of him.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_She's just too stunning for words. I'm lucky to have her with me. _

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and saw him lagging behind her. "You're too slow Inuyasha! Don't you wanna walk with me?!" she shouted.

"I'm not slow. You're just walking too fast that's all."

"Am not!" she said childishly. However, she stopped in her tracks to admire the sunset and so Inuyasha can catch up to her. When he saw her pause for a moment, Inuyasha quickly jogged to where she was. When he finally got to her, Inuyasha hugged her from behind and started to sway gently as if he was dancing.

"Isn't it beautiful, Inuyasha?" she asked looking at the sunset.

"Yes you are," he said flirting.

"That was kinda corny, but thanks Inuyasha. I always appreciate it when you compliment me." She turned her head and kissed him. Inuyasha returned her kiss with as much passion if not more. They locked lips for seconds more until they finally broke apart.

"Your lips taste very sweet, Kagome," he said truthfully.

"I can say the same about yours, Inuyasha," she replied. They romantically looked in each other's eyes just trying to find out what the other was thinking. This staring contest went on until the ringing of Inuyasha's cell phone broke the serenity of the dream world that the couple found themselves.

Inuyasha just smiled. He wasn't upset by it. He picked up his phone and saw that it was Sango that was calling him.

"Hello?"

"Where are you guys? The party's about to start. You and Kagome better get here soon." Sango said.

"Okay. We're on our way, but how did you know Kagome was with me?"

"Inuyasha, only a dumb ass would think that you and Kagome aren't together. I'd be really surprised if you guys won't take your baths together. Hell, knowing you two, you guys were probably making out when I called," she ranted.

Inuyasha was somewhat shocked by Sango's accuracy. All he could say in response to her was: "You're good."

"Not really. You guys are just way too predictable," Sango said.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be right there." Inuyasha hung up the phone right after saying that.

"Who was that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked almost as soon as Inuyasha put the phone in his pocket.

"It was Sango. She wants us to get back to the hotel for the party."

"Okay, let's go then." She said that but she was a little reluctant to part with the beach and the time alone she had with Inuyasha. "On second thought, why don't we stay here instead," she said coyly as she flashed her eyes at him.

"Believe me when I say that that is a very tempting alternative," he said looking at the gorgeous girl in his arms. "But it'll be rude to everybody if we just blow them off," he said reasoning with her.

"Yeah, you're right," she said with understanding and a bit of disappointment.

"Don't worry, we'll have more time to spend alone together, that I can promise you, babe," Inuyasha said.

"Okay, but you're gonna have to do something to convince me to go back with you," she replied playfully.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I think you know how to do that."

"Okay," he replied. With that, he proceeded to kiss her neck gently, almost nibbling at i. He then switched and gave her lips some well deserved attention . He was switching back and forth now. "Kagome…will you…go back…to the party…with me?" he said in between his kisses.

"Okay. Whatever you say, Inuyasha," she said with a pleasurable sigh.

As soon as she gave in, Inuyasha stopped his kissing and pulled away from her a bit. "Let's go back." Kagome just pouted at the fact that he stopped kissing so suddenly, but a promise is a promise. They started their way back to the hotel.

"You know…It's not fair that you can change my mind so easily when you use your sex appeal," she said as they walked together in each other's embrace.

"It's not my fault. You're the one that fell in love with me," he said with a confident smile. "Besides you can do the same thing to me and you know it." He said as he kissed the top of her head. She couldn't help but smile.

It was only when they were walking up the steps to the hotel that it dawned on Inuyasha to ask Kagome that somewhat-crucial question. "That reminds me, Kagome. I meant to ask you something."

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Do you drink?"

"No. I never got into that scene in high school. Why do you ask?" she said with genuine curiosity.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_I thought as much. I'm not surprised at all. A girl like her would never get into that. She's too much of a good girl. _

"It's just that this is a party with college students."

She immediately understood what Inuyasha was trying to say with that statement. "Are you trying to say that I won't enjoy the party if I don't drink?" she asked a bit self-conscious.

"No, it's not that. I'd be pissed at myself if you don't enjoy this party. I just don't want you to do anything that you don't like. It's okay if you don't drink. No one here is gonna make fun of you if you don't. Just keep in mind that it's totally okay for you to say no," Inuyasha explained.

"That's so sweet, Inuyasha, but you don't have to worry about me. I'm not some little girl, you know. I can take care of myself. Now stop worrying and let's go."

"Okay," he said with a smile. With that out of the way, the couple climbed the steps and headed on into the party. However, they had to make a quick stop in their rooms to change into something more party-worthy. Kagome changed in the bathroom while Inuyasha changed outside. Kagome was still too shy to undress in front of him much to his dismay. Inuyasha chose to put on a nice pair of jeans and a black button-down shirt while Kagome dressed herself in a black silk top and jeans to match Inuyasha.

The party was held at one of the hotel's smaller dining rooms. These rooms have been built to accommodate large numbers of people, which means the group's forty people. When they got there, the room was already packed with people. It was set up like a night club with a big dance floor and some tables out to sides of the room. The room was illuminated with a multitude of moving strobe lights and the air was filled with the upbeat dance music that the DJ was playing. The scene would have been incomplete if the alcohol was forgotten…of course it wasn't. At every single table set up there was alcohol. There was the traditional sake at the tables, the bar was a place where one could get a margarita, some shots of vodka, and of course beer.

It's like that ever since Inuyasha took over as the team's captain, and his team mates have always wondered how they could afford all of this extravagance. They don't know that Inuyasha pays for most of the expenses and he wants to keep it that way.

The first order of business was for them to find a table. Kagome and Inuyasha decided on a pretty big table filled with four of his team mates: Saito, Kenji, Masato, Jiro and their girlfriends: Akane, Satsuki, Naoka, and Asuka. Kagome knew the other girls since they were team mates and she had friendly relationships with them.

"Hey! Where have you guys been?" Akane asked Inuyasha and Kagome as they were sitting down.

"We hung out at the beach for a while," Kagome answered.

Akane turned to Saito and said: "We should have done that, Saito, but all you wanted to do was sleep," she said with playful pout.

"I'm sorry, Akane but I was just too tired," he said in his defense. He then turned to Inuyasha and said: "Inuyasha, what are you doing man! You're making us look bad." Saito meant the rest of the guys. Everyone just laughed at what he said because it was funny but mostly because it was true. Inuyasha was just on another level.

"Don't blame me. I'm just doing all I can to make this little lady happy," Inuyasha said as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Ugh! Stop with the damn PDA!" Masato teased.

"Stop teasing them! I think it's sweet that they do that," Naoka said. "It would do you some good if you did that once in a while, Masato." There was a collective "oooh" from the people at the table and all Masato could do was tell them to shut up. He knew Naoka was right though. The conversation after that strayed away from Kagome and Inuyasha and more into school work, stresses from life in college, future plans, and how this weekend was a perfect chance to get away. They were conversation topics that one would probably save for a dinner with the parents or something. Needless to say, it was kind of boring to just sit there and talk about the things that they want to forget for the weekend. Kagome didn't know at the time that the juicy conversation topics were reserved until after the guys left the table. For now, Kagome thought it was appropriate to dance with Inuyasha…or was it more like torture him.

Kagome tapped Inuyasha on his knee and when she got his attention, she pulled his head closer to hers to ask his to dance. Of course he said he would love to. Only an idiot would pass up the chance to dance with Kagome whether she was their girlfriend or not. They left the table and headed to the dance floor.

"Don't those two look so cute together?" Asuka pointed out.

"Yeah they do," Satsuki agreed. "Kagome's lucky. Inuyasha is quite the catch."

"What about me?" Kenji asked playfully.

"Of course you are too," Satsuki cooed.

"You girls talk about Kagome being lucky, but I think Inuyasha's the lucky one. He's lucky for getting Kagome after that whole thing with Kikyo," Jiro said.

"You're right," they all agreed. They were silent after that. The girls just stared at all the enjoying themselves dancing and they wanted to dance as well. It wasn't long until they too pulled their boyfriends with them onto the dance floor.

Kagome was dancing with Inuyasha and she teased him as she danced. She was basically grinding up on him the whole time. She always made good use of her chances to come in contact with him. She would occasionally rubbed his chest when they got close and she would also gyrate her hips to entice and seduce him. Not only that, but she would at times rub her pelvis against his to illicit a sexual response from him…namely him getting hard. Naturally, Inuyasha enjoyed this side of Kagome, but he was also quite surprised to see it. Inuyasha was a good dancer and he matched her move for move. He touched her sensually almost as much as she did and that gave her a lot of pleasure. One could almost describe their dancing as them having sex while standing. They continued to dance like that for a while longer until they finally got too tired to dance any more. The two of them returned to their table and it wasn't long until the four other couples joined them. All of them were tired.

After a while, Miroku approached their table and asked for the guys to come with him for a while. He was talking about something important just happened and that the whole kendo team had to discuss this. The guys bid farewell to their girlfriends and left the room, and only he ladies were left in there to entertain themselves without their boyfriends. They could do that just fine. This only means that now they can gossip.

Over at Kagome's table, it was quiet between the girls for a while but that silence allowed Kagome to notice that she was the only one in the table who didn't have a margarita in her hand. It wasn't long until the other girls noticed this as well. Akane was the first one to ask Kagome about it.

"So, Kagome, I look around the room and I notice that you're the only one without a drink. Why is that?" she asked a bit teasing.

**Kagome POV:**

_Wow…talk about being singled out. This just makes me feel like the odd girl out. I dunno. Maybe I can have one drink tonight. It's just one drink right? What can it hurt?_

"I just never got into drinking in high school," she replied truthfully.

"Girl, you have no idea what you're missing out on," Satsuki said. "Why don't I get you a margarita and let's see if we can take you alcohol virginity," she teased as she got up from the table.

"You don't have to, really," Kagome said.

"Don't worry about it."

**Kagome POV:**

_It's just one drink. _

"Trust us, you're gonna love it," Asuka said to Kagome. Satsuki came back a few moments later with the margarita in her hand and she gave it to Kagome.

"C'mon, Kagome. Try it," Satsuki said.

"Okay, fine." Kagome lifted the glass to her mouth and she let some of the beverage to touch her lips. At first it tasted kinda bitter from the alcohol but the sweetness of the margarita soon followed. It surprised Kagome, but she found that she really liked the drink. "Wow, this is good," she said as she downed the margarita fairly quickly.

"What did I tell you?" Asuka prodded.

"You were right," Kagome agreed.

"So tell me, how does one go through high school without having one drink?" Naoka asked. "I just don't see how that happens."

"That's easy to explain," Kagome started. She went on to explain the fact that she wasn't really part of the party crowd so she was never really exposed to it. She continued on to say that she never really went out on dates that allowed her to drink. This explanation went on for a while because the girls kept interrupting. They just couldn't believe that someone can go without drinking in high school.

Kagome wasn't planning on it but she just fell in love with that margarita and she had many more glasses as the girls kept on talking kept on talking. She was beginning to get tipsy and slur her words a bit. This wasn't a predetermined plan by the other girls by any means. It just sort of happened that way.

It wasn't long until the conversation went to talking about guys. It was Satsuki that asked Kagome the first question: "How are you and Inuyasha doing Kagome?"

"It's been just amazing. He's such a great guy. He's so sweet and considerate and he really knows how to take care of me," Kagome bragged.

"I figured as much. He's so dreamy. All the girls at school just love him," Naoka added.

"I didn't know that," Kagome said with a bit of sadness and jealousy.

"Don't worry about that, Kagome. No one's gonna take him from you. People know that when Inuyasha has a girl he really likes, there's no way that he'll try anyone else. He's a good guy," Asuka said to console Kagome.

"That's good to hear," Kagome said relieved. The drinking continued and after a few minutes, Kagome noticed Akane and Asuka giggling like a couple grade school girls over at their side of the table. Kagome was curious to find out what their talking about. The two gossiping girls then looked over to Kagome's direction. "What is it?" Kagome asked with her words a bit slurred. The drinks were clearly taking effect.

"Just ask her already!" Akane whispered to Asuka.

"Alright. Kagome, we were wondering if you and Inuyasha have done _it _yet?" she said with a very girlish giggle.

The girls at the table couldn't see it because the room was so dark, but Kagome's face flushed a deep shade of red as soon as that question was asked.

**Kagome POV:**

_I'm not really surprised that the topic of sex came up in our discussions but I'm still so embarrassed that they asked me. What the hell am I supposed to say to that? If I tell them the truth they'll probably be surprised that I'm a virgin just like they were surprised that I was a virgin when it came to alcohol. On the other hand, if I lie and tell them that we did have sex, they're probably gonna tell their boyfriends and it will eventually reach Inuyasha. I'll have to explain why I lied. I'd rather not deal with that. The truth it is then. Why am I so damn honest?_

"No" she pause to take a sip of her fifth glass of margarita. "Inuyasha and I haven't had sex yet," she said slurring her words.

"But you have had oral sex, right?" Satsuki asked.

"No…we haven't gotten passed the "kissing" stage. That's all we've done so far," she said truthfully.

"Poor Inuyasha. That means he hasn't "released" in like three months," Asuka said. Kagome felt a bit responsible for that. Of course that was partly her fault. "It's such a waste too. I heard Inuyasha is really good in bed"

"Yeah, I remember hearing that from Kikyo last year. I got so jealous when she told us about it. She said that they fucked like every night," Akane said. Kagome was hurt by that so she just put her head down a bit.

**Kagome POV:**

_I sooo did not need to hear that. That just makes me feel inferior to Kikyo. Maybe I should just have sex with him. _

"Did I ever tell you guys that I caught Inuyasha and Kikyo having sex in the showers after practice?" Satsuki asked them.

"No way! You're lying!" Akane accused.

"No I'm not. At first I was kinda disgusted but then I got turned on by them, so I just watched. They were so into each other that they didn't even notice me. I think she orgasmed like three times," Satsuki said.

"You're so dirty, Satsuki," Naoka said.

**Kagome POV:**

_Every night, huh? Is that what a girlfriend is supposed to do? Am I a failure as his girlfriend just because we don't have sex? Maybe I am. _

It was then that they noticed Kagome with her head down. "Are you feeling alright Kagome?" Asuka asked.

"She probably just had too much to drink," Akane said pointing to the four empty margarita glasses in front of her.

Kagome looked up, finally and said: "Yeah I'm fine." She said with her words more slurred. At that time, Inuyasha and the guys came back from their meeting and he immediately walked to Kagome's table. He noticed her frail form and the empty margarita glasses.

"Kagome! Are you alright?!" Inuyasha asked very worried. She looked at the four girls with anger. "Did you force her to drink?!"

"No! I only offered her one drink and she liked it. It was her that asked for more. We didn't force her to do anything," Satsuki explained defensively.

"I'm sorry for accusing you guys," Inuyasha apologized.

"That's okay. In any case you might wanna lay her down. She doesn't look so good," Akane advised Inuyasha.

"You're right," he replied. He then turned to Kagome. "Can you stand, Kagome?"

"I think so," she said weakly. She tried to get up but she was so tipsy that she stumbled into Inuyasha's arms and spilled the drink she was holding onto his shirt and pants. "Woops, I guess I can't. I'm sorry about your clothes, Inuyasha," she giggled softly.

"That's okay, they can always be washed," he said. "I'll just carry you to the room then." He lifted her up in his arms and dashed out of the party.

Once they left, Saito, Kenji, Makoto and Jiro returned. "Hey girls," they said in unison.

"We missed you guys. What did guys do anyway?" Satsuki asked.

"It was nothing. We just talked about the fact that Sheshomaru's team is staying at the hotel down the road. Inuyasha was excited to hear that actually. He said something about that being a good sparring opportunity, but the last thing I wanna do is workout," Saito explained.

"He's our captain though," Jiro said.

"You're right," Saito agreed. He was silent for a bit and realized that the night was still young. "So who wants to dance?" he asked. Of course all the girls screamed with delight.

**Back at the room:**

Inuyasha gently placed Kagome on the bed and rushed to get some water from the vending machine in the hallway. He came back and saw Kagome staring back at him. Inuyasha opened one bottle out of the four he had and offered it to Kagome after he sat down on the bed with her. "Here drink this. You have to drink a lot of water or else you're gonna wake up with one hell of a hangover," Inuyasha said a bit worried.

"Thanks Inuyasha," she said with a drunk giggle. She moved her self toward the bed's head board so she can drink the water.

"Don't mention it. What I wanna know is what you were thinking drinking that much tonight. You're the one who said that you never drank before!" he reprimanded.

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically.

"It's okay. It's just that I was worried out of my mind when I saw you slumped over at the table." He got up from the bed and started taking of his shirt and his jeans as well. He hung the jeans and the shirt on the back of the chair with the red stain clearly visible.

He didn't know it, but he was putting on a show for Kagome. "You know what? Just don't worry about and just go to sleep, okay."

**Kagome POV:**

_How can I sleep when my boyfriend is stripping in front of me? You just look so hot naked Inuyasha. _

Kagome started undoing her top and taking of her pants leaving herself only in her lacy bra and panties. She clearly wanted Inuyasha to do something to her. The more she looked at Inuyasha's half-naked form the hotter and hornier she got. It's somewhat surprising because she doesn't usually get that way. She even started to lightly caress herself, and Inuyasha didn't see any of this because he had his back to her. It was only until he sat back down on the bed that he found out what was going on.

Kagome moved towards Inuyasha's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are dressing up for, Inuyasha?' she whispered seductively in ear, but her words were still a bit slurred. "Don't you wanna play?"

"What are you talking abo--" he turned around but his speech was cut short by the sight of Kagome's sultry body. He stood up and walked back from the bed slowly.

Kagome moved away from Inuyasha and teased him with her body. She was gesturing for him to come to her with her finger. "Why don't you come over here, Inuyasha?"

"Why are you doing this Kagome?" Inuyasha was clearly apprehensive about this whole situation.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm doing this so you'll come have sex with me," she said truthfully. "Am I not sexy enough for you?"

"You're very, very sexy……but I'm not gonna have sex with you." One can tell from the tone of his voice that Inuyasha was obviously trying to suppress his urges to fuck Kagome right then and there. He has morals.

"Why not?" she asked with a cute pout. "Is it because I'm not naked? I can fix that." She said that with the most seductive smile imaginable. She then reached for the clasp of her bra and unhooked it. With one swift motion, she took of her bra and threw it aside leaving her supple breasts exposed. All Inuyasha could do was stare. It was the first time that he ever saw her topless.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_They're even more beautiful that I fucking imagined. She has such a sexy figure. I'm getting a damn boner from looking at her. Shit! I can't let this get the better of me. I can't take advantage of the situation just so I can get laid. I'm better than that. _

"Is that better, Inuyasha?" she said with a devilish smile.

Inuyasha finally collected his composure and he walked calmly towards Kagome's discarded bra. He picked it up and threw it at her as he turned around to face away from her. "Put that on. I'm not gonna have sex with you."

"You think I'm ugly don't you?" she said with a bit of anger as she put her clothes back on.

"No! I'm not having sex with you because you're drunk, Kagome. I can't do that to you. I can't take your v-card when you won't even remember what the hell happened the next morning," he said with some anger.

"Maybe it's time someone swiped that damn v-card," she said childishly.

"You don't want that. You want the first time to be special," he said. "I know that sounds corny, but that's the way it is." Kagome just stayed quiet. She was embarrassed by the fact that she was denied by her boyfriend. Fortunately, she won't remember it the next morning. "Where did you get the idea to do this anyway?"

"The girls were talking about you at the table."

"What about me?"

"They were just saying how Kikyo said you were good in bed and how you guys had sex everyday," she sighed. "I just thought that I wouldn't be a good girlfriend if I didn't do that too." She started to cry after that.

Inuyasha reached out to her and pulled her into his embrace. "Listen. Being a good girlfriend doesn't mean that we need to have sex everyday. All you have to do is be there and you do that already. As far as I'm concerned, you're perfect to me."

"Thanks, Inuyasha. I needed to hear that."

"I'll tell you what. The next time you come on to me like that when you're sober is when we'll do it. Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now get to sleep. I'll lay next to you so that you won't feel lonely." The two of them lay down together in their embrace.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I love you," she cooed.

"I love you too, Kagome."

_End of Chapter 17_

_I'm sorry for the typos you guys. The chapter's not perfect grammatically speaking_

_But please bear with me. _


	18. Chapter 18

_I'm so sorry for taking forever to post this chapter. I've just been so busy with pre-college things and the fact that I work all the time at my job, I just couldn't find the time to write all that much. However, no matter how long I take to post a chapter, remember that I will not give up on this story, so please just be patient with me. I know this took me three months and this was very rushed but enjoy Chapter 18 of Forever and a Day. _

...Forgive me for any typos in this chapter.

Chapter 18

It had been a very hectic night and a very fun party to forget the stresses of life even if it was just only for a night

It had been a very hectic night and a very fun party to forget the stresses of life even if it was just only for a night. Everyone that attended the party was tired and most if not all of the party-goers had the same feeling that Kagome had that following Saturday morning…hung-over.

She was one of those people who drank pretty uncontrollably the night before. Kagome ended up liking the sauce after all and she just kept downing those margaritas…maybe not all of them; she did spill a glass on Inuyasha's pants.

The clock struck six that morning and the alarm went off. The sound waves of the alarm caused some migraines to the waking Kagome. She stirred groggily in her sleep but refused to open her eyes. Kagome moved her hands to the sides of her head and applied a bit of pressure in hopes of relieving some of the pain in her head.

**Kagome POV:**

_Owwwww…Oh my God my head hurts! It feels like someone using my head to beat a damn drum. What the hell happened last night anyway? The last thing I remember was that I was at the party and I had a couple of drinks. I don't remember anything after that. I guess this is what it feels like to be hung over. You really don't remember anything. _

Kagome then open her eyes and she finally saw the condition she was in…half naked. Although she was a bit surprised that she was only in her bra and panties, that was nothing compared to the shock she received in seeing Inuyasha with nothing but his boxers on.

**Kagome POV:**

_What the hell is going on? Why is he dressed like that? Why am I dressed like this? Oh no…what if we…no…we couldn't have. He would never take advantage of me like that. Inuyasha knows how I feel about that…He knows I'm not ready yet. _

Kagome was in a panic. She's desperate to know what the heck happened the night before. In an attempt to find the answers to her questions, she looked around the room. It was then that she found the answer in the form a pair of pants stained blood red hanging on the back of the chair…it just wasn't the answer she wanted to find.

"Is that blood?...My blood?" Kagome said to herself in a panicked whisper. She felt a million emotions rush through her body at that moment…the emotions were mostly anger. She mad at the fact that she doesn't remember the night before; she's mad at the fact that her special moment was done without her knowing, but most of all, she was mad at Inuyasha for doing that to her. Kagome turned her head to look down at the sleeping Inuyasha, and the longer she stared, the angrier she got. It was the first time that she felt anything other than love when she looked at his face. She eventually snapped and broke down, and she started sobbing uncontrollably.

Kagome was crying loud enough that Inuyasha woke up from his deep sleep and he started to stir. He looked up only to see her crying with her hands upon her face. He felt a sharp pain in his heart when he saw her like that.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" he said sympathetically as he reached for her face. His advance was met with Kagome slapping his hand away.

"Don't touch me Inuyasha!" she said between sobs. "How can you just sit there and ask why I'm crying when you know exactly what the reason is?!"

"What did I do wrong?" Inuyasha asked genuinely confused.

Kagome moved her right hand from her face just long enough to deal Inuyasha a hard slap to the face. One can see her red and puffy eyes from the crying she has done. "You know perfectly well what you did! I can't even look at you, Inuyasha"

**Inuyasha POV:**

_She's pissed at something I did obviously, but what I don't get is when did I find the time to piss her off? After I took her back to the room last night, she tried to come on to me but I denied her, and then we went to bed. I remember her going to sleep in a good mood, so what went wrong when I was asleep. This just has to be a misunderstanding. I just have to figure out what the hell that is since it's obvious that she won't tell me anything. _

_God dammit, Inuyasha! Think! You have to figure this out if you want to save this relationship. _

Inuyasha looked around the room just as Kagome did a few minutes ago, in hopes of getting to the root of the current situation. He saw his pants hanging from the chair. That was his answer and he knew it right away.

_I forgot to put those pants away last night. They're really stained. Hey…wait a minute. Kagome's crying, we're in the same bed half naked, and she doesn't remember a thing about last night. Could she think that I forced her to have sex with me last night? She thinks that's her blood on my jeans! That explains everything!_

"Kagome, listen to me for a sec and let me explain…please" Inuyasha whispered softly to her. She didn't pay attention to him and he was completely ignored. He just took her silence as an opportunity. "Whatever you're thinking right now is not what happened last night." There was still no response from her after that so Inuyasha just kept on explaining. "We didn't have sex last night. You still have your virginity…trust me." Kagome pointed at the blood-stained pants hanging from the chair in response to Inuyasha.

"How do you explain that, Inuyasha?! How could you do this to me?! You knew! You know I'm not ready to have sex yet!!" she screamed angrily at him.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered calmly, "do you even remember what exactly happened last night?

Kagome had to think about that a bit. The truth was that she didn't. She had no clue what the heck happened after she had that first drink. "No. No I don't. But I'm not stupid, Inuyasha! I don't need to remember what happened to figure out that you took full advantage of me!" she screamed in reply. After a few deep breaths, Kagome said: "I guess I was wrong. You _are_ just like all those other guys. I hate you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was cut deep by those words that she said, but he knew that it wasn't her fault that she felt that way. He knew that all he had to do was explain himself and everything would be alright…hopefully. He slowly got up and walked towards the stained pants. He picked it up and brought it with him back to the bed. "I know how you must feel right now, but please just give me a chance to explain myself…please."

Kagome was sympathetic to his pleas and nodded to give him permission to go ahead.

"Does this look or smell like blood to you?" he asked as he was giving the pants to Kagome.

She got a whiff of the pants and she detected the unmistakable scent of alcohol on them. She held the pants closer to her nose only to find that the red substance on the pants really was not blood but rather a hefty amount of margarita.

**Kagome POV:**

_Oh my God!! I said all those horrible things to him. He must feel so bad right now because of all the things I said. God, I'm such a bitch!! I can't even look him in the eyes…not after this. He must hate me now. This is it. He's gonna break up with me. I don't think I'll be able to handle that. I can feel the tears coming on now. _

Realizing her dreadful mistake and the pain her words caused to Inuyasha, Kagome bowed her head and cried into her hands once again. She wasn't bawling, it was more like a silent cry, but it caused Inuyasha to worry nonetheless.

Inuyasha reached for Kagome's face once more out of concern, but this time around, he was not met by rejection. "What's wrong now, Kagome?" he asked with sadness. There was no response from her. She just kept on crying for a bit longer. She continued to cry until Inuyasha gently peeled her damp hands from her face and looked into her eyes. "It's okay, Kagome. There's no need to cry."

As soon as he said that, her cries only increased in volume. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. Please forgive me for all the things I said. It's my fault for jumping to conclusions!" She continued to cry. "Please don't leave me for this!"

"Shhhhhhh…stop crying. There's nothing to worry about. I'm not gonna destroy what we have just because of a little misunderstanding" he whispered softly to her. With that, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a warm embrace.

**Kagome POV:**

_To think I was gonna give this up for something I got completely wrong. I never would have forgiven myself if that happened. I'm just glad you're mine, Inuyasha. _

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Inuyasha," she cooed softly. She pushed away from him a bit in order to give herself room to give him a kiss on his waiting lips.

"You know, I was beginning to think that I won't ever get those kisses from you again," he said as the kiss came to a stop.

"That's one thing you don't have to worry about. These lips are yours and you can get a kiss whenever you want, Inuyasha." Kagome leaned in to Inuyasha another deserved kiss.

As she removed her lips from his, Inuyasha saw Kagome yawn, indicating that she was still a bit tired. "Why don't we get back to sleep, it's still pretty early." Inuyasha suggested.

They both turned their attention to the clock that displayed "6:00 AM" "Only if you cuddle with me," Kagome said playfully as she was lying back down on the bed. Inuyasha just smiled and followed her lead. It was an offer he not about to refuse.

Kagome awoke a few hours later only to find that Inuyasha was no longer sleeping next to her. All she saw was an empty space where her prince had slept. She started to get worried until she saw a note left on the bedside table. It was from Inuyasha. It said: _Good morning1 Don't worry about me. I just went out for a run so I'll be back in a couple hours. Why don't you go relax yourself in the hot springs or something? I'll see ya later. _

"I don't know why you need to run. You already have a perfect body," Kagome giggled to herself. "What you said is a good idea though. I will go for a dip in the hot springs." She got up from the bed still wearing just her bra and panties and headed for the closet. She pulled out a towel and a bathrobe as well as slippers for her time in the spring.

She first took off her underwear leaving herself naked for a brief moment before putting the bathrobe over her body. With that done, she grabbed her towel and walked out the door and into the hallway.

The first thing she noticed was how everything was so quiet around her. She just shrugged off the silence and thought that everyone else must still be asleep from the heavy drinking and she considered herself lucky that she'll have the bath all to herself. It only took her a few minutes to walk from her room to the acclaimed spring. When she opened the paper door that concealed the hot spring, she was greeted with a gush oh hot air and steam. As soon as the air was clear of the steam, she was able to see the beauty of a natural mountain hot spring.

The lake-like spring was vast and it had a massive boulder in the center of it all. The boulder was flat. It almost looked like a bed…except it's a rock. The water was closed off on three sides with bamboo paneling to avoid peeping toms from taking a look at the girls. The uncovered side did have an unobstructed view of a gorgeous mountain side. The view itself was enough to relax a person. Soon, Kagome found herself wanting to be in the hot soothing water rather than the wooden floors of the inn.

In a few moments, she disrobed revealing her curvaceous, near-perfect body. The breeze of the mountain side caused her nipples to stand in attention. As soon as she was naked, she could no longer stand not being in the water. She quickly grabbed her towel and immersed herself into the warm water. She immediately noticed that the spring was shallow enough for her to walk rather than swim towards the boulder in the middle. She moved herself in front of the boulder and just leaned back to take in the magnificent view of the mountain side.

"Wow…It really is so beautiful out here. I wish Inuyasha was here to see this with me," she whispered to herself with much desire. "Speaking of Inuyasha, I guess I really did kinda overreact this morning," she confessed. "I mean would it really have been that big of a deal if we did have sex last night?" she asked herself. "I know I make a big deal about waiting to do it until I'm ready, but now that I think about it, I really don't think I would mind as long as it's with him," she said. "Come to think of it; why am I so hung up on having sex with Inuyasha in the first place? It's not like he's just being my boyfriend to have sex with me like those other guys. If that was the case, he would have tried to force himself on me a long time ago."

At that moment, Kagome started to remember that Christmas Eve when they both found out how incredibly blind they were to love. She recalled the love she saw in his eyes and the incredible warmth she felt and still feels when he hugs her. "When I think about things like that it's impossible to say anything but the fact that Inuyasha really is the man of my dreams. As corny as that sounds…It's true." She just had to giggle for making fun of herself. "I guess I'm more traumatized about having sex than I thought I was, but at the same time I think I might be ready to take that step. If not now…maybe sometime soon.

Kagome had this desire to fully relax her body in the gorgeous hot spring. She slid herself down the rock and immersed her whole body into the warm water. A few moments later she resurfaced but this time only her head was above the water's surface. It was that comfortable situation that allowed her mind to wander a bit…

**Kagome POV:**

_If he and I were to have sex in the future, maybe even in the near future, I want it to be somewhat of a magical experience. I know that sounds very childish, but I don't want it to be in the back seat of a car or in a cheap motel. I want it to be special…for the both of us. I can just imagine him undressing me while I undress him in a room lit with candles. I get to see that perfectly chiseled body of his and he can see mine. I can see him taking me to the bed and gently take over the whole situation. He'll be the one on top and I'll just sit back and enjoy the experience…_

The more Kagome thought of the topic of them having sex, the more she became aroused and the warm water of the spring just added to that growing arousal. She felt her womanhood grow more sensitive and thirstier for contact. On top of that, her nipples also grew very erect and they were aching for some much needed stimulation.

_Hmmmmmm. I may say and think that I'm not ready for sex but my body seems to feel otherwise. Every time I think about Inuyasha naked and on top me or just sex in general, I get so turned on_

Kagome rubbed her thighs together in hopes of relieving some of the sexual tension in her pussy, but it was no use. It seemed that the more she rubbed her legs the bigger that hunger for stimulation grew. She fidgeted in her place for a few more moments until she finally gave up and decided to throw some caution aside. She looked around her to make sure that she was alone in the bath. Once she was sure that the coast was clear, Kagome caught her left hand moving towards her right nipple but she did nothing to stop it. From there, she just what gave her the pleasure she needed. Her right hand followed suit by making its way down south. She started rubbing herself gently.

_I feel like a complete slut whenever I do this but it just feels so good. This whole thing seems like a replay of that time in the shower…that felt good too. _

Kagome pinched her clit and elicited a very audible moan. "Ahhhhnnn…that feels amazing!" she exclaimed a bit loudly to herself.

Much to her dismay, at that moment, Kagome heard the sound of giggling and laughter coming from the entrance to that bath.

"Why now?" Kagome whispered to herself. She heard the door open so she took a peek to see who was there with her. She was surprised to see that it was Asuka, Natsumi, Naoka, and Akane. All four of them were wearing the complimentary white robes that were given to them by the resort with towels in hand. It almost looked comical that they were wearing the exact same thing.

"What are you talking about, Asuka? The place is empty," Natsumi said.

"I could have sworn that I heard someone in here," Asuka replied.

"Someone is in here you guys," Naoka said pointing to Kagome's robe on the floor.

All four of them looked around the place to find someone but they didn't find anyone right away. "Whoever is in here, they're probably behind that big rock in the middle," Akane said to her three friends.

"You're right," they all replied.

**Kagome POV:**

_If I had known other people would barge in like this, I wouldn't have started to play with myself. _

_That doesn't matter now. I just have to deal with them. Sneaking out of the bath unnoticed is out of the question, and I can't exactly pretend I'm not here since they already found my robe. I might as well just show myself. _

Kagome quickly wrapped her wet towel around her and reluctantly moved into the open. "Hey guys," she said as cheerily as she could.

"See…I told you someone was here," Naoka said.

"Why were you hiding, Kagome? Were you doing something?" Satsuki teased. With that slight insinuation, Kagome's face flushed a shade of red, not from the heat but from the embarrassment of being found out. She didn't have to say anything to that…her face clearly gave her away.

"That was you wasn't it? You're the one we heard moaning in here," Asuka exclaimed.

"Th-th-that wasn't me?" Kagome muttered nervously, but her face grew even redder which made it even more obvious that it _was _her.

"Oh my god! I never would have expected you to play with yourself in public area like this," Akane said with humor.

"You were playing with yourself, weren't you?" the other three said.

Kagome diverted her eyes from them and just nodded. "Maybe just a little," Kagome confessed.

"Why are you playing with yourself when you could be playing with Inuyasha?" Naoka asked.

"Well…besides the fact that he's out running right now…I don't feel that I'm up to having sex yet."

"Awwwww…poor Kagome," Akane teased.

**Kagome POV:**

_I'm so embarrassed I could almost die!_

At this point everyone but Kagome found this whole situation hilarious. The four girls were giggling at the expense of Kagome. "Don't worry too much about this, Kagome. We're only teasing," Satsuki said. "Besides…It's not like you're the _only_ girl who plays with herself."

"I know that, but it just makes me feel a bit dirty whenev-…wait a second…does that mean that you guys…you know…do it to?" Kagome asked almost too embarrassed.

"Duh!" the girls said in unison.

"You're so naïve. Girls are not as innocent and frail as you think we are," Naoka said.

"I wouldn't know. I never had sex before in my life and I've only played with myself only once before this. I'm kinda new to this stuff. I know it's sad being that I'm eighteen but I can't help that," Kagome replied.

"You're right, it is really sad," Asuka teased.

"Thanks guys," Kagome said with a bit of sadness.

"Awwww. Don't be sad. We're only teasing you, Kagome," Akane mused.

"Here's what I want to know," Satsuki interrupted. "Why don't you just have sex? What's holding you back now? You love Inuyasha don't you?"

"Yeah of course I do," Kagome replied with much conviction.

"So you shouldn't have a problem having that special moment with him." Satsuki finished her argument.

"I know I shouldn't have a problem with it, but I'm just not sure if I'm ready for that yet. I think I am, but I'm not sure."

It's Akane's turn to step in. "What if we told you I had an idea in mind that might let you know if you're ready or not." Akane looked at all the other girls and they all nodded to her with smiles on their faces. They knew what idea she was talking about.

"Okay…I'm kinda scared to know what it is, but go ahead, tell me."

"The idea is this: You let us play with you a bit, and if you lose control over yourself then that means that you're ready."

"Ummm guys…I don't _swing _that way."

"Neither do we. Why do you think we have boyfriends? Just think of it as a bit of naughty fun between friends," Naoka explained.

"I don't know about this you guys."

"Don't you wanna know if you're ready to do it with Inuyasha?" Satsuki said to provoke Kagome a bit.

**Kagome POV:**

_I do want to find out if I'm ready, and as crazy as their idea of theirs sounds, it's going to tell me if I am or not. The problem is I'm not a lesbian. Well…neither are they, but I'm gonna feel like one if I give myself to these crazy girls_

_Damn it! I wanna find out so bad though. It's only gonna be a one-time thing and no one has to know about this. _

_Fine…I'll do it_

"I'll do it on the condition that this has to stay a secret between us, okay?"

"Deal," they said.

"Okay…now what do you want me to do?"

"Just lie down on that boulder over there and leave everything to us," Satsuki instructed.

With that Kagome stood up to walk towards the big boulder, but in doing so, she revealed her naked self to her friends. As she moved herself toward the boulder, she heard wolf-whistles coming from the ladies behind her. Kagome knew that they were only teasing her a bit, but she couldn't help but be amused by them. She lay on her back when she reached the big rock. Laying on the rock knowing what was to come aused her to become more aroused. Her nipples were standing tall and her cunt was slowly excreting fluids that made her even wetter. Within seconds, Asuka, Satsuki, Akane and Naoka gathered around Kagome and looked at her with admiring eyes.

"Um…can you girls not stare at me like that? You're embarrassing me," Kagome said shyly.

"Why not? You're getting so turned on being watched like this," Satsuki observed. "I can see how wet you are."

**Kagome POV:**

_Darn! She sees how horny I am. I guess I can't hide how much this excites me now. I'm getting even wetter and wetter. I feel like nothing else matters right now but the immense pleasure I'm about to feel. I feel so free of any restraints. _

"You might as well get used to it, because Inuyasha's gonna be doing it a lot when you're naked," Asuka said. Kagome couldn't help but blush at the thought of Inuyasha staring at her with a lustful sparkle in his eyes. Asuka looked around at the girls and said: "Let's get started."

"Wait!" Kagome exclaimed. As soon as she said that, the girls lost energy because they thought that Kagome had changed her mind and wanted to stop. That wasn't the case. "Can you guys do me a favor and not stick anything in me? I wanna save that for Inuyasha. I want him to be the first one to enter me."

"Awwww! Isn't that sweet girls. They're so in love," Naoka mused. "We promise Kagome. We know how important the first time is."

"Thanks…okay, I'm ready."

The ladies took their positions: Satsuki was at her legs, Akane and Asuka were at either side of Kagome while Naoka was where Kagome's head was. The girls reached out and began touching Kagome. Satsuki traced a line with her finger from Kagome's ankles leading to her pubic area. The feathery light touch of her finger heightened Kagome's arousal. Asuka and Akane grabbed Kagome's breasts and started to knead them. Asuka even pinched Kagome's nipple which sent waves of pleasure through her body.

**Kagome POV:**

_Holy shit! That feels so good. It feels even better than when I do it myself. I'm so excited that I can just let all my fears and inhibitions go. I guess that's what sex and excitement does. _

_Wait a second…maybe I don't even need to go through this test to know that I'm ready because I can feel that I'm ready. I think I just figured it out. Being ready for sex isn't just knowing that that you're ready it's primarily feeling that you are. When you feel that you're ready then that's the time when you know that you're ready. Traumatic events can cloud reason so I can't trust my mind on this; I have to trust my instinct. Right now, it's telling me that I can go through with having sex with Inuyasha. My reason agrees with my instinct because I know and feel that I love Inuyasha and that he loves me back. _

"Girls stop!" Kagome managed to moan out loud.

"What's wrong, Kagome!?" Akane asked.

Kagome sat up straight from her relaxed position and looked at her friends. "Nothing. I just figured out that I don't need to go through with this for you guys to tell me that I'm ready because I feel that I am," she explained. An aura of disappointment surrounded the four girls when they realized that their fun had ended.

"How do you know that?" Satsuki asked somewhat begrudgingly.

"Because I'm hot and I'm horny and look at this," Kagome said as she pointed to her soaked womanhood.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that," Satsuki replied with a sexually charged smile.

"So now that you know you're ready, what are you still doing here?" Naoka asked. "Shouldn't you be with Inuyasha and make love to him already?"

"You're right. I should go find him. His run should be over by now." Kagome got down from the rock and walked to the paper doors. She put on her robe and waved goodbye to her friends. "Bye guys! Thanks for the help," she said as she headed back to the room.

"There she goes," Asuka sighed.

"There she goes with our fun," Akane complained.

As she said that, Satsuki found her way behind Akane without being noticed. From there, she was able to reach around Akane and grab her firm full breasts. Akane couldn't help but moan from the pleasure she was given. "Who ever said we needed Kagome to be here to have our fun?" Satsuki asked her very sensually. With that said Asuka and Naoka smiled mischievously and walked toward the two buxom buddies.

Kagome hurried her way back to hers and Inuyasha's room excited to see him again…mostly to apologize to all of the mean things she said…again. She opened the door to the room slightly out of breath only to see Inuyasha dripping with sweat with his shirt off. He's standing in front of his girlfriend with his body glistening in the sunshine with sweat. His sweat just emphasized his very well-toned body. It was a sight that would melt any girl to putty…especially Kagome.

**Kagome POV:**

_What is he doing torturing me like this?! I just came from the most sexually-charged atmosphere I've ever been in and he's in here looking like a male stripper…a very ho male stripper whose hands I want all over me…damn it Kagome!! Stop it!_

_Get that out of your head. First things first…I have to apologize. _

Inuyasha just looked at Kagome and her shocked expression and smiled wirily "Can I help you?" he asked teasingly.

"As a matter of fact you can," she said as she walked towards him with an apologetic smile on her beautiful face. The excitement of the situation made her forget to close the door as she entered. She embraced him and pressed her forehead against his.

"With what may I ask?"

"You can forgive me for acting like a bitch earlier." She said truthfully.

"We've already been through this, Kagome. I said that I forgive you and that I understand the fact that you're not ready for us to go that far yet." He said.

"There's that too," she added sheepishly.

"What do you mean?"

"While you were gone, I went to the hot springs and I thought about stuff; mainly us. I realized that It's stupid of me to have held myself back from you. I love you so much so why shouldn't I share myself with you?" she explained. As she spoke to him, their lips inched ever so closely to each other. "Is that okay with you?"

"I'm fine with whatever you decide is best for the both of us," he whispered sweetly to her. With that their lips locked signaling their passion for one another. They were so caught up in their own world that they didn't notice the raven-haired woman standing in the doorway.

Once the two lovebirds broke the kiss, Inuyasha looked towards the door and he finally noticed the stunningly gorgeous woman standing there. As soon as that happened, one word that escaped his lips shook the foundation of his and Kagome's relationship.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered to himself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Inuyasha POV:**

_What is Kikyo doing here? Why now of all times? What does she want with me now? She already broke my heart. What gave her the audacity to come and show herself to me and Kagome? _

_What I don't understand is the look on her face. It's not one of anger, contempt, or scorn. I would have expected to see those if I ever saw her…but that's not the look I'm getting. She looks sad and humble…maybe even sorry. But for what? I know for a fact that she meant to hurt me so she shouldn't be sorry about that. So what the hell is she doing here?!? I just can't figure this out…but I have to. I have to figure out for the sake of knowing and maybe if I do, I might find a little closure between the two of us. I need that more than anything to move on with a relationship with Kagome. _

_I need that because, even though I keep telling people that I'm over and done with Kikyo and that the past doesn't bother me anymore, I sometimes find myself asking why in the world did she have to do that to me…to us. We were happy…so why did all of that have to happen?_

Inuyasha just stared at the woman waiting by the door for what seemed like hours for all the people present in that room. Time passed by slowly and the anger inside Kagome just kept swelling and growing until it peaked at a point where she could no longer keep all the rage she feels towards Kikyo for hurting Inuyasha as much as she did.

**Kagome POV:**

_What does she want with us? She already caused Inuyasha enough problems with her breaking Inuyasha's heart and sending him to the hospital. I can't believe that she has the guts to show herself in front of Inuyasha right now. _

_I also can't believe how calmly Inuyasha is taking all of this. This is the first time Inuyasha has seen Kikyo since that day at the amusement park. I would think that he would be furious at her. I thought that he would just go up to her and slap her in the face, but I don't see him doing any of that. What if deep down, Inuyasha still has some feelings for her even if she hurt him so much? What am I supposed to do if that was the case? There is one thing I know for sure though…I will not let have the chance to hurt Inuyasha again. Even if that means that I have to hurt her in the process. _

**Kikyo POV:**

_Wow…this whole thing right now is so nerve-wrecking and awkward. Look at me! I'm shaking. Inuyasha and Kagome are both half-naked. I hope that I interrupted something important._

_I haven't seen Inuyasha face-to-face in months and now here I am right in front of him. It's taking all the will power I have to stop myself from running up to him and hugging him. I know I don't deserve that pleasure until I fully explain myself to him…and even then, he might not even forgive me for all the things that my selfish self has done to him. If only I wasn't so selfish and tried to force the relationship between Naraku, Inuyasha, and I…we would still be together being happy. Up to this day, I still don't know why I tried to do that. Naraku hurt me the first time. If he did that once, what was stopping him from hurting me again? The answer to that question is nothing. I wish that I would have seen that sooner. _

After what seemed like a very long time the awkward silence was broken up by none other that Inuyasha himself…the object of affection in this whole love triangle.

"What are you doing here, Kikyo?" Inuyasha meant to say that with some anger but it came out gentler than he would have liked. It was then that he realized that the feelings he has for Kikyo weren't all filled with rage.

"Ummmm…I was just here to see you…and hope that you'd talk to me for a while. I just need to get some stuff off of my chest."

Kagome just stared at Kikyo with white-hot rage. She couldn't believe how bold Kikyo is after all of the damage she has caused. Kagome couldn't believe this was happening. It was like Kikyo genuinely thought that she has done nothing wrong to Inuyasha. But what seemed to piss off Kagome more was the fact that Inuyasha was actually accommodating towards Kikyo…friendly even.

Inuyasha didn't say anything in response to Kikyo's question. He was far too busy asking the difficult questions in his head. _"What does she want to talk to me about? What will happen if I give the chance? What would Kagome think? What the hell is going on?"_

"He doesn't want to talk to you. Can't you see that? Not after you hurt him so much?" Kagome said scornfully.

"But that's why I'm here. I just want the chance to tell him and explain why all this happened. I just want this chance," Kikyo said with a pleading gaze. She was begging now.

"Can't you see that you won't get that chance. Inuyasha's not gonna give you that."

"Is that the truth or is that just your paranoia talking." Kikyo retorted. Kagome just let out a gasp at the audacity that Kikyo had. Kagome gasped not because Kikyo was wrong; she gasped because she was pretty much dead on. "Judging by your reaction, you are scared of what might happen if I got my chance."

**Inuyasha POV:**

_What's wrong with giving her this chance? All she wants to do is to talk to me. It's not like she's asking me to be together with her again. That won't happen…not in light of all the things that I've gone through because of her. What I'm most worried about is what it would mean to Kagome if I showed some compassion towards Kikyo. I just don't want her to think that Kikyo has a chance in ruining our relationship, but I want to hear what Kikyo has to say. There's nothing wrong in listening to her…right?_

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said. "Let's go for a little walk…you can tell me what you want to say." Both the girls just stared at Inuyasha. Kikyo stared at Inuyasha with hopeful eyes, while Kagome just looked at him with glaring disbelief. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you…I promise." To Kikyo, this whole thing seemed very unreal. To her, it seems like she was gonna get Inuyasha back.

Kikyo listened to what Inuyasha said and walked on ahead, with her looking at Inuyasha over her shoulder for a while. Once she turned the corner and went out of sight, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, who was not looking too happy at Inuyasha at the moment. He looked at her pouting face and he knew she didn't mean to look like that, but to him, she looked adorable when she's angry. "Kagome, I know what you're thinking…but you have nothing to worry about. Right now I'm not feeling anything but curiosity. I'm curious as to what she has to say and how she feels like she's done nothing wrong."

"Hmph…fine, I'll go along with it. I hope you know that I'm not in agreement with this, but I trust you Inuyasha."

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you. Okay, I'll be back in a bit." Inuyasha turned to leave but Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's collar.

"Where do you think you're going Inuyasha? You think you can go without giving me a kiss?" Kagome said in a devilishly sweet voice. She pulled him towards her face by his collar and placed a kiss on his lips, and he happily kissed her back.

"Ooops. I almost forgot. It's a good thing I didn't," Inuyasha said with a grin.

"If you did, I would have been really mad," Kagome said with a soft smile. "now go, and come back soon ok."

"I promise. It's gonna be quick." With that, Inuyasha turned around and started walking away from her. In the pit of her stomach, Kagome felt that the distance growing between her and Inuyasha is more than just a literal thing.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_Where is that girl? I thought she was just gonna walk a bit down the hall, but I've been walking for a while now and I still can't find her. Where would she go?_

It wasn't long after that when Inuyasha found Kikyo sitting on the bench in the courtyard. Kikyo saw him as he was walking towards her and she patted the empty space next to her signaling Inuyasha to sit down.

"Hey," Kikyo said in a somewhat seductive tone.

"hey," Inuyasha replied. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about Kikyo?"

"Hmmm…We're getting right to the point aren't we?" Kikyo said. "Well to be honest, I have no idea where to start. I've been sitting here for a while now thinking of how I was supposed to say this to you."

"Say what exactly?"

"Hold on, Inuyasha. I'm getting there," Kikyo said. "I guess, the first thing U should say is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I've done to you these past few months. I would be more specific, but I don't know exactly what I did to push you away from me."

At that moment, Inuyasha had the most confused look on his face, and what Kikyo was saying was just making him angry. "What do you mean you have no idea!" Inuyasha screamed. "Are you trying to tell me that you didn't leave me for Naraku!

"Inuyasha, I…" she stammered.

"Are you trying to tell me that my accident has nothing to do with you!"

"what happened? I have no…"

"Are you trying to tell me that all the pain I went though has nothing to do with you!"

"INUYASHA I WAS DRUGGED BY NARAKU!!!!" she screamed at him at the top of her lungs. Stunned by what he heard, Inuyasha stopped talking. He wanted her to continue talking and explain what she just said. "About a month ago, I woke up in an apartment I didn't recognize. It turned out to be Naraku's because I saw pictures of there. In any case, I had no idea how I got there. I was just about to leave, when I saw the calendar. I saw that two months passed without me knowing a single thing about it. I called my friend and she told me what happened, but it was so bad that I didn't wanna believe her. It was then that I found the drug in his kitchen. Apparently, it was some sort of mind control drug. Naraku controlled me to use my body…" she trailed off and started to form tears

Inuyasha was silent.

**Inuyasha POV**

_That bastard Naraku has a fucking sick mind using her like this. No one deserves to be used and treated like that. Look at her, it's obvious that this whole thing is still messing with her mind. It's my fault this happened. I should gave known that freak was gonna try something like this. I should have trusted my gut when I doubted that Naraku became her friend for the sake of being just friends. I should have known he was planning something like this. _

_But right now, that's not even the biggest problem. Now that I know, what really happened, I have this insatiable urge to just hold Kikyo in my arms and comfort her, but what would that mean. Will she take it as a friendly gesture or as a sign that I still have feelings for her? Now that I know, what really happened, there's no reason for me to hate her. There's also no reason for me not to have the same feelings for her as I did before. I can tell from the look in her eyes that she still holds the same feelings for me. But I have Kagome now. I love her, but I loved Kikyo also, and the only thing that ruined that was that bastard Naraku. What am I gonna do? What's the right thing to do? Do I stay with my new found love? Or do I risk going back with the woman I loved? I have no Idea what to do._

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha with wanting eyes. She really did genuinely love him still. She didn't lose any of the love that she had for him before, but even though she wanted him back, she wasn't sure if her revelation swayed him at all. Little did she know, that what she said was rattling Inuyasha's mind. "Inuyasha," Kikyo called to him. "I know that you and Kagome are together now and that you really like her…but would it be too much for me to ask for a single kiss from you?

"Kikyo," Inuyasha sighed. He no longer looked at Kikyo with hate as he did a few moments before; he looked at her with the same eyes that he saw her in before this tragedy happened. He was looking at her with love again, and Kikyo saw that.

"Please…just one kiss for old time's sake," she said as she reached behind his neck. She slowly moved toward him while at the same time pulling his face towards her. "Please…just one," she continued to say, and before he knew it, his lips were locked with hers. He remembered this sensation that he cherished. He couldn't help but like it.

_End of Chapter 19_

_I'm sorry for the very long delay in this chapter. College is just a bit hectic right now and I had no time to right it. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry for the typos…if there are any._


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note:

_I know it's been a year since I last posted and I apologize for the long wait. College life has a lot of distractions lol. Well in any case I am determined to finish this story. Also I would like to thank all my readers. You're support for my story is the only reason why I write it._

Chapter 20

It had been more than a few seconds since the kiss they shared began but neither of them showed any signs of stopping. Anyone from the outside looking in would see two lovers sharing a time of passion. Inuyasha and Kikyo enjoyed the kiss to the point that the past seemed to disappear and all that mattered to them was the present. It was obvious that the two would have kept at it for a while longer had it not been for a cute feline to break it up.

Kirara jumped up onto Kikyo's thighs and knocked the two out of their dream world. Following the appearance of Kirara, Inuyasha and Kikyo heard Sango's voice calling for her cat around the corner. That signaled the two to put some distance between them as to not draw any suspicion.

"I should go Inuyasha," Kikyo said softly, and started walking away.

"Wait," Inuyasha caught himself say. "Where are you off to?"

Kikyo turned around and handed Kirara over to Inuyasha. "Don't worry, I'll be around. If you wanna see me all you have to do is look," Kikyo said with a bright smile. This reaction from Inuyasha tells her that she has a legitimate chance at getting him back and this sends nothing but happiness to her heart…and it shows in her smile.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_Wow…I never thought that I would see that smile again; that shining smile that I cherished so much. Seeing that smile again makes me just want to hold her in my arms and never let go. Seeing that smile again makes me wanna forget everything. Everything…what am I saying?_

_Kagome is my "everything" now. I can't let my mind lose its focus. I love Kagome…But I loved…still love Kikyo. I can't deny that anymore. I still have feelings for her. What I do with these feelings is gonna be the hardest part. I can see the future being paved with heartache and tears…but the thing is, I don't think the tears will be mine. _

With that said, Kikyo gave Inuyasha one last peck on the lips and left, passing Sango as she was entering the courtyard.

With a disgusted look on her face, Sango turned towards Inuyasha and asked,"What were you doing in the courtyard with that bitch?!"

"Take it easy Sango. We were just…talking," he said with that smile of his.

"I hope that was all it was. I don't wanna see my sister hurt because something stupid that you did," she said seriously.

"Have some faith in me. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt Kagome," he said that with a little doubt in himself because he knows that it's a possibility that might become a reality.

"I do trust you Inuyasha, I just don't want you to be one of "those guys" that hurt Kagome in the past. I think you're way different from any of them…don't prove me wrong." She looked around for a bit and whispered to herself: "Now…what did I come in here for again?"

Inuyasha heard her mumble and just smiled. "Is this who you're looking for?" he said as he gave Kirara to Sango.

"Yup, thanks Inuyasha. I'll see you around. Remember we still have to get some kendo practice done before we go back," Sango says as she left.

"Yeah I know. I didn't forget." Little did anyone know…Kendo was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. "We'll have practice in about an hour. Get everyone ready Sango."

"You got it. See ya in a bit Inuyasha," she said as she walked away.

While this whole thing was going on, Kagome was in her room waiting patiently for Inuyasha to return…at least as patiently as she was able. She was walking around the room mumbling to herself in a very disgruntled manner.

**Kagome POV:**

_What's taking them so long? What could they possibly be talking about? For some reason… I have a very bad feeling about all of this. Why do I have this sinking feeling that I might lose Inuyasha to her? I know Inuyasha wouldn't do that…would he?_

_Of course he wouldn't do that. I love him and he loves me. I guess im just worried at what they've been talking about. Its because I know that Kikyo still has feelings for him. I just need to trust that Inuyasha has none for her._

_*Sigh*…Look at me acting all selfish and jealous. It's not like me to feel and act this way, but fear can get the better of me at times…actually it gets me a lot more often than I'd like to admit. _

At that moment she heard someone at the door. Her instincts made her sit on the bed and act as normal as possible…but that's only because her instincts know that it's Inuyasha at the door.

As soon as he walked in his room, he noticed his beautiful Kagome first and foremost. He only noticed the mix of emotions displayed on her face after the momentary distraction that her beauty caused. He saw happiness, a bit of embarrassment, but there was a hint of worry there, and he knew exactly why.

"I know that look" he said with a grin.

"What look? Hmph" she scoffed sheepishly. It didn't help that her face was red from the embarrassment. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at her cute display.

"That look that screams you're worried about something".

"Oh really?" she asked playfully. "Hmph…what was your first clue?"

"Yes really you silly girl" he said as he sauntered toward the bed. He bent down and touched her nose with hers. "…but I can assure you, there is no need to worry."

"How do you know what I'm worried abo-" her sentence was cut short by one of Inuyasha's comforting kisses. "You know I hate it when u kiss me like that…but I love it too"

"You're not making any sense silly" he said. "But if you don't like it then I guess I can stop kissing you" he said as he pulled away slowly. But before he could get very far, he felt her arms wrap around the back of his neck, and before he could react he was kissing her again…with more passion this time.

"I won't let you stop kissing me" she said smiling as she pulled away. "So what were you saying Inuyasha?"

"I was about to say that Kikyo is nothing to worry about. She won't take me from you…I won't let her". As soon as he said that, he couldn't help but feel like a liar. But he nonetheless loves her to death. "I love you Kagome"

"I love you too Inuyasha," she said with some tears in her eyes.

"She only wanted to apologize for everything she's done to me…you…and us."

**Inuyasha POV:**

_I just can't tell her the truth. If she knew what really happened to Kikyo she's worry herself to death, and I can't have her do that. I know it's wrong to lie to her, but I don't want to put this burden on her…it's mine. And I'll take care of it. I promise I will._

"You seem a little worried yourself Inuyasha. What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"I'm not worried at all" Inuyasha lied through his teeth.

"Good." Kagome said with a smile. "Now come over here and keep me company" she said as she moved to the bed's headboard. Inuyasha followed her command and gave her another passionate kiss. It seemed as though heat filled the room during that time when their lips were locked, and in that moment of love, Kagome's inhibitions started slipping away.

**Kagome POV:**

_Maybe now is the right time…_

With that thought crossing her mind, she reached for Inuyasha's hand. Kagome guided his hand to the hem of her shirt and slipped it under. His hand was now touching the bare skin of her belly. As soon as this occurred, a look of confusion showed itself on his face.

"It's ok Inuyasha…you can touch me" she said very sensually.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_I should be the happiest man in the world right now…but why do I feel like I don't deserve to touch this amazing woman? Why is it that this whole moment in time makes me think of Kikyo? What does this all mean?_

_Damn it all…_

Inuyasha decides to ignore his lingering doubts and make Kagome happy. Stopping now would only make her doubt their relationship just as Inuyasha doubts himself.

He reached further up her shirt taking in the feel of her skin until his fingers reached her breasts. Inuyasha decides to caress them gently just to see what kind of reaction she would get from Kagome. She gave out a small moan during their kiss letting Inuyasha know that she liked it. He continued to caress her while slowly increasing the pressure of his touches. Kagome's pleasure escalated as well.

Inuyasha then decided to pause the kissing and begin undressing his girlfriend. He placed both his hands on the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head thus revealing a white bra and a face flushed with excitement and embarrassment. Inuyasha just had to take a second to relish the beautiful view before his eyes.

"Well…How do I look?" she said smiling.

"Absolutely amazing."

He approached her again for a kiss but at that moment, there was a loud knock at the door. "Inuyasha! Are you in there?!" Sango shouted. "It's time for practice."

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's ok Inuyasha. We can continue this some other time" she said.

"I'm sorry Kagome" he whispered. "I'll be right there," he replied in a disappointed tone to Sango. With that he got up from the bed and gathered his training sword from his bag. As Inuyasha was heading towards the door, Kagome calls him.

"Inuyasha, you owe me" she said playfully.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise."

He walked through the door way and closed it behind him. He then met Sango's stare with a huge smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy" Sango asked.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_Why am I happy? With all the shit that could go wrong in the future…how can I smile right now._

_I'm gonna have a ton of shit to deal with. I just hope no one gets hurt._

"Nothing. Don't worry about it" he said as his smile faded.

_End of Chapter 20_

_I apologize for any typos_


	21. Chapter 21

**Kagome POV:**

_Kagome found herself on a well-lit street corner under the night sky. She looked around and saw the usual: street lights, trash cans and the cars driving home late from work. She saw all this but didn't see anyone on the street. It was only when a distant street lamp started flickering that she saw the image of a man at a distance. She squinted her eyes in an attempt to identify the distant figure. She immediately saw that long silver mane and started running to this familiar person._

"_Inuyasha!" she called out, but he didn't turn around to face her. In fact he did the opposite. He started running away from Kagome. "Inuyasha!!" she repeated. She felt the hurt from him running and began to run faster in an attempt to catch up to him. But her efforts were in vain. Try as she might, the distance between them only got larger; she felt tears welling up in her eyes and her heart got heavier and heavier. It wasn't until she fell to the ground and saw Inuyasha disappear into the shadows that she started sobbing uncontrollably. "Inuyasha...why did you run?" she whispered to herself. _

Kagome was ripped away from her dream by the sound of her alarm clock. To her that meant that it was time to wake up, get dressed and go to class. But that sound also meant that she was gonna feel relief from her terrible nightmares.

She started getting them when they got back from Okinawa. Ever since they got back, she has felt that Inuyasha has changed...different somehow...more distant...almost as if she has lost interest in her. She doesn't like to entertain that thought in her head. It hurts her too much to even think about losing Inuyasha. But she can't help have that lingering feeling that it might happen...that sometime in the future, it will happen.

The alarm was still blaring annoyingly telling her to wake up and get her out of bed. She stretches to get rid of the sleepiness in her body then moves to press the snooze button on the clock. She usually never had to do that before. It was always Inuyasha that woke her up with a soft kiss on her lips before she had to move and turn off that alarm. He usually did that for her. But lately that hasn't happened.

Kagome looked over to the empty space on the bed beside her and sighed softly. "Morning practice again huh?" she said with exasperation. "What the heck is wrong with afternoon practice?" she said with a cute pout. "I mean I get the fact that he wants some extra practice because the championships are coming in February, but lately it seems like his time for me is getting less and less. I mean...if I didn't know any better it's almost as if he's..._avoiding me." _She couldn't bring herself to say the last words out loud. It just hurt too much to think about.

"Well there's no use thinking about it. I have to get ready to go to class..." _Without Inuyasha... _Since the start of the new semester, new classes were picked and the couple was unlucky enough that their schedules didn't match at all. When a person had a break the other had class. They were only able to see each other after classes and practice were over. To Kagome...that wasn't enough time at all and only fed her suspicions that her and Inuyasha are growing apart.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_Where the hell is my focus right now?!? I can't keep my focus in kendo. I think my team is noticing my lack of focus and that would just mess up with their morale and that shows poor leadership. My mind just keeps wandering...and I don't like where its going to._

_Also...i don't want to admit it...but I may be neglecting Kagome a bit. She hasn't been on my mind as much as she used to. It's not that I love her any less, I just catch myself dwelling on the past and ...Kikyo._

_I can't get her out of my mind since that day at the springs. All the things she said to me...were they all true? And if they were...What should I do? I loved her like no one else and the only reason it ended was because of that asshole, Naraku._

"Kyaa!" Sango yelled as she was coming in to strike Inuyasha. This snapped him out of his day dreaming but it did not give him enough time to react effectively to her attack. She hit him hard on the shoulder and knocked him down to the floor. Inuyasha sat on his butt looking like he had absolutely no clue what happened. He just gave Sango an unsure look and got back on his feet.

"That was a good strike, Sango" Inuyasha said as he gave a defeated smile.

"Actually, it was terrible. It was definitely too slow, too high and too predictable to have hit anyone as good as you" she lectured. "What the hell is wrong Inuyasha? You haven't been focused in practices at all since we got back. That's not the way a captain should act a month before the championship. You gotta get your shit together!" At that point everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and just looked. Inuyasha felt as if everyone agreed with Sango and they were correct in doing so. It just hurt his pride as the captain to have everyone think he's not doing his best.

At that moment he looked up at the clock and was relieved that it was time to end morning practice. They had to go to class after all. "Practice is done guys. I'll see you later this afternoon!" he shouted. He looked over to Sango and she had a look in her eyes that told Inuyasha she still wanted an answer. "I honestly don't know Sango. I just have a lot on my mind lately."

"Does it have something to do with Kikyo?" she asked with a bit of anger. Inuyasha looked away to escape her eyes but that only answered her question. Anger started to fill her.

"No...not really. I mean only a little. I'm just confused right now. I don't know what to do." All the rage that was filling up inside Sango exploded into a thunderous slap across Inuyasha's face.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, 'CONFUSED!!" Sango yelled. This caught Miroku's attention who was standing near the exit of the gym. He walked towards them in a hurry in hopes of stopping a fight.

"Sango..." Inuyasha whispered weakly.

"Shut the fuck up! You were so sure of yourself when you said that you weren't like those guys that hurt Kagome. But now you're telling me you're confused!! You have Kagome now; I thought you loved her; Kikyo hurt you. What's there to be confused about?!?"

"That's just it, Sango. I'm not sure if everything that we know up to this point is what they seem..."

"So what? You're just gonna break Kagome's heart and leave her?!!" Sango interrupted.

"No I would never do that" he said.

"Don't say things you don't mean Inuyasha" she said as she walked away. "Just know that if I see my sister crying...I will never forgive you."

Inuyasha clenched his fists tightly. All of what Sango said hurt him deeply. "Sango...don't tell..."

"I know. I'm not gonna tell her what's on your mind. It's only gonna hurt her" she said with sorrow and regret. "Let's go Miroku. Let's get to class." They walked on and left Inuyasha alone in the gym.

"What was that all about?" Miroku asked.

"He just has his issues to deal with."

**Inuyasha POV:**

_I'm despicable...I don't deserve to be happy. And yet that's all I'm thinking about. I keep finding myself thinking of my past and what would happen if I bet my future on the past. Will it be the same as it was before? I didn't stop to think what Kagome is feeling. I feel like my curiosity for __**her**__ will overcome my resistance sooner than later. _

_God Dammit all!_

After morning practice, Inuyasha usually had Biology. However, since it's a new semester, it's the more advanced biology with new classmates and a new teacher, and the only reason why he passed Biology last semester was no longer in his class, Kagome. Inuyasha still can't decide whether or not her absence is a good thing. Because when one thing of importance disappears, something or _someone _usually replaces it.

Just as Inuyasha took his seat in the classroom, he looked up at the door and saw her walk in. She still had her amazing figure that he once lusted for, he remembered the nice feeling of stroking his hands through her silky black hair, and it wasn't long until he realized that he was staring at her. He just couldn't take his eyes off of Kikyo and she knew it. His staring made her feel confident. She had a little smirk on her face as she passed by Inuyasha to get to her seat.

**Kikyo POV:**

_Geez Inuyasha. You're not being very smooth today ha ha. It's like you're not even trying to hide the fact that you're staring at me. The only thing that would make it more obvious is if your mouth was hanging open. It makes me feel good that I still have that effect on you, and I'm not gonna deny it; you still have the same effect on me. I want you back, but I'm not gonna make a move._

_I don't want to steal you from Kagome. It's my fault that we ended up apart, I don't blame you or Kagome for what has happened. Which is why I want you to make the first move to know that if you still want me or not. If nothing happens then nothing happens. I won't push for our relationship back until you do. It's all on you Inuyasha.._

**Inuyasha POV:**

_She still looks the same as she did. She looks great; I can't deny that. I keep thinking of what she said to me back at the resort. "If you want to find me, all you need to do is look." was what she said. I just don't know whether or not I should be looking for her. I already have Kagome, a girl that loves me to death and a girl that makes me extremely happy. But...then again, Kikyo was once that girl. Kikyo was once the only one in my life that mattered. And then chaos happened; Naraku ruined my life and hers. It wasn't her fault at all that we got parted. Then doesn't it make sense that she deserves a second chance? But at what cost will her second chance come to? Kagome's heart? That's a really high price. I hate myself for being this selfish, but I feel like not even giving Kikyo the chance is just as bad. She did nothing wrong. If anything, her doing the right thing was what caused all this crap to happen between us. God Dammit..._

_I feel my soul being ripped in half over these circumstances. _

Inuyasha spent the whole class brooding over this colossal dilemma instead of paying attention to the lecture. He wanted to come to a solid decision by the end of class but he didn't get anywhere near a conclusion. But in his mind he had set that he should at the very least talk to Kikyo. Just to get on friendly terms...but Inuyasha didn't exactly know what these "terms" entailed...

Class ended before Inuyasha realized it. As everyone was leaving the classroom he only noticed Kikyo as she walked out of the door. Inuyasha gathered his things quickly and hurried after her. He managed to get to her as she was turning the corner.

"Kikyo!" he said as he was jogging to her. He had caught her attention. "Can we talk for a second?"

Kikyo was all smiles and her face turned a shade of red. She didn't really know why Inuyasha wanted to talk, but it didn't matter to her. "Yeah, sure. What's up?" she said trying to mask her excitement. She didn't want to give it away. And surprisingly, as perceptive as Inuyasha is, he didn't notice her rising emotions. To her it seemed that his mind was in confusion. "C'mon over here so we're not in the way" she said as she led Inuyasha by a stairwell. "Soo...what did you want to talk about?"

"Umm...how should I start this?" He asked almost to himself. "Do you remember that time in the courtyard up in the springs?"

"Of course. How could I forget?" She said cheerily as she remembered the kiss they shared.

"That's just it. I can't forget either. I haven't stopped thinking about what you said since" he said with a worried look. "I mean I had this intense hate for you in my heart before...but after you explained what happened to you; after you cleared up the confusion, the hate disappeared and all that was left was..." Inuyasha trailed off as he looked down at his feet.

"What was left, Inuyasha?" she asked with a hopeful tone.

Inuyasha looked up with the same eyes that he looked at her with before...those loving eyes. "Love...I can't deny it. I still have feelings for you Kikyo. I mean after loving you so much...how can I just throw that love away when the thing that made me hateful disappeared?"

"Well...I'm sure you already know this but...I still love you too, Inuyasha"

"I know. I know. And I wish that making my decision is easy but it's not. I love you Kikyo but...I love Kagome too..."

"I know you do Inuyasha...and I don't blame you. She was the one that got you back on your feet when I left. I don't want to steal you away from Kagome because I'm actually grateful that she was there when I wasn't. Which is why I'm letting you decide this on your own."

"Kikyo..." he said in a whisper.

"But will you grant me this one bit of selfishness?" she said smiling. Before Inuyasha could respond, Kikyo pulled him toward her by his collar and gave him a deep kiss. His immediate reaction should have been to pull back and break the kiss right away...but he did the exact opposite. He accepted the kiss and kissed her back.

When Kikyo finally broke the kiss she smiled at him sweetly. Inuyasha just looked stunned but content in some way. "I'll see you around Inuyasha. I have to get to class, but we should definitely talk again" she said as she walked away.

When Kikyo was out of sight, all that feeling of happiness and contentment slowly crept out of Inuyasha's body. "What the hell am I doing?" he whispered to himself.

_I'm sorry it took forever to post this chapter._

_I hope you enjoyed Chapter 21!_


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note:

I apologize for another long hiatus. I was just very busy. Its hard balancing college, videogames that needed to be played and animes that needed to be watched. And also to be honest, one of the reasons why I stopped was because I couldn't decide which way to take this story. I guess its my fault for writing the story in a way that leaves a lot of options open, but isn't it more fun that way ha ha? Another reason was that I was getting a lot of heat from the readers complaining where the story was headed regarding Kikyo and Inuyasha, and my response to you is to just enjoy the ride. I think its still a solid story despite the plot twists that people may not like. They at least make the story interesting. You guys should be glad to know that I decided to take the story that will make you guys happy, even if it may seem to go in a completely opposite direction. Just trust me, and don't give up on the story if you haven't already done so.

Thank you.

So please enjoy Chapter 22 of Forever and a Day...

It was four in the afternoon and most of the classes on the Tokyo University Campus came to a close. Students picked up their bags and were ready to go home...well most students were anyway. Some of them were on their way to the locker rooms to get ready for afternoon practices for their respective clubs. Inuyasha was prepared to lead his practice even if he's head was still in the clouds. Kagome has to lead the archery club practice as well, but her focus was present else where.

But there was one student who was neither going home nor going to practice. He was a guy known for starting trouble on the campus grounds. No one really knows much about him besides some shady rumors and the fact that his family owned most of the bars and clubs in downtown Tokyo. Needless to say he was a very rich kid, and he had the spoiled attitude and ego to match. He is often seen in his father's club acting as if he was a king. He accepted nothing less than what he wants and completely rejects failure. The people he calls friends are nothing more than his henchmen who do all his dirty work. If you really think about it, they act as if they were a pack of wolves...

That particular afternoon he didn't feel like going home, he didn't feel like staying at the school and waste his time with things he didn't care about, he just wanted to go somewhere where he can revel in the presence of half naked strippers. Conveniently, his family owns this jewel of the red light district called the Pussy Palace. It was actually quite a nice establishment despite the unbelievably tacky name.

When he finally arrived at the destination he was greeted by the club's hostess. She was wearing a sleek black dress that hugged her sexy curves superbly. One can clearly see that outline of her hips and her bust. "Welcome Mr. Yokai. We have a VIP lounge prepared for you and your friends' enjoyment."

"Thanks Ayame. Are my friends already up there?" he asked.

"Yes sir, they arrived here about half an hour ago." she replied

He smirked at her response. "It's so like them to skip out on school and go to the club." He said with a little snicker.

"Yes sir, their early visits have become quite normal lately," she said smiling.

"Well in any case, I'll be heading up," he said while walking away.

"Yes please enjoy yourself sir. Would you like us to send some girls up for you and your friends?" she said with a subtle tone of disapproval.

"Yes please," he responded as he walked towards her once again. "I'm sure my friends would enjoy these girls a lot," he continued as he stared at the topless girls that were walking about. Ayame caught him looking at the other strippers and couldn't help but feel jealous. "But won't you come join me in the VIP room later as well," he said as he pulled her closer to him by her waist. "I'm sure we can find a lot of fun things we can do together without this dress," he teased as he whispered in her ear.

Ayame's excitement was very evident from her red flushed face and her heavy breathing; not to mention the moisture building up between her legs. "But sir, you know I can't do that. I have other duties to attend to. _Even though I really really want to. _

"Too bad these duties don't include you being naked on my bed. I think you might enjoy spending some quality time with me Ayame," he flirted as he stroked the small of her back, thus increasing her excited state. She didn't say a word to respond to his flirting but her silence spoke for her and he knew he had complete control over her. That's just the kind of guy he is, he wants to control everything he can. "Well, I can see that there's no convincing you today Ayame. So I'll just see you later," he said as he headed for the VIP room.

When he entered he room he saw his seven friends and was greeted by them. "God, finally! What the hell took you so long, Koga?" asked Bankotsu. "It's not like you to pass up girls as fine as these for class," he said a little disgusted by the idea of classes.

"Whatever man. I wasn't going to stay the whole day, but I kinda fell asleep in class today. You fuckers could have called me and told me you were taking the rest of the day off," Koga said while looking at his friends, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu and Suikotsu. Koga always thought about the coincidence that this friends' names were so similar but in the end he just accepted it as some funny twist of fate.

"Dude we called you like a million times. Check your phone," Renkotsu suggested

"Oh damn you're right. I have 5 missed calls. Must have been on silent when I was in class earlier"

"Why do you even go to class, Koga? Its not like you need to go to classes to get a job. You're life's all set with all the money you're family has. I don't even know why we're in the drug business. Not that I mind being in it. I'm just wondering..." said Bakotsu.

"I have a very simple answer for your question Bankotsu. It's because I get bored pretty easily. How boring would it be if I just stayed home and did nothing all day just because I know I don't have to do anything for myself because other people will just do it for me?

"If you put it that way, yeah, that life would be boring as shit," he replied

"Exactly. And I don't like being bored, so I go to school because I would be bored out of my mind otherwise. Besides, I don't mind seeing a hot piece of ass walking by me once in a while. Also, I could just settle with all the sluts we have working here or I could drug every girl I see just so I can fuck them, but where's the fun in that, right? It's fun teasing girls. It's nowhere near as fun if they just throw themselves at you," Koga explained with a hearty laugh.

"That's easy for you to say you ass," Mukotsu retorted jokingly. "It's easy for you to get chicks, you look...I don't know...normal. I look like a fucking troll and Jakotsu's as big as a bus."

"Hey don't drag me into this!" Jakotsu replied.

Bankotsu burst out laughing at the bickering that occurred before him. "Man you guys crack me up. Speaking of teasing bitches, how's it going with Ayame, Koga? Have you fucked her yet? You've been teasing her long enough."

"No not yet. But I will eventually...there's no doubt about that. It's just so much fun teasing her. Like ten minutes ago I thought she was gonna cum in the lobby just from me being so close to her. I don't mean to be an ass...but I AM GOOD!" he exclaimed with an egotistical laugh

"God you are so full of yourself," Ginkotsu said with the chuckle.

"But I am kinda getting bored though. Maybe it's time for me to get a new girl to mess with There are definitely a lot of fine prospects in school..."

"Well lets talk about this later. Let's decide on what we're gonna do with all this mind control drugs we got," interrupted Bankotsu. "We haven't sold any since we killed that fucker, Naraku. We haven't even moved any of the new shit we got."

"Yea you're right. That stuff's just too expensive and risky for anyone to buy. If anyone got caught with it, they'd be sent to death row," Kyokotsu added.

"If we don't sell any soon, it wouldn't be worth all that money we invested in this operation," Bankotsu said.

"I think the problem is that no one really knows that this type of drug actually exists yet, and the government is doing a lot to keep it under wraps. And on top of that, we don't even know if this new stuff really IS better than the old shit," Renkotsu interjected.

"Renkotsu's right. The first thing we have to do is make sure that this drug actually works. Once we do that, its only a matter of spreading the word to the general public. I happen to that have an idea on how to go about the testing phase of the operation," Koga said.

"What do you have in mind?" Bankotsu asked

"We test the drugs ourselves," Koga suggested. His idea was met with confused and incredulous looks. "I'm not saying we test it on ourselves you fucking retards."

"Oh," the group sighed in unison.

"I say that each of us picks a girl, any girl he wants, and test the drug on her. At the same we keep a log to keep track of her progress. This way we can compare the results between this new drug and the old one and we can prove if this newer version really is more potent."

"Hmm that seems easy enough," Renkotsu said. "I take it you're gonna run your test on Ayame, Koga?"

"No, he stated bluntly. "I feel like hunting for a new girl," he said with a devilish grin on his face.

"Great work guys. I can see a lot of improvement in your form and accuracy. Just a little bit more practice and we can be contenders for that championship next season," Kagome exclaimed to her club after an intense afternoon practice.

"Thanks, Kagome. Its nice to know that we're actually improving," Miho said with a little giggle.

"It would have been nice if we won this year though," sighed one of the other girls on the team.

"Yea it would have been. But losing Kikyo was a tough blow. Her shoes were a little too big for anyone of us to fill," added Miho

"Let's not dwell on the past," Kagome said. "Let's focus on the future and keep practicing."

"Yeah!" everyone in the gym yelled in unison.

"With that said, let's hit the showers girls. It was a long practice, and I for one don't like sweating," she said laughing.

Kagome was usually the last one to get in the shower since it was her responsibility to lock up the gym after practices and also to make sure that none of her teammates leave anything. She doesn't really mind though, she likes showering by herself, because despite her outstanding figure, she couldn't help but feel self-conscious. She took a little while longer closing the gym. She sat on the bleachers just to think things over. It's a little easier when you're alone and nothing surrounds you but silence.

**Kagome POV:**

_Did Miho really have to mention Kikyo's name today? Uggghh...Every time I hear her name I just cringe. I still can't believe she would want to talk to Inuyasha after what she's done. I wonder if she's back if she's back? I haven't seen her around campus today, but then again its a big place, so its not all that surprising that I didn't see her. But if she is back, she would try to talk to Inuyasha again, to get back together with him...wouldn't she? Inuyasha wouldn't leave me for her right?He loves me and he has no reason to get back together with her...not after what she did to him. But even with that fact floating around...I still can't shake this sinking feeling that we're growing apart. Inuyasha don't leave me...I love you._

Kagome just sat there by herself quietly for twenty minutes until she decided to finally take that shower. She expected everyone to be gone by now but to her surprise she heard a couple of her teammates chatting in the locker rooms. Kagome was just about to say hi to them when she walked in on an interesting conversation. Not wanting to interrupt, she decided to hide behind the one of the lockers. She realized that the girls were Miho and Suki. Suki was one of the newer members of the club but she and Miho became fast friends.

"C'mon Miho, everyone left tell me what happened," Suki pleaded.

_Hmmm gossiping I see. Maybe I'll stick and see what's up. Geez I can be so nosy sometimes. Ha ha_

"Okay okay, I'll tell you just stop begging. And don't spread it around. Don't tell anyone, especially not Kagome,"

"I promise, I promise!" Suki said excitedly.

_So this is about me. This is scaring me a bit..._

"Well it happened yesterday. My statistics class ended and I was on my way downstairs to the cafeteria for lunch, when I noticed a couple by the staircase. It seemed like they were trying to hide so I was curious why they would be. I went down to get a closer look then I saw that it was Inuyasha and Kikyo having what seemed like an intimate conversation."

Kagome's heart sank..._That can't be...Why would they be talking? This is what I've been worried about._

"Holy crap this is big. Isn't Kikyo Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend?" Suki asked.

"Yes she was. Which is exactly why we can't tell Kagome about this," Miho stated.

"Well if they were just talking, it shouldn't be a big deal, right?"

"That's what I thought too, but talking wasn't the only thing they did."

"What did you see?" Suki asked more interested now.

"Well I saw Kikyo lean in and kiss Inuyasha."

"Fuuuck," Suki said astonished.

"That's what I said. But that wasn't even the worst part. I expected Inuyasha to push her away because I thought she was just forcing herself onto him. But I was dead wrong. He kissed her back..." Miho trailed away.

"You're right...we can't tell Kagome. It would tear her to pieces if she finds out. She loves him so much," Suki said.

_There has to be an explanation. I can't believe that Inuyasha would do that to me. I should trust him...I have to...but it's hard. This hurts...I hate feeling like this. It's been a while since I felt this pain. I can't hold back the tears anymore. _

_I need to get out of here. _

Kagome stood up from her hiding place and attempted to rush out of the locker rooms unnoticed, but in her frazzled state she hit one of the open locker doors and alerted the other girls.

"Who's there?" Miho asked as she and Suki headed for he source of the noise. When she saw that It was Kagome, her stomach dropped. "Oh no...Kagome. Did you hear everything?"

At that point, Kagome just dropped to her knees and cried her heart out. All the pain she was feeling at that moment just materialized into her tears. Suki and Miho rushed to their captain's side and did the only thing they could do in that situation...give her a hug and console her.


	23. Chapter 23

Inuyasha was standing in the middle of the gym wiping off the accumulated sweat on his torso with a towel. His muscles were tight and aching from the strenuous sparring matches he had during the afternoon practice. Of course the end of practices wouldn't be the same without Inuyasha's ogling and screaming fan girls that sit on the bleachers fixated on him. Inuyasha did what he always did. He gave him his trademark smile and walked away towards the showers. This was only met with more giggling and screaming. He couldn't help but smile, a small grin actually, but its a start...its been a while since he felt like smiling.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_Man those girls can get really loud sometimes. It's nice having fans though, but its just that they're not the ones that matter most to me. I have my girlfriend...Kagome. I haven't seen her much lately. With all these extra practices and all this other crap that's distracting me right now...Kikyo being the biggest distraction. And those moments...I still can't believe that kiss happened yesterday, not to mention the kiss we shared at the springs...I haven't forgotten. How could I? I haven't stopped thinking about them, about the repercussions they would bring. At the time they happened...those kisses felt right... they felt natural. But looking back on them now it was despicable of me. It hurts to think about. How could something as sweet as a kiss bring so much pain? _

_I hate myself for doing it. I hate myself for putting my self in those situations. I hate myself for not stopping her. I hate myself for kissing her back, but most of all...I hate myself for betraying Kagome's trust. I can't do it again. I love Kagome, It would kill me if I hurt her. That's why, she can never find out about those kisses. I can't even imagine the pain she would be in. _

Before Inuyasha got to the showers, he saw Miroku from the corner of his eye approaching him. He had this worried look on his face, it was closer to fear...but what was he fearful of?

"Hey Miroku. What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," he jokingly told his friend.

"Dude...I'd rather have seen a ghost than have heard what I just heard," he said with concern.

"What happened? What did you hear? Are you in trouble?"

"I'm not in trouble. It's your relationship with Kagome that's in jeopardy." Inuyasha lost feeling in his body, his heart sank and an intense feeling of dread overcame him. Miroku saw the fear in Inuyasha's eyes and knew that he had some idea of what he was talking about. "Inuyasha...I heard some of the guys talking about you and Kikyo." Inuyasha was now drowning in his feelings of guilt. "People saw you and Kikyo kiss...Do you know what this means?"

**Inuyasha POV:**

_I know exactly what it means...It means the chances of me and Kagome staying together are dwindling as we speak. If people saw us then its only a matter of time until she finds out and when she does, I don't know what I can say to keep us together._

_...I'm scared._

Inuyahsa kept silent; engrossed in his own thoughts...and fears. "I knew you were confused about something since we got back from the retreat. You're focus was just not there. I just didn't know that THIS was what you were confused about. I thought you loved Kagome, Inuyasha" Miroku continued to prod.

"..."

"Well do you!" Miroku insistently asked

"Of course I do," he answered meekly

"Inuyasha, I'm your best friend and I worry about you...But why would you do that? Why would you even think about it? You must have known what this would do to Kagome if she finds out," Miroku pleaded. Miroku's words felt like a hot sword piercing through Inuyasha's heart. Inuyasha cringed and turned away from Miroku in an attempt to hide his pain...and the feeling of intense shame.

"It's complicated Miroku," Inuyasha sighed painfully. Miroku saw the pain plastered on Inuyasha's face.

"Can you explain why it's so complicated?"

Inuyasha told Miroku about how Naraku took Kikyo for himself and turned her against him by using a mind control drug. He explained how the drug allowed Naraku to control her; controled the things she did and even controlled her thoughts and emotions. He also explained how Kikyo has no recollection of the time she was with Naraku, and that she didn't remember hurting Inuyasha.

"So she's not to blame for anything that happened between us," Inuyasha explained. "She still loves me and I still have some feelings for her...I just don't know what to do!"

"I understand why you're so confused Inuyasha, but what about Kagome? You can't just leave her."

"Don't you think I know that!" he screamed "I know how much pain she'll be in if she finds out! I know how unfair this is for her! I know what might happen if she does find out. I don't wanna lose her, Miroku..."

**Miroku POV:**

_He regrets it. I can see that. He's been in so much pain thinking about the consequences of his actions. I can't abandon him. He needs a friend now more than ever to get him through this, and I'm just that guy. _

Miroku reached our and placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "It's okay Inuyasha. No matter how incredibly stupid you are, I won't turn my back on you. Besides who'll protect you from angry women if I'm not around," Miroku said with a light chuckle.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile weakly at his friend. "All this time, I thought I was the one protecting you." Miroku returned the smile.

"You know what this means right?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha just looked up at him wondering what he meant. "When this rumor spreads, and you know it will, Sango's gonna kill us both..." They both gave a slight chuckle at this but the cheery moment disappeared as quickly as it came. "With all joking aside...what are you gonna do about this Inuyasha?"

"I don't know, Miroku...I don't know"

Kagome was leaning against the wall of the hallway connecting the west gym to the east waiting for Inuyasha to come so they could go home together. She was deep in thought...her mind clearly dwelling on the rumors. It took Kagome a while to compose herself after hearing the horrible rumor.. Her eyes were puffy and red from all her crying. After Kagome released the pain she felt through tears, she vehemently denied the possibility of Inuyasha kissing Kikyo behind her back. Saying to herself: "_It's not possible...Inuyasha wouldn't do this to us...He loves me...right?" _

However, the more she entertained the thought in her mind, the more she bounced the idea around in her head, it became that much easier to doubt herself and for her to lose her trust in Inuyasha. She felt herself falling deeper and deeper into an abyss of despair.

**Kagome POV:**

_Is it because we haven't had sex yet? Does he think that Kikyo is better than me because she puts out and I don't? Was he just playing with my heart to have sex with me just like all those other guys before? It can't be...he's not like that, is he?_

_It won't be long now until Inuyasha comes. It'd be hard to be around him knowing what I know, let alone sleep in the same bed as him. I just can't bear to be around him right now knowing that there's a possibility that our whole relationship up until now was a huge lie. I still love you Inuyasha, but I don't know if you still feel the same about me or if you ever genuinely loved me. I hate how this rumor is making me doubt everything about our relationship. I just need space to think, but there's a chance that we won't be together once the smoke clears._

The last thought that crossed her mind causedunbelievable pain to go through her heart. Kagome shook her head in an attempt to shake the thought from her mind...but it was in vain. She heard footsteps down the hall and she looked up from her reverie to see that silver-maned man she was in love with so much. Usually, seeing Inuyasha would illicit feelings of great joy within her, but not this time. She felt doubt creeping in, and anger was not far behind. And although she did not want to admit it...a small amount of hate was there too. The hint of hate and anger was evident in her eyes. They weren't the same bright spheres filled with happiness that Inuyasha had gotten accustomed to. No. They were darker, and the happiness that filled them was gone.

Inuyasha waved at Kagome as he approached her and gave her a smile. She returned his smile, but it was a smile forced through gritted teeth. She moved away from the wall and started walking towards Inuyasha.

"_I'll play it dumb for now. I'll confront him about it later. I just don't feel like dealing with it right now." she thought to herself. _

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha greeted nervously.

"Hey," she responded without much emotion.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Actually, I was gonna go back to my apartment for now. I know it's short notice, but its been a while since I've been there and I really miss Sango," she replied. "Besides, you're fully healed so It's not like a _have _ to be with you." There was some acid in her sarcasm.

"_Yeah but don't you want to be?" _Inuyasha thought to himself quite hurt about what Kagome said. "Oh...okay. I understand. Do you need a ride? I can drop you off on my way home," he said to her with a subtle tone of desperation.

"No it's fine. I can walk there. It's not that far." She stood there clenching her fists. Clearly their proximity is bothering her and she's having a hard time dealing with it.

"Are you sure? It's really not a problem," Inuyasha insisted.

"Yeah I'm sure. Besides I could use the walk. Good for training and I feel myself getting a bit chubby," she said with that same forced smile she put on earlier.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" he asked not believing what he had just heard. "you're not getting fat. You're body's perfect," he said as he closed the distance between them.

"Stop teasing me Inuyasha," she replied pretending to be playful._"That's all you think about isn't it? My body...you lie and say It's perfect, but in reality its not good enough for you. Is it, Inuyasha?" _She thought bitterly. Inuyasha attempted to give her a hug to show his affection, but Kagome stepped back and placed a hand on his chest to stop his advance.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked worriedly. She had never stopped any of his advances before. Inuyasha stepped back and gave Kagome some space.

"Oh nothing. It's just that I may have caught a cold and I don't want you to catch it," she lied.

"Oh okay," he replied feeling dejected.

"I'll be going now Inuyasha. I wanna get home before it gets dark, and it's already pretty late," she said as she walked down the hallway leaving Inuyasha to deal with his hurt feelings. "I'll see ya later, I guess."

"See ya later Kagome," he said. "I love you." But Kagome was already out of ear shot when he said that. So he received no response from her. All he heard was echoing of his own voice in his head. Within a few minutes, he was left alone in his own thoughts.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_There's that feeling again. I feel that I'm gonna be left alone again. I felt this before...a few days before Kikyo disappeared from my life. At the time, I didn't know why it happened and that hurt me...not to mention it confused the fuck out of me. This time around, I know why this is happening. She knows about me and Kikyo that much is obvious...at this point; who doesn't know about it? She's trying to protect herself by staying away from me. This time around, if she does leave me...It'll be my own damn fault. _

_This hurts...I don't want to be alone again..._

"Hmmm what should I wear?" Sango said to herself as she stood in front of her full length mirror. She was wearing a blue tank top with only a pair of white cotton panties to cover her bottom. She's been dressing a lot cuter since she's been with Miroku. She's also been a little less violent. There's the occasional stomping on his foot whenever he looks at another girl, but other than that she changed from a violent tomboy to a cute girlfriend, and she likes the change, and obviously so does he. "What do you think Kirara?" she asked the feline on her bed. "I mean we're only gonna be in the apartment to hangout. Should I dress up a bit, or should I just stick with this since it's more comfortable?" she said referring to the clothes she had on at the moment.

"Meow," Kirara responded.

"You're right. He would like this better huh. I mean he's such a lecher," she said with a cute smile across her face. Sango has grown really fond of Miroku.

"Meow," the feline said as she tilted her said to the said as if to say she agreed with Sango.

"Eeeeek! You're so cute!" Sango shrieked as she lunged on the bed to hug her kitten. She held Kirara in her outstretched hands and the white feline just looked into her eyes. "You think he's gonna try to feel me up and get in my pants?" Kirara bobbed her head up and down as if to say yes. "Haha yea it is Miroku after all. Will you protect me from him, Kirara?"

"Meow,"

"Yay!" she said smiling at her kitten.

As she was sitting there, Sango heard the doorbell ring. "Oooh he's here!" she said excitedly. She set the kitten down and ran towards the door with Kirara at her heels. She opened the door expecting to see her boyfriend, but instead it was her sister at her doorstep.

"Kagome!" she exclaimed as she pulled her sister into a hug. "It's been a while since you've been here. Is Inuyasha with you?"

"No..." she answered as her voice broke into a whimper. All the feelings of pain came back to her and she once again broke down in tears crying in her sister's arms.

"_Not again..." _Sango thought. "Kagome, what happened? Did Inuyasha hurt you?" Kagome didn't give a response. She just continued to cry...

At that moment, Miroku appeared behind Kagome. As he took in the sight of Kagome crying into Sango's shoulder. He knew that what he and Inuyasha feared had been realized. He knew that they had heard the rumors.

"I guess date night's canceled huh?" Miroku said.

"Miroku what happened? What did Inuyasha do? Tell me!" Sango commanded.

"I'm sure Kagome will tell you what happened once she's calmed down. But right now, I have a feeling that Inuyasha could really use a friend right now." Miroku excused himself from the girls and headed to his car. He then proceeded to drive in the direction of Inuyasha's apartment

_End of Chapter 23_

_Forgive any typos and grammar errors._


	24. Chapter 24

**Inuyasha POV:**

_I can't help but feel that there was something that was bothering Kagome at school today. She wasn't as affectionate as she usually is. That worries me. That tells me that she's scared of something that has to do with us...our relationship. I really hope that's not the case._

_Whatever the case may be, she needs a bit of cheering up...that much is obvious. I'll take her to dinner tonight. Someplace nice. That might brighten her mood a little bit...hopefully. _

Inuyasha drove into the parking lot of his apartment complex and noticed that lights weren't on in the apartment. "That's weird. The lights should be on if she's home. She might just be sleeping," he said to himself. He parked his car in front of his door, cut the engine and headed for his apartment. While he was fidgeting for his keys, Inuyasha noticed bright lights behind him. He turned around and looked. It was Miroku's car. It was a blue Toyota Camry. It wasn't new, but it was kept in pretty good condition. He waved at him with a smile on his face, but it faded when he saw the serious look on Miroku's face.

Miroku's got out of his car and yelled, "Inuyasha! Can we talk?" He walked towards Inuyasha.

"Yea sure. Will it take long? I was gonna take Kagome for dinner tonight. I think it might cheer her up. She seemed pretty depressed today. I think she's sleeping though."

"No, Inuyasha...you won't be going to dinner with her tonight," Miroku said almost in a whisper.

"What? I couldn't hear you"

"I said you won't be going to dinner."

"What are you talking about? Of course I am." Inuyasha replied slightly insulted. He turned around and opened the door to his apartment only to be met with darkness and silence. There was no evidence that Kagome has been back. Her shoes weren't there by the door where they should be. But more than that, the apartment felt empty...cold almost. "Kagome! Are you in here?" There was no response.

Miroku approached Inuyasha and placed his had on his shoulder to get Inuyasha's attention. "She isn't here Inuyasha..."

"Where is she then?" Inuyasha asked as he turned around.

"She's over at her apartment with Sango...crying." Inuyasha's heart fell and his face clearly showed signs of dread. "She knows, Inuyasha...she knows"

* * *

Kagome was still crying in her sister's arms. Its like the wall that kept all her worry and fears in check was shattered and what flowed from it were her tears, and she couldn't stop them. They just flowed out with ease. All Sango could do for her was hold her and let her know that she's there for her.

It took what seemed like hours for Kagome to slow down her crying to the point where Sango could actually talk to her.

"Tell me what happened. Why are you so upset?" Sango asked in a motherly tone.

"It's Inuyasha..." Sango immediately felt her anger well up inside her. "I think he's cheating on me"

Sango tried her best to control her anger, but her control can only go so far. "What makes you say that? Did you see him with some other girl?"

"I over heard some girls...in the locker room ...talking after practice. Miho said that she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing..." she explained sobbing.

"I can't believe him! After what she did to him! How could he?" Sango exclaimed enraged.

"I don't know...maybe its because I don't put out, and she does. We haven't had sex yet, you know. I mean it makes sense...he's a guy. But I didn't think that Inuyasha was that kind of guy."

"I didn't think so either...God this pisses me off! I wanna kill him!"

"Please don't...maybe there's something that we don't know. I really want to trust him but I don't know if I can right now." Kagome said longingly. "I wanted to confront him about it tonight but I just couldn't take it anymore. I can't deal with it right now."

"I'm gonna want to kill him tomorrow when I see him at practice."

"Just try to ignore him. Please...for me?" she pleaded.

"Ok fine...but until this is all straightened out, I want you to stay here. I want you to be away from him for a while. You know...take a break."

"It hurts me to say...but I agree with you. I can't be around Inuyasha right now. It just hurts too much. It's time for a break..."

* * *

Inuyasha invited Miroku in to the living room to talk.

"Look, Inuyasha, I know this is painful to talk about again, but it's something you have to do. You owe it to yourself, your friends, especially Kagome to explain your actions." Miroku said.

"I know, Miroku, I know. Knowing doesn't make talking about this any easier, believe it or not," Inuyasha explained.

"Okay, so what I want to know is why. Why did you kiss Kikyo? Why did you risk everything you and Kagome have for a woman who broke your heart to pieces? A woman who, for all intents and purposes, sent you to the hospital and left you for dead..." Miroku added inquisitively. "I know you told me already but explain to me more clearly...please."

Inuyasha took in a deep breath and paused. He was thinking of how to explain the whole thing to his friend. "Well I guess I should start off by saying that those things weren't exactly her fault. You remember training camp, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea"

"Kikyo was there. She came up to talk to me. To explain herself."

"And you actually gave your time to talk to her...I know" Miroku said in disbelief. All Inuyasha could do was nod sheepishly to his friend. "I still can't believe you even did that."

"Look... she came to mine and Kagome's room to because she wanted to talk to me. She said she needed to get some stuff off her chest. The weird thing was, she didn't seem to be sorry for anything. So I was curious as to how she thought none of it was her fault. I let my curiosity overpower the better part of my judgment, so sue me. I'm only human.

"I know. So what happened next?"

"I followed her to a courtyard so we could talk in private. I didn't wanna waste time so I wanted to get straight to the point. The first thing she said was that she was sorry for what happened these past couple months, but that she didn't know what she did to drive me away. I reacted to what she said and got mad at her. I started screaming at her asking her how those things that happened weren't her fault. I was going on a rant. That when she said it..." Inuyasha paused.

"I still have a hard time believing her story."

"That she was drugged by Naraku." Miroku showed doubt on his face, but Inuyasha just ignored it and continued with the story. "She said she woke up one day in Naraku's apartment, and noticed from the calendar that two months went by without her knowing about. Miroku, she had no recollection of what happened over those two months. Apparently the drug Naraku used was some kind of mind control drug. He used it on her because he wanted her for himself. He always has." Miroku just nodded in agreement. "She only found out about what happened because one of her friends told her."

"And you believe her?" Miroku asked

"Well yea. You have to admit it makes more sense than her just doing all that willingly. She was never like that. She was nice, kind, considerate, and loving. Which is why I'm willing to believe her. However...believing her makes this whole situation that much more difficult."

"Okay, fine. I admit that her being drugged makes more sense, and that Naraku is a sick fuck who would actually do that to someone. And I agree that this situation is not gonna be a walk in the park." Miroku fell silent for a few moments. He could see the dilemma that Inuyasha was in, and that making the choice between these two girls was not going to be an easy one to make. Finally he asked: "What are you gonna do now, Inuyasha?"

"I don't know...I don't know," he said with a somber tone.

"You said that the first time I asked you about this. I want some kind of solid answer."

"What do you think I should do , Miroku?"

"I can't tell you what to do, Inuyasha. You're gonna have to work through this all on your own."

"I was afraid you'd say that," he said with a half smile.

"I don't wanna be a dick, but now isn't the best time to be smiling, Inuyasha. You have to remember that the person that's going to be hurt by this situation the most is...Kagome."

"You're right. I have to call her right now. I need to talk to her." Inuyasha said almost in a panic.

"I'm right, but you're wrong, Inuyasha. You can't call her right now."

"What do you mean? Why can't I?"

"Kagome just found out that the person she loves kissed another girl, an ex to exact. What do you think she's going to conclude from that?"

"How should I know?" Inuyasha replied.

"She's going to assume that you are cheating or is going to cheat on her with Kikyo, your ex." Miroku started.

"But you know I'm not cheating on her, Miroku. You know me. I'm better than that!" Inuyasha interrupted. This was when Inuyasha started crying.

"I know that, but this is the most logical conclusion because you have had a long history of being in love with Kikyo." Inuyasha didn't say anything to Miroku's theory. He just made this face that told Miroku that Inuyasha was still in love with Kikyo. "And you're still in love with her, aren't you, Inuyasha?"

"Of course I am! I'm not gonna deny it. What's gonna stop me from having the same feelings from when we were in love when the things that made me hate her wasn't her fault!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Kagome..." Miroku replied quietly.

"What..."

"Kagome is the person that should stop you from having those feelings because she is the one that you are in love with now. You are in love with her now and your indecision is going to make you lose her...drive her away."

"I already know that! I don't wanna lose her, but Kikyo hasn't stopped loving me since before she was drugged by Naraku. How is this fair to Kikyo? I also know it won't be fair to Kagome if I go back to Kikyo, which is why I have to fucking clue what I should do!"

"I can't tell you, Inuyasha. But what I can tell you is that as long you're feeling conflicted like this, you shouldn't talk to Kagome. She's going to know how you feel about her and Kikyo and she won't be able to take the fact that there is a possibility of you hurting her." He walked over and sat next to his best friend and gave Inuyasha a hug. It was he needed the most. "You have to make a decision Inuyasha..."

"I know, Miroku. I know." he said still crying.

* * *

The next day at school brought forth new challenges for Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_How am I supposed to face her knowing that she knows what Kikyo and I did? I mean do I even have the right to talk to her? I want to. I want to be able to explain myself. I want to at least try to console her, and tell her I love her. Of course, she probably wouldn't believe me. I don't blame her. _

Inuyasha didn't know whether or not it was for the better that he didn't have any classes with Kagome that semester. He wanted to see her, but he also didn't wanna break her heart if they did. They're meeting had to wait until classes had ended.

After Inuyasha's last class of the day, he went out into the hallway and spotted Kagome who was walking down the hall away from Inuyasha .

"Kagome!" he called out to get her attention, but she didn't respond. He called out again, but she ignored the call of her name. Inuyasha ran down the hall to catch up to her. Once he did, he grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Ow!" she exclaimed. "Jeez Inuyasha. I thought that by ignoring you, you would get the hint that I don't wanna talk to you right now." That came out more hurtful than she meant it to be. Inuyasha was flabbergasted, not surprisingly.

"I'm sorry, Kagome I just wanted to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. You kissed Kikyo so clearly you don't want me anymore," she said scornfully.

"Look..." Inuyasha started to say.

"There's no need to say anymore. I really don't wanna talk about it."

"But..."

"I don't wanna hear it. Can you bring my stuff from your place back to mine please?" she said.

"Wait, you're moving out?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well naturally."

"You're breaking up with me?" he whimpered as if he was on the verge of crying.

"More like time off. Look, Inuyasha I have to go ok. Talk to me when you've decided." She didn't have to explain what needed to be decided on. He knew exactly what it was.

Kagome turned around and walked away...leaving Inuyasha by himself with his sadness. Once there was some distance between them, her tears fell.

**Kagome POV:**

_That was painful. I didn't wanna say all those mean things to him. I shouldn't have. It was all Sango's idea. I just wanted to hug him because I missed him so much. Sango said I should act cold towards him to make him realize what he's missing out on, but I didn't want to hurt him too badly. That look on his face almost made my heart break. _

Kagome sat on one of the benches around campus so she could have some time to herself. To think. But her solitude was quickly disturbed.

"Hey are you ok? You look like you've been crying." the guy asked nicely.

"Yea. I'm fine."

"Wanna talk about it? I've been told I'm really good at listening to problems," he said as he sat down next to Kagome. "My name is Koga by the way. Nice to meet you." he introduced himself with bright smile.

"I'm Kagome. Likewise."

_End of Chapter 24._

_Sorry for any typos and the time it took me to come out with a new chapter. _


	25. Chapter 25

Inuyasha followed what Kagome requested of him the day they last spoke to each other, even though he really didn't want to. Just collecting all of her belongings in his apartment was depressing. Every item he packed up brought up memories of when he and Kagome were happy...together. He was going through the closet and packing her clothes. He came across her red silk dress that she wore on Christmas.

**Inuyasha POV:**

_I remember this dress. I remember that night. She looked so beautiful in this dress...absolutely stunning. That was the night I asked her to be my girlfriend. That night was perfect...that was also so long ago. I wouldn't be surprised if she had forgotten already. But me...I would never forget the night that I called her mine. _

He clutched the dress to his chest, as if to embrace and cling onto the memory of Kagome in it. He sat there for minutes just losing himself in that beautiful memory, and when he returned to reality, he found himself crying.

It took all of his will power just to go through the rest of the house and pack her things. He tried to keep positive the whole time, by saying that he would at least get to see Kagome when he dropped off her things, but it didn't turn out the way he wanted it to.

On the way to Kagome's apartment, Inuyasha was very much looking forward to talk to Kagome when he saw her. But to his dismay, It was Sango who opened the door and not Kagome. Inuyasha was met with clear hostility. It was safe to say that Inuyasha wasn't Sango's favorite person at the time.

"Hey Sango," Inuyasha said almost apologetically. "Is Kagome home?"

Sango rolled her eyes. She was incredulous that he even had the nerve to ask to see her. "She's inside," she replied annoyed.

"Can I se-" Inuyasha was interrupted.

"But, she doesn't wanna see you. That's why I'm here dealing with you."

"Oh okay," Inuyasha said sadly.

Kagome was hidden in her room but the conversation happening at the door was just within earshot. She heard Sango's sharp tongue, and she even felt Inuyasha's sadness from where she was.

**Kagome POV:**

_C'mon Sango, you don't have to be so mean. I wanna see him. I miss his face already. He thinks I hate him because of what you told me to do, Sango. Dammit. He sounds so sad. It seems like we're just ganging up on him. _

_I don't like this situation any more than you do, Inuyasha. But, you really have to make a choice. You can't have me and Kikyo. You have to pick between us...and hopefully you pick me. I still love you. That much hasn't changed. _

"So, you here to drop some stuff off or what?" Sango said impatiently. She wanted him gone. That much was clear to Inuyasha.

"Oh yea, right here," he said pointing to two boxes. "Do you need me to bring them in?" he asked with a hopeful tone.

"No." she replied bluntly. "I can carry them myself. I'm not fucking crippled." She picked up up the boxes one by one and put them in the apartment, setting them aside for Kagome.

"Can you tell Kago-" Inuyasha was interrupted again. This time it wasn't Sango that interrupted him, but the door slamming in his face. Clearly, Inuyasha was hurt, but he bottled it up inside and just walked away.

Sango was looking through the door's peep hole just watching Inuyasha stand there. He finally turned and walked away after a few minutes. "I thought he'd never leave," she said as she turned towards the boxes. "Kagome! You're stuff's here. Come down and pick it up." she yelled. There was no response. "Kagome? Did you fall asleep?" There was still no response. Sango walked towards Kagome's room and heard the faint sound of her sister crying. Sango opened the door and saw Kagome on her bed hugging her over stuffed pillow. All she was wearing were her pink pajama bottoms and a white tank top. Her eyes were red from crying, and her hair was a mess. "Oh Kagome, what's wrong?"

"What do you think, Sango?" She said softly. "I miss him. I want to be with him again."

"I know you do. But right now he has no business being with you," Sango explained. "You should be mad at him. He kissed someone else. You shouldn't be missing him."

"I know I should be mad at him. I try to be, but I just can't. I can't deny that I still love him. I don't like this situation at all."

There was a long pause between them for a while. "Maybe you should stop thinking about him for a while. You know, just clear your head."

"Are you telling me to just forget about him?" There was some anger in Kagome's tone of voice.

"I mean yea, in a sense."

"How could you even say that?"

"Think about it, if you just forget about him the pain will disappear eventually" Sango suggested.

"I know that makes sense to you but I don't want to forget him. He's made me so happy, but I know he's the one making me sad now." Kagome explained. "The happiness he made me feel wants me to get back to him that much more." Sango just looked at her sister because what Kagome was saying wasn't making any sense to her. "I can't for get about him."

"Well if you feel that way, then I don't think you're gonna like what I'm going to suggest next."

"What are you gonna suggest?" Kagome asked with some acid in her words.

"Maybe...you should start seeing someone else." Kagome gave Sango an evil look. "I'm not saying date somebody seriously, because I know that you and Inuyasha are just on a break."

"If you know that, then why even suggest something so ridiculous!" she exclaimed.

"Don't get mad at me for making suggestions. It's not a bad idea. If anything you seeing somebody else might get Inuyasha jealous enough to make a fucking decision." Kagome thought about what Sango said and just kept quiet. She had to admit that it was worth a shot if it meant getting Inuyasha to act. "You're not saying anything because you know it's a good idea."

"I'm not saying it's a good idea, but It might work," Kagome replied quietly.

"Okay that's a start. So, do you have anyone in mind?" Sango asked. "What about that guy you were talking about the other day? What was his name?"

"You mean Koga?" Kagome replied.

"Yea what about him? You could go out with him."

"I don't know. I mean he was nice and charming and all but I just don't think I'm ready yet, Sango."

"So you don't wanna just try it?"

"No not really. I mean I've only ever had eyes on Inuyasha." Sango made a look of disgust. She didn't really like open displays of affection. "Oh c'mon Sango! You act like you're not totally head over heals in love with Miroku."

Sango didn't have an immediate verbal response to that. For a while all she did was sit there and blush at the thought of Miroku. But of course, she's woman with a lot of pride. She tried to control herself and act composed, but she was unsuccessful. "What are you talking about, Kagome? I'm not head over heals in love with him..."

"You say that but you're about as red as tomato right now," Kagome said with a sly grin on her face.

"No I'm not," she replied a little annoyed.

"You clearly are, Sango. I mean at least admit that you like him," Kagome said pressing the issue.

"I don't have to do anything," Sango replied grumpily as she walked out of the room. Kagome heard Sango's door open and close from her room.

"Still as stubborn as ever aren't you, Sango," she said to herself with a slight grin. Kagome didn't usually get the chance to tease Sango like that. She had to admit to herself that it was fun, and for a fleeting moment she felt happy inside. However, as the silence in her room settled in, she could hear Sango's words echo through her room. 'Maybe you should go start seeing someone else'. The words kept repeating themselves. And slowly but surely, dread crept into her heart. It was a risk that she thought might pay off, but if it didn't, both her and Inuyasha would lose something...each other. Tears started to trickle down her face. "I don't know what I should do...Should I go out with Koga just to see what its like?"

It was clear that Koga was not focused on his classes that day. All he could think about was that he finally found a girl good enough to test his mind control drugs on and how he couldn't wait to find her and proceed with the experimentation. He spent most of the day trying to remember her name but it wouldn't come to him. What he did remember was her beautiful body, her sexy face, and her gorgeous head of raven black hair. He kept thinking about how to approach her and to get close to her. He thought to himself it wouldn't be a problem, he always got the girl.

Right now he was on his way to the club and meet up with his group of friends, and see if they got anywhere with the "specimen" hunting. He walked through the doors and was greeted by the staff. Ayame stood there as if she was desperate for him to notice her. The establishment wanted to give off the impression of being classy, but a name like Pussy Palace makes it a bit hard to do that. Ayame was wearing her suit in an attempt to look professional. She did however make sure that her cleavage was the center of attention, and it worked.

"Hey, Ayame. Looking good as usual," he said replying to their greeting.

"Thanks sir," she replied in a reserved manner. She didn't want to sound too happy. She didn't want to seem desperate for his attention, but her blush gave her away.

"Are my friends up stairs?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok cool. I'll see you later then Ayame." He walked passed her while avoiding eye contact as if to play hard-to-get...at least that's what Ayame would like to think. She didn't like entertaining the idea that Koga was not interested in her. As Koga walked up the stairs to the VIP rooms, Ayame looked at his back longingly.

Koga walked into his personal lounge and saw that his friends were being "entertained" by the staff...who were all practically naked save for a few pieces of cloth...or is that leather? "Hey guys!" he half screamed to get their attention. All the guys looked over the strippers' shoulder to give their attention to Koga. "Can we talk about the experiment?" he asked.

"Um can we do this later? I'm kinda in the middle of something right now..." Bankotsu replied. Koga looked over to where Bankotsu was sitting. It was more accurate to say where he was being ridden. All Koga saw so was a fully naked stipper bouncing on what could only be Bankotsu's dick.

"Oh c'mon Bankotsu! Really? You're doing that right now? With everyone here?"

"Hey man, nature called," he said with a smirk on his face. "And she wanted it bad so I just gave it to her". It was a bit difficult hearing Bankotsu's voice over the music and the stripper's moaning but Koga got the message.

"Well then hurry up will you. We have shit to talk about."

"Yea yea I'm almost done just wait a second." And with one final thrust he finished without pulling out of the girl. "You can go now," he said coldly to her and just pushed her away without even giving her the chance to put on what little clothes she had. He zipped up his pants and turned towards his so-called friends. "Ok I'm ready now," he said with a smirk.

"Finally,"everyone in the room said with some relief.

"Ok down to business," Koga began the conversation. "Do you guys have your test subjects lined up?"

"Haha yea," Bankotsu chuckled. "These idiots went with me to bar last night and we just took some girls home. We just gave them the drugs last then."

"After we got the drugs in their system it was just too easy," Renkotsu chimed in. "They just did whatever I asked them to."

"Yea I asked my girl to make me a sandwich after I fucked her. Seemed like the right thing to ask for," Suikotsu said with a chuckle.

"What about you Koga? Do you have a girl yet?" Mukotsu asked.

"I'm working on it. I have my eyes set on this one girl from school. Don't remember her name but she's hot. I'll get her eventually," he replied with much confidence.

"Is she from your school?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yea. She seems like a bit of a prude, but those girls are always the most fun to break," he replied with an evil smirk on his face.

"So how much longer will it take you to get her?" Bankotsu asked.

"Give me until the end of next week and I'll have eating from the palm of my hand by then."

The next three days seemed to be the longest and loneliest for Kagome. Each moment that passed by was another moment of indecisiveness for Inuyasha, another moment where Kagome is left to wonder whether or not he still loved her. As these moments pass, the more pain and frustration gather in Kagome's heart. The longer she waits, the weaker her resolve gets. The longer this went on, the more reasonable Sango's decision became: "Maybe you should start seeing someone else". That sentence echoed over and over in her mind making the idea much more than just a ridiculous notion. It actually became a possibility.

Little did Kagome know...Inuyasha was getting closer to making a decision. The longer he and Kagome were apart the more he realized how much he truly loved her. He loved Kikyo before but to him, his relationship with Kagome was more fitting...it just felt right to be with her. And he wasn't about to let that slip through his fingers.

"I want her back." Inuyasha said to himself with great resolve. "I need her back."

Inuyasha was walking all over campus looking for Kagome with the intention of getting her back. He eventually found her sitting under the shade of a tree. She looked absolutely stunning. It was a long walk from where he spotted her, but he took it as a chance to muster up his courage.

"_I can do this. All I have to do is convince her that I still love her and only her. I'll get on my knees and beg if I have to. It shouldn't be that hard...yea...not hard at all."_

As Inuyasha got closer to where Kagome was sitting, he saw a guy approach her and sit next to her. He had dark hair and was very well dressed. You could tell that he was a very wealthy student. Inuyasha knew who he was. Koga. They talked.

"_What does Koga want with Kagome? What are they talking about? Doesn't matter. All I have to do is convince her to talk with me alone. It shouldn't be too hard. It's not like those two have anything going on. Right?"_

The longer Koga and Kagome sat there talking the more dreadful uneasiness crept into Inuyasha's heart. He wasn't sure why he was getting that feeling but he wanted to get to her as soon as possible to get rid of that uneasiness. He picked up the pace of his walking until he saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks...

Koga kissed her. And it looked like she was kissing back. Inuyasha was crushed. He turned around and just walked the other direction.

"_Fuck this hurts. I didn't think she would move on so fast. What am I going to do now?"_

To make matters worse, the rain started to pour. It was almost appropriate for the amount of pain he was feeling.

"_Really? As if I'm not having a bad enough day already...at least no one will notice me crying my eyes out..."_

Inuyusha just kept on walking wherever his legs would take him. He just walked with no particular destination in mind. He walked for what seemed like hours under the pouring rain until he just randomly decided to stop. When he looked around, he was surprised to find himself in a very familiar place. It was the same apartment that he visited over and over in the past. He walked up the stairs not caring that he was drenched and rang the doorbell. It only took a few moments for the door to open.

"Inuyasha," she said with a pleasant surprise.

"Hey," Inuyasha replied with a forced smile. "Can I come in, Kikyo?"

_End of Chapter 25_

_I know its been a year but here it is. Sorry for the long wait and for any typos._

_Enjoy!_


End file.
